


DxD May Cry Season 1

by Soron66



Series: DxD May Cry [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Devil May Cry, Highschool DxD (Anime), Riverdale (TV 2017), True Blood (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 99,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66
Summary: My custom version of Dante from Devil May Cry replaces Issei Hyoudou as the Red Dragon Emperor, but he won't become the demon slayer we all know and love at the start. He'll slowly progress toward that point, but I'll be sure to maintain the aspects we all enjoyed about him. his love for pizza is one of them. So, please forgive me for whatever liberties I take when creating this custom Dante. Same for the alterations I have to make to the Red Dragon Emperor aspect of Highschool DxD. Oh, I'll be uploading in "parts". Some "parts" may be longer than others. Also, I'm telling this story in the style of Arrow. Flashbacks and all that.
Relationships: Yuuma Amano/Dante
Series: DxD May Cry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974430
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1: Pilot

Part 1

Episode 1: Pilot

It was a quiet day in Lawrence, Kansas. The local high school had ended and the students were sent home. Those that lived in another town hopped on buses, and those that were local either got a ride from their parents or walked home. Five of the kids had to walk home this day instead of the normal one. This group consisted of three seventeen-year-old girls and two eighteen-year-old boys. Two of the girls had shoulder-length hair while the third had hair that only reached below her ears. One of the long-haired girls had hers in a ponytail while the other had her hair down. The short-haired girl was a brunette while the longer-haired girls were blonde and dark respectively. The boys, on the other hand, had their hair short. While one was brown-haired, the other had white hair… quite rare in fact.

“So, Damien,” said the brown-haired boy as he shifted his backpack to a more comfortable position. “You going to come over to my house later? The girls already said they’re going.”

Damien let out a sigh and looked at his friend with a sad expression.

“As much as I’d love to, Issei,” Damien said as they stopped at an intersection. “I can’t. My mom’s going to be coming home late again, so I have to fix supper for us.”

“I understand, bro,” Issei said as he held up a fist. “Cya tomorrow.”

“Cya, Issei,” Damien replied as he fist-bumped his friend.

Once there was a gap in the cars, Damien took off down to the other side of the road. He looked back once and saw Issei leading the girls to his neighborhood. With a sigh, Damien resumed his trek home. Upon arriving, he pulled out his key as he walked up the steps. Once he was inside, he dropped his messenger back by the door where he normally places it and headed into the living room. He glanced at the clock over the fireplace mantel and saw he had about an hour’s worth of time before he had to start preparing for supper. So, he just sat down in the comfy chair and turned on the TV. He checked the clock every five minutes, and once it reached seven fifty-five he turned off the boob tube and headed into the kitchen to clean his hands. He elected to cook something he hadn’t attempted before, and knew his mother would be impressed that he had grown the nerve to do so. A combo of tomato soup and chicken pot pie that required a recipe his mother inherited the recipe from her mother.

Once it was prepared and in the oven, he went upstairs to grab his kindle and sat down in the kitchen as he waited. He had gotten through one fanfic of _The Witcher_ when the oven dinged. Just in time too as the door that led into the garage opened and he heard his mother walk inside.

“Supper’s ready,” Damien said as he pulled the pot out of the oven and placed it on the stove.

“Is that?” his mother asked as she halted in the kitchen upon smelling the scent. “You didn’t… did you? Did you actually successfully cook the Chimato Pot Pie?”

Damien’s only response was to step out of the way and allow his mother to see for herself. She slowly but surely walked forward, dropping her purse onto the kitchen table, and stopped at the stove. She stared down into it before turning to her son and smiled happily.

“Thank you,” she said as she embraced him. “After a day like today… I needed this.”

Damien was confused but didn’t say anything as he embraced her back.

After they finished supper, his mother collapsed onto the couch with a satisfied smile. As she nodded off to sleep, Damien cleaned up the kitchen and covered her with a blanket before taking his kindle back to his room and setting it down on his desk.

**Later, at night…**

Damien awoke to vigorous shaking and saw his mother with a panicked expression. He also saw smoke in the house. Confused, Damien opened his mouth to speak.

“Damien!” his mother said urgently. “Get out of bed! We need to go!”

“What do you mean?” Damien asked confused. “Why is there smoke? I didn’t accidentally leave the stove on, did I?”

“Hurry!” his mother said instead of responding. She practically had to pick Damien up. Once he was on his feet, she led him through their two-story house. There was a loud crash behind them, and Damien thought it was something falling through the floor. However, his mother didn’t and immediately pulled out a strange sidearm. She held it toward where the crash had come from. Damien turned back toward his mother and pulled on her shoulder.

“Come on, mom!” Damien said urgently.

“Damien,” his mother said as she looked at him. “I love you with all my heart.”

Damien stared at her confusedly, but he shook that away and tried to pull her toward the stairs. However, she stood firm.

“Go, sweetheart,” she said with a stern expression. “I’ll be right behind you.”

He had no more time to argue as the floor gave out under him and he fell to the first floor. He felt a sharp pain, but it didn’t matter as he knew he had to get back upstairs. He wasn’t going to leave his mother, but as soon as he left the dining-room he bumped into a firefighter. The firefighter quickly grabbed him and carried him out of the house. As soon as the firefighter let him down, he bolted back toward the house.

“Mom!!” Damien shouted as he got close to the front door. Before he could reach the entrance, flames exploded out the doorway and the windows above. Fortunately, Damien was far enough away that he wasn’t burned by the fiery explosion. Unfortunately, the concussive wave from the explosion sent him flying. The last thing he saw that night was the grassy yard getting closer and then nothing but darkness.

**Six years later, in Japan…**

Damien was now twenty-four-years-old and was on a train bound for Kuoh City. Ever since his mother’s death, he had been generally antisocial and less interested in making friends. He didn’t mind getting the occasional one-night-stand, however. Eventually, he found out his mother had Japanese ancestral history, so he elected to go do some research. After a plane ride to Japan, he immediately got onto one of their subways and that’s why he was now sitting in one of the many passenger seats.

As the train came to a stop at Kuoh station, he stepped off the train alongside other passengers. As he did so, he heard a couple of Japanese men talking. Specifically, about him. Their conversation wasn’t very nice either.

“Kono gaikoku hito o mite kudasai,” a young Japanese man whispered to his buddy. “Kare ga Sono basho o shoyū shite iru yō ni furumaimasu.”

Damien only rolled his eyes and resumed his walk toward the station exit. As he did so, he noticed on the surprisingly reflective surface of the escalator that the two men were following him. Well, they were trying to tail him but failing. Especially, since they kept getting hit by any women they accidentally bumped across. Primarily, because they kept staring at both the women’s breasts and rear-ends. Once Damien reached the escalator’s top he ducked into an alcove behind a vending machine. As the two idiots went to the right of the escalator and past the alcove, Damien stepped out of his hiding place and decided to tail them.

Eventually, the two would-be tails stopped upon reaching a dead end. Well, it wasn’t actually a dead end. It just happened to be a women’s bathroom. The two idiotic men slowly reached for the bathroom door when they suddenly felt a sudden burst of pain coming from the back of their necks.

“Sate, Anata wa Watashi o oikakeyou to kimeta riyū o oshiete kuremasen ka?” Damien asked in fluent Japanese. He allowed them to turn their heads to stare at him and smirked at their terrified expressions.

“Sorry man!” they replied. “We just thought you were some guy going to try and out-stud us!”

“Really?” Damien raised an eyebrow. “Well, based on your pervy personalities, no girl would want you.”

They looked at him offended and hurt, and Damien didn’t feel like he had to justify saying they’d never get a girl. So, he just looked at them as if they were idiots. They were, of course, complete morons.

“What are your names, anyway?” Damien asked not really caring.

“I’m Matsuda,” said the Japanese man with the buzz-cut.

“I’m Motohama,” said the Japanese man with long hair and glasses. His hair wasn’t nearly as long as women generally have theirs, of course.

“Well,” Damien said as he bonked their heads together. “I’d say it's nice to meet you, but it’s not.” 

“Also, if I ever catch you trying to peek at women again…” Damien continued as he stared at them sternly. “You’ll get more than a head-banging. Understood?”

Matsuda and Motohama only nodded their heads vigorously as they clutched the spots where Damien had banged their heads. Damien didn’t really believe they’d follow through with the unsaid promise to never peek on women again, but it wasn’t impacting his life so he didn’t care what they did. When it did start impacting his life… that’s when he’d get more interested in trying to stop them. He turned around and whistled as he walked away.

“That guy’s scary,” Matsuda said, shuddering.

“Yeah,” Motohama said. “But he’s so cool too!”

“You know what I’m thinking?” Matsuda asked as he came up with an ingenious plan.

“Turn him into our friend so the men of Kuoh City won’t harm us?” Motohama asked.

“Well, that,” Matsuda said. “And to get chicks! Think about it, a stud like him will cause all the chicks to get closer to us! The closer they get, the easier we’ll be able to see their boobs!”

“I’m in!” Motohama grinned. They raised their hands to do their handshake, but that’s when the door to the ladies’ bathroom opened. As they turned around, they saw a terrifying yet beautiful sight. A woman with long brown hair in a ponytail walked up to them with her fists clenched. Both of the men screamed just before her fists made contact with them. When she was done using them as punching bags, she walked over their prone bodies. Matsuda was conscious enough to be able to look up her skirt and see pink panties with white polka-dots. Unfortunately for him, the girl noticed that and stomped down on his groin… hard.

**A week later, at Damien’s apartment…**

Damien slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room. It was pretty much average. Nothing nice, but it was better than living in an alley or under a bridge. With a sigh, Damien got up from his bed and undressed as he walked to the bathroom. He looked into the cracked mirror above the cracking porcelain sink and sighed. He had scars in random places around his body as well as one on his chin. He turned and stared at the bathtub and groaned. He didn’t like baths. He felt they were too… lazy. He preferred showers as that kept him active… more or less. With a groan, he turned on the bathtub, but it didn’t turn on at all.

“Well, shit,” Damien said as he left the bathroom and got into some clean clothes. He didn’t bother with the kitchen area, because he knew that there would be nothing good. He looked down at his wristwatch as he picked up his messenger bag before he exited his very pathetic apartment. As he walked down the halls, he could hear shouting, glass shattering, and at the end of the hall, he saw a man in a leather jacket arguing with an attractive dark-haired woman. He was going to ignore them, but then the man grabbed the woman and slammed her against the wall.

“Hey, asshole,” Damien said angrily as he grabbed the thug’s shoulder. “Leave her alone.”

“Bug off, gaijin,” the thug said with his left arm pinning the woman to the wall.

“I would,” Damien said. “But then you’d probably harm her beautiful face. I, for one, don’t want her harmed by a mangy, smelly, foul, loathsome cockroach like you.”

The thug released his hold on the woman and turned to face him. Damien gulped as the man glared at him with murderous intent.

 _Well, now I did it,_ Damien thought just before the man reached for him.

A wall exploded inward as Damien fell through it. Damien had no time to react at all as the thug pulled him to his feet. The thug spoke to Damien, and each word was followed by a punch.

“This. Oughta. Teach. You. Not. To. Interfere. With. Other. People’s. Business. And. To. Keep. A. Civil,” the thug said as he punched.

“Tongue!” the thug finished as he spartan-kicked Damien. Damien stumbled backward till he tripped on a coffee table. Unfortunately, he was unable to steady himself enough to stay upright. Fortunately, the coffee table broke his fall. Unfortunately, it hurt like hell.

The thug attempted to kick Damien, but he grabbed the thug’s foot and twisted it. Surprised, the thug cried out as he spun onto the ground. Damien got to his feet as his opponent did the same. The thug punched Damien but got blocked before his chin felt a powerful fist uppercut him. The uppercut sent the thug stumbling back, and Damien followed with a spartan kick of his own. The kick sent the thug through the hole into the hallway where he fell. The thug unsteadily got to his feet and quickly grabbed the woman just before Damien could hit him.

“You’re going to let me go,” the thug said as he held a knife to her throat. “Unless you want her death on your hands.”

Damien glared at the douchebag, but he didn’t do anything at all. With a victorious smirk, the thug pushed her toward Damien before bolting away toward the exit. Damien caught the woman as he glared after the bastard. As soon as he was certain the thug had left, Damien released the woman.

“Are you okay?” Damien asked.

“I should be the one asking you that,” the woman said. “Also, I didn’t need you to save me. I had him handled.”

“Sure you did,” Damien said sarcastically.

“Why did you help me anyway?” the woman asked instead of getting defensive.

“I’m not the type of man to stand by as people get picked on,” Damien replied.

“So… you’re prince charming?” the woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Hardly,” Damien snorted as he leaned against the wall. “I’m way too deviant for that.”

“Deviant, huh?” the woman asked amused.

“Oh, I didn’t mean THAT kind of ‘deviant’!” Damien said quickly upon realizing what she was thinking of. The woman raised an eyebrow again before she frowned. After a couple of minutes of staring at him which made him uncomfortable, she headed through the hole into her room.

“Come on in,” the woman called to him. “I’ve got some ice packs you can use. You’re undoubtedly in immense pain right now.”

Damien was going to refuse, but then he winced as he stood straight. Figuring it was best to accept whatever aid she could give him, he walked through the hole into her apartment.

 _Wow,_ Damien thought amazed but mostly shocked. _It’s a miracle I didn’t die if he was able to throw me through a wall so easily._

**Six years earlier, at the Lawrence Precinct…**

Damien sat on a chair in the police station with a towel around his person and a drink in his hand. Damien had a glazed look on his face and didn’t register anything that the officers were saying to each other or him as they passed. He was only shaken out of his daze when an officer knelt next to him and grabbed his shoulder. Damien looked into the man with the glasses and brown mustache.

“It’s okay, son,” the man said kindly. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Gordan!” barked the officer’s captain. The officer immediately stood up and walked away.

“We’ve got the arsonist responsible,” the captain smiled. Damien was more comforted by the officer than the captain as the officer had true kindness in his eyes. “He’s going away for a long time.”

**The present, ten minutes later…**

Damien sat down on her couch and leaned back. While her couch wasn’t that comfortable, it was better than the floor. The woman arrived in her living room a couple of seconds later and handed him two ice packs. One he used on his back, and the other he used on his head. She left the living room again, and when she returned she had two glasses of ice water. One she handed to Damien and the other she kept for herself.

“So, who do I have to thank for my rescue?” asked the beautiful dark-haired woman.

“Hyodo, Damien,” Damien replied as he took a sip of his water. “No, I’m not Japanese. I was just adopted into a family with the Hyodo surname.”

“I’m guessing you get asked about the correlation between your surname and your appearance a lot,” the woman said as she took a sip of her water.

“All the damn time,” Damien sighed. “If I had a dollar for every time I get asked it… I’d probably be rich by now.”

“Well, it’s only fair that I tell you my name,” the woman said. “My name is Amano, Yuuma.”

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Amano,” Damien said as he took another sip.

“Please,” the woman revealed as Yuuma said. “I think we’re past formalities by now. You did get into a fight on my behalf, after all. Call me Yuuma.”

“Well then, Yuuma,” Damien said. “Would you mind telling me why Sampson was threatening you?”

“It’s personal,” Yuuma said as she looked away.

“If you don’t tell me, I can’t help you,” Damien with a serious expression as he placed his half-drunk glass down.

“Thank you for your offer,” Yuuma said as she looked at him. “But this is something I have to handle myself.”

“Okay then,” Damien said after a minute of silence. “However, if you get attacked again… you will have to tell me what the hell is going on.”

Yuuma didn’t say anything and elected to just drink her water. With a sigh, Damien leaned back on the couch again and just sat there.

Once Damien’s water had been finished and his ice packs had been used up, Damien got up from the couch and left for his room to clean up.

**Six years ago, at Issei’s house…**

Damien had been at Issei’s house for several weeks after his house burned down. He was told by the authorities that his mother’s body hadn’t been found even after nonstop searches. Damien was furious, to say the least. However, he hid it well. He stayed calm at school and did everything he had to. On the surface, he was a lawful student. Inside, he was filled with rage. According to the Hyodo’s and everyone else, the gas stove was left on and a lighter was thrown into the house. Damien didn’t believe it. He remembered turning the stove off all the way. After learning of the supernatural, he began to consider the possibility that his home was attacked by some fire demon. Ever since then, he worked nonstop on figuring out what it could be and how to get his revenge. Unfortunately, none of the books he read had the info he needed. Damien wasn’t ready to give up and decided to use the internet. That was what he was doing today when Issei walked up to him.

“Damien,” Issei said concernedly. “You really need to stop obsessing over things that don’t exist.”

“Just because we have never seen them doesn’t mean they’re not real, Issei,” Damien countered as he clicked on a link.

“Don’t you think the government would warn us if supernatural monsters did exist?” Issei asked skeptically.

“No,” Damien said sternly. “My mother was an ex-NSA agent, and she told me that there are certain things out there the government doesn’t want us to know. I thought she was talking about aliens for a long time, but now I’m starting to think she was talking about demons.”

“Whatever dude,” Issei sighed knowing his adopted brother wouldn’t listen to reason. “Mom says supper’s ready.”

Damien didn’t reply, but Issei knew Damien heard him. Issei left Damien’s room and stared back at him once before heading down to the dining room. Just as Damien found another link and clicked on it, his computer froze.

 _Fuck,_ Damien thought as he turned his computer off with the power button and leaned back in his chair. _Either I just acquired a virus, or the NSA is making sure I don’t find out about anything supernatural._

**Back in the present, at Kuoh University…**

Damien walked along the hallways toward the Dean’s office. As he went, the students all stared at him. Boys and girls. Damien ignored them to the best of his ability, but when he saw some red hair in his peripheral vision time seemed to slow down as he turned to look at the woman that had the red hair. As he walked, she followed him with her blue-green eyes. As soon as Damien returned his eyes to his front, time sped back up and he entered the Dean’s office.

Upon entering the office, he saw a beautiful woman with long straight dark hair. She didn’t look up at him, but Damien could tell she noticed his presence.

“You can sit down, Mr. Hyodo,” the woman said as she kept sorting papers. Damien immediately closed the door and walked to the chair that was positioned in front of her desk. As she continued sorting her papers, Damien looked around. She had a painting of a battle during Feudal Japan on the right wall, a window behind her, and a bookshelf to the left. Next to the door was a hat stand, coat rack, and a shoe shelf.

“So,” said the Dean as she finally stopped sorting and looked at Damien. “Since I already know your name, I feel you should know mine. I am Nagatsuki, Irisa. Now, to business. According to the background check I did on you… you don’t really need to go here. You were apparently hired by the NSA right out of high school during your senior year. I’m still surprised by that. I could believe it if it was the CIA. However, that is something I will only be able to speculate. In any case, why did you come here?”

“I came here to do ancestral research,” Damien replied.

“You don’t look Japanese,” Irisa said with a raised eyebrow.

“Apparently one of my mother’s ancestors lived in Japan,” Damien said. “As to whether or not they were Japanese is just one of many questions I need answering.”

“Hmm,” Irisa said as she leaned back and stared at him thoughtfully.

“Based on your background,” Irisa said eventually. “I’d say you’re a perfect fit for my university. Excluding your past government status, of course. If I were to allow you admittance, then you’d have to do something for me.”

“What do you have in mind?” Damien asked.

“I need you to keep my niece safe,” Irisa said.

“Your niece?” Damien asked confusedly.

“Yuuma,” Irisa replied. “I know of her current money issues and her connection to the local loan shark. She won’t accept my help, but she might need yours. As you live in the same building as her… watching over her would be easy and would give her no reason for suspecting me of requesting your help.”

Damien blinked twice because he was genuinely shocked by that revelation. However, he immediately agreed.

“Welcome to Kuoh University,” Irisa said as Damien stood up.

As Damien headed for the door, he paused when the Dean spoke up again.

“Feel free to use our library,” Irisa said as she went back to her paperwork. “That’s what it's there for.”

Damien only nodded as a reply before he left the Dean’s office.

 _So, Yuuma owes money to a loan shark,_ Damien thought as he headed down the hall. _Shit. That means the fucker is returning and this time with reinforcements._

**Later…**

A red-haired woman looked at a mirror next to a desk and the mirror happened to have the image of Damien on it. It was as if the mirror was a camera. She watched as Damien sat down at the library with a stack of books. All of them about the supernatural.

“So, who’s caught your fancy this time, Rias?” asked a feminine voice from behind the crimson beauty.

“Damien Hyodo,” the red-head revealed as Rias replied.

“Really?” the other woman replied. “I thought you said you weren’t worried about him after Presidio betrayed him.”

“I’m not worried about him, Akeno,” Rias replied. “I just felt a presence when I saw him in the hallway. A presence I haven’t felt since my fifth birthday. I just can’t figure out how or why Damien has the same presence. Especially since he didn’t the last time I encountered him. Of course, that was four years ago in passing.”

“I can send my familiar to keep an eye on him,” Akeno suggested.

“No, Akeno,” Rias said as she turned toward her friend. Her friend had 44D breast size while Rias had 36C breasts. Akeno had her dark hair tied into a ponytail. “I can do that with my mirrors. What I need you to do is determine where that Fallen Angel’s presence we both felt has gone. Be cautious and don’t bring attention to yourself.”

“Understood,” Akeno replied as she turned to leave. “I’ll start immediately.”

“Take Koneko with you,” Rias said as she glanced back at the mirror. “Her nose is more powerful than any devil’s that we’ve come across.”

Akeno nodded before two bat-like wings popped out of her back and she vanished.

“Just who are you?” Rias asked the mirror quietly as she watched Damien put down a book in frustration.

**Back with Damien…**

Damien yawned and massaged his face after he jotted down the last note he needed in his journal/notebook. He immediately stacked the books again and moved to the aisles where each of the books belonged. After he had put them away, he picked up his messenger back and left the library. As he walked, he thought about everything he had read in those incredibly boring books.

 _Why is it I can’t find any new info regarding the Supernatural?_ Damien thought to himself. _The library has books on most of the supernatural. However, they’re all about creatures I already know. There is literally nothing about fire monsters._

He was so focused on his thoughts, he didn’t notice as two people walked into his path. He almost bumped into them but returned his focus to his surroundings just before he could.

“Oh,” Damien said dryly upon recognizing Matsuda and Motohama. “It’s you two.”

“We have a proposition for you,” Motohama said.

“No,” Damien said bluntly.

“But you didn’t hear it,” Motohama said.

“I’m not interested in any propositions coming from the pervy duo,” Damien said as he pushed his way past them. “Now, if you excuse me.”

“We want you to help us become worthy of a woman’s affections,” Motohama said as he and Matsuda hurried to catch up to Damien.

“Sorry,” Damien replied insincerely. “Can’t help you.”

“But why not?” Motohama asked.

“I’ve got enough problems on my plate than having to deal with you two,” Damien replied coldly but honestly.

“What if we promise to leave you alone?” Motohama tried as a last-ditch effort. Fortunately for him, Damien stopped and regarded them.

“Fine. You got a deal,” Damien sighed.

Motohama and Matsuda’s expressions lifted before they high-fived each other. As they fooled off in excitement, Damien massaged his temples already regretting promising them his aid.

**Later that evening…**

Damien walked back into his apartment to find that the place had been wrecked and his bed was replaced with a jagged rusty spring bed frame.

“Fuck,” Damien said irritated. He dropped his stuff and walked toward the frame to get rid of it, but then saw a note on the kitchen/dining table. He looked down and picked it up.

_This is what you get for sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong._

“FUCK!” Damien shouted after he crumpled the note and walked toward the bathroom. He pulled the lid off of the toilet tank and removed a plastic Ziploc bag. Inside was a white Deagle side-arm. He immediately removed it from the bag and slid it into his jacket’s inside pocket. He was about to leave his apartment to get the location of Yuuma’s loan shark when he decided to not act rashly. Instead, he settled with just getting rid of that rusty spring bed frame.

As he went about cleaning his place, he heard a knock. Thinking it was a knock on one of his neighbors’ doors he ignored it. Once the knock got louder, he sighed and walked toward his apartment door. He peered through the dirty peephole and saw Yuuma. Relieved it was her, Damien opened the door.

“So,” Damien said as he gestured for Yuuma to enter. “What brings you to my shitty abode made shittier by your loan shark buddies?”

“I’ve come to tell you that I’m going to be leaving within the month,” Yuuma said as she turned to look at him. “Also, how did you know I had an issue with a loan shark?”

“That’s a shame,” Damien said. “You’re about the only thing I enjoy about this crap pile of a building. Also, your aunt told me.”

Yuuma smiled at the compliment before she held out her hand. Inside was a slip of paper.

“This has my phone number,” Yuuma said. “You can call me or not. It’s your choice.”

Without waiting for a response, Yuuma left Damien’s apartment as she thought _Dammit… he must be the target if SHE told him about the loan shark._

Damien stared after her confused. He looked down at the slip of paper, and with a shrug placed her contact info into his cellphone. He put his phone away before returning his attention to cleaning up his apartment.

**Tomorrow, at Kuoh University…**

Damien walked into a classroom and stopped walking as everyone stared at him. The professor stood up and had Damien stand at the front. He preferred being out of the spotlight, but this was one of the necessities for the job he was hired to do.

“Class,” the Professor said. “This is Kuoh University’s newest student.”

“Why don’t you tell us your name?” the professor asked.

“Hyodo, Damien,” Damien said irritated that the professor was speaking to him as if he was a child.

“Say hello, class,” the professor said.

“Hello, Damien,” the class said in unison with a monotonous tone. They also didn’t like being talked to as if they were kids. That much was evident.

“Why don’t you sit next to… Ms. Kiryuu,” the professor said as she pointed toward the back of the class. Damien immediately walked over and sat down glad to be as far from the professor as she appeared to have a superiority complex.

“Hi,” Aika said as she held out a hand to Damien. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Damien said as he shook it.

“You don’t look Japanese,” Aika said with a raised eyebrow. “Were you adopted?”

“More or less,” Damien replied. Before any more could be said, the bell rang and the class began. Well, the Professor got up and did attendance first. When class ended, Damien left the classroom and headed outside for his break. When he did, he encountered Yuuma who was in a heated argument with the Dean. Dean immediately turned to his right and walked away. He had no desire to be pulled into the middle of an argument, besides those two were family. He believed they’d work out their issues on their own.

Once he arrived at a clump of trees, he sat down and pulled out a book. He was about to open it when he saw a flash of red in his peripheral vision. He looked up and saw the redhead from the day before. She didn’t appear to notice him as she walked with a lean blonde male behind her. One of the most talked-about men at the college from what Aika told him. Yuuto Kiba or Kiba Yuuto. Damien wasn’t sure, because both are first names.

 _Why am I so incapable of keeping my gaze off of her? It absolutely MUST be the hair,_ Damien thought to himself. Unable to get his mind off of them, he pulled out his phone. Just as he was about to go to his contacts, two people stepped in front of him.

“You promised to help us get girls, Hyodo,” Matsuda said irked. “What is taking you so long?”

“Did you lie to us?” Motohama asked as he pushed up his glasses.

“No,” Damien said bluntly. “I’m busy. I have things I have to work on myself that don’t involve either of you perverts.”

“You don’t look busy,” Motohama said, narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah!” Matsuda agreed. “Why don’t you help us now?!”

“Alright,” Damien said with narrowed eyes. “Why don’t you meet me in about a day or two? In the meantime, watch absolutely ZERO porn, avert your gaze from the breasts, rear, and groins of women, and speak like gentlemen. Consider that to be a series of training exercises that will definitely help you with your lesson. If you fail by the time your lesson begins… then you have to keep at it until you get the hang of it. If you give up at any point… I will end our association and you’ll avoid me at all times. Understood?”

Matsuda had his eyes widened and his jaw dropped due to the shock of what Damien demanded him to do. Motohama had his normal calm expression, but he too was completely baffled.

“We’re going to fail!” Matsuda suddenly started crying.

“Only if you don’t give it your best effort,” Damien said as he picked up his book and opened it. “Now, you may leave my presence.”

**Six years ago, at Lawrence Highschool…**

It had been a month since his mother’s death and Damien had finally started to act out a week ago. Small things at first. Being tardy, drawing on his desk, and other minor things like that. However, his actions became worse within two days. He started ignoring the teachers and getting into fights. One day, when he was in class he was called to the principal’s office after he had broken a kid’s leg. He walked in to find a couple of people in the Principal’s office along with the Principal.

“Sit,” the Principal said and Damien complied after a minute.

“I understand the pain of losing your mother, Damien,” the Principal began. “And while I expected you to disregard the rules a month ago… it will not be tolerated. Especially after you disabled a Sophomore student.”

Damien didn’t say anything as he glared at the Principal. The Principal looked at him quietly before he stood up.

“These two want to speak with you, Damien,” the Principal said as he walked toward the door. “And afterward… you will be expelled.”

Damien glared at the two suit-wearing people as the Principal exited the room. As soon as the door closed, one of the suits removed his glasses and regarded Damien.

“Damien,” the man said neither kindly nor unkindly. “If you continue on the path you’re going, you will ruin your life.”

“My life’s already ruined,” Damien replied dryly. “What do you want? I know NSA agents when I see one. You know that, so don’t pretend otherwise.”

“I’m not,” the suit replied as he sat on the desk. “And your life isn’t ruined… yet.”

“Shut up,” Damien said angrily. “You don’t know my life! You don’t know me!”

“I do, Damien,” the suit said patiently. “I trained your mother.”

Damien blinked twice upon hearing that because this is the first time he had ever heard anything concerning his mom’s colleagues.

“Prove it,” Damien said skeptically.

In response, the suit pulled out a photo from his inside jacket and handed it to Damien. It had an image of him next to a young woman who was unmistakably his mother. Damien looked up at the white-haired man and then back down at the photo completely speechless.

“We’ve had our eyes on you for a month,” the man said as Damien’s face began to tear up as he looked at the image of his mother. “We know what you’ve been looking into.”

“You probably think I’m crazy, don’t you,” Damien said as he looked away to force himself to not cry.

“On the contrary,” the man replied as he gestured with his hand. His much younger partner walked toward the blinds and shut them before pressing a button on a strange rectangular device. The red blinking lights from the ceiling cameras shut off indicating that all recording had stopped.

“There are supernatural monsters out there. Werewolves, vampires, and worse. In any case, I’m here to give you two options, Damien,” the man continued as Damien looked at him alarmed. “You can either continue your downward spiral to being a criminal, or you can come with me and I can help you get the monster responsible for Mary’s death.”

Damien didn’t respond at all due to how surprised and confused he was.

“You have until tomorrow to decide,” the agent said as he stood up. “You can keep the photo.”

“If I accept?” Damien asked as the agent headed toward the door.

“My number’s on the back,” the agent said before he gestured to his partner who reactivated the cameras and opened the blinds.

Damien just sat there not knowing what to think about what he was told.

**In the present, With Akeno…**

Akeno stood on top of a building alongside a shorter white-haired girl. They both wore the same outfit. A white striped long-sleeved button-down shirt with a black vest that had pointy ends and a purple skirt. The same outfit that Rias wore. In fact, all of the girls/women at Kuoh University excluding the teachers wore them.

“Do you smell anything Koneko?” Akeno asked.

“This is where the Fallen Angel landed upon arriving,” the young white girl revealed as Koneko replied in a monotone. “But it ends here. There is no trail to follow.”

“What is going on here?” Akeno thought out loud concernedly.

**Later, with Rias…**

Rias closed the door to her room and began to undress as she walked toward her own personal shower. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought about the past few days. She was getting more and more worried the longer Akeno and Koneko take in locating the Fallen Angel. Fallen Angels don’t just appear and then disappear. Whoever the Fallen Angel was, had already begun her or his plan. Whatever it was, Rias would stop it. Of that, she was certain because there was no way she’d let any Fallen Angels get a hook in her territory. She turned on the shower and stepped inside. After she was done, she walked back into her bedroom as she wrapped a towel around herself in time to see Akeno.

“Did you find anything?” Rias asked as she dried her hair with a second towel.

“Koneko lost the trail, unfortunately,” Akeno replied as she watched Rias walk over to her bed and sit down.

“Dammit,” Rias sighed as she wrapped the towel around her hair. “I had a feeling that would happen.”

“Anything new on channel new boy?” Akeno asked.

“I saw him on campus,” Rias replied as she leaned back on her bed with her hands flat on the mattress. “Just like last time, he couldn’t keep his gaze from me.”

“Oh, really?” Akeno teased. “Did you swoon at the attention you were receiving from a hottie like him?”

“No,” Rias snorted. “From what Sona said… he enrolled at the University to learn about his mother’s Japanese heritage. However, she wasn’t convinced. She was certain there was more to why he was here.”

“Knowing you, you’re not going to rest to you figure him out,” Akeno said.

“You’re probably right, Akeno,” Rias said as she lay down and closed her eyes. “Just not immediately.”

“You are definitely a force of nature,” Akeno said as she looked into the full-body mirror which had an image of Damien heading toward his next class. “You will never stop to solve the mystery.”

“If I was there,” Akeno spoke up after a minute of silence. “I doubt I would’ve been able to contain myself entirely. I probably would have flirted with him immediately.”

“Knowing you, you would torture him as you did so,” Rias snorted. Akeno could only giggle in admittance.

“I think I know one way to keep him within our line of sight,” Akeno suddenly said.

“You mean besides the magic mirror?” Rias asked as she raised her head to look at her friend.

“Yeah,” Akeno nodded. “Have Sona lend him one of the Honor’s House rooms temporarily till he finds a permanent place to stay. Much better than that roach-filled cesspit.”

Rias lowered her head back down and thought hard about that. Eventually, she decided Akeno’s idea was perfect. This way she could feel better about stalking him by not stalking him.

“I’ll talk to Sona about it tomorrow,” Rias said with a yawn. “For now, I’m going to try to get some shut-eye.”

“Of course Ms. President,” Akeno bowed her head before leaving Rias to sleep.

**Six years ago, at Issei’s house…**

Damien sat on his bed as he looked down at the photo the NSA agent had given him. When Damien had returned to the Hyodo residence after his expulsion, he was grounded and sent to his room. His adoptive parents removed his computer, Xbox, and everything else that could be used as entertainment as they wanted him to just sit there thinking about his actions. While he did think, it wasn’t only about his actions. It was about what that agent said. Damien could either continue on his current path of self-destruction or go with the agent and start a new better path. After about an hour, Damien picked up his room’s house phone and dialed the number that had been written on the back of the photo.

As the phone rang, Damien put the photo away and began packing up things he figured he’d need. Specifically, clothes. He could always get new books, so he didn’t bother leaving his suitcases open to pack them in once he could leave his room.

 _“Who is this?”_ asked an emotionless feminine voice.

“Damien Hyodo,” Damien replied. “I was told to call this number.”

 _“We’ll be over within forty-five minutes,”_ the woman said as she hung up abruptly. Damien frowned at how rude she was, but he figured she was like that because she felt she had to. As Damien waited for the NSA agents to arrive, he lay on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. Eventually, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep for a little bit.

**Later…**

Damien awoke upon hearing loud voices in his house. Frowning, Damien got off his bed and placed his ear onto his floor to get a clear idea of what was being said.

 _“No, I won’t allow this!”_ said Issei’s mother angrily. _“He’s just a teenager! What you’re suggesting will put his life at risk!!!”_

 _“I understand, ma’am,”_ replied a patient calm voice; albeit raised an octave. _“However, I promised his mother I would keep an eye on him. So, trust me when I say bringing him into the agency is the only way to keep him safe.”_

Damien recognized the voice as the agent and could tell that the agent was doing his best to remain collected. His adoptive mother tended to anger everyone that didn’t agree with her or believe what she does. It doesn’t help that she’s a completely oblivious moron either.

The shouting had stopped which meant that his adoptive father had stepped in to calm her down. That meant Damien had no way to know what they were talking about. Damien elected to just sit down on his bed with his suitcases right on the floor next to his feet. Eventually, he began to hear footsteps that were getting closer. As soon as the door was about to open, Damien got to his feet and grabbed his suitcases and messenger bag.

“I see you’re ready,” the agent said upon seeing Damien. “Good. We have to get to the airport in an hour.”

Damien didn’t say anything, but nodded his understanding and followed the agent out of the room and toward the front door. He paused at the door as Issei handed him something. It was a photo of him and Damien’s other friends.

“Don’t be a stranger, bro,” Issei said as he held up a fist. Damien lowered one of his suitcases and fist-bumped his adopted brother.

“I’ll try not to,” Damien replied.

Damien looked at his adoptive parents, but nothing was said. Instead, his adoptive mother pulled him into an embrace and his adoptive father shook Damien’s hand. Once the goodbyes had been exchanged, Damien picked up his suitcase and left the house.


	2. Part 1: Lycan's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien does trials to get accepted into Presidio and meets an attractive barmaid. In the present, Damien has to survive a werewolf without any silver weaponry while protecting someone.

Part 1

Episode 2: Lycan’s Night

Damien walked along a darkened corridor with a modified M16 auto-rifle in his hands. Attached underneath the barrel was a flashlight with two settings. One normal and the other ultraviolet. Damien had been training at the highly classified faction of the NSA known only as Presidio for about a year. The past year, he had to focus entirely on learning of all the known monsters and the ways to deal with them. He also had to learn the world’s true history concerning past events like world war 1. Apparently, the ones responsible for that assassinated king’s death were demons. Demons that thrived on bloodshed. Just this past month, his training consisted of hand-to-hand combat, firearms, and several forms of bladed battle. While his specialty was with a broadsword, he knew more tricks that not many civilians would learn concerning the katana. However, right now he was in the middle of a test concerning his aptitude for killing vampires hence the ultraviolet flashlight.

Damien came to a stop at the corner of a hallway and slowly peered around the corner. The next hallway was empty, but that was not a sure way of determining its safety. Apparently, there were various classes of vampires. Some that looked like normal humans except for their fangs. Their fangs being their canines that had grown a bit longer and sharper. Others had pointed ears, needles for teeth, and were butt-ugly, and the final class was more like the man-bat that had been seen in Gotham at one point. Those rested like normal bats. On the ceiling hanging upside down with their arms wrapped around them. Damien aimed his flashlight up toward the ceiling and breathed a sigh of relief. Damien continued down the hallway until he came to a door. He was about to open it when he felt as if he was being watched. He whirled around and frowned. Nothing was there. Damien returned to the door and grasped the handle. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Damien stumbled back. Standing in front of him was a big misshapen hulking monster with pointed ears, no lips, needles for teeth, and blood-red eyes.

The monster roared and Damien fired into the beast, but his bullets didn’t pierce its impossible thick hide. Damien fumbled with the flashlight as fear began to take hold, but when he managed to switch to the ultraviolet setting the behemoth rammed into him and he was sent flying back across the hallway. Upon hitting the wall, he fell to the floor in a daze. The monster shambled toward him as Damien slowly recovered. Damien recovered just before the monster grabbed him and held him up.

“You hungry, asshole?” Damien asked as he grabbed a cylindrical grenade from his waist. “Why don’t you try some of this!!”

He pulled the pin and crammed the grenade into the monster’s mouth and stabbed it in the hand with a silver knife. Instinctively, the monster dropped Damien just as the grenade exploded. UV light flared and lit up the room at the same time as the inside of the monster’s mouth caught fire. Damien didn’t waste a second and dove for his rifle. He aimed the UV flashlight at the monster’s chest, and slowly but surely its hide began to weaken and catch fire. Damien fired into the beast’s chest. The monster howled in pain as it fell to the ground, and Damien repositioned his aim to keep firing. He only stopped when his M16 clicked empty and walked toward the beast. He glared at the beast and punched his hand into the hole he had just made and ripped its heart out.

The vampire stared at him with fear and anger, but Damien didn’t care as he only had hate for the creature. He clenched his fist and popped the heart. Blood splattered over his face and black tactical uniform. The vampire’s head collapsed to the floor as its eyes rolled back. Damien walked back toward his M16 and picked it up. As he stood up again, he felt a sharp spike of pain.

“That settles it. I hate those fuckers,” Damien said to himself as he walked back toward the door. Upon opening it, he found a room full of blood-stained walls and floors. However, that didn’t matter to him. What did was the woman he found on a meathook.

“Really?” Damien said with his eyes raised. “How the hell did you get yourself caught?”

With a sigh, he walked toward her and got her down before picking up the briefcase he was ordered to get. He walked toward the back of the room and placed the briefcase onto a table and a door in the wall opened.

“Congratulations, Trainee,” said a balding man with an eyepatch. “You have completed your first test. You may take the rest of the day off to rest and heal. Tomorrow, you will be taking your second test. So, I advise you to study with your personal instructor as you rest.”

“Yes, sir,” Damien nodded and the head instructor turned and left after ordering for two medics to come to deal with the downed trainee. 

**The present…**

Damien arrived at the campus to find that the University was having a day off to celebrate one of the Japanese holidays. Damien wasn’t going to argue, because he wanted some quiet. So, he elected to go back to the library to do more research. Once he had, he grabbed a pile of books and put them on a table to read and make notes on. He was so focused on his work, he didn’t notice when someone walked up behind him.

“Hey there, Damien,” said a familiar feminine voice. Damien looked up and saw Yuuma in the normal school uniform.

“Hey, Yuuma,” Damien said before returning his gaze to his books.

“What’cha working on?” Yuuma asked as she peered over his shoulder curiously.

Damien didn’t respond much to Yuuma’s disappointment, but she wasn’t about to give up quite so easily. So, she sat down next to him and grabbed one of the books.

“Investigating the Supernatural,” Yuuma read off the cover. “From Spiritism and Occultism to Physical Research and Metaphysics in France, 1853 - 1931.”

She looked up at Damien who had continued writing his notes. With a frown, she put the book down and regarded him. As Damien continued his research, he began to feel increasingly uncomfortable.

“What?” Damien asked as he finally looked up at Yuuma.

“Why are you so obsessed with the supernatural?” Yuuma asked concernedly. “There’s no way it’s just a hobby, and a dissertation is not a possibility since this University doesn’t accept the supernatural as relevant to education.”

“I have my reasons,” Damien said cryptically before returning to his notes. However, this time Yuuma stopped him by grabbing his hand.

“You know you can always talk to me, Damien,” Yuuma said gently.

 _Maybe, but you’ll probably laugh like all the others,_ Damien wanted to say. Instead, he stuck with something less brooding and kinder.

“Maybe one day,” Damien said. “Just not today.”

Yuuma removed his hand as she accepted his response. She figured he just wasn’t ready to talk, so she was content to wait. Besides, he hardly knew her. She wholly planned to change that later this evening.

“Would you like to go out with me this afternoon?” Yuuma asked. “You know. As friends.”

Damien blinked twice upon hearing that, and normally he’d say no. However, lately, he’s been feeling a bit lonely as of late. If he was being honest with himself, he just wanted to have some company. Even if only for one evening.

“Sure,” Damien said. Yuuma beamed upon hearing that.

“I’ll meet you in front of the Campus later then,” Yuuma smiled before she walked off without giving him a chance to speak. As she walked, she sashayed her hips to tease him. She clearly knew he was watching her.

 _God damn that woman is hot,_ Damien thought as he watched her rear end. He immediately shook his head to clear the rude thoughts before they became lewd. He returned to his notes.

 _Dammit,_ Damien thought as he leaned back. When he checked his watch, he realized it was lunchtime. _No sense sticking around here. These books aren’t saying anything about a kind of supernatural being that could cause a house fire._

He immediately returned the books to where they belonged before packing his stuff up. As he did so, he noticed something white in his peripheral vision. He turned to see a short woman with 28B breasts and white hair. She had an emotionless expression.

“Hi,” Damien said with a wave. Instead of responding, the girl just stared at him blankly.

“Oookay,” Damien muttered a little creeped out as he turned to leave. He walked fast-paced to get out of her line of sight because he could feel her staring at him nonstop.

As he walked across the campus, he heard the sound of running feet coming from his right.

“Hyodo!” shouted a familiar masculine voice. It was Matsuda. With a groan, Damien stepped out of the way as the pervy man went flying past him and face-planted into a tree.

“Ow,” Matsuda said after he slid to the ground.

“What are you doing here?” Damien asked irked.

“You promised to help us acquire some ladies,” said another familiar male’s voice. It was Motohama.

“I said I promised to help you two stop being perverted fucks,” Damien corrected him. “That is just the first step toward your ultimate goal of attracting women.”

“So,” Matsuda said as he got to his feet eagerly. “You gonna help us now?”

“Did you do as I asked?” Damien asked, doubtful they even tried. “If not, then I’m going to have to say no.”

Both of the pervs looked at each other before nodding in unison furiously. Damien raised an eyebrow as they were undoubtedly lying to him, but without visual confirmation of what he suspects he has to go through with his promise. With a sigh, Damien gestured for the pervy duo to follow him. Unknown to the trio, the white-haired girl followed at a distance.

**Five years ago, at Presidio…**

After completing his first test, Damien had gotten himself cleaned up and went to the medical wing for a check-up. After that, he immediately returned to his room and collapsed on his bed without taking his clothes off. Upon hitting the mattress, he fell asleep and only woke up after four hours when someone knocked on his door. He pushed himself off his bed and stood up before he walked toward the door and opened it.

“Hey, kid,” said one of the agents he had come to respect.

“Hey, Wilson,” Damien said as he stepped aside to allow the agent in.

“I heard about your success,” Agent Wilson said as he sat in Damien’s desk chair. “Not many manage to beat the test without losing some blood.”

“Still got my ass handed to me,” Damien snorted as he returned to his bed and sat down.

“Even the best have a tough time beating those mutant vamps,” Agent Wilson reasoned. “So, nobody’s looking down on you. They don’t see you as an equal, yet, but you’re definitely not a novice to them anymore.”

“How’d you fare?” Damien asked.

“About as well as you did,” Agent Wilson replied. He went silent as he looked away with his one good eye.

“What is it?” Damien asked with narrowed eyes.

“You need to prepare for anything for your next test,” Agent Wilson eventually said. “I don’t know what monster will be your next opponent. Nobody does, but the tests only get harder and deadlier. What you faced recently is one of the deadliest monsters out there. However, there are much worse creatures out there.”

At that, Agent Wilson got up and headed for the door. However, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“I’m rooting for you, kid,” Agent Wilson said before he left Damien alone with his thoughts. Damien immediately headed to his desk and studied like his ass depended on it… which it did. He was not going to leave anything to chance for his next test.

**In the present, with Rias…**

Once again, Rias sat at her desk watching Damien. She was more than a little ticked that he had begun to associate himself with the perverted idiots. However, as her mirror was capable of relaying sound to her, she knew Damien was as annoyed by them as she is. As she watched them, she heard the floorboards under the carpet creak.

“I’m in the middle of something,” Rias said. “So unless it’s very important, spit it out now.”

“Oh it’s important, Luv,” said a Liverpudlian accent from in front of her desk.

“John,” Rias said surprised as she turned to stare at the laughing magician. “You know it's dangerous for you to be seen in Kuoh currently, so why are you here?”

“I’m here to give you a warning,” John Constantine said as he pulled out a cigarette much to Rias’s chagrin.

“You know I don’t like smoking in the ORC building,” Rias frowned.

“Don’t get your panties in a wad,” John said as he lit it. “Just get yourself a bloody drink.”

“Why?” Rias asked with narrowed eyes.

“Because what I’m about to tell you will shock you to your tits,” John replied as he blew out some smoke. Rias didn’t appreciate John’s rude remark, but for now, she was willing to look past it. Primarily, because of his facial expression. It wasn’t one of humor. It was deadly serious.

**A year ago, with John…**

John Constantine walked along the rainy streets of New York. Unfortunately, the wind blew it in the right way to cause it to hit his eyes. So, to prevent that, he had to keep his head ducked. As he walked, he was bumped into by someone.

“Watch it!” snapped John irritatedly. He immediately brushed by the man and continued on his way to a yellow cab parked by the sidewalk. This cab was enchanted to have nobody go near it unless John allowed them to. That’s why so many people ignored the cab.

“Chas,” John said upon entering the vehicle. “Get me to the nearest nexus, now.”

“What’s going on, John?” Chas asked as he pulled out onto the street cautiously.

“Let’s just say that something nasty this way comes,” John replied.

“That’s a weird phrase,” Chas snorted as he made a right turn.

“Eh,” John shrugged. “I can’t get it out of my bloody head, so I may as well use it.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Chas said as he made a left turn. Nothing more was said as they continued down the streets of New York. Eventually, they came to a stop at an abandoned pier.

“An abandoned pier,” John said sarcastically. “Oh yeah, nothing’s gonna go wrong here.”

“Not now that you jinxed yourself,” Chas snorted.

“Shut it,” John replied as he exited the car. “And stay ready for a quick escape.”

John immediately pulled out a carpetbag and walked down to a specific spot on the pier. He looked around before he pulled out some chalk and began drawing on the dying wooden pier.

 _Of course,_ John thought dryly. _Drawing on rotting wood. As if the bloody task couldn’t get any harder._

Once John was finished, he pulled out a knife and cut his hand before he closed his eyes and held his hands to the side.

“I call upon the Gods of old,” John said before he raised his hand. “I humbly request your presence so that I might have my answers.”

“Ego vocare te, Apollo,” John said as he squeezed a bit of blood onto the circle. “Liceat mihi, Senatus datus est.”

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble and the circle glowed. Once it stopped, a ghostly figure in a roman toga appeared before him with a less than thrilled expression.

“What do you want, Constantine?” Apollo asked coldly. “I have more things I’d rather do than listen to your drivel.”

“I was told not too long ago about something,” John replied. “The seer was unable to tell me anything for certain, but I believe she hinted at a great travesty about to bear down on us all.”

“Your question?” Apollo asked.

“Have the Red Dragon Emperor and White Dragon Emperors returned?” John asked.

“Yes,” Apollo revealed. “And they will fight as they have always done. Now as to whether or not it will affect us, there is no guarantee. Right now, they are asleep, but within a year and one-month, Ddraig shall begin to awaken.”

“Is there anything I can do to keep their battle from destroying everything?” John asked.

“Once the Red Dragon Emperor defeats the White Dragon Emperor,” Apollo said. “Their war will end.”

“So, you’re basically saying there’s not a bloody thing I can do,” John said sourly. “I just have to sit on the sidelines and twiddle my thumbs hoping I survive.”

“Watch over the Red Dragon Emperor,” Apollo said. “Guide him. That is all you can do.”

“Oh great,” John muttered before he asked. “Any idea who he is?”

“You shall find him soon,” Apollo replied cryptically before he vanished as the spell ended. As the spell ended, the rain ceased to be.

**Back with Rias and John, in the present…**

Rias sat quietly as she digested everything John just told her. As she did so, John was about to throw his used cigarette onto the floor, but she quickly blasted a red and black bolt of red and black lightning from a finger that disintegrated the cigarette butt. She glared at John for trying to dirty up her carpet, but he just smirked as a response.

“So,” Rias eventually said. “You’re implying that Damien Hyodo is in reality, Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor.”

“That’s the long and short of it, aye,” John confirmed. “I even tested to see if he was.”

“How?” Rias asked.

“A little trick I picked up in the Yukon,” John shrugged. “I sort of promised the lass who taught it to me that I would never explain it to others. Not even to the people I used it on.”

Rias didn’t like that, but she respected it. So, she decided to put it to the back of her mind for the moment. However, she fully intended to figure out what trick he used. For right now, her main concern was ensuring that no other clan or faction got their hands on Damien.

“You didn’t come here just to tell me about Damien,” Rias said with narrowed eyes. “Did you?”

“I was going to borrow Akeno for a bit,” John admitted as he scratched the back of his neck.

“She’s busy,” Rias said bluntly, already knowing what he was hoping for.

“Eh, worth a shot,” John shrugged as he turned around. He then stopped before he turned and looked at her. Rias guessed that it was what he was going to ask, and then nodded with a sigh. John immediately made a right turn and headed into the bathroom.

 _Damien,_ Rias said as she turned back to the mirror to see Damien laughing over the Kendo Club beating up the pervy duo. Rias smiled in amusement at the scene playing out. _You may be the Red Dragon Emperor, but that’s not the presence I was sensing. If it was… it’d be much stronger. You are a mystery, my future servant, and I’m going to solve you._

**Back with Damien…**

Damien couldn’t stop laughing his ass off as both Motohama and Matsuda writhed on the ground after the Kendo Club had finished. One of the Kendo Club members was the same girl that beat up the pervy duo the day they failed tailing Damien.

“Damien Hyodo?” asked a calm feminine voice behind him. Damien turned around as he forced himself to stop laughing and saw a 66A breasted woman with another woman behind her. That woman looked to have a 20C sized bust.

“Yeah?” Damien asked.

“Come with me,” the woman said before she turned around with the other woman quickly following. Curious, Damien followed them. He didn’t know where she was taking him, but it sure as hell was going to be better than near those two morons he just set up.

It was a quiet and long walk, but eventually, they came to a big building.

“This is the Honors House,” the woman said as she headed toward the door. “Until you can find more permanent accommodations, you can stay here.”

“Whoa whoa,” Damien said as he halted. “I’m thankful for the offer, really, but I already have an apartment. Besides, I couldn’t impose on you.”

The girl turned to stare at him before she nodded to the other girl. The girl immediately entered the building leaving them “alone”.

“I understand your wariness,” the woman said as she walked toward Damien. “You don’t know me, so you can’t be certain if you can trust me. To be honest, I’m not sure I can trust you. Especially after I saw you with those perverted assholes.”

“I’d just punch them and be done with them,” Damien said. “But I’d rather not get the bad rep of being a bully.”

“I normally don’t invite random boys to stay in the Honors House,” the woman said. “However, someone asked me for a favor. That favor was to let you stay here for the time being, and since I owed her I came to give you that offer.”

 _Yuuma?_ Damien thought confusedly. _Did you talk to this lady?_

“Thank you for the offer,” Damien said genuinely. “But I wouldn’t feel right accepting it. Besides, there’s a girl in my apartment building. I’m not sure I should leave it unless I know for certain that she'll be okay. It’s not exactly the safest place to be.”

 _He’d much rather stay in a dying filthy apartment just to keep a girl safe?_ Sona thought incredulously. _He’s also so polite while declining the very generous offer. Guess I pegged him wrong._

“I understand,” Sona said. “My name is Sona Sitri. See you around, Hyodo.”

At that, she entered the building and shut the door behind her. With a shrug, Damien headed away from the campus to a place he knew for lunch.

**Five years ago, in a hidden forest…**

Damien knelt next to a bush and examined what looked like a giant wolf-print. Judging where the toes were pointed… he was going in the right direction. However, that didn’t mean he was safe. Werewolves can climb trees and happen to have one of the strongest senses of smell of all the supernatural freaks. Damien stood back up and unsheathed his silver sword. He reversed his grip and held it so the blade would be pointed up. He walked forward slowly. Suddenly, he heard a wet crunching sound. He peered around a tree and, sure enough, there was a werewolf chowing down on some poor animal.

Damien took a step forward, but when he did so he accidentally stepped on a twig. The werewolf perked its head up and sniffed around until it locked eyes with Damien.

 _Oh, shit,_ Damien thought as the werewolf stood up on its hind legs and roared. Damien immediately ran away from the werewolf, but it was faster than him. It swatted him into a tree which caused him to lose his grip on his sword. The werewolf grabbed Damien and prepared to chomp down on him as if Damien was a drumstick. Fortunately, Damien was still conscious and produced a modified 9mm semi-automatic sidearm and fired point-blank into the wolf’s face. Fortunately, he had silver bullets loaded into the sidearm. That meant that Damien was free as the wolf instinctively let go of Damien. 

As Damien fell, the wolf grabbed at its face to try and remove the silver bullets that were burning it. As the werewolf thrashed around in pain, Damien searched for his sword. Just in time too, as the werewolf decided to ignore its pain and zeroed in on Damien. It ran toward him on all fours, and Damien spun around to the side before grabbing onto the wolf’s fur. He pulled himself onto the wolf’s back and stabbed down. The wolf let out a howl of pain as it stumbled to the ground. As soon as the wolf hit the ground completely, Damien was forced into a roll and bonked himself on a rock. The last thing he saw as he faded into unconsciousness was the werewolf’s dead eyes and its long tongue having flopped out.

The werewolf didn’t revert to its human form, because this particular class of werewolf was permanently stuck in its wolf-state. It was one of the original werewolves. Basically the caveman version of the modern era’s werewolves. Werewolves that could become human only began to appear during the late 1400s.

When Damien woke up, he found that he was still in the forest. He slowly got to his feet and walked back to the werewolf. He pulled out his phone, took a photo, and put it away. He grasped his silver sword and pulled it out before beheading the werewolf. He picked up the werewolf’s head before heading to the extraction point. He had to keep one eye closed because his head was bleeding from bashing on the rock.

**The present, in the afternoon…**

Damien returned to the campus to find Yuuma waiting on a bench by a tree. When she saw him, she stood up. She wore a black off the shoulder top and tight blue jeans. She had put on red lipstick and light blue eyeshadow. She was incredibly beautiful.

“Wow,” Damien thought out loud making her blush.

“You ready?” Yuuma asked.

“It’s not even time yet,” Damien said confused as he looked at his watch. “Oh, well close enough.”

Yuuma and Damien immediately headed away from the campus. Behind them, peeking her head from behind a tree was Koneko. She narrowed her eyes at Yuuma. For some reason, she got a bad vibe off of her. She was torn between reporting to Rias immediately or keeping an eye on them. Suddenly, she raised her eyes in realization for a quick second. She could do both.

Damien and Yuuma just walked alongside one another enjoying the company. Eventually, Yuuma’s stomach rumbled so they stopped at a pricey yet cheap restaurant. Yuuma was disappointed at first but then smiled upon remembering that Damien still doesn’t have that much money for both the rent at the crappy apartment building and a very expensive dinner. As they sat down, they picked up menus. Upon ordering, they placed them down and looked at each other. Occasionally, they looked away from each other as the awkwardness intensified.

“So,” Yuuma cleared her throat. “What brought you to Kuoh University?”

“I needed to do some research. That’s all. Besides, I never got to go to college so I figured I’d try it out,” Damien said.

“What kind of research?” Yuuma asked.

“Both concerning my family history and the supernatural,” Damien said. “What about you?”

Yuuma looked away as her expression went sour.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Damien said quickly. “You’re allowed your secrets as everyone is.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuma sighed as she looked at him. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Okay,” Damien said. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Tell me about your family,” Yuuma said.

Damien was silent for a minute as a pang of grief hit him, but he quickly shook those back and focused on the good happy memories he had of his mother.

“I never knew my father,” Damien said eventually. “My mother raised me on her own. She did the best she could mind you, but it was never enough. She barely had enough time to be at home, but she made up for it in her own way.”

“One time,” Damien said with a small amused smile. “She had come home late and I was up watching scary films on the TV all so I could be awake and greet her. However, when she saw what I was watching she paled. She quickly turned the TV off and escorted me to bed without bothering to take off her shoes. As she walked, her soaked shoes quaked and I couldn’t stop laughing. The more I laughed, the angrier she got. The angrier she got, the faster she walked. You get where I’m going with this. Ever since then, I started drawing her with ducks for feet and posting it on every door in the house. After a while, I started calling her the Duck Footed Terror of Lawrence, Kansas.”

Yuuma blinked twice and opened her mouth to say a word, but nothing came out. She was completely baffled by the story.

“I don’t know whether or not to laugh,” Yuuma said. “It sounds both amusing and humiliating for your mother.”

“I suppose it was humiliating for her,” Damien said. “Especially after my entire class started calling her similar names. All related to duck. Eventually, she got over it, which was convenient timing as I got bored with the humor of it all.”

“How old were you at that time?” Yuuma asked.

“Five or six,” Damien replied as their drinks arrived. “I can’t remember.”

Yuuma understood that and didn’t feel a need to say anything as she took a sip of her drink. They continued talking throughout their meal, and when they finished it was already dark. Most of the time they were in the restaurant, they hardly ate so it took them longer than it normally would. Currently, they were walking down a sidewalk without an end location in mind.

“My mother died when I was eighteen,” Damien eventually said after about an hour of silence. Yuuma suddenly stopped as they arrived at a bridge.

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuma said, feeling sad for Damien.

“It’s not your fault,” Damien said as he stopped as well.

“How’d you survive?” Yuuma asked.

“I was taken in by a nice family,” Damien replied as he placed his hands on the bridge railings and looked over the sparkling still river. “My best friend Issei Hyodo’s family.”

He didn’t notice it, but Yuuma’s eyes flashed with recognition once she heard the name.

“What about later on?” Yuuma asked as she leaned next to him.

“I was mostly on my own,” Damien said. “That was the best way to live after Issei and his family died. I don’t know how it happened, but I’m going to find out. One day. When I do… I’m not sure what I’ll do, to be honest.”

Neither of them said anymore and just stood there. Eventually, Yuuma leaned against Damien to give him comfort after this depressing topic.

“Let’s head home,” Yuuma said as she held out her hand. “You ready?”

Damien didn’t say anything, but he grabbed her hand as a response.

**Five years ago, outside a bar & grill…**

Damien walked into a bar wearing a brown leather jacket, a blue flannel shirt, blue jeans, and hiking boots. He looked at everyone who looked at him. Fortunately, the building wasn’t only a bar. Primarily, because it isn’t all that legal for anyone under the age of twenty-one to drink booze. That means there’d be no sense in anyone under twenty-one entering a bar. Damien was currently nineteen-years-old, so the most he could acquire is a glass of water. Damien walked to a corner booth and sat down. Eventually, a barmaid walked up to him. She was blonde and had her hair in a ponytail.

“Welcome to Merlotte’s,” the barmaid said. “What can I get you?”

“I’ll have a glass of water and a burger if possible,” Damien said as he regarded her. She wore a black skirt and white t-shirt with the bar & grill’s logo near her left shoulder and collarbone.

“Coming right up,” the barmaid said as she wrote it down. “What’s your name? If I may ask.”

“Damien,” Damien replied.

“That come with a last name?” the barmaid asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Hyodo,” Damien said eventually.

“Nice to meet you Damien Hyodo,” the barmaid said.

“Likewise, miss…” Damien trailed off.

Before she could reply the bartender shouted.

“Sookie!” the man said sternly. “You’re on the clock, so I suggest that you get back to work.”

Rolling her eyes, she turned around and headed to the kitchen to give the note to the cook.

 _Sookie?_ Damien thought. _That’s definitely an odd name. However, I suppose it’s normal for Bon Temps. Either that or it’s just one of the common names for the southern states of the USA._

After he had his burger, he headed to the bathroom. As he did so, he noticed a woman dressed in very revealing attire. Their eyes met, and for a second her eyes flashed with a pink glow. After doing his business, he headed outside to the back of the bar and grill and waited.

“I thought I had a deal with your people,” said a woman’s voice behind Damien. He turned to see the very alluring woman. “I stay in the south and they leave me be.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Damien lied.

“Really?” the woman asked skeptically. “So, you’re saying that you being here is just a coincidence or something? I don’t think so. They sent you here to kill me, didn’t they?”

Damien could tell he couldn’t fool her, so he elected to cease the ignorant teen tactic. He crossed his arms and slid his right hand toward his left armpit.

“To be honest,” Damien admitted. “I’d rather not kill someone as beautiful as you, but I don’t have a choice.”

“Then neither do I,” she said as she walked forward and touched Damien. Damien slowly removed his hand from the inside of his jacket and felt his heart flutter.

“You don’t want to kill me,” she said with a warped voice. “In fact, you love me too much to do so. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Damien said automatically as he felt his dick get hard.

“You want to kiss me, don’t you?” she asked as she caressed Damien’s cheek.

“Yes,” Damien breathed.

“You want to make love to me, don’t you?” she asked as she traced her hand down his chest toward his groin. Upon feeling his erection through his jeans, she smirked victoriously. She immediately unzipped his pants and pulled out his stiff member.

“Beg me to fuck you,” she ordered with a sadistic smile. “Beg me to dominate you.”

“Please… turn me into your plaything,” Damien begged. With a grin, she pushed him to the ground and tied his hands together with a nearby chain. She turned him over and immediately crammed her whole fist into his anus. He cried out in pain and cried out over and over as she pumped her hand in and out. Eventually, she removed her fist from his butthole and turned him back over.

“Clean my fist,” she ordered and Damien immediately did as she asked. She hadn’t let go of Damien once, and as long as she maintains contact with Damien she has control of his mind. That is how succubi and incubi work, after all. As soon as she felt her hand had been cleaned enough, she knelt and swallowed his flesh rod. She bobbed up and down and kept him near to the brink of having an orgasm. However, she refused to let him climax.

“You have one of the most delicious cocks ever, my prey,” she smiled as she jacked him off. “I’m almost sorry that I have to drain your life from you.”

Thinking she had incapacitated Damien’s mind, she removed both hands and proceeded to remove her panties. However, Damien’s mind immediately bounced back. He quickly pulled out his Deagle and fired as soon as he aimed at her forehead. She froze shocked that Damien still maintained his faculties, and the bullet penetrated her forehead and exploded out the back of her head. Damien watched with relief and sadness as the succubus fell back on the ground and bled out. He got back to his feet and pulled his pants back up and also pulled out his phone.

“It’s done,” Damien said into the phone. “Where’s the extraction point?”

**In the present, with Rias…**

Rias was now in her room and looking into her magic mirror. On her magic mirror was the strange dark-haired woman walking with her hand in Damien’s hand. She didn’t know why, but she had a feeling that the woman wasn’t good news. Since Damien is the Red Dragon Emperor, that woman could be looking to either kill him or carry his child so that her family could one day have the Red Dragon Emperor under their control. Admittedly, she wanted control over Ddraig as much as any clan. However, Rias had no desire to use the current one for her own selfish desires. At least, not completely.

“Koneko’s familiar just told me that Damien and the strange woman seem to be okay,” Akeno said from nearby. “She still has a bad vibe concerning the woman, though.”

 _She’s not the only one,_ Rias thought.

“Have Koneko return,” Rias said as she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. “There’s no sense in staying up all night watching them in exhaustion.”

“Understood, Ms. President,” Akeno replied with a bow before she walked off to send the message.

 _I’m going to figure out who and what you are one day, lady,_ Rias thought as she glared at the image of the dark-haired woman as she and Damien arrived at the street to their crappy apartment building. _When I do, I’m going to ruin you and bring Damien into my peerage._

**At Damien’s apartment building…**

Yuuma and Damien walked inside and up the stairs to their floor. As they stopped by Yuuma’s room, Damien turned toward her.

“Have a good night, Yuuma,” Damien said kindly.

“You want to come in?” Yuuma asked. “At least for a little bit? I’ve got champagne.”

Damien didn’t answer for a couple of minutes, but eventually, he decided to join her for a glass.

“Go ahead and make yourself at home,” Yuuma said as she headed into the kitchen. Damien walked toward the couch in the living room and just sat down. On the splintering coffee table, he found a piece of paper. Curious, he picked it up and frowned. The note said.

_To do list:_

  * _Inform the boss I’ve located the sacred gear_


  * Keep the sacred gear in sight at all times


  * Go on a date



Damien was confused, as he had no idea what a sacred gear was. However, it didn’t matter as it wasn’t his business so he put the piece of paper down. When Yuuma returned, she had two wine glasses and a bottle of Champagne. She put the glasses on the coffee table and poured the alcohol into it before she sat down.

“I really enjoyed tonight, Damien,” Yuuma smiled as she picked up her glass.

“So did I,” Damien replied as he took a sip from his.

Before Yuuma could speak, the door to her apartment burst open and three thugs entered the room. One thug was the same man as the one who had thrown Damien through the wall. Damien would NEVER forget his face.

“It’s time to pay up, bitch,” the thug said threateningly. “Either give us what you owe or give yourself to the boss completely.”

Yuuma’s face paled in fear while Damien’s reddened with rage.

“Time to decide,” said a second thug.

“I personally hope you don’t have all the money,” the third thug said as he stared at Yuuma lecherously.

Damien slowly drained his Champagne before he stood up and confronted the three gorillas.

“Leave. Her. The. Fuck. Alone,” Damien said in short stern sentences to make sure they got the point.

“How about we kill you and then take the slut with us,” the first thug countered evilly. He grabbed at Damien, but Damien expected it and smashed the wine glass into the side of his face. Damien didn’t hesitate and kicked him in the balls which prompted the first thug to collapse. The other two made a move, but suddenly there was a click. Damien had pulled out his Deagle and aimed it at the first thug’s face.

“Take no-balls here, and go,” Damien said sternly. “Or do you want to explain to your boss why his toughest asshat didn’t come back and you two return with two bullet-holes to your legs?”

The two thugs looked at each other before they smirked and pulled out their own sidearms.

 _Fuck,_ Damien thought.

“I think we’ll just shoot you and him both,” the second thug said evilly. “After that, we’ll have our way with your girlfriend before taking her to the boss for a life of slavery.”

“Yuuma,” Damien said as calmly as he could. “Run.”

Yuuma was frozen with fear and so didn’t move as the thugs cocked their revolvers. Damien immediately turned to her and tackled her to the ground just as the revolvers fired. Time seemed to slow for them as they looked at each other.

Damien heard the sound of a revolver cocking and immediately rolled her and him both out of the line of sight. Now Yuuma was on top. Both their faces were going a bit red, but that didn’t matter at the moment. Behind Yuuma was a window, and in Damien’s memory, there was a dumpster under this particular window. Specifically, a dumpster full of trash. Without waiting he got to his feet and fired his Deagle at the two thugs. They immediately hit the deck to avoid the incoming bullets. Damien took that as his chance and pulled Yuuma to her feet.

“Do you trust me?” Damien asked her as he looked in her eyes.

Yuuma could only nod, and then suddenly she was pushed. There was the sound of shattering glass just before she fell out of the window. Damien heard her scream all the way to the dumpster below. As soon as the scream stopped he hurried to see if she was alright. Fortunately, she had landed cleanly in the dumpster.

“Freeze mothafucka!” shouted the third thug. Damien turned to look at them and saw that their revolvers were already cocked.

“You know gentlemen,” Damien said as he back stepped onto the window ledge. “You will always remember that this is the day that you almost-”

Suddenly, he slipped on a piece of remaining glass and fell out of the window. Both of the thugs hurried to the window and saw Damien and Yuuma both in the dumpster. They looked at each other and shrugged before they prepared to fire. However, they stopped when they heard movement behind them.

Damien slowly opened his eyes and found that he had landed on top of Yuuma. Whose face happened to be scarlet red. He felt something squishy in his left hand. He clenched it once and Yuuma let out a little moan. He looked down to see that his hand had unintentionally grabbed her left breast.

Fortunately for him, the sound of gunfire shortly followed by screaming came from above reminding them of the danger they faced. That saved him from the punching Yuuma was about to do.

“Guess they won’t remember,” Damien muttered to himself as he quickly pulled himself out of the dumpster. He fell unceremoniously to the pavement and cried out. However, he didn’t have time to deal with his now dislocated left forearm. He got up and holstered his Deagle to help Yuuma down safely. Suddenly, a feral roar came from the apartment above.

 _Shit,_ Damien said when he looked up to see a huge wolf looking at them with bloodlust. _I should really keep silver on me. Fuck, I’m sloppy._

“Time to go,” Damien said before he and Yuuma bolted away from the apartment building. He had to pull Yuuma away at first because she stood frozen at the spot upon seeing the man-sized wolf.

Yuuma and Damien ran for as long as they could until they found an abandoned store. Yuuma immediately began to pick the lock much to Damien’s surprise. Once the door opened, Damien just smirked. He quickly followed her inside and shut the door as Yuuma backed up against a wall. Once it was locked, Damien stepped away from the door.

“Yuuma,” Damien said, as he set his forearm. “Find me anything that’s silver. If not that, then wolfsbane if there’s any nearby.”

He turned to look at her and saw that she was sitting down with her head on her knees and her arms around her legs.

“Yuuma,” Damien said as he knelt in front of her.

“What was that?” Yuuma asked shakily. “That… beast. What was it?”

Damien didn’t respond, and when Yuuma looked up he saw how frightened she was.

“I don’t know,” Damien lied.

“If that’s true, then why aren’t you scared like I am?” Yuuma asked skeptically.

“I am scared, Yuuma,” Damien said as he looked toward the door. “Not of the wolf, but of what it might do to you.”

Yuuma’s jaw dropped when she heard that, and her heart skipped a beat.

“Do you… have feelings for me?” Yuuma asked.

“This is a conversation for later,” Damien said evasively as he looked at her again. “Right now we need to prepare for the wolf’s arrival.”

Yuuma reluctantly agreed and she stood up much to Damien’s relief.

“Silver or wolfsbane,” Damien said. “That’s what we need. If you find any silver, then I hope it’s very sharp.”

“We have none of that here,” Yuuma shook her head.

“Fuck,” Damien said as he leaned against the wall in defeat. “Now the best we can do is try to keep it at bay until morning.”

Suddenly, a loud howl came from outside. Damien immediately stood up and rushed away. If Damien was anybody else, Yuuma would think that he had abandoned her. However, she knew he would come back so she didn’t begin to panic. Damien quickly returned, and this time with a fire ax and a fire extinguisher. The latter he handed to Yuuma.

“Aim at the wolf’s face as soon as it bursts in,” Damien said sternly. Yuuma nodded her understanding, and not long later the front door and some of the glass windows exploded inward. Yuuma widened her eyes upon seeing the light brown wolf that happened to have fingers and was on its hind feet. However, that didn’t stop her from blasting the flame extinguishing foam right into its face. The werewolf howled in pain as it slapped a clawed hand to its face. Damien quickly charged in and hacked at its left leg. The wolf fell to the left even though its leg hadn’t been damaged. Damien swung the fire ax again and the ax’s blade sunk into the skull of the wolf. Unfortunately, it didn’t kill the wolf. In fact, it only enraged the beast.

Damien grabbed Yuuma’s hand and they ran. They ran as far and as fast as they were able. By the time they ran out of oxygen, they were by a river. Yuuma wanted to just stay there and catch her breath, but Damien pulled her to the river and dunked her in it. As soon as she rose from the really cold river water soaking wet, he dunked himself. He led them to the other side of the river and they ran all the way back to the campus. Behind them, they heard a frustrated howl as the werewolf had lost their scent. Exhausted and soaked, they collapsed in the grass just outside of the ORC.

**Five years ago, at Presidio…**

Damien stood in a line next to his fellow trainees in front of several Presidio Agents and the Director of Presidio himself.

“You have each passed your tests,” the Director said as he looked at each of them in turn. “Survivability, Ingenuity, and willpower. You have surpassed the goals set out for you. From this day forward, you are no longer trainees. You are Agents.”

Following that was the applause of several Agents.

“However,” the Director continued when the clapping finished. “You have not yet finished learning. Until you have done so, you will each be chosen by a senior agent. You must follow their orders to the letter, and if you don’t… you will be burned.”

The newly made Agents all gulped except for Damien he kept his face expressionless. The Director’s assistant hurried up to the top dog and handed him a clipboard before hurrying away. He began saying names, and Damien didn’t really pay attention until it was his turn. So, he didn’t really hear who his fellow new agents were partnered with.

“Agent Damien Hyodo,” said the Director immediately attracting Damien’s attention. “You are to be Agent Wilson’s partner. Normally, I’d assign you to someone else, but he asked for you specifically.”

Damien flicked his eyes toward where he had seen Agent Wilson and saw that the guy had his usual expression. However, Damien knew him well enough to know that the single tap of his finger was a confirmation.

“Dismissed!” the Director shouted and the fresh agents saluted. The Director saluted back, and the fresh agents left the assembly room. The older agents followed suit.

**Back in the present…**

Damien woke up to find himself prone on a strange bed and in clothes that weren’t his. He frowned because he had no idea how he got there. That’s when he remembered the werewolf. He bolted out of the bed toward the door. Upon exiting the room, he stopped because he had no idea where Yuuma was. He looked to the right and saw Sona Sitri walking in his direction. 

“You’re up,” Sona said. 

“Yeah,” Damien said. “How’d I get here and where’s Yuuma?”

“I found you and your friend unconscious outside the Occult Research Club building,” Sona explained as she came to a stop next to his borrowed room. “So, I brought you here with the help of some friends. Your clothes are currently getting dried, by the way.”

“Did you dress me in this?” Damien asked uncomfortably.

“No,” Sona shook her head. “The President of the ORC did.”

Damien felt extremely awkward upon hearing that. However, he got over that upon remembering Yuuma.

“You still didn’t say where Yuuma is,” Damien pointed out.

“She’s been taken back home,” Sona replied. Damien immediately ran off not caring that he was wearing women’s running shorts and a pink shirt with Hello Kitty on it. Of course, he never had to defend his masculinity. He was muscled enough that he could wear fishnet stockings along with a bra and still be considered a man. Damien didn’t stop running until he arrived just outside of Yuuma’s room. He walked inside to find Yuuma asleep on her bed and wearing the previous day’s clothing. Relieved, he returned to her living room and sat on the couch. Not long later, Yuuma walked out of her room to find Damien and barely contained her sudden fit of laughter upon seeing what he was wearing. Once she had calmed down, she walked into the living room and sat down across from him.

“Thank you for last night,” Yuuma said happily.

“What do you remember?” Damien asked with uncertainty.

“As if I could ever forget that wolf,” Yuuma frowned.

“Okay,” Damien said half-truthfully. “I just had to make sure it actually happened. Sometimes, my dreams involve supernatural monsters.”

Yuuma stared at him before walking around the coffee table and sitting down next to him.

“I haven’t forgotten,” Yuuma said.

“Forgotten what?” Damien asked.

“How quickly you evaded my question last night,” Yuuma said, raising an eyebrow. Damien immediately recalled that question she asked him and chided himself for hoping she wouldn’t.

“So, answer it, Damien,” Yuuma said sternly. “Do you have feelings for me?”

Damien opened his mouth, but upon seeing her expression he stood up and walked toward the window.

“I think I might,” Damien admitted quietly. “However, I can’t let myself feel them.”

“Why not?” Yuuma asked confusedly.

“The last person I had feelings for…” Damien said bitterly. “Ripped my heart out of my chest and crushed it.”

“You’re afraid that’ll happen again if you open yourself up, aren’t you?” Yuuma surmised.

“I suppose I am,” Damien said. Yuuma got up and walked toward him. She grabbed his shoulder lightly and turned him toward her.

“I promise you, Damien,” Yuuma said as she looked into his eyes. “I will never hurt you like that.”

Damien looked away from her again and sighed.

“That’s not the only reason we can’t be together,” Damien said. Yuuma frowned confusedly.

“I’ve been hiding part of myself from you,” Damien said as he looked at her again. Yuuma widened her eyes. “That wolf that attacked us? That was a werewolf. I kill their kind. Vampires and succubuses as well. Unfortunately, that has given me a reputation among all of the supernatural monsters. A title. A title that has no translation in the human language. None that can be spoken. Consider me the boogeyman of the supernatural world. One that has no real name, but strikes terror in the heart of monsters.”

Yuuma would’ve laughed, but she could tell he was dead serious. If she hadn’t seen what she did the previous night, she would’ve called him crazy and kicked him to the curb. However, as she did encounter a werewolf… She decided to be a bit more open-minded.

“No matter what comes our way,” Yuuma smiled. “We can handle it together. Just as we did with the werewolf last night.”

Damien widened his eyes in surprise upon how willing she was to believe him. He didn’t even move as Yuuma touched her lips with his. Eventually, he wrapped his hand around her and kissed her back.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Yuuma asked as she pulled away.

“Yes,” Damien replied before she kissed him again. “I will.”

**With Rias…**

Rias clenched her fists as she watched the scene play out on her magic mirror. She didn’t know why, but she absolutely hated that Damien had become infatuated with this chick. Once those thugs attacked them, she watched her magic mirror intently and widened her eyes when the werewolf entered the scene. She only went to bed after ensuring that Damien was safe in the Honors House and that Yuuma was where the wolf could find her again. Admittedly, she hated how cold she had acted. However, Yuuma just prompted her ruthlessness to flame up. She was so transfixed by the scene, she didn’t even notice as two pairs of feet walked in.

“Watching him again, Rias?” Akeno’s voice asked.

Rias turned toward Akeno with a serious expression.

“Akeno,” Rias said. “I need you to find out everything you can about that woman.”

“Will do, but there might not be anything out of the ordinary… for a human,” Akeno said.

“Think she could be the fallen angel from the rooftop?” Koneko asked from her position right next to Akeno.

“Could be,” Rias said as she turned her attention to her. “I need you to go to that abandoned store and sniff for any familiar scents that aren’t Damien, the human he’s with, or the werewolf.”

“Got it,” Koneko said before she turned around and headed for the door.

“Akeno,” Rias said. However, her friend wasn’t even listening. She was too busy watching the scene play out in the mirror. She was shifting her legs around far more vigorously. “Akeno?”

“I wonder how good his kisses are,” Akeno said. “I could use one.”

Rias turned around in her chair and watched the scene. Damien and Yuuma had moved to the couch, and the latter was gyrating her hips as she straddled him. They hadn’t stopped kissing either.

 _Who knows, Akeno? Maybe you’ll get to find out after I make him my servant,_ Rias thought. After Akeno had finally stopped watching the image, Rias fell asleep. As she did so, Rias had discomforting thoughts that carried into her dreams.


	3. Part 1: A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and his new partner head to Riverdale to track down a monster, In the present, Damien has a break from the supernatural but still has to deal with mundane annoyances and Yuuma's antics.

Part 1

Episode 3: A Normal Day

Damien and Agent Wilson were in a 67’ Chevy Impala on the road. Ever since Damien had been assigned to Agent Wilson, they had barely been at Presidio HQ. Probably, because Agent Wilson hated it there. If Damien was being honest, he did too. When they were out on the road for missions, they had free reign. That was a complete contrast to the strict rule-centered way of life at their headquarters. They eventually arrived at a hotel in a town named Riverdale and stopped for the night. While Damien acquired a room for them Agent Wilson took the car for a refill.

“Turns out there’s a supernatural creature in this town,” Agent Wilson said as he walked into the hotel room. Damien was prone on his chosen bed flicking through the tv.

“Sounds fun,” Damien said dryly. “When do we take it out?”

“Tomorrow. As long as it gets done, our superiors don’t care when we do it,” Agent Wilson replied as he loosened his tie. “I advise you to get a good rest. It’s going to be a long day of figuring out what and where it is.”

“Already on it,” Damien replied as he turned off the tv and closed his eyes.

_ Smartass, _ Agent Wilson thought as he removed his shoes and laid down on his bed.  _ Reminds me of me at that age. It sadly won’t last long. Never does. _

**The Present…**

After their snogging session, Damien and Yuuma fell asleep as they were still tired. They both managed to sleep the entire first half of the day away. Damien realized he was late for school and searched through his texts. Sure enough, his professor had texted him implying he was given one free pass since he had never been late before. However, he was also told not to come that day anyway. It was apparently the University’s first attempt at half-day. Largely because of a meeting, the staff had to. Specifically one in another University. Not really knowing what to do, Damien decided to go out for a stroll.

He eventually found himself in the park and feeling like taking a rest, he sat down on a bench. He watched as random kids threw frisbees, dogs played with other dogs, couples kissed, and the usual park activities.

“It’s a nice day, isn’t it,” said a feminine voice. Damien looked toward where the voice had come from. He hated himself for doing it, but he dropped his jaw. Standing next to his bench was the most physically attractive woman he’d EVER seen. Even more attractive than the redhead he saw in the hallway. Hold on, why did he think of the redhead? He hadn’t seen her since that one time. Maybe it’s just his fascination with red hair. One thing was certain, this woman was far more attractive than Yuuma.

“Uh… boobs,” Damien said stupidly. Once he realized what he said, he literally facepalmed.

“Not what you meant to say?” the woman asked.

“No,” Damien shook his head, unable to look at her.

“It’s alright,” the woman said as she sat down next to him. “Not many women have breasts that are the same size as mine. At least, not in Kuoh. They’re definitely a sight to behold.”

_ That’s the understatement of the year, _ Damien thought dryly.  _ They’re freaking magnetic! _

“So,” Damien coughed awkwardly as he did his best to not stare at her breasts like a perv. “What brought you here?”

“You did, of course,” the woman replied. Damien immediately raised an eyebrow confusedly.

“I know we haven’t met before,” Damien said. “Otherwise I’d remember, so how do you know me?”

“I heard about you from both Rias and Sona,” the woman replied. “Sona told me she was impressed with your loyalty to the girl you told her about.”

_ Geez, _ Damien thought sourly. S _ o the assumption many guys have is true. Girls gossip about guys they meet. _

“Who’s Rias?” Damien asked confusedly.

“The president of the Occult Research Club,” the woman replied.

“Rias wanted to reward you with this for your chivalry,” the woman said, attracting his attention. He tried very hard to stare at her face instead of her breasts. The woman handed him a flyer. It had a mystical circle drawn into it. Underneath the circle was a sentence written on it.

_ Your Wish Will Come True _

After reading it, he stared at her confusedly.

“I don’t…” Damien said.

“Consider it a good luck charm,” the woman replied as she stood up. “My name is Himajima, Akeno. I hope to see you soon, Damien.”

_ I kinda like that girl, _ Damien thought as he pocketed the flyer.  _ NOT in a perverted way, though. She just seems like a nice girl. However, the best thing for her is to stay as far away from me as possible. _

**Four years ago…**

As Agent Wilson asked around the houses under the guise of being an NSA agent, Damien headed to the nearest club. While Damien was an adult now, he was still too young to be considered an NSA agent by most civilians. He encountered several teens that hung around near the club but were relaxed on a set of cement stairs.

“Excuse me,” Damien said, attracting their attention.

“Is it me or is there a white rabbit speaking to us?” asked one of the men completely stoned.

“Nah man,” said one of the less stoned girls. “What we have here is a future model.”

_ I can’t tell if that’s an insult or a compliment,  _ Damien thought dryly.

“Okay, pot smokers,” Damien said to get the conversation to move along. “I need to know if you have seen anything… actually, nevermind. All you see is weird stuff. I’ll ask some sober teens.”

“Don’t harsh the mellow, man,” said one of the stoners. The stoner looked toward Damien but noticed he had vanished.

“Whoa, the guy is a superhero,” the stoner said amazed. “He totally just teleported, man.”

“You’re just seeing things, bro,” said a stoned teen.

Damien walked along the streets as he looked for some sober teens to speak to. Eventually, he came across another group of kids. They all wore leather jackets with serpents on the back.

“Serpent territory,” said one of the serpents as they got in his way. “I advise you to do a quick one-eighty and go back the way you came.”

“I’ll go,” Damien said. “After I get what I need.”

“What’s that?” asked one of the thugs as he pulled out a switchblade. “A stabbing?”

“No,” Damien said with narrowed eyes. “Information.”

The group narrowed their eyes thinking he wanted information on their gang.

“Serpents don’t rat on our own,” the serpent boy said sternly.

“I don’t care about the goings-on of your gang,” Damien said with a raised eyebrow. “So, why don’t we chat like two civilized people?”

“What the hell is going on here?!” demanded an older man’s voice.

Damien flicked his eyes toward the voice’s owner and saw a man with dark hair and a beard. He also had a leather jacket on his person.

“This guy is intruding on our territory, Mr. Jones,” said the group’s leader. “He’s looking for information on the Serpents.”

The man looked at Damien and regarded him.

“Get a move on,” the man said calmly. “I’ll handle this.”

Reluctantly, the teens left Damien alone with the Serpent King. Damien and Forsythe Jones just looked at each other silently as they determined how much of a threat the others could be. While Damien was young, his eyes showed maturity beyond his age. There was also darkness.

**In the present, a month later…**

Damien and Yuuma had started getting more physical in their relationship. Now they had sex pretty much every week. After Matsuda and Motohama had figured he set them up for a beating, they pretty much never left him alone and it was tough to ignore them. However, in the end, they settled down and stayed at their desks being perverted as usual.

Damien hardly focused on the lecture as his mind kept going back to that day a month ago in the park. Specifically, that woman. Akeno Himajima and her magnificent breasts. He didn’t know why, but Akeno had been at the forefront of his mind for the past month. At least, when he was with Yuuma he forgot about Akeno.

“Mr. Hyodo,” a voice said, attracting his attention. The history professor had a very irritated mein. “Am I boring you?”

“No ma’am,” Damien replied.

“Do I look like a ma’am to you?” the professor asked with narrowed eyes.

“Uh… I was being polite?” Damien tried. The professor grunted before she looked back at the book she was reading for a second.

“Read page 45 of your history book please,” the professor said, clearly ticked. With a sigh, Damien stood up with his book and flipped to the page.

**Four years ago, in Riverdale…**

Damien and the Serpent King remained regarding each other, but eventually, the Serpent King relaxed.

“So, what brings you around here, kid?” the man asked. “I doubt it’s to gather info on the Southside Serpents.”

“The info I’m looking for is more bizarre than the goings-on of biker gangs,” Damien replied cryptically.

“I think I might know someone who could help you out,” the man said. “Of course, that’s only if you’re willing to put a little trust in me.”

Damien thought for a minute, but eventually, he nodded his head. Pretty much immediately, they began walking down the sidewalk. As they walked, someone looked down at him from atop a building.

_ What is this presence I feel coming off of you, kid? _ The person thought as they regarded Damien.  _ Just what are you? _

Eventually, they arrived at a trailer park and walked up to one of them. The man opened the door before quickly shutting it. He had an embarrassed expression.

“Look, kid,” the man said as he regarded Damien again. “He’s a bit busy at the moment, but when he’s done you can have a chat with him. That is if you’re willing to wait a while.”

“Don’t have anything better to do,” Damien shrugged.

“What’s your name, anyway?” the man asked.

“Damien,” Damien replied. “And you?”

“Forsythe,” the man said as he held out his hand. “Damien, huh. You don’t happen to be from Lawrence, Kansas?”

“If I was?” Damien asked suspiciously.

“Then I’d have to say, welcome home,” Forsythe replied. “About twenty years ago, a good friend and fellow serpent moved from Riverdale to Lawrence, Kansas.”

Damien suddenly saw a memory he didn’t even know he had, and he could vaguely see several people with black leather jackets that had the serpent emblem on their back.

“It was you,” Damien said slowly. “You were the only other face I remember seeing during my first birthday.”

Forsythe Jones widened his eyes before he pulled Damien into a hug as his eyes welled up with tears.

“I heard about what happened to your mother, Damien,” Forsythe said as he stepped back. He kept his hands on Damien’s shoulder, though. “Just remember. You’re not alone. You still have a family. You’re always welcome in Riverdale.”

Damien regarded Forsythe before nodding, and at that Forsythe headed off. Damien, on the other hand, just sat down on the steps that led up to the trailer’s door.

**Back in the present…**

Rias stood by her open bedroom window and looked out over the campus. Not too far away, she saw the perverted duo kneeling next to the wall of the ladies’ locker room. From what they were saying, it seemed evident they found a small hole in the wall. She has always had enhanced hearing and could hear things from several yards away. Upon noticing Damien, she quickly forgot about those two and watched as Damien laid down in the grass and closed his eyes. As she watched him sleep, a small smile began to form on her face. However, her smile changed to a frown when she saw Yuuma appear. Her frown turned to a scowl as Yuuma straddled his hips.

_ Jeez, that whore is daring, _ Rias thought dryly.

Not long later, Damien got up and followed Yuuma away from campus. Suddenly, Damien stopped and stared back at her. After a couple of pulls from Yuuma, Damien stopped looking at Rias. 

“Shall we have Koneko follow them again?” asked Akeno who had walked up to look over Rias’s shoulders.

“Yes,” Rias said after a couple of minutes of thinking. “I have a bad feeling that Damien is going to be in real danger later this week if not tonight. Have the teleportation circle ready. I have to be there for when he makes his wish… should he make it.”

“Very well, Ms. President,” Akeno said before she turned to walk away.

Before Akeno reached the door, Rias spoke up.

“Akeno,” Rias said, unsure she should breach the subject. “What is your opinion of Damien?”

“He’s a good guy,” Akeno replied. “However, when I looked into his eyes that day in the park… I saw darkness. Specifically, a lot of anger and a desire for revenge.”

“Not unlike Kiba, then,” Rias frowned.

“Kiba’s suppressed rage is monstrous,” Akeno said after a while. “Damien’s is… well… I’m not sure what it is. However, there is one thing I know for certain. He has an honest heart and cares deeply about people he grows close to.”

“And your personal feelings?” Rias asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Akeno said. “I have a feeling I’ll find out before the year’s up.”

When Rias didn’t respond, Akeno elected to leave the room and let Rias think.

**With Damien and Yuuma…**

Damien and Yuuma had gone to the local carnival for this date, and Yuuma was ecstatic. According to her, she had never gone to a carnival before. Damien hadn’t either, but he didn’t care about carnivals. In fact, he disliked them. Too many judgemental people and scammers. As they walked through the fair, Yuuma pulled him to each one until she zeroed in on a merry-go-round. With her smile growing to a grin, she pulled Damien to it and had him pay for tickets. After they sat down on two separate horses, it began to move as the horses rose and fell. Once that was finished, they went to one of those hammer games. Yuuma saw a stuffed horse and gave him the doe eyes.

“Fine,” Damien sighed. “I’ll win your toy.”

He walked forward and after paying the man managing the hammer game, he picked up a wooden sledgehammer. He raised it with both arms. With a yell, he used all of his strength to hit the machine. As soon as he did that, the slide flew upward and dinged against the bell. Annoyed, the employee grabbed the stuffed horse and handed it to Damien who handed it to Yuuma.

“You’re so strong,” Yuuma giggled happily as she grabbed his arm. She saw a nearby restroom and a devious look grew on her face.

“No,” Damien said upon noticing the look. “We are not going to fuck in that restroom. There’s no knowing how filthy it is or whenever someone could walk in!”

Yuuma pouted but immediately became happy again as she hugged her new toy tightly.

**Four years ago, Riverdale trailer park…**

Damien had been sitting for about an hour when he heard movement getting close to the trailer’s only entrance and exit. He stood up and leaned on the trailer wall as he waited for whoever was inside to come out.

“I’ll see you later, Juggy,” said a feminine voice as the door opened. Damien watched as a girl with blonde hair walked out. Upon seeing Damien, she stopped which prompted a boy with a beanie cap to walk out.

“Who the hell are you?” the boy asked rather rudely as he stepped in front of the girl protectively. Damien noticed she didn’t appreciate that, but she didn’t stop him either. “Are you with the ghoulies?!”

“Not even close,” Damien replied as he stood straight. “My name is Damien Hyodo.”

“You don’t look Japanese,” the girl spoke up.

“I was adopted, sweetheart,” Damien said bluntly.

“Don’t involve yourself, Betty,” the boy said sternly.

“I’m already involved, Jughead,” the girl said irked. Damien raised an eyebrow upon hearing that name, but he didn’t remark on it. He’s heard several names he had never figured were normal, so who was he to judge?

“What do you want with us?” the boy asked as he moved his hand to one of his pockets.

“Some information,” Damien replied. “Don’t worry, I’m not looking for any info on your gang. Already had this chat with one of your guys.”

“Who?” the boy asked not believing Damien.

“Forsythe Jones,” Damien replied. “In fact, he was the one who led me to you.”

The boy stiffened for a second, but eventually, he relaxed.

“Why would my father do that?” the boy asked calmly.

“He said you could help me find what I need,” Damien replied.

“What exactly do you need?” the girl asked interestedly. Damien didn’t reply immediately, because he had to come up with a way of saying it that wouldn’t prompt them to immediately peg him as crazy.

**Back in the present, with Damien and Yuuma…**

After spending the entire day at the fair, they began to head home.

“This has been the best day of my life,” Yuuma said as they arrived. The sun had started to set. As soon as they got inside, Yuuma sat Damien on the couch and headed to her room.

“What are you doing?” Damien asked suspiciously.

“Putting my toy away,” Yuuma called from her room. “What do you think?”

“Knowing you? You’re probably changing into something sexual,” Damien called back as his eyes looked around noticing how different the room was since a couple of days ago. He stood up and walked to the mantel above the fireplace and picked up a picture. He frowned. It was a photo of him when he was with the Hyodos. He didn’t remember ever giving her a photo like that. He was about to open his mouth to ask her about it when he heard her bedroom door opening. He quickly put the picture back down and sat down on the couch. He widened his eyes upon seeing her in nothing but her black lingerie complete with a garter belt attached to her thigh-high stockings. In her hand was a leather riding crop. Damien gulped.

“You’ve been very naughty, Damien,” Yuuma said seriously as she stared at him coldly. “It’s time to punish you.”

She immediately walked toward him and lightly rubbed it on his zipper.

“Undress,” Yuuma ordered. When Damien didn’t do so, she lightly whipped his crotch. Damien winced but didn’t do anything. He just sat still defiantly. Upon noticing the growing tent in Damien’s pants, Yuuma grinned evilly.

“Undress or I’ll whip you harder than that,” Yuuma said.

“No,” Damien smirked. Yuuma whipped him in the crotch again, and she did as promised. She used more strength. This time Damien grunted in pain and instinctively went to protect his nuts.

“You want me to hit you again?” Yuuma asked, hoping he’d still defy her. She kept at thwacking him with the riding crop until Damien finally submitted and undressed. Yuuma was pleased to see that he did, in fact, have a hard-on. She immediately grabbed his hair and pulled him into her room where she forced him onto his knees and tied his arms behind his back. She bent his head to the floor and raised the crop high before hitting him on his left ass-cheek which made him cry out.

**Four years ago, Riverdale…**

Damien, Jughead, and Betty had made their way to the library to look into what Damien was searching for. While they suspected that Damien was hiding something, they didn’t prod as they had secrets of their own. They understood the necessity of secrets. Betty, Jughead, and Damien searched on the internet.

“I’m not exactly sure what you’re looking for,” Jughead said as he clicked on a link. “But here’s the only thing I could find that correlates to ‘weird stuff’.”

Damien leaned in closer and read the article. It had something about a tall wooden beast that had been seen quite a while ago, but it then switched to the story being nothing but teens getting attention. Damien, on the other hand, wasn’t about to give up.

“Thanks for the help, Jughead,” Damien said as he stood up. He pulled out a card and handed it to him. “If you ever need any help, there’s my card.”

“You’re an NSA agent?” Jughead asked shocked.

“Joined when I was eighteen,” Damien replied before he headed to the door.

_ There’s something more to that guy, _ Jughead thought as he narrowed his eyes.  _ What is the NSA up to that they’re not involving the cops and keeping this quiet? _

“I know that look, Juggy,” Betty frowned. “You shouldn’t look for conspiracies everywhere. Especially, when it involves the government. You could end up in prison.”

“Yeah, for uncovering the truth,” Jughead replied as he immediately began looking up the logo that lay on the business card Damien handed him. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

**The present-day, in Rias’s building’s living room…**

Rias walked into the room to find Akeno sitting at her desk looking into the mirror. He also saw that she was rubbing her left breast vigorously with her right hand. More curious than annoyed, Rias walked toward her to see why and opened her eyes. Unlike the past several times when they watched Damien’s sexual activities with Yuuma, Damien was the one getting pounded into. Yuuma had Damien in bondage gear and wore a strap-on. Rias turned back toward Akeno and saw that she had opened her shirt for better access when massaging her tits.

“Don’t you have a magic mirror to spy on Damien in your room, Akeno?” Rias asked weakly.

“No,” Akeno moaned.

_ Of course not,  _ Rias sighed as she turned back toward the sight. Yuuma now had her strap-on crammed down Damien’s throat as she held a clothespin to Damien’s erection. Rias winced already knowing what was to happen, and sure enough, Yuuma had clipped the clothespin onto the head of Damien’s dick.

“Has Koneko reported back?” Rias asked.

“No, but I’ve been watching him with your mirror,” Akeno moaned a response as she pinched her own nipple. “All they did was spend the day at the fair.”

“Just… clean up afterward,” Rias sighed as she turned away from the mirror. She headed toward the bathroom as she shook her head. She didn’t get why Akeno had been obsessively watching Damien’s bondage sessions with Yuuma. Maybe Akeno had personal feelings for him… specifically, lust. Definitely lust if not anything else. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had started to feel lust toward Damien too.

As she showered, she began to think about Damien Hyodo. The more she did, she hotter her sex got and the harder her nipples became. Subconsciously, she began to touch herself. Once she realized what she was doing, she couldn’t stop and screamed in ecstasy as she climaxed.

_ What’s gotten into you, Rias? _ Rias chided herself.  _ Having lustful thoughts and touching yourself over a boy you hardly know. _

_ Who are you, Damien Hyodo? _ Rias thought as she went back to cleaning herself.  _ Specifically, why are you so familiar yet so unknown at the same time? _

**Four years ago, Riverdale hotel…**

Damien returned to the hotel with several thoughts on his mind. Upon entering the room, he found Agent Wilson sitting down with a bruise on his face. Damien raised an eyebrow but didn’t remark on it.

“Find anything?” Agent Wilson asked gruffly as he pressed an icepack on his cheek.

“Yeah,” Damien replied as he loosened his tie and sat down at the small table across from Agent Wilson. “According to an article on the internet, there was a sighting of some sort of tall wooden beast. Of course, the article quickly changed to talking about it being a cry for attention from troubled teens.”

“Did it say where the beast was located?” Agent Wilson asked.

“Nope,” Damien replied as he picked up a pen and absentmindedly began flipping it. “As the article’s writer clearly didn’t believe there was a beast, he or she neglected to put that down.”

“At least we have an idea of what to expect,” Agent Wilson sighed.

“So,” Damien asked. “How’d you fare?”

“A rich asshole named Hiram Lodge punched me in my face,” Agent Wilson glowered. “All because of the questions I asked around concerning strange sights and abnormal occurrences. I swear that he has something to hide.”

“Hiram Lodge,” Damien said slowly. “Wasn’t he the guy who was sent to prison and then released not too long ago? The guy the FBI is investigating?”

“One and the same,” Agent Wilson nodded his head as he put down his ice pack. “I’m feeling peckish. What about you?”

“You’re buying,” Damien said as he put the pen down on the table. Agent Wilson only snorted as they both stood up and walked out of the hotel room.

**Back in the present…**

Damien was on his way to his seat in class only to be confronted by the two morons that seemed determined to drive him crazy. Matsuda and Motohama got into his path and would not get out of his way.

“What do you two imbeciles want?” Damien asked irked.

“You promised to help us get chicks,” Matsuda said angrily. “And then you got us beat up!”

“Indeed,” Motohama said as he pushed his glasses up. “Very unkind of you.”

Damien groaned because he knew they were right. He had made a deal with them that if they stopped annoying him, he’d help them get girls.

“Fine,” Damien sighed, already regretting it. “After class.”

Matsuda and Motohama high-fived each other before they got out of his way and sat down at their desks. Damien finally made it to his desk just as the bell rang.

“You’re not actually going to help those perverts?” asked a girl with brown braided hair and glasses.

“I made them a promise,” Damien said irked. “Without proof that they didn’t follow the guidelines I set for them before I could teach them what they want… I have to honor my end. Fortunately, they weren’t specific as to how. Last time I ‘helped’ them, they got beat up by the kendo club.”

The girl regarded Damien for a bit before she held out her hand to him.

“My name’s Kiryuu, Aika,” she said. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hyodo, Damien,” Damien said as he shook her hand. “And likewise.”

“You don’t look Japanese,” Aika said surprised.

“So I hear,” Damien sighed. “Not Japanese. Adopted.”

Aika didn’t say anything more as class began. Damien got bored with the topic, but he did his best to pay attention this time around. Once class ended, he met Matsuda and Motohama outside in the grass. Near to where the kendo club practiced their skills.

“Here are my rules for attracting the fairer sex,” Damien said as he looked at each of them sternly. “Take them to heart, because if you don’t follow them… you may as well just date each other.”

“Rule #1,” Damien said. “Always look them in the eyes as you talk to them, and never stare at another girl’s butt or breasts as you do so. Rule #2. Don’t come up with cheesy lines. Rule #3. Ask them about their hobbies, and compliment their successes. Rule #4. The women always come first… unless they decide that you go first. If that happens, compromise. Rule #5. Women are independent, so if they tell you to let them do something themselves, don’t argue. Rule #6. Don’t try to protect them unless they specifically ask you to. That may or may not change when being violently attacked. Rule #7. Never peek at them when they’re getting naked or already naked. Privacy matters a lot to women. The exhibitionists… enjoy being watched but they’ll never admit it publicly and so will treat you like trash for watching them. Rule #8. Don’t be afraid to do expensive things for them. Rule #9. Don’t talk about porn or what a girl did in the porno. The women do not want to know. If they bring up the subject, there’s a chance they’ll want to know. However, for the most part, it’s safer to change the subject to something less risky. Rule #10. Do not say rude things to them as you speak. Especially things that are sexual in nature. Rule #11. Respect them at all times. Rule #12. Be romantic with them, but that’s only when you’re together. Rule #13. Women are ALWAYS right even when they’re wrong, so don’t call them out on their inaccuracies. They have a psychological need to be right all the time and will angrily deny that they have that need should you bring it up. Rule #14. Don’t talk about any ex-girlfriends, because they don’t want to hear it. Just say ‘they’re the past, and you’re the future.’ A bit cheesy, I know, but safe. Of course, that last rule is only for after you’ve had a fair amount of girlfriends. Understood?”

“That’s… a lot of rules,” Matsuda complained. “How do you expect us to-”

“I understand,” Motohama said. “But how do we go about it?”

“Wait, you remember all that?!” Matsuda exclaimed as Damien rolled his eyes.

As they fought, Damien looked away out of boredom and noticed the short white-haired girl he saw in the library. She was peeking at him from behind a tree. Once she realized he’d seen her, she suddenly ducked back behind it.

“Quiet, you two,” Damien said to them as he returned his attention to them. They both stopped arguing and looked at him. “If you want to know how to approach and attract women, watch me.”

He looked around until he found the head of the Kendo Club and walked toward her. She eyed him warily as he had been standing and talking with the pervy duo. However, she had no real reason to suspect him of being a colossal perv.

“Yo,” Damien said with a wave. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“My name’s Hyodo, Damien,” Damien said. “And I have to say, you handle your sword well.”

She looked at him for a minute before she relaxed and held up her kendo stick.

“You do know this is a kendo stick, right?” she asked. “It’s for training.”

“I know,” Damien said. “That one was designed to look like a sword unlike most of them.”

“You a sword person?” she asked, surprised he knew as much as he did.

“Big-time,” Damien answered truthfully. “Back in America, I was trained with multiple swords and learned how to use their specific skill sets.”

“Which ones?” she asked.

“Well, I learned how to use the katana, a medieval great sword, a broadsword, and cutlasses. My specialty is with a broadsword, however,” Damien said. He peered closer at her kendo stick and frowned.

“What is it?” she asked.

“You might want to get that replaced,” Damien said as he pointed out a crack that was forming.

“Oh no,” she said upon seeing it. “I didn’t notice. Thank you for telling me.”

“You’re welcome,” Damien smiled.

“You’re welcome to show us how you Americans use blades at some point,” she smiled genuinely.

“I’m sure I could teach you a thing or two,” Damien smirked.

“Oh yeah?” She challenged him in mock-offense. “Come by in a week, and we’ll see who teaches who.”

“Yes ma’am,” Damien smirked with a mock salute. She just rolled her eyes as she headed toward her club mates. Damien turned around and whistled as he walked back to the pervy duo.

“I don’t get it,” Matsuda said, confused. “Why didn’t she show you any hint of sexual interest?”

“The whole idea of this demonstration was to show you how to approach women,” Damien explained. “Attracting them takes time, so you have to be patient. Right now, she’s just willing to talk.”

“I think I understand,” Motohama said worriedly. “But I am horrible at talking to girls without being perverted. I’m just too shy.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Damien said consolingly. “Give it time, and you’ll get the hang of it… eventually.”

**Four years ago, Riverdale Diner…**

Damien and Agent Wilson had ordered their food and were waiting patiently. As they waited, they kept an eye on the exits and the other customers. When their food arrived, they focused on their meal as they thought of all the ways they could follow their lead. Unfortunately, they couldn’t think of anything.

“I’m starting to think this mission is a bust,” Agent Wilson admitted. “Without an idea of how to follow the lead…”

“Yeah,” Damien nodded understandingly. “I’m stumped too. I guess we’ll just have to keep an eye on the town.”

“How?” Agent Wilson asked. “We can’t stay in Riverdale forever.”

“I believe I might know a guy who’d help us,” Damien smiled immediately thinking of Forsythe Jones. Agent Wilson merely raised an eyebrow. 

**In the present, with Rias…**

Rias watched Damien from her room and smiled. She was impressed by how chivalrous he was. The modern era’s version of chivalry, in any case. She began to feel something she hadn’t felt before, and this time she wasn’t feeling lust. It was something different… something more. She turned upon smelling a familiar and disgusting smell. Smoke. John Constantine stood in her living room with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“What do you want, Hellblazer?” Rias asked irked as she crossed her arms.

“I realized I forgot to tell you something,” John said with a serious expression. “You can’t tell anyone about what I told you. Not even Damien. It’s something they all have to find out for themselves.”

“Why?” Rias asked.

“Because it’ll test them,” John replied. “Their intellect, their ability to trust, everything. Once they pass the tests, they’ll be all the stronger for it.”

**Four years ago, Southside Serpents’ bar…**

Damien calmly walked inside and sat on a stool at the bar. The bartender regarded Damien warily. The serpents immediately narrowed their eyes and didn’t look anywhere but at Damien.

“This is serpent territory,” said an elderly serpent. “You shouldn’t be here.”

Damien regarded the serpent with a raised eyebrow before he rolled his eyes. The serpent did NOT appreciate that.

“I’m here to talk to Forsythe Jones,” Damien said. “Once I’ve said my piece, I’ll go away.”

“You don’t get to request an audience with the king, outsider,” the serpent said as he jabbed Damien in the chest. “You’re not a serpent, so there’s no way he’d grant it anyway.”

Damien glared at the man but stopped himself from grabbing his arm.

“Unless you want to be called stumpy,” Damien said calmly. “Stop jabbing me.”

“Is that a threat?!” demanded the serpent. Damien got off the stool and stared at the man as he thought through his options. Once he realized they weren’t in his favor, he elected to remain peaceful.

“You’re not worth it,” Damien said as he turned away.

“Why, you little!!” the serpent said as he tried to punch Damien. Suddenly, Damien grabbed his arm and spun around the serpent. He pushed the serpent onto the bar counter and pushed down as he pulled the arm back.

“Attack me again,” Damien said darkly. “And you’ll get more than a broken arm.”

“A broken what?” the serpent asked with a bit of fear. In response, Damien began to bend the arm back till it reached an unnatural angle. However, just before he could break it he noticed a door at the top of some stairs to his left open. He let the serpent go before he regarded Forsythe Jones.

“You really think it’s smart to attack a Serpent when surrounded by serpents, boy?” Forsythe asked.

“He swung at me,” Damien deadpanned.

“Not surprised,” Forsythe sighed before he gestured to one of the serpents. “Get the idiot an ice pack.”

“Come on up,” Forsythe said as he went back inside his office. As Damien headed up the stairs, the two goons helped the elderly serpent to his feet and took him to a cooler. Damien could feel the glares of several serpents, but he wasn’t terrified. He had faced far scarier than them, after all.

“So, what brought you to the White Wyrm?” Forsythe asked after both he and Damien had sat down. “I doubt it was to pick a fight with the serpents.”

“I’m leaving town soon,” Damien said. “I was unable to locate much here, except for one thing. Unfortunately, I couldn’t locate anything more concerning it. However, I’m not ready to give up either.”

“You want me to be your eyes and ears,” Forsythe said in realization.

“I was going to say ‘contact’, but sure,” Damien said as he leaned back.

“Sorry,” Forsythe said. “I can’t. I may be willing to forgive you for nearly breaking one of my serpents’ arms, but that’s where it ends. I can’t do any more for an outsider. At least, nothing that extensive. Otherwise, my people will think I’m selling them out to the government.”

“Jughead told you,” Damien stated. “I’m not surprised. In fact, I anticipated it.”

“How so?” Forsythe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I know that biker gangs are extremely loyal to their own,” Damien said. “So, I knew there was no way I’d be able to convince you to help me without… something in return.”

“You’re thinking of becoming a serpent,” Forsythe widened his eyes.

“Yes,” Damien said. “In fact, I thought about it all day. It wasn’t an easy choice to make, either. I have sworn to go after the monster that killed my mother. However, I won’t just abandon this town to its own monster. I can’t do that knowing it’s my mother’s hometown. It’d be a betrayal to my mother’s memory.”

Forsythe stared at Damien for about a minute before he smiled.

“You’re so much like your mother,” Forsythe said. “You have the same drive and passion as she did.”

His expression suddenly went dark as he remembered something he and some others did a long time ago.

“I can’t make you a serpent,” Forsythe said. “Your mother never wanted you to become one. However, I do believe I can still help you.”

Damien blinked twice.

“Jughead told me of what you two searched up,” Forsythe said. “I know exactly what it is and where it is.”

Damien leaned forward upon hearing that but didn’t say anything as he waited.

“Just tell me one thing,” Forsythe said. “Was the one responsible for your mother’s death… a supernatural creature?”

Damien regarded Forsythe for a minute or so, but eventually, he nodded.

“I believe so,” Damien replied.

“Then you promise me that when you find it, you send it straight to hell,” Forsythe said sternly.

“I promise you that I’ll show no mercy when I find the fucker,” Damien said. Forsythe let out a sigh of relief before he began to tell Damien everything he knew concerning the beast.

**The present, with Damien…**

After giving the pervy duo that lesson, he decided to head to the college’s pool. He felt like swimming. Once he got to the boys’ locker room, he got into the swimming shorts he had elected to store in a locker and rinsed himself before walking into the pool room. The pool was massive. Almost as big as a stadium, and along the sides were people just laying in reclining lawn chairs or on towels. Men and women both. Some together, and some separate. All the women wore bikinis, while some of the men wore speedos instead of the normal swimming trunks. 

Damien headed toward the diving board, and as he passed he stopped suddenly. Laying down next to the pool was Akeno in a bikini that barely covered her breasts. In fact, her breasts looked like they were going to pop out at any second. Her hair was also down, and she was reading a book. Damien quickly walked away from her and climbed the ladder to the diving board. Once he got on it, he bounced once before jumping off and diving into the water. He swam up and out of the way, and as he did so, he could’ve sworn he saw some of the women giving boys blowjobs or kissing each other. Once his head broke the surface, he could no longer see them and began swimming to one end of the pool. Unknown to him, Akeno watched him swimming.

After Damien had swum for next to an hour, he was about to get out of the pool when he felt someone yank down his swimming shorts. He yelped and turned to see who did that and saw Yuuma. She giggled as she raised them as she swam away. Damien wasn’t going to just float there with his willy out for anyone underwater to see, so he placed his feet against the pool wall. He used all of his leg muscles to shoot himself through the water and give himself a speed advantage, and managed to catch up to Yuuma. She refused to return his swimming shorts, so he did something just as immature as what she did. He yanked her bikini bottoms down which made her squeal. Fortunately, it was loud enough in the pool room that nobody really took notice.

“If you want your bikini bottoms back,” Damien said as he raised them out of the water for her to see. “Return my swimming shorts.”

Yuuma swam back to him, but instead of returning his shorts, she lowered herself under the surface. Damien was confused for a second but realized what she was up to as soon as he felt her mouth swallow his dick.

“Oh no,” Damien gasped as he tried to swim away by backstroking toward the pool wall. However, she kicked with her feet and her mouth stayed attached to him like a leech. As soon as she had him pinned, she began bobbing her head back and forth.

“Oh god,” Damien gasped as she suddenly stuck her finger up his anus. 

Eventually, she stopped sucking him off and hung his swimming shorts onto his erection before snatching her bikini bottoms and putting them back on. She immediately got out of the pool while Damien hurried to put his swimming shorts back on. He too got out of the pool and hurried to the boy’s locker room to change.

However, when he had removed his swimming shorts to put them in the drying device, he heard the sound of feet slapping. They sounded too small to be men’s feet. As soon as the footsteps stopped behind him, he spun around and grabbed the person in a headlock. It was Yuuma. She also had a strap-on.

“You weren’t going to try and fuck my ass, were you?” Damien asked as he squeezed her left breast hard.

“Of course I was,” Yuuma said. “I enjoy using you as the woman in the relationship.”

“I think it’s about time you felt a hard round rod penetrate your sphincter,” Damien said as he unstrapped the strap-on from Yuuma.

“Mercy?” Yuuma fake-begged.

“Nope,” Damien said as he rammed his dick into her butt in one go. Fortunately, they were still wet with pool water so it slid on in; albeit slowly due to the fact she had never done anal before.

Damien picked up her legs and moved them to a stall where he pushed her over the toilet.

“If you make a noise, people will catch us,” Damien said as he pinched one of her nipples. “Understand?”

She nodded once, and Damien immediately began pumping in and out of her ass.

She did her best to keep quiet, but she did let out a small squeaky moan now and then.

Unknown to either of them, Akeno watched them from a small mirror she recently enchanted to let her watch people. She had hidden it in a book. The same book Damien saw her reading at the poolside.

_ I can’t wait to bring him into my dungeon, _ Akeno thought as her face heated up.  _ He’d be so much fun. _

She quickly closed her book and walked as fast as she could to the ladies’ locker room as she felt her nipples harden and her sex get hot. As soon as she got into a stall, she sat down and started playing with herself.

**Four years ago, with Agents Damien and Wilson…**

Damien and Agent Wilson walked through the forest with modified M16s in their hands. Damien had told Agent Wilson of everything Forsythe told him, and while Wilson was skeptical he had no other leads. That’s what brought both of them to this forest armed and armored with bulletproof vests.

“I doubt this thing is actually a king of gargoyles,” Agent Wilson said as they walked. “Gargoyles are just statues built onto building roofs as decoration. Waste of time in my opinion. Nobody ever really sees them.”

“It’s probably just a title,” Damien agreed as he stepped over a downed trunk. “No doubt the only name for it in Riverdale. I have a feeling that Riverdale generally stays separate from the supernatural.”

“Can’t say the same about Greendale,” Agent Wilson replied.

“Oh yeah?” Damien asked as they came to a stop in front of an abandoned mine. “How so?”

“It’s controlled by witches and warlocks,” Agent Wilson replied as he turned on his rifle’s flashlight.

“Witches, huh,” Damien said as he followed suit. “Cool.”

“Not my description for them,” Agent Wilson replied as he slowly advanced. “Follow me, and don’t wander off. Mines are like mazes. Can easily get lost and separated from people.”

“Copy that,” Damien said as he looked around. The mine walls had webs, cracks, and a whole lot of dirt.

**Later…**

Damien and Agent Wilson came to a stop as they reached a corridor that had been blocked off by boulders. Undoubtedly a cave-in. Very faintly, they could hear an angry roar past the cave-in.

“Fuck,” Agent Wilson said irked. “If we try to move those boulders to go after the ‘Gargoyle King’ we’ll end up buried alive.”

“I guess we’ll just have to inform HQ so they can keep an eye on the situation here,” Damien said disappointedly. “Man, I was hoping for some action today.”

“Let’s go,” Agent Wilson said grunted, and they immediately left the abandoned mine just to encounter several armed men. One of the men in front of them wasn’t armed and had sunglasses on.

“Hello again, Agent Wilson,” said the frontman.

Agent Wilson narrowed his eye and tightened his grip on his M16. Damien guessed the man was Hiram Lodge, and so he immediately prepared for a fight. He looked at each of the armed men and discovered all they had going for them was numbers.

“What are you doing here, Lodge?” Agent Wilson asked gruffly.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Hiram Lodge said as he removed his sunglasses. “However, there’s only one reason to come to this piece of crap mine. The Gargoyle King. You’re here to set it free after I trapped it years ago.”

“I came here to find it and kill it,” Agent Wilson corrected. “However, upon seeing the cave-in it’s trapped behind… I elected to leave it be. Otherwise, my partner and I would’ve gotten buried alive.”

“Actually, you didn’t,” Hiram Lodge said as his men walked forward. “You two were found dead with your necks snapped and your bodies mashed by many falling rocks and other debris.”

Damien immediately raised his M16 and fired at the nearest gunman. The gunman’s head whipped back and his finger twitched on his 9mm sidearm’s trigger. Hiram looked at Damien and pulled out his own, but Agent Wilson tackled him. As soon as that happened, the rest of the gunman began firing. Damien rolled behind cover and fired at the mobsters as they did the same.

Hiram Lodge bashed Wilson in the side of his face with a random rock. That forced Wilson onto his back where he had to hold up his hand to stop another swing from Hiram. Wilson bent Hiram’s arm unnaturally before headbutting him. Hiram stumbled back and Wilson followed with a kick to his nuts. Hiram fell back to the ground as Wilson got to his feet and pulled out his Deagle. Unfortunately, before Wilson could fire on Hiram, one of the gunmen shot him in the back of his leg. That sent Wilson to the ground and allowed Hiram to stand back up. He prepared to fire his own gun but before he could his hand was shot. He clutched his wounded hand and looked toward Damien who had a Deagle in his hand with the barrel smoking.

“Step back, Hiram Lodge,” Damien said darkly. “Or the next one goes between your eyes.”

“You’d make a good capo,” Hiram Lodge said, genuinely impressed with Damien. “When being a government stooge is no longer appealing to you, hit me up.”

“I’ll never work for you, Lodge,” Damien growled. “In fact… should our paths ever cross again…”

Damien didn’t have to finish his threat as Hiram Lodge immediately understood. Instead of being afraid, Lodge actually laughed as he walked away. Once Damien was certain Lodge was far enough away, he holstered his Deagle and limped toward his partner.

“Wilson,” Damien said as he knelt next to him. “It’s over.”

“You did good, kid,” Wilson said painfully as he tried to stop the blood from flowing. “But, I think my time is up. One of those assholes hit an artery.”

“You’re not dying on me, old man,” Damien said as he pulled out an injector. When he tried to use it on Wilson, his partner stopped him.

“I was dying anyway, kid,” Wilson said. “Cancer. At least, this way I go out on my own terms. I have no regrets except for one.”

“I regret I wasn’t able to help you get your revenge,” Wilson continued.

“You still can,” Damien said. “You will. You’re too tough to die here!”

“Promise me something,” Wilson said as he grasped Damien’s hand. “Don’t change who you are. Don’t become one of Presidio’s drones. You do what you feel is right.”

“I promise,” Damien said.

“Good,” Wilson replied satisfied. “Now, you get out of here. I’ll deal with our battle’s aftermath.”

Instead of leaving, Damien stabbed him right in his leg with the injector. Agent Wilson cried out in pain and shock.

“Did you not hear a word I just said?!” Agent Wilson asked incredulously.

“Of course I did,” Damien replied as he watched Wilson’s leg wound heal up. The healing process caused the bullet to fall out of the wound. “However, we’re partners. Partners look out for each other. Besides, it’s not as if you were impaled by a tree branch. Bullet holes are easy as pie for the serum.”

As soon as he was back on his feet, Wilson irritatedly punched Damien in the nose nearly breaking it. As Damien did his best to stop his nose from hurting, Agent Wilson went around and poured some liquid onto the corpses. The liquid is a combination of chemicals and is designed to disintegrate the bodies and leave no evidence.

**In the present…**

Damien had left the pool’s men's’ locker room about an hour after Yuuma had attempted to ram her strap-on into his rear just to get butt-fucked herself. Fortunately, they managed to remain quiet even with several men wandering around getting dressed and showering. After their little near-public fucking, they had waited for about forty-five minutes before getting dressed. Yuuma, naturally, had to sneak back to the ladies’ locker room.

Right now, Damien was headed back toward the library to do a little more research into fire demons. As he did so, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. Using his training, Damien stopped by the campus shop’s souvenir shop window and looked in as if he was interested in the items. What he was actually looking for was whatever was watching him. He could see the back of a burly man at a public water fountain. Fortunately, there was only one man he’d seen who was this burly. The werewolf.

_ Shit, _ Damien thought before he resumed his trek. As he walked, he turned an alley and hid by a dumpster as he attached a suppressor to his Deagle. The werewolf stopped by the alleyway and sniffed. The werewolf walked in and looked down at Damien who remained crouched.

“Really?” the werewolf asked unimpressed. “Did you really think you could hide?”

Damien stood up slowly and eyed the werewolf warily.

“Course not,” Damien said. “I know it's next to impossible to escape werewolves.”

“Then what were you doing?” the werewolf asked with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, a pew sound occurred and the werewolf stumbled backward as he looked down at his chest. There was a bullet hole with blood oozing out. He looked back up at Damien and saw a suppressed Deagle with smoke wafting out of the barrel.

“Waiting for you,” Damien replied coldly as he watched the werewolf fall to the ground.

_ Good thing silver bullets are untraceable, _ Damien thought as he removed the suppressor and holstered his Deagle under his jacket.  _ However, I have to get a move on. Can’t be seen leaving the alley. _

He calmly but quickly walked out of the alleyway and hurried home. Unknown to him, a figure on the roof watched him. The figure had a curvy frame and long dark hair. Two black feathered wings popped out of her back and one second later she was gone from the roof leaving nothing but two feathers behind.


	4. Part 1: A Day Gone Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Slade arrive in Purgatory where Damien gets abducted by two marshalls. In the present, Damien has his worst day yet.

Part 1

Episode 4: Day Gone Sour

In Tokyo, Japan the city bustled at night with cars driving from place to place, people walking, and the neon lights lighting up the streets and buildings like a Christmas tree but with even more colors. On the streets was a man in a trench coat that ended at his thighs. He had sand-blonde hair, a shadow of a beard, a white button-down shirt, a red tie loosely tied around his neck, and black dress shoes and pants. When the man reached the crosswalk, he halted as the light hadn’t switched to the green symbol of a man walking. As he waited, he looked toward the building toward his left and saw some Japanese women in very revealing clothes. They were also posing very seductively.

“You like what you see, honey?” asked one of the bustier women.

“Aye,” John replied as he admired her figure. “However, I’ve got important business at the moment. Maybe another time, Luv.”

At that, the crosswalk signal changed and he returned his attention to his front. As he walked, he pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. Unknown to him, someone watched from the top of a building. That figure snarled in recognition upon smelling Constantine.

A little bit later, Constantine stopped in front of a night club and dropped the cigarette onto the sidewalk. The bouncer narrowed his eyes at John as the laughing magician ground the cigarette under his foot.

“I’m here to speak to Nishimura,” John said as he walked up to the bouncer.

“If you’re not on the list, then you’re not coming in,” the bouncer said in a growly tone.

“You think so?” Constantine laughed.

“I know so,” the bouncer snarled as he clenched his huge hands.

“Sorry to disappoint,” John said icily. “I’m entering the club. Now, you can either step aside like a good thrall mouse, or you can be sent to the hospital.”

In response, the bouncer attempted to punch John, but the mage dodged the blow before punching the bouncer in the stomach. The bouncer suddenly fell to the floor as Constantine stood straight. Inside Constantine’s fist was a pair of brass knuckles.

“I told you, mate,” John said unapologetically. “You’re going to the hospital.”

“What did you do to me?” asked the bouncer in pain.

“These knuckles were used by one of the capos in the Gambino Crime Family,” John explained as he removed the brass knuckles from his hand. “The bastard was a dishonorable git. Forced an unlucky witch to enchant them with the ability to paralyze his victims for life. Fortunately, for you. The magic in them is beginning to wane. You’ll be able to move again in five to ten years. Give or take three.”

The bouncer glared at John, but the Hellblazer didn’t notice as he headed inside the door. Upon entering, he looked around and frowned. It wasn’t like most nightclubs he’d been to previously. This nightclub seemed to have more women with collars and little else along with rich men that had arrogant cold eyes.

“Who the fuck are you?!” exclaimed one of the security guards upon noticing John.

“An old associate of Nishimura,” the Hellblazer replied. “Now why don’t you tell him I’m here to collect. He’ll understand.”

“John Constantine,” said an arrogant cruel voice from a table with various people. John looked to see a man in an expensive suit. The man also had an ugly scar on his cheek.

“Nishimura,” Constantine said as he headed toward him.

“Take another step and I’ll have my boys kill you on the spot,” Nishimura said angrily as he clenched his hand on his glass nearly hard enough to shatter it. John immediately stopped and placed his thumbs in his pockets.

“What are you doing here, Hellblazer?” Nishimura asked, much calmer.

“I did you a favor a while ago,” Constantine replied. “I’m here to collect your debt.”

“I didn’t have my boys shoot you upon entering,” Nishimura said bluntly. “Consider the debt paid.”

“Not good enough, bloodsucker,” John said just as bluntly. “Not nearly good enough.”

“Bloodsucker?” Nishimura asked as he stood up and walked toward Constantine. “Yes, I do drink blood. And you know what?”

“I’ve been wanting to drink yours for years!!!” Nishimura said as his eyes changed to a blood-red color and he bared his teeth. His canines were a bit longer and pointier than normal canines to give him something akin to fangs. All the other vampires shot up from their tables and did the same. With the exclusion of the collared women. They just cowered in fear as they were humans that had been enslaved by the vampires since birth to act as their personal travel meals upon reaching a certain age.

The vampires closest to John charged at him and were rewarded with a fireball that disintegrated them. The remaining vampires immediately halted their advance and stared fearfully at John.

“I’m warning you, Nishimura,” John said evenly. “Don’t fuck with me!”

Throughout his long life, Nishimura had never felt fear. Not once. However, that had changed. As he stared at Constantine, he was terrified at the power he witnessed. Constantine could throw fireballs without needing to chant which is abnormal for the type of magic he’d seen Constantine use before. While Vampires are immune to most things, they do have their weaknesses. The more commonly known weaknesses are sunlight and silver, but a fire of any kind is deadly to them. So, that’s why Nishimura just stood there unmoving.

“I’ll come back tomorrow night,” John said sternly. “And I’ll kill more of your kind until you pay me the debt you owe.”

John turned around and left the night club without saying a word and several vampires scurried out of his way in fear. As soon as Constantine was gone, Nishimura regained control of his emotions and immediately headed toward his office. He had a call to make.

**Four years ago, Ghost River Triangle…**

Damien and Agent Wilson sat around a campfire in the Osoyoos desert. Not many know that Canada has a desert, but it does. Literally the warmest location in the country of the maple leaf. Damien and Wilson had gone to Osoyoos after receiving an alert about a flame demon in the region. Damien was more than willing to go after the beast, and while Agent Wilson was hesitant he ended up accepting the mission.

“Remember, kid,” Agent Wilson said. “There’s a chance that the monster who killed your mother isn’t the same one we’re after.”

“I know that,” Damien replied dryly. “I’m no idiot.”

“Okay,” Agent Wilson said. “I just had to be sure you wouldn’t go off half-cocked against something we don’t even know how to kill yet.”

Damien just grunted in response. As they ate their cooked lizard, they didn’t even notice as a huge dog with glowing red eyes watched them from atop a hill not too far away. The dog turned around and ran off leaving no evidence it had ever been there.

“I’m going to sleep,” Damien said after he finished eating and lay down. “See you tomorrow.”

“We’re heading to a town called Purgatory tomorrow,” Wilson replied. “So we both better turn in. We have a long ride ahead of us.”

Unfortunately, they had to leave their car at the border of America due to it being a government vehicle. Now, they had to use a loner and it was in poor condition. It Coughed out black smoke, jolted to a stop repeatedly, and overheated constantly. Especially in the Osoyoos desert heat.

**In the present, with Damien…**

Damien headed straight for school after waking up. Normally, he’d wake Yuuma. However, after the night they had, he felt she needed some sleep. As he walked he thought about the past month. First arriving at Kuoh, meeting Yuuma, getting enrolled, being chased by a werewolf, etc. He began to wonder if he was being played. However, he wasn’t sure who was playing him. Entirely, because he figured he was just being paranoid. Not much had happened that he figured was a threat to his very being. Well, there was the werewolf, but that monster was after Yuuma not him. Of course, that didn’t explain why it was following him. He told himself it was being tactical. Take the one person standing between Yuuma and it out of commission.

He came to stop at the school and facepalmed himself. He had forgotten that it was Saturday. There were no classes on Saturday, and this early in the morning the library was closed. With a sigh, he turned around and headed toward a nearby park. At some point, he found a piano outside of a house. He never really cared for music, personally, but he did have to admit there was a sense of serenity to it. He walked toward the piano and brushed his hands on the keys.

“If you want it,” said an elderly voice. “You can have it.”

Damien looked up to see an old man with a cane in his hand. He had a kind expression, but it seemed sad too.

“I couldn’t afford this,” Damien shook his head. “Besides, my apartment wouldn’t be able to fit it.”

“Tell you what,” the old man said as he regarded Damien. “I’ll hold onto it for you until you have space. Besides, there’s no need to worry about prices. At least, where this piano is concerned. Repairing it on the other hand…”

“I understand,” Damien said as he thought about the old man’s offer. He did find that he needed serenity in his life currently, so he was more interested than he had been in the past. “I’ll come back once I have a better place.”

“I’ll have my boys move it to a safer spot, then,” the old man smiled gratefully.

“You’re not a mobster… are you?” Damien asked uncertainly.

“Of course not,” the old man chuckled. “I have two sons. However, I can understand the confusion. Bad phrasing and all that.”

With that, the old man turned around and headed inside his house while Damien resumed his walk. As he did so, he thought about the first time he had played the piano.

**Four years ago, Purgatory…**

The entire city of Purgatory stopped what they were doing immediately upon hearing the annoyingly loud banging of a shitty car. They glared at the car as they slowly drove down the street.

“Screw this,” Damien said as the gas meter stopped empty. “I’m walking. Much faster and better than this bucket of bolts.”

“I’ll meet you at the local police station,” Wilson said, not even irritated at Damien. Wilson also felt the same, but he wasn’t about to leave it in the middle of the street.

Damien walked out of the car as it continued past him. Damien looked around at his sights and whistled.

_ Don’t really get a chance to see a modernized cowboy town, _ Damien thought as he walked.  _ I wonder what their saloons are like. _

As soon as he finished that thought, he found the saloon. It was called Shorty’s Bar. He walked toward it and opened it, and just like in the westerns the music stopped and the patrons stared at him. Pretty much immediately, it resumed as if Damien hadn’t walked in.

“Welcome to Shorty’s,” said an attractive young woman at the bar counter. “You can pick a seat anywhere. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Damien shrugged and walked up to the bar counter and sat down on a stool.

“So,” Damien asked. “What’s your name?”

“Waverly Earp,” the woman replied as she filled a glass. “And you?”

“Damien Hyodo,” Damien said as Waverly slid the glass to a patron on the counter.

“I’m guessing you’re adopted,” Waverly surmised as she turned toward him.

“You must be too if you came to that conclusion quickly,” Damien said relieved to not hear the same usual question rear its ugly head.

“Something like that,” Waverly said uncomfortably.

“You don’t have to go any further into the topic if you don’t want to,” Damien shrugged. “Not my business anyway.”

Waverly immediately felt better and gave a small thankful smile.

“So, what’s your poison?” Waverly asked. “Whiskey, wine, vodka, or beer?”

“Don’t have much money left at the moment, so I’ll go with some water,” Damien said.

“Sure thing,” Waverly said as she handed him a bottle of water. Damien raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as he accepted it.

“So, what brought you to Purgatory?” Waverly asked.

“Guess I’m not worthy enough for the other places,” Damien said jokingly. Waverly just groaned as she massaged her temples.

“Why does every drifter have to make that joke?” Waverly muttered to herself.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Damien said apologetically.

“It’s okay,” Waverly sighed. “So, are you going to answer my question, or what?”

Once again, Damien had to think of an answer that’d be acceptable to those that aren’t believers in the supernatural.

**Back in the present…**

Damien came out of his flashback just as he reached the park. As soon as he sat down on a bench next to a fountain, two hands covered his eyes.

“Guess who?” said a flirty voice.

“Marilyn Manson?” Damien said jokingly.

“Me, smartass,” the voice said as Damien was playfully slapped on his head.

“Who’s ‘me’?” Damien joked again. In response, a curvy woman walked around the bench and straddled him. She immediately pressed her mouth against his and kissed deeply.

“Were you following me?” Damien asked with a raised eyebrow as they spread apart.

“Maybe,” Yuuma said bubbly. “Maybe I wanted to finally catch you unawares.”

“Well, you almost did,” Damien admitted as Yuuma got off his lap and sat next to him.

Instead of conversing, they just sat there and relaxed… which they didn’t really need to do. However, they both liked how peaceful it was in this corner of the park. Barely anyone stayed in this area as it was too closed off. Yuuma had her head on his shoulder and he had his head on hers.

“There’s something I’d like to show you here tomorrow night,” Yuuma said after a while.

“It’s not going to be sex-related, is it?” Damien sighed. “Honestly… I’m exhausted almost all the time due to your insatiable need for sexual activities.”

“Nothing like that,” Yuuma shook her head as she removed it to look away. Something about her tone and expression caught Damien off guard. She sounded almost… sad.

“What’s the matter?” Damien frowned as he caressed her cheek.

“You opened yourself to me,” Yuuma said quietly. “But I haven’t done so for you… figuratively speaking.”

“Okay,” Damien said kindly. “We can come back tomorrow evening if you want.”

Instead of responding, she just laid her head back onto his shoulder.

Behind them, Koneko watched from her perch in a tree. She growled silently at Yuuma. Koneko’s danger meter was on high even more so now that she knew what Yuuma was. She kept her gaze on the fallen angel as Yuuma and Damien got up from the bench and walked away.

_ You better pray for a miracle, human, _ Koneko thought once her instincts had calmed down.  _ She’s going to do something really bad to you and soon. _

**Four years ago, at Shorty’s Bar…**

Damien was about to respond to Waverly when his partner and friend, Agent Wilson, walked into the bar. Everyone, including Damien, looked toward the entrance. Agent Wilson walked toward Damien immediately and sat down next to him.

“Didn’t peg you as a drinker, kid,” Wilson said as he looked at Damien.

“I’m not,” Damien said as he gestured with his water bottle. “So, how’s the rental?”

“It’s dead,” Wilson grunted irked. “Guess that’s why the guy was in a hurry to get rid of it.”

“Oh, come on,” Damien snorted as Wilson requested water as well. “We already knew why. It was an ugly and noisy vehicle. Nobody wants to be seen with something like that.”

“Also,” Damien continued as he looked at his friend. “Didn’t you say you were going to meet me at the police station?”

“Changed my mind,” Wilson said bluntly as he drank a mouthful of water.

“You two government agents or something?” Waverly asked as she looked between them.

“We’re FBI,” Wilson replied as they produced their badges.

“Aren’t you a bit young for an FBI agent?” Waverly asked Damien suspiciously.

“He’s still in training,” Wilson replied before Damien could.

“Right,” Waverly said unconvinced. However, she was willing to play along for the time being. “Well, the Sheriff’s station is down the road a-ways.”

Agent Wilson nodded his thanks as he stood up. Damien sighed as he too got up from his stool. He wanted to continue chatting up Waverly, but they didn’t go to a Canadian cowboy town to pick up women. Damien and Agent Wilson immediately toward the door, and when they had left the bar Waverly immediately headed straight for the phone.

**In the present, at night…**

John Constantine looked at the wall clock in his hotel room and decided it was time to meet Nishimura again. However, just before he put on his coat, the door to his hotel burst open and a huge wolf wearing nothing but its fur barked viciously.

_ You’ve got to be kidding, _ Constantine said irritated. He had no other thoughts as the wolf bolted toward him. John quickly thrust out his hands and formed a flaming barrier between him and the wolf. It skidded to a stop just before it could reach the flames.

“Now then,” John said as he pulled out a silver throwing knife. “I think it’s time you left. If you don’t, you won’t make it through the night.”

With a growl, the wolf turned around; albeit reluctantly, and headed toward the doorway. However, all of a sudden it grabbed the door with his jaws and threw it onto the flames. John widened his eyes at the wolf’s tactical thinking and formed a fireball just as the wolf leaped off the quickly burning door.

John launched the fireball just as the wolf rammed into him. Unfortunately, John was too late and the fireball hit the roof above while he cried out in pain as the wolf bit down on his shoulder. The wolf shook its head vigorously before tossing John through the window. As John fell onto the hood of a car below, the wolf suddenly collapsed onto the sidewalk. The wolf had fallen out of the window shortly after as it felt itself weakening from the knife that John had succeeded in stabbing in its neck.

As John felt himself fading from consciousness, he could see a figure with blonde pigtails getting closer to him.

**Later, at a nearby hospital…**

Constantine awoke to find himself chained cuffed to a bed and in a hospital gown. There was also a pair of legs attached to a torso shrouded in shadow in a chair nearby.

“Welcome back to the world of the living, Constantine,” said a familiar arrogant voice. “I see you have bested my assassin.”

“You sent the bloody wolf,” John snarled. “Didn’t you, Nishimura?”

Nishimura got up from the chair and walked to John’s side with a victorious sneer.

“Of course,” Nishimura said angrily. “I couldn’t let you threaten me and live to tell the tale. My reputation would be tarnished.”

“I’m going to kill you,” John said angrily.

“No, you’re not,” Nishimura smiled evilly. “You’re going to work for me. You were bitten by a werewolf, and that means you have become my pet. All werewolves work for ME!”

John’s eyes glowed a fiery orange as he was overcome with rage. To Nishimura’s shock, the cuffs melted as violent flames burst from John incinerating everything around him. Nishimura immediately backed as far as he could as the laughing magician got out of the bed.

“I warned you, Nishimura,” John growled as he advanced on the cowering vampire. “NOW YOU’RE GOING TO LEARN WHY I’M CALLED HELLBLAZER!!”

**Four years ago, outside the Sheriff’s Station…**

Damien and Slade stopped and looked at the police department building and determined that the exterior was modeled after the design from cowboy flix but was far sturdier.

“Alright,” Agent Wilson said as he headed toward the entrance. “No more loitering. We still have to speak to the local sheriff.”

“Age before beauty,” Damien smirked as he held the door open for his partner.

Slade just rolled his eye as he walked inside with Damien following closely.

They stopped at the receptionist's desk and the woman behind it quickly looked up from her phone and attempted to make herself look professional.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” the woman asked.

“We’d like to speak with the sheriff,” Slade replied as he and Damien produced their FBI badges.

“I’ll see if he’s available,” the woman said as she got up and headed down a hallway.

“Where are we gonna sleep tonight?” Damien asked Slade suddenly. “We can’t exactly stay in a hotel room considering how broke we are at the moment.”

“We’re not going to sleep,” Slade replied bluntly. “We find our target, deal with it, and then get out of the Ghost River Triangle as soon as possible.”

“You make it sound easier than it’s going to be,” Damien grunted. “These jobs are generally complicated. Full of dead ends that can take up to a week to resolve. We’re lucky when we find our target in a single day.”

Slade didn’t have anything to reply with, so he stayed silent. Besides, he agreed with Damien. Once Damien realized that Slade wasn’t going to continue the conversation, he decided to go look for the restroom.

“I’ll see ya later,” Damien said with a wave. “I gotta take a leak.”

**In the present, with Rias…**

Rias Gremory awoke with a start and found herself and her sheets damp from sweat. She had a dream so vivid, she could swear it was real. However, she knew it wasn’t as it could never happen. She got out of bed just in time for Akeno to open the door. Akeno noticed the dampness on the bed and Rias’s glistening body but didn’t remark on it. She had much more important things to do than teasing Rias at the moment.

“Yes, Akeno?” Rias asked with narrowed eyes as she assumed Akeno would tease her about her appearance.

“The Fallen Angel we’ve been looking for,” Akeno said with a serious expression and tone.

“What about it?” Rias asked with her eyes narrowing even further with her tone switched from warningly to hateful.

“We know who it’s living in,” Akeno replied as she produced a file. She walked over and handed it to Rias. As soon as Rias opened the file, Akeno could feel Rias’s aura swell up dangerously.

_ That BITCH!!!! _ Rias thought angrily as she glared at the file. The first thing she saw was an image of Damien’s girlfriend. Amano, Yuuma.

“Koneko is watching Damien at this moment,” Akeno said.

“Good,” Rias said darkly. “We may not be able to get to him right now, but as soon as she makes her move… I want to know. Spare no detail.”

**Later, in Damien’s useless apartment…**

Damien placed his messenger bag on the kitchen table before he headed straight towards his spot on the floor. As he tried falling to sleep, he kept thinking about Yuuma. Specifically, her expression. She was… sad and one other emotion he couldn’t determine. Eventually, he fell asleep. During the night, he had very bad dreams about Yuuma. One where Yuuma showed him her medical records indicating she was in a late stage of cancer. That was one of the more normal dreams he had. The next day, he woke up and got back to his feet. As had become the norm, he went to use Yuuma’s shower. Usually, she’s there to greet him. However, this time she was nowhere in sight. Damien frowned concernedly but figured she’d explain later that evening. After his shower, he headed back toward the campus figuring the library would be open this time. He doubted it, but who knows. Maybe the library having been closed the previous day was a rarity.

As he walked toward the library upon arriving on campus, a woman in the kendo club’s uniform ran up to him. Damien slowed to a stop and regarded her.

“Can I help you?” Damien asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Saya, the kendo club’s head, wants to duel you today.”

“Today?” Damien asked, surprised. He had completely forgotten about the offer he made. He had no intention of following up on it, but to be frank. He needed a change as the past few days had been monotonous more or less. Also, he needed a distraction. Worrying about Yuuma as much as he had been was really starting to sour his mood.

“Yeah,” the woman confirmed. “She’s got an outfit for you and everything.”

“I doubt I’d fit…” Damien said slowly.

“The Kendo Club has open spots for males, ya know,” the woman said raising an eyebrow. “It’s not our fault only women have joined.”

“I think the men are afraid of getting in trouble for accidentally hurting one of you during practice,” Damien said.

“We figured,” the woman sighed irked.

“Tell her I’ll be there soon enough,” Damien said. “I need to speak to the Dean for a little bit, though.”

“The Dean’s not here,” the woman said. “She hasn’t been since yesterday.”

_ She hasn’t been here since yesterday? _ Damien thought to himself concerned and confused.  _ What the fuck is going on? First, the Dean doesn’t show up at the University and now Yuuma is gone too? _

“Well, hurry up,” the woman said as she backstepped. “We may have all day, but Saya doesn’t.”

Not knowing what to do with the new info, Damien sighed and followed the woman back toward where the kendo club met for duels.

**With Rias…**

Rias was getting more and more agitated. The Fallen Angel still hadn’t made her move. However, after Koneko’s familiar had reported in, she knew that tomorrow evening was when it’d happen. As much as she wanted to intervene, she couldn’t as protecting human lives wasn’t part of the demands Devil King Lucifer had given her. In fact, he was pretty explicit in her not getting into a fight to protect one. As much as she hated it, she had to follow his orders.

All she could do was watch Damien in her enchanted mirror.

_ Please, don’t trust her, Damien, _ Rias thought with a concerned frown.  _ She’s a danger to you. Can’t you sense that? _

Rias heard the sound of Akeno’s footsteps but didn’t turn toward her. Instead, she kept her gaze firmly on Damien’s image. Unlike the past few times, Akeno didn’t speak up. She also was worried, but more for Rias.

**Four years ago, at the Sheriff’s Station…**

After doing his business, Damien returned to where he had left Slade. It was perfect timing as well. The cop lady had just come back, and as soon as she did both Agents followed her toward the sheriff’s office. Sitting behind a desk was an overweight man with graying hair.

“How can I help you gentlemen?” the sheriff asked as he gestured for them to sit down in the two chairs opposite him.

“We’re looking for something,” Slade replied as he sat down. Damien, on the other hand, shut the door behind them before heading toward the window.

“What kind of something?” the sheriff asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Something…” Slade replied slowly. “Out of this world.”

“You sound like Dolls,” the sheriff snorted. Damien turned to look at the sheriff with a confused expression. Slade, however, kept his usual expression.

“Come again?” Damien asked.

“Deputy Marshall Xavier Dolls,” the sheriff explained. “He was sent here by an organization called Black Badge.”

“Black Badge?” Damien asked confused. “What’s that?”

“Hell if I know,” the sheriff shrugged. “He doesn’t tell me a damn thing except for what he feels I need to know.”

“Where might I find Deputy Marshall Dolls?” Slade asked calmly.

“His office is down the hall across from mine,” the sheriff responded. “He’s currently out with his partner, though.”

“Who’s his partner?” Damien asked as he walked toward the desk.

“Someone that had caused me a shit-ton of grief over the years,” the sheriff groaned.

“Her name?” Damien pressed.

“Wynonna Earp,” the sheriff replied as he handed a fairly recent image of Wynonna to Damien.

“Thank you for your help, sheriff,” Slade said as he stood up. The sheriff also stood up and shook Slade’s hand before the two agents left the room.

_ I wonder if I’m going to get some double action from the Earps, _ thought Damien as he stared at the photo.  _ Probably not. Not many women like to share. It’s even rarer if it’s sisters. In my experience, anyway. _

**With Rias, in the present…**

Rias watched from her bedroom window at the ORC building as Damien followed the kendo club woman. She heard their conversation, and she had a similar thought to Damien’s concerning the Dean’s disappearance. She frowned as she had a sudden feeling that Yuuma might not be acting alone. She turned toward Akeno and Koneko who also looked out the window.

“I need to know the whereabouts of the Dean,” Rias said sternly.

“Sure,” Koneko said as she walked toward the bedroom door.

“On it,” Akeno said as she turned to follow. However, she stopped once she reached the door.

“You going to watch Damien at the kendo club’s dueling gymnasium?” Akeno asked.

“Why would I?” Rias asked.

“Well, for all we know this might be when the Fallen Angel makes her move,” Akeno reasoned. “You being there could prevent her from making it.”

“We know it’s going to happen in the evening, Akeno,” Rias said dryly. “I will watch him, but with my mirror.”

As Rias turned to look back out the window, Akeno exited the bedroom knowing that the conversation had ended.

**Four years ago, streets of Purgatory…**

Damien and Slade looked around for Wynonna Earp and her partner, but couldn’t find them. Mainly, because of the citizens of Purgatory not liking them due to their very noisy entrance to the town. However, just as they were about to futilely ask another person for help Damien spotted her.

“Found her,” Damien said just as Wynonna received a punch to her nose from an angry man. Wynonna responded by ducking his next punch and grabbing his crotch before squeezing… hard. He fell to the ground pretty much instantly afterward. Instinctively, Damien moved his hand to his own junk to shield them.

_ I’d hate to get on her bad side, _ Damien thought as he and Slade walked down the street toward the furious woman.

“Wynonna Earp,” Slade said as they came to a stop nearby.

“What?” Wynonna asked without looking at them. “You want some too?”

“Not in the slightest,” Slade replied. “I just have some questions for you.”

Wynonna didn’t reply immediately as she twisted the man’s crotch which made him whimper.

“Hit me or go near my sister again,” Wynonna said with a fake smile. “And I’ll do much worse than turn your swinging cod into a twizzler.”

The man could only nod, and with a satisfied smirk, she stood up and turned toward the two agents.

“So, how may I help you, two fine gentlemen?” Wynonna asked with a rude tone.

“Let’s take this somewhere private,” Damien said and Wynonna regarded him before licking her lips.

_ Was she keeping her lips from drying or suggesting that she found me good enough to eat? _ Damien thought to himself a little bit uncomfortably.

“I know the perfect place,” Wynonna said as she brushed past them. As she did so, she “accidentally” banged her hand on his crotch. Fortunately, it didn’t hurt. Unfortunately, that meant she did it on purpose.

As the agents followed close behind her, Damien couldn’t help but notice that she was sashaying her hips. 

**Five minutes later, in the dueling gym…**

Once Damien had gotten himself dressed in the male kendo club version of the outfit he stepped in front of a full-body mirror. What he saw made him grimace majorly. The outfit he wore was loose around his legs, didn’t have sleeves, showed off his hairy chest, and was tight in the crotch area. So tight it showed off his bulge.

_ Do I seriously have to wear this? _ Damien groaned to himself.  _ Yeah, no. Fuck that. I’m going to wear my normal clothes. _

He immediately got back into his usual clothes and headed toward the changing room’s door. Once he opened it, he saw one of the kendo club women there.

“What?” Damien raised an eyebrow upon seeing her disappointed expression.

“Why aren’t you wearing the outfit we gave you?” she asked calmly.

“I don’t want to look like a stripper,” Damien said dryly. “Besides, it would put me at a severe disadvantage. You have no idea how uncomfortable and restricting clothes are in the groin for men when they’re that tight.”

With a sigh, the woman turned around and began to lead Damien to the dueling room. Once they arrived, Damien saw Saya sitting on the dueling mat meditating. Right next to her right leg was her wooden kendo stick. She had a bikini top and leggings, unlike the past few times he saw her. It was probably because this duel wasn’t going to be an official school-sanctioned duel.

“Saya,” the woman said. “Mr. Hyodo is… ready.”

“He refused to put on the outfit, didn’t he?” Saya stated more than asked.

“Yes,” the woman sighed.

“I’m glad to see that he has a sense of dignity,” Saya replied as she stood up while grabbing her kendo stick.

“Now, let’s see if he is a man of honor as well,” Saya said as she turned to stare at Damien.

Damien raised an eyebrow before walking to the weapon rack and picking up a kendo stick with black cloth on the handle. He removed his leather jacket and dropped it next to his messenger bag as he headed toward the mat.

Saya held her sword with both hands in the traditional style while Damien did the same. They tightened their grips on their weapons and charged at one another.

**Four years ago…**

Wynonna took them to her farmhouse which was called the Earp Estate, and she had the two agents sit down at their dining room table while she went to get into something cleaner as she had tripped on a rock in the dirt road and dirtied her clothing.

“Remember, kid,” Slade said sternly. “We are on a job, so now is not the time to become involved with women.”

“We’re always on a job, Slade,” Damien countered. “If we’re not working, then we’re on the road toward the next town to do a job.”

“Besides, what makes you think I was even considering getting involved with deputy sadist?” Damien asked as an afterthought.

“Maybe not her,” Slade agreed. “However, you were getting friendly with the barkeep.”

“Have to make a good impression with someone,” Damien said defensively. “Especially, considering how we showed up in town.”

_ Can’t argue that, _ thought Slade as he stood up.

“I’m going to search for the bathroom,” Slade said before he left the room.

After Slade left the room, Damien just sat there twiddling his thumbs as he impatiently waited patiently for both Slade and Wynonna to hurry up. Eventually, Damien stood up and began wandering through the house looking at pictures as he went. He came to a stop when he found an open door. His curiosity got the better of him, and he peeked in the room just to widen his eyes. Wynonna had a single action army buntline special revolver aimed at him.

“Hands up and don’t make a move,” Wynonna said darkly.

“Uh,” Damien said. “Which do I do? Put my hands up or stay still?”

“Just put your hands up!” Wynonna said irked. Slowly, Damien complied and Wynonna walked toward him. She reached inside his jacket and pulled out his Deagle.

“My partner knew you guys would be coming here,” Wynonna said. “He was just going to shoot you both the moment you stepped inside the town line, but I had a better idea.”

“What’s that?” Damien asked with a raised eyebrow. “Seduce one of us to kill the other?”

“No,” Wynonna said before she pistol-whipped Damien which rendered him unconscious.

“Take a hostage,” Wynonna said as she looked down at the prone form of Damien.

**Today, at the Dueling Gymnasium…**

Damien and Saya thwacked at each other with their kendo sticks, but neither of them could hit the other. They were both able to parry, dodge, and block expertly. So far, they were an even match. Now, if the duel wasn’t on school grounds Damien would be able to take her down easily. Unfortunately, sweeping the leg or striking any of the body’s weak-spots counts as assault & battery while at school. So, Damien had to settle on outlasting her.

As they dueled, the pervy duo peeked through the window and watched wide-eyed at Damien’s skills. However, their attention was quickly acquired by Saya’s breasts. Her bikini top was very close to being completely untied which would allow her breasts to be in full view, and so the duo began to drool.

When Damien noticed that Saya’s breasts were about to escape the confines of her bikini he immediately reversed his grip and stuck the kendo stick’s point on the mat. Confused, Saya also stopped.

“Why are you stopping?” Saya asked confusedly.

“You might want to take in your image,” Damien replied. Saya stared at him confusedly before she looked down at herself. When she did so, she widened her eyes. She immediately hurried over to her club mate and had her retie the bikini strings which allowed her bikini to cover her breasts entirely. This time, she had her club mate use a pin to keep the bikini strings tied to ensure they remain that way.

“Thanks,” Saya said embarrassed.

“No problem,” Damien said. “Now, shall we call it a day or…”

“Hell no,” Saya smirked as she got back into the combat stance. “I’m not quitting until I kick your ass.”

“You talk tough,” Damien smirked in return as he did the same. “But can you back it up?”

Saya swung her kendo stick and Damien parried it. As he parried, he spun around her swinging his kendo stick in the process. Saya spun and deflected the strike. She followed with a thrust which he dodged. He slashed down at her, but to his shock, she trapped his kendo stick against her’s. He widened his eyes as he tried and failed to free his training sword. She spun around and used her weapon to push Damien’s sword into the air. The inertia of the kendo stick forced him to turn around which allowed her easy access to his neck. She swung down and stopped a second before hitting him.

“So, do you yield?” Saya asked.

“I know when I’m beat,” Damien said as he turned to look at her. “So, yeah.”

Saya smirked as she removed the kendo stick’s blade from his neck.

“You were very good,” Saya praised him. “But, you lost the moment you stepped on the mat.”

Damien just snorted as he walked toward the weapons rack alongside her.

“That outfit you handed me…” Damien said as he turned toward her. “That wasn’t the actual kendo club male uniform, was it?”

“Nope,” Saya replied. “I was testing you, and you passed.”

“You were hoping I’d fail, weren’t you?” Damien asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Maybe a little bit,” Saya admitted. Damien just rolled his eyes as he walked toward his stuff.

“You might want to work on your skills,” Saya called to him as he put his jacket back on. “That way you might have a better chance of beating me next time.”

“There’s going to be a ‘next time’?” Damien asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Definitely,” Saya nodded as she walked to join her club-mates.

_ I think she just wants to make me hot and sweaty, _ Damien thought with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, he cringed as his imagination suddenly became XXX-rated.  _ Gah! You have a girlfriend, Hyodo! Get a hold of yourself!! Don’t be thinking naughty thoughts about this woman!! _

As he mentally chided himself, he headed toward the gymnasium’s exit. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was about time for him to meet up with Yuuma. The duel didn’t feel like it took several hours, but it apparently did as it was now getting dark.

**Four years ago…**

Damien slowly opened his eyes and found that he was in a dark room with a light pointed at him. He tried to move his hands but immediately noticed that they were restrained. So were his feet. A door nearby suddenly opened and light spilled in. It closed just a few seconds later, and he could hear footsteps getting closer. 

“Hello Agent Hyodo,” said an unfamiliar voice. “I do apologize for your current situation, but considering who your employers are… I’m sure you understand.”

Damien tried to speak but found he couldn’t as his mouth had been gagged. The man immediately removed the gag, to let Damien speak.

“Fuck you, asshole,” Damien said angrily.

“No thanks,” the man joked. “You’re not my type.”

“I am Deputy Marshall Dolls,” the man said with a serious tone. “And I have something you need to know.”

“Like I’d believe anything you tell me,” Damien growled.

“Presidio is not the organization you think it is,” Dolls said as if Damien had never spoken.

**With Damien, in the present…**

Damien arrived at the spot where he met Yuuma for whenever they went out together, and sure enough, she was leaning against a tree patiently. She also had a blank expression. Damien became concerned immediately, but he figured it was best not to ask what was wrong at the moment.

“Hey,” Damien said as he walked up to her.

“Hey,” Yuuma replied. “You ready?”

“Yes,” Damien nodded and they grabbed each other’s hands before they headed off toward their favorite place in the park.

Nothing made a sound as they made their way. It was as if the universe was trying to warn Damien that something was up. However, after that werewolf was dealt with he no longer felt like he needed to remain on his guard. However, he wasn’t that stupid. He did keep his Deagle on his person pretty much at all times.

Once they arrived at the park, Yuuma let go of Damien’s hand and turned toward him. She looked up into his eyes, and Damien widened his eyes as he noticed tears threatening to leak from her’s.

“What’s wrong, Yuuma?” Damien asked as he caressed her cheek.

“I’m sorry, Damien,” Yuuma said with a saddened tone. “I didn’t want to, but I have no choice.”

“You didn’t want to… what?” Damien asked confused. As a response, she stepped backward with his Deagle in her hand. It was cocked and aimed at him.

“What are you doing?” Damien asked. “Just give me back my gun, and I can help you with whatever you’re going through.”

Yuuma didn’t respond immediately. Instead, she just stared at him weirdly. Eventually, she laughed. It wasn’t full of humor or happiness. It was full of bitterness.

“You still don’t get it,” Yuuma said. “I was playing you from the beginning.”

“What?” Damien asked confused.

“Think about it, Damien,” Yuuma said. “You met me a week after you arrived in Kuoh. After you got your ass handed to you by that werewolf, my aunt told you about the loan shark. However, there was no loan shark.”

Damien didn’t reply as he began to come to a realization. One he couldn’t accept as true.

“The one who sent the werewolf after me was Irisa,” Yuuma continued. “She wanted me to stick close to you. I only realized that you were her target after you said ‘loan shark buddies’.”

Damien clenched his fist angrily as he began to feel completely and utterly betrayed just like with the last person he gave his heart to.

“The only thing I didn’t anticipate was that I’d begin to feel actual feelings for you,” Yuuma said as her hand began to shake and her voice changed from bitter to saddened. “For a while, it was easier to do my job. However, now it’s hard because of what I have to do.”

“Please forgive me,” she practically begged as she held the Deagle higher and grasped it with both hands. However, just before she could pull the trigger, she lowered the sidearm and opened her eyes.

“I can’t do it,” Yuuma said. “I can’t kill you.”

“Then that means you have a chance at earning my forgiveness,” Damien said calmly. He was still angry, but he was relieved that her humanity was still there. Suddenly, Yuuma’s eyes widened in fear, and Damien’s hair began to stand on end.

“Goodbye Damien,” Yuuma said as she dropped the Deagle on the ground. “I love-”

She was interrupted as a blade of bright white light burst from her chest. Damien gasped and stumbled back a step. The blade vanished once the light had left her eyes, and Damien looked at who had killed her. It was Irisa Nagatsuki.

“You bitch!” Damien shouted as he dove for his weapon. However, she immediately swatted her hand at him and he was sent flying into a tree. She didn’t even touch him, but he could feel as if she had struck his cheek with the back of her hand.

“I gave you one job, Yuuma,” Irisa said coldly to the newly deceased beauty. “Kill the bearer of the sacred gear. Now, I have to get my hands dirty to complete it.”

“I guess that’s what I get for enlisting the help of humans,” Irisa sighed before she regarded the prone form of Damien. She grinned sadistically and evilly as the best idea of all time came into her mind. She bent down and picked up the Deagle before she walked toward Damien.

As Damien lay on the ground, he slowly looked up and once Irisa had fully come into the moonlight he could see that her outfit had changed. Instead of the business outfit, she wore at the University, she now wore something quite slutty. She now had on black leather strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains that hung from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes that sprouted from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. In her right hand was his Deagle, and it was aimed right at him.

“Take solace in knowing that you and that slut will both be together again,” Irisa said darkly. “In purgatory, as that is where I’ll have your spirits be placed. I will not run the risk of her getting to be rewarded for her inability to kill you, and I do not want your sacred gear to return to this world.”

She immediately fired four bullets into his chest with the fourth one in his heart. Well, all the bullets went through his body and into the ground below, but his heart was punctured. Same for his lungs.

With a victorious smirk, two black feathered wings extended from her back. The next second later, she vanished leaving only the bloody dying form of Damien and Yuuma’s corpse.

As he faded, the image of Rias flashed through his mind. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to see her again at least one more time. Even though they didn’t know each other, it was the one thing he absolutely had to do.

Suddenly, a crimson light glowed and he could see the blurry outline of a very attractive woman with red hair rising out of the ground. As his vision went black, the woman knelt next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed part 1 of the story, please leave a kudos and subscribe if you want to stay updated more. I've already finished working on episode 5 and I'm in the progress of working on episode 6. Don't expect part 2 for a while. I don't know how many episodes I'm going to have in part 2. If you have any questions, then please do ask them. As long as they aren't mean/rude. constructive criticism is acceptable, however.


	5. Part 2: Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien's first day as a Devil. Damien does his best to get used to his new abilities and accept he had changed. He meets a strange woman that will become a little more relevant later in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of an intermission chapter/episode and yet part of a story arc for part 2.

Part 2

Episode 5: Reborn

Damien jerked himself up into a sitting position as soon as he opened his eyes. He looked around wildly as he didn’t recognize where he was. However, he settled down once he saw he was in his shitty apartment. He was even on his shitty bed… wait a minute. That wasn’t right… his bed had been stolen. He then ran to his bathroom. He checked himself over in the mirror and found no bullet wounds. That confused him as he had been shot by Irisa who killed… Yuuma!

He immediately ran out of his apartment not even caring that he was completely naked. He stopped at the door to Yuuma’s apartment but stopped when he saw the wall that had a hole in it for the past several months was back in the condition it was before he crashed through it. With a frown, he opened Yuuma’s door to find that it was completely bare.

“What the fuck is going on?” Damien asked confusedly as he returned to his apartment to get dressed.

**Four years ago, in Purgatory…**

Damien sat at a corner booth at the local bar and thought over what Dolls had told him. He was furious, but he didn’t know who to aim it toward. Dolls could’ve killed him based on the fact he had a personal war with Presidio, but he didn’t. He let him go. Wynonna even drove him back into town. He was torn between his duty to Presidio and the new debt he had. He felt he owed Dolls for sparing his life. He even considered that Dolls was telling the truth, but he quickly disregarded it as biased opinions. In Damien’s experience, Presidio’s actions were about saving lives. Not terrorizing or destroying them. However, he couldn’t help but think back to that succubus he killed a year ago. Damien was so deep in thought that he didn’t even notice as his partner sat down across from him.

“I’ve been looking for you, kid,” said Slade concernedly. “What happened to you?”

“I need you to tell me something,” Damien said as he clenched his fists. “Are we the bad guys?”

“What?” Slade asked confusedly.

“Dolls told me some things about Presidio,” Damien said bitterly. “And, I even considered it for a while before I rejected them. However, I can’t help but think about that Succubus I killed a year ago. She wanted to be left alone. In peace. But, I killed her. Why? Just to pass a fucking test. There was no rhyme or reason to it. What I did wasn’t saving lives… it was murder. So, you tell me. Is Presidio an organization composed of serial killers?”

Slade didn’t respond for a while as he stared thoughtfully at Damien. Eventually, he did respond and acquired Damien’s attention.

“Sometimes, I think we are,” Slade admitted as he looked away. “I’ve done things I’m not proud of at the behest of Presidio.”

“However,” Slade said sternly, as he looked back at Damien. “What we do does save lives. That much I can be certain of.”

“How do you know?” Damien asked.

“I never told you how I lost my eye, did I?” Slade replied as he leaned back into the seat.

“You always brushed the question aside,” Damien said irked.

“That’s because it’s attached to a painful memory,” Slade said. “One I tried to repress, but can’t.”

Then Slade began to tell Damien everything concerning his eye loss and what led up to it.

**Twenty years ago, in Australia…**

A twenty-something-year-old Slade Wilson drove a Convertible down the road in the countryside, and sitting next to him was a woman with long dark hair and in the backseat was a boy with short dark hair. Slade had both eyes and light in them that will soon be eradicated.

“Are we there yet?” asked the boy.

“Soon,” Slade replied as he shifted gears. “We’re almost there.”

“What did I tell you about being impatient?” the woman smiled and chided the boy.

“A man should be patient in life,” the boy sighed. “Sorry, mom.”

“It’s quite alright, Jericho,” the woman replied. “Just keep that in mind. Especially, when you’re older and find yourself a girlfriend.”

“Gross!!” Jericho said in disgust.

The woman only rolled her eyes while Slade chuckled.

“That was funny to you?” the woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

“A little bit, yeah,” Slade admitted. In irritation, the woman playfully pinched his arm.

“Careful, sweetheart,” Slade said sternly yet kindly. “I’m driving.”

As they crossed the road, Slade saw something in the corner of his eye. It was big and had eight legs. It was a gargantuan fucking spider!

“Close your eyes and keep your head down, Joe!” Slade yelled as he pressed on the gas. “Whatever you do, do NOT look up!”

Confusedly, Jericho acquiesced to Slade’s request. The woman, also confused, looked at Slade before she saw what Slade did. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as the spider was speeding toward them. It was gaining on them fast.

“Take the wheel!” Slade shouted to his wife. However, she was frozen in fear.

“Adeline!” Slade shouted as he shook her. She suddenly unfroze and looked at him.

“Take the wheel,” Slade said as he pulled out his ASIS service pistol. He switched seats with his wife so she could drive while he stood with one foot on the passenger seat and his toe touching the car floor. He fired at the gigantic arachnid several times, but none of the bullets did anything. Suddenly, the car drove straight into a ditch and Slade was sent flying off into the grass. Dazed, Slade stumbled to his feet and saw that the spider was dragging something away.

He shambled toward the wreck and found that neither Adeline nor Jericho were there. He then saw that the item the spider was dragging away was a big web cocoon. Damien raised his hand to fire at the monster, but his sidearm had escaped his grasp when he crashed into the grass hard.

**Later, in an ambulance…**

Slade sat down on one of the steps of the ambulance against his will as they checked him for a concussion and anything else that could be wrong with him. As soon as they were done, he got up from the ambulance and headed straight for the nearest detective.

“Give me your phone,” Slade ordered.

“I don’t take orders from civilians, now go back to the EMT,” the detective said dryly.

“I’m ASIS,” Slade said bluntly. The detective stared at him shocked but gave Slade his phone nonetheless.

Slade immediately dialed a number and walked off. After several rings, the line finally picked up.

_ “Who is this?” _ asked a cautious voice.

“It’s me,” Slade said.

_ “Slade,” _ the voice said relieved.  _ “I’m glad you’re alright. I heard about the crash. Are-” _

“Adeline and Joe have been taken,” Slade said bluntly.

_ “How can I help?” _ the voice asked immediately.

“Get me their locations and come to me with everything,” Slade said. “We’re going to get them back.”

**Present-day, with Damien…**

Damien had dressed in his usual attire and was now on the way to the school. He had to find out if anybody knew if Irisa Nagatsuki had been seen today. As he did so, he stopped by the abandoned restaurant he and Yuuma had gone into during the werewolf crisis. To his shock, the restaurant was open. It had the name of Angelo’s IX above the doorway. From what he could see, there was a pizza buffet in the restaurant half of the building and a bar in the other half.

He licked his lips immediately upon seeing the fresh pizza, but in the end, he had to tear himself away from the place. He had more important things than pizza on his mind right now, but he intended to return once he figured out what the hell was going on.

As soon as he arrived at the school, he walked to the first person he saw, who was Aika Kuryuu, who was busy talking to one of the kendo club ladies.

“Aika,” Damien said.

“Oh, hey Damien,” the kendo lady said upon seeing him. “Saya wanted me to tell you that she wants a rematch today.”

“Have you seen Irisa Nagatsuki today?” Damien asked Aika.

“Who’s that?” Aika asked confusedly.

“The university’s Dean,” Damien said.

“No…” Aika frowned. “Our Dean is a man named Toshiro.”

Damien widened his eyes upon hearing that.

**Meanwhile, at the ORC…**

Rias watched Damien through the mirror as he retraced his steps from the past several months, and constantly found that things were not as he remembered. Everything around him had changed, and he was on the verge of panicking.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t acquire him, Rias?” Akeno asked. Rias jumped an inch as she had been so focused on Damien that she didn’t realize Akeno had entered the room.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Rias replied. “He needs to come to terms with all the changes around him, first. If we try to grab him now…”

“He may react adversely,” Akeno finished in agreement.

“How’s John, by the way?” Rias asked curiously.

“He’s in bad shape,” Akeno frowned. “It appears that he’s not completely immune to a werewolf’s bite. Just last night, he had a physical change. However, only half his body had morphed into that of a wolf’s.”

“Gross,” Rias said disgustedly.

“Quite,” Akeno nodded.

“As much as I dislike him,” Rias said thoughtfully. “He has always proven reliable. At least, to us. Without him, we may lose a powerful ally for a future battle.”

Akeno just sighed as she had nothing to reply with.

**Twenty-Four years ago, in Australia…**

Slade now wore a black combat suit with a black and light orange mask. Strapped to his back was a machete, and on his right thigh was a powerful Browning Hi-Power semi-automatic sidearm. Standing next to him was a man in similar gear. They had tracked the arachnid to a cave that was far enough away from civilization that nobody would ever get near it. There were also markings etched onto the cave’s entrance, and the top marking had a crack in it.

“Keep your head on a swivel,” Slade said as he grabbed his sidearm and a flashlight. “It could be anywhere in there.”

“How will I know when I see it?” asked his partner.

“You can’t miss it, Billy,” Slade replied as he stepped into the entrance. With a nervous exhale, Billy followed.

They both slowly progressed through the cave and looked around aided by their flashlights. They could see webs everywhere. Both cobwebs and spiderwebs. They reached a branch in the caves and hesitated.

_ This isn’t good, _ Slade thought grimly.

“So, we split up?” Billy asked.

“Don’t think we have much choice,” Slade said. “If you see anything, don’t engage. We’d stand a much better chance together than alone when fighting this monstrosity.”

**In the present, the next day…**

John Constantine woke up and found himself bound to a bed frame and completely naked. Sleeping next to him was Akeno, and he was confused. Normally, he’d be thrilled to have a hot lady like her in bed with him, but he couldn’t remember the previous night. The last thing he remembered was going to a pub after informing the Gremory group of who the Fallen Angel was. Constantine tried to free himself from the bindings, but he found that not even his escapist tricks could help him here. Unless Akeno decided to free him, he was screwed. Not in a fun way either.

“Bollocks,” Constantine said as he ceased struggling. At that moment, Akeno woke up. Constantine watched as she got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. It was as if she had forgotten he was there. Not too long later, Akeno returned with something hidden behind her back.

“Hello, John,” Akeno said with her mischievous grin. “Did you have a nice sleep?”

“How long was I out?” John asked.

“A day,” Akeno replied. “It took that long to remove the werewolf curse from you.”

“If I’m no longer a member of the furry squad,” John asked dryly. “Why am I still bound?”

“Because,” Akeno grinned as she revealed what she had hidden behind her back. It was a big black metal dildo. “I have been wanting to use this lovely toy on you when you can’t do anything to turn the tables on me.”

“No,” John said sternly as she slowly walked toward him. “No. No. N-AHHH!”

Akeno forced him to cease talking as she rammed the dildo into his ass without lubricating it. She kept going in and out, in and out, in and out. Occasionally, she would send an electrical current through the dildo which would shock John enough to make him cry out. She removed it from his ass after a while and hovered it above his face.

“Clean it,” Akeno commanded as she caressed his testicles.

John just glared at her. Akeno smiled and squeezed his balls hard. When he refused again, she squeezed harder. John kept defying, and Akeno kept squeezing until eventually, she squeezed so hard his balls were about ready to pop. That’s when John began licking and sucking the dildo.

“Good boy,” Akeno grinned as she began to pet his head as if he was a dog. John hated that, but he didn’t feel like losing his family jewels at the moment and kept quiet.

**With Damien…**

Damien slowly sat up in his bed and thought over the previous day. He was confused as to how he survived Irisa, and why the hell nobody remembered her OR Yuuma. After a quick stretch, he gathered some new clothing and headed over to the university for a shower. His shower was still useless, sadly. On the way there, he kept an eye out for more monsters.

Suddenly, he tripped on a rock and stumbled into the street. He heard a sound like rubber grinding on cement, and turned around. A car was coming right for him! The driver was clearly trying to stop, but he was going too fast to do so. Almost instinctively, Damien stepped onto the hood of the car and jumped over it. He blinked twice after he landed in a squat.

_ What the fuck? _ Damien thought to himself. He shook his head and resumed his trek to the university.

Unknown to him, a figure with glowing pink eyes watched him from a nearby alley.

**Later, at the university…**

Once Damien had finished with his shower, he bumped into the pervy duo after exiting the boy’s showers. They appeared to have been trying to sneak into the lady’s showers and watch the women as they cleaned up from practice earlier that day.

“What the hell?!” Damien exclaimed as he grabbed them by their shirts and dragged them from the door. “I thought you two were gonna finally stop this shit!!”

Matsuda and Motohama gulped as they looked at Damien.

“We couldn’t resist,” Matsuda tried weakly. “Saw the ladies walk in here, and you know how they walk. It’s like they were psychically asking us to come and watch them.”

“You seriously expect me to believe that?” Damien asked, dryly.

“No,” Matsuda sighed.

“I catch you two peeping again…” Damien said leaving the threat unfinished. The pervy duo nodded their heads quickly, and he let them go. Damien massaged his temples as they sped off.

With a sigh, he headed off to get breakfast at one of the restaurants surrounding the university.

**Twenty-Four years ago, with Slade…**

Slade slowly progressed through the webby cave and searched for his family. However, he couldn’t seem to find them at all. They weren’t in any alcove, crevice, and weren’t even on the ceiling. What he did find were several bones. Some animal, and some human. They seemed thousands of years old, and so they didn’t smell that bad. Eventually, he saw two cocoons at the far end of a huge room. One smaller than the other. Immediately, he hurried over but accidentally tripped.

_ “Who disrupts my slumber?”  _ asked a hissy monstrous voice. Slade hurried to his feet and waved his sidearm around.

_ Keep it together, _ Slade thought as he began panicking.  _ You’re just imagining things. _

As if on cue, a form of laughter echoed around him.

_ “I am as real as you, meat,” _ said the voice again as something huge dropped down a few feet behind him. Slowly, Slade turned around. What he saw made his eyes widen and if he was showing any skin, you would be able to see him extremely pale.

However, remembering that the giant spider was what abducted his family, he steeled himself and pulled out his machete.

_ “Even though you’re extremely afraid, you still show bravery,” _ the spider said, yet it didn’t seem to move its mouth.  _ “Admirable, but pointless. I will feast on you just as I intend to with the two other pieces of meat in this room.” _

“How are you conversing with me?” Slade asked, attempting to buy him and his family time.

_ “I am sending my thoughts to your mortal mind, meat,” _ the spider replied.

“So, you’re psychic?” Slade guessed.

_ “Psychic?” _ the spider mused.  _ “I like that. Yes, I’m psychic.” _

“Why’d you come after my family?!” Slade demanded.

_ “The two pieces of meat?”  _ the spider asked, uncaringly.  _ “I’m starving. I have been locked inside this place for thousands of years! You try lasting that long without food and not taking the first juiciest morsel you lay your eyes on.” _

“If you want them, then you’re gonna have to get through me,” Slade growled. Instead of replying, the spider seemed to be enveloped in smoke which compressed into the average height of a human female.

“The loyalty you show your family moves me,” said a feminine voice with a thick accent as the smoke cleared away revealing a woman in a black dress with web patterning. “For that, you have the honor of seeing me in my human form.”

Even though she looked completely human, her eyes were still pure black and glistening. Just like a spider’s. Her teeth were also pointed and she had long sharp nails.

“Who are you?” Slade asked, relaxing. However, he stayed ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

“I am the mother of spiders,” she smiled.

Slade just stared blankly at her.

“Arachne,” she replied, no longer smiling.

“So, what’s with the sudden desire to forestall eating me?” Slade asked.

“I told you. Your loyalty impressed me. Besides, I have been alone for thousands of years,” Arachne replied. “More than sustenance, I require… a consort.”

“Well, find a way to become pure human,” Slade suggested. “Then you’d probably get all the guys you’d ever want.”

“Alas, I am cursed to be what I am,” Arachne said, with venom. “All because of that proud Malaka of a goddess. She just couldn’t handle a mortal being a faster weaver than her.”

Slowly, it began to click in his mind. He wasn’t very knowledgeable in Greek Mythology, but some things did find a permanent home in his brain.

“Wait a minute…” Slade said slowly, in disbelief. “You can’t be.”

“Can’t be what?” Arachne asked, confusedly.

“Arachne, the mother of spiders, is a myth!” Slade exclaimed. “There’s no way you’re her!”

“A myth!” Arachne shrieked as she fired a web from her wrist. “Does this feel like a myth?!”

She yanked, and Slade went flying into her strong grip. She snarled and appeared to begin morphing. Slade immediately fired into her stomach, and she instinctively dropped him.

“Big mistake, meat,” Arachne snarled as she began to change back to her true form.  _ “Now you will get the only honor fitting for your kind!” _

Slade immediately bolted toward his family, but was swatted to one side and went flying into a wall. He screamed in immense pain as his right eye got impaled by half of a rib.

**Back with Damien, in the present…**

Damien couldn’t focus on anything during today’s history lesson, because he found it to be incredibly annoying. The scratching of the chalk on the chalkboard was much more grating on the ears, the wall clock’s ticking was immensely louder, and the slight grind of the pencils on paper as students took notes was everywhere. Eventually, he just grabbed a blank piece of notepaper and ripped it in half. That too was too loud. He could only sit through the class after he had balled up both halves and stuck them in his ears. However, even then the noise was too much.

_ What is happening to me? _ Damien thought to himself, slightly panicking.  _ First jumping over that car, and now I have super hearing? _

He narrowed his eyes upon coming up with an idea. An idea he wasn’t entirely fond of, naturally.

_ That werewolf didn’t manage to bite me, did it? _ Damien thought to himself.  _ I know the infection period is random, so it’s possible. _

With that thought in mind, he elected to determine that after class. In the meantime, he had to pay attention to the lecture.

**With Rias…**

She frowned concernedly as she watched Damien react to his hearing’s sudden enhancement. On one hand, the extreme reaction of shoving a ball of paper into your ears means he’s very strong. On the other… it means he might not be able to handle his newfound abilities at all. She turned away and looked at his file.

Name: Damien Hyodo   
Sex: Male   
Age: 24 years of age   
Date of Birth: November 11th, 1995

Rias didn’t bother reading the backstory though, because she knew it by heart. Besides the most important bits are his mother died in a house fire, was raised by a different family for a few months or so, taken and trained by a government agency. Those were just the highlights of his official record, of course. His full record is classified, annoyingly. The only other news she had was that he was betrayed by Presidio. The human organization of assassins. Well, specifically those that kill anything supernatural. Unfortunately, her people were unable to hack any further for fear of getting caught and imprisoned for life.

She returned her attention to the scrying mirror and watched as Damien rushed out of the history class toward his next one. No doubt going to be as tortured there as well.

_ Oh, Damien _ , Rias thought.  _ If anyone can survive these changes you’re going through, I have to believe you can. Of course, anyone stubborn enough can do so. However, you seem to be much more powerful than most. That means it’s infinitely more taxing on you. _

**Back with Slade, Twenty-Four years ago…**

Slade slowly pushed himself to his feet and yanked the rib out of his eye. Unfortunately, his eye went with it. Now half-blinded, he picked up the machete he dropped and stabbed upward into Arachne’s mouth as she bit down. Unfortunately, all that happened was she wrenched the machete away from him and broke it with her hideous teeth.

_ “Your blood,” _ Arachne drooled.  _ “It smells so delicious… I must consume it now!” _

Just as she prepared to bite down again, a gunshot rang out in the cavern. She screeched in pain as she was knocked back. She turned toward what shot her and saw a man dressed similarly to Slade. Billy Wintergreen.

“You’re an ugly motherfucker,” Billy remarked bluntly before firing again. Once more, Arachne shrieked. Slade widened his remaining eye as he watched golden blood ooze from Arachne’s bullet wounds.

“How are you doing that?” Slade asked, shocked.

As if to answer, several men and women outfitted in combat gear stormed in with AK-47s and M16s among other automatic firearms. They peppered Arachne with bullets as Billy hurried to Slade who had just collapsed, due to his adrenaline rush slowing down.

“Slade,” Billy said as if miles away. The last thing Slade saw was Arachne becoming a mess of golden blood, guts, and dismembered limbs.

**In the present, with Damien…**

Damien sat down in his apartment and pulled out one of his silver knives. He placed the flat of the blade against his skin and frowned. Nothing happened. If he had been infected by a werewolf, he would’ve reacted adversely to silver. So, that means he wasn’t a werewolf. He had no idea what the hell was going on with him. It was no doubt supernatural in nature, but he was at a loss.

With a sigh, he slid the knife back into its sheath. Once his knife was tucked away where it belonged, he picked up his phone and looked through his contacts. Seeing that Yuuma’s number was no longer there, he frowned and put it away.

_ Something fishy is going on, _ Damien thought as he rested his chin on his clasped hands.  _ And I’m going to find out what. _

As soon as his stomach rumbled, he elected to wait until after he had eaten. He knew the perfect place to go. Angelo’s IX.

**Twenty-four years ago…**

Slade slowly opened his eye and looked around. He was in a clean white room with medical equipment, and sitting next to him was his best friend. His friend no longer wore the combat gear and was in civilian garb. He reached for his face and felt the bandage over where his right eye had been. As Billy slept, Slade slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and picked up a handheld mirror that was on the cart next to him.

He had a short beard on his face, which indicated he had been there for a few days.

_ Joe! _ Slade thought as he got to his feet. Unfortunately, when he did so he collapsed. As he fell, he accidentally knocked a glass of water off the cart.

Billy woke up with a start upon hearing glass shatter. He hurried to help his friend up and guided him back to the bed.

“Careful, Slade,” Billy said, concernedly. “You were out for nearly a week.”

“I need to find Joe,” Slade said. “I have to know if he’s safe. If he’s alright.”

“They’re fine,” Billy smiled. “Traumatized, but okay.”

Relieved, Slade allowed himself to relax a little. However, he still had to know who that squad of soldiers were. He told his friend that, and Billy agreed to explain in a few days after Slade recovered a bit more.

**The present, after lunch…**

Damien had to hurry back to the university because his next class was about to start. However, on the way, he noticed that a young woman was being stalked by three older men. Frowning, he immediately decided to tail them. He’s no prince charming, but he absolutely refuses to allow a woman to be mugged… or worse. As he tailed them, he had to blend into the crowd. He picked up a newspaper and sat on a bench to appear like he was reading it, walked into a phone booth and held a phone to his ears, etc. Anything to look like he wasn’t following them. Of course, they were doing the same to the woman. So, he had to be even less conspicuous than they were.

Eventually, he followed them to an alley where they immediately jumped the woman and began ripping her clothes off.

“Hey!” Damien shouted as he stepped into the alleyway. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?!”

The three men dropped the woman who immediately held the front of her shirt together, but didn’t run out of fear.

“Look what we got,” sneered one of the men. “A gaijin pretending to be a hero.”

“I’ll give you one warning,” Damien said sternly, as he stepped forward. “Leave. Her. Alone.”

“There’s three of us,” said the second man. “And only one of you, so if anyone should be running… it’s you, gaijin.”

Damien didn’t respond except to raise an eyebrow.

“Of course, now that you’ve seen us…” said the third man, who was fairly overweight. “We can’t let you leave.”

Damien didn’t respond again, except to cross his arms. The three men suddenly charged him and tried to punch him.

Damien grabbed one of them by his fist, deflected the second, and spartan kicked the third. He swung the first man into a wall, chopped the second in the throat, and spun around the third man. He proceeded to throw the third man into the first and grabbed the second by the throat before slamming him onto the ground. He used his momentum to spin and kicked the feet out from under the first who just stood up. As the third tried to get to his feet, he was forced back down when the first fell on top of him.

“I can do this all day fellas,” Damien said, not smirking. “What about you?”

“We surrender!” exclaimed the second man who had grabbed the back of his head. His head was aching extremely badly due to Damien slamming him onto the ground.

“Good,” Damien said as he stood up. “Now leave, and stay good. If I catch any of you trying to rape anyone ever again…”

He left the threat unfinished, but they understood. Especially, after the beating they just received.

As Damien turned toward the woman, the first man charged him with a switchblade. Inhumanely fast, Damien spun around and delivered a supernaturally strong punch right into the first man’s chest. The man flew back a couple of feet before skidding to a stop on the ground. The other two men rushed to their buddy as Damien stared at his hand wide-eyed. He looked up as the first man coughed up blood.

“What the fuck are you?!” exclaimed the third man.

“I… I… I don’t know,” Damien stammered. He had probably just killed a human being, which he had only done once in a similar circumstance. He thought he had gotten past that stage in his life. He was beginning to freak out.

“You monster!” roared the second man as he rushed Damien. Damien was so shocked he didn’t even react as the second man stabbed him multiple times in the stomach with the first man’s switchblade. As Damien fell to the valley floor, the second man ran back to his cohorts. The last thing Damien saw before unconsciousness took him was the white-haired woman he had tried to save.

**Four years ago, in Purgatory…**

After Slade finished telling his story, Damien sat there silently as he absorbed everything he heard.

“So,” Damien said eventually. “You and your family were saved by Presidio.”

“More or less, yes,” Slade replied.

Damien stood up and headed straight toward Waverly Earp.

“Oh, hey Damien,” Waverly greeted.

“Tell your sister that I want to meet,” Damien said bluntly. “Outside of the town in fifteen minutes.”

As Damien headed for the exit, Waverly frowned after seeing Damien’s cold expression. She didn’t know what was going on, but she believed Wynonna could look after herself. As she called her sister, she noticed Slade had vacated his table as well.

“Hey, Nona,” Waverly said once her sister answered. “The young agent guy wants to meet you outside the town in fifteen minutes.”

_ “Guess I should go,” _ Wynonna sighed.

“Careful, sis,” Waverly cautioned. “He didn’t look like he wanted to meet for a picnic.”

Wynonna responded that she would be careful, and Waverly ended the call a bit relieved. However, she was still concerned.

**With Damien, in the present…**

Damien slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room. He jerked into a sitting position and accidentally banged his head against someone else’s and they both cried out painfully.

“Owwww,” said a feminine voice as Damien rubbed his forehead. He looked around until he saw a white-haired woman in a short skirt and a shoulderless shirt. He could’ve sworn that he knew her. She looked so familiar.

“Sorry,” Damien said. “I didn’t realize you were hovering above me.”

“It’s okay,” the woman replied as she looked up at him with her eye. Her other eye was covered by some of her white hair. “I had just finished placing a warm cloth on your head.”

As Damien regarded her, he suddenly remembered where he’d seen her before. He widened his eyes and checked his stomach, but there were no wounds. There weren’t even any scars.

“What are you?” Damien narrowed his eyes as he turned back toward her. The only person that could’ve helped him was this woman, and the only way that he could be healed this completely… was with supernatural power.

“I’m… a human,” the woman said. However, while she was truthful, she appeared uncomfortable. As if she was hiding something.

As Damien looked at her some more, he could tell that she was not a threat. In fact, she had a very kind soul. Wait… how could he see her soul? Relieved that he was not gonna have to kill her, he got to his feet and held out his hand.

“I’m Damien Hyodo,” Damien said as she accepted his hand.

“And you are?” Damien finished as he pulled her to her feet.

“I am Elizabeth… Comstock,” she said half-truthfully.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Damien said as he headed toward the door. “However, I have to get back to university. Don’t want to get in trouble for tardiness, after all.”

Elizabeth didn’t say anything as she watched him leave. She could tell that he knew she was partially lying, but she could also tell that he didn’t care. To be frank, she was relieved. She also needed to inform her boyfriend of the man, because his speed and strength back in the alley… was very demonic in nature.

She immediately picked up her phone and dialed a number.

**Four years ago, with Damien…**

Damien leaned against a boulder as he waited for Wynonna Earp to show up. He spent the time thinking about his past and present because he had to resolve himself for what he was about to do. He wasn’t sure if it was right or wrong, but he knew he had to do it. Slade was somewhere with his Accuracy International AWM waiting for their targets.

About a minute before the fifteen minutes was up, Damien looked to his right upon hearing the sound of a car driving up. As soon as Wynonna and Dolls came to a stop, Damien walked toward the middle of the road. Naturally, Wynonna and Dolls kept their hands on their sidearms as they too walked up.

“So,” Dolls said, calmly. “Are you going to kill me, or go your own way?”

“If it’s the former,” Wynonna said sweetly. “You won’t be walking away.”

“My partner is positioned with a sniper rifle,” Damien said bluntly. “So, none of us will make it out of here.”

“So, why’d you bring us out here?” Dolls asked.

“To make a deal,” Damien said. 

“What kind of deal?” Wynonna asked, suspiciously.

“Keep along the line of humanity, Dolls,” Damien said sternly. “or we’ll be back to put a bullet in your brain.” 

“As for you,” Damien said, regarding Wynonna. “Give me your revolver.”

“Hell no,” Wynonna said. “I’m not giving you my gun. Besides, your people won’t be able to make it work.”

“Either Dolls dies or you hand me your gun,” Damien said, seriously. “I have to give them something.”

“This gun is the only thing that’s keeping Purgatory safe,” Wynonna explained. “Without it… we’ll be overrun.”

“This deal is all I can offer,” Damien said, apologetically. “I am truly sorry, but there is nothing else I can do.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Dolls sighed. “Presidio wants everyone to rely on them and only them.”

Damien looked at them both, and based on Wynonna’s expression… there was only one course of action available. Quickly, Damien brought up his sidearm and fired into Dolls’s forehead. At the same time, Wynonna brought her gun up to fire, but Damien punched her in the forehead. That forced her to stumble backward which allowed Damien to fire into her leg. After she collapsed, she tried to shoot Damien. However, he wrenched the gun from her hand and punched her lights out.

_ I am so sorry for this, _ Damien thought as he knelt next to her.  _ I tried to spare your friend. I really did, but you wouldn’t let me. You won’t remember this, but I will. I’ll always hate myself for killing yet another one that wants nothing but peace. _

Damien proceeded to inject a serum right into Wynonna’s brainstem. The serum was designed to alter memories so that Presidio may remain a mystery. It’s usually used to make witnesses forget about Presidio, but can be used for situations like this. Unfortunately, it’s a very risky process. There’s always the chance that the subject will die. The serum has been known to fail in the past. Fortunately, the instances it fails are very rare.

“Mission complete,” Damien said, emotionlessly after he called Slade. “Let’s go.”

He didn’t even wait for a response before hanging up and leaving the two prone bodies.

**The present, with Constantine…**

Constantine had finally been set free by Akeno, and now was on his way out of Kuoh. However, he noticed a woman stalking a man with white hair. He immediately recognized him and rushed out of sight. However, he elected to tail that woman. After a certain point, he grabbed her and pushed her into an alley.

“Who are you and why are you following that man?!” John demanded as his irises glowed orange.

“He killed my sister,” snarled the woman. “I will not let my chance for revenge pass by!

“You’ll have to get through me first,” John snarled as a fireball formed in his right hand. The woman’s irises glowed pink before she leaped at him. Unfortunately, her reward was to be incinerated. John turned away as she became nothing more than ash. Slowly, of course. Burning anything takes a long time. Especially bodies. John didn’t even look back as her screaming became inhuman.

**With Damien, on the sidewalks…**

After Damien had exited Elizabeth’s apartment building, he noticed that it was night already. Unfortunately, that meant he had skipped half of the school day. That also meant he’d be in huge trouble the next day. Suddenly, he heard a scream akin to a banshee coming from a block behind him. He quickly ran back until he came to the alley the scream had come from. All he saw was a burning corpse, and the smell wasn’t very pleasant either. Before he could get caught at the scene, he walked away. In his experience, being seen near any dead bodies is nothing but bad luck. He would end up questioned for who knows how long, and that would end up on his permanent record. Which was especially bad, because he had to stay under the radar.

After some time, he began to feel like he was being followed. Frowning, he looked back and saw a man in a long coat with a fedora on.

“How unfortunate,” the man said as he pulled the brim down a bit. “Actually bumping into something like you in a place like this.”

“Were you looking for some underage girls?” Damien asked, sarcastically.

“They do make excellent meals,” the man admitted. “But no. I’m talking about your kind. Not your gender and age.”

“What? Americans?” Damien asked. “That’s a bit racist, dontcha think?”

“Enough of this chatter!” the man said, angrily. “Tell me who your master or mistress is so that I might send my condolences once I kill you.”

Damien saw the murder in his eyes and could tell that the man wasn’t bluffing. Without wasting a second, he bolted. He didn’t have his gun anymore, so he couldn’t even shoot at the guy. He ran as far and as fast as he could, but he stopped once the man suddenly appeared in front of him. He had two dark wings which he quickly flapped once. The wind-generated sent Damien flying onto the ground.

“You thought I’d let you run away?” the man asked, arrogantly as Damien got to his feet.

“Tell me your master’s name!” the man shouted as he extended his wings.

_ He has wings just like Irisa! _ Damien thought, shocked.

“Since you don’t seem to have an answer,” the man said as he formed a glowing spear of sorts in his right hand. “You must be a stray, and that makes this less fun. I genuinely prefer killing devils that are bound to another. It’s really quite the rush. No matter. You were going to die anyway.”

Damien knew he wasn’t going to be able to run, so he did the only thing he could. He charged at the man. If he was going to die, then he’d take the asshole with him.

Suddenly, he felt a searing pain in his stomach and looked down to see the glowing spear impaled in him. As he stumbled back the man let go of the spear. Damien coughed out blood which made the man smirk victoriously.

“You’re feeling immense pain, aren’t you?” the man asked, smugly.

“That’s because this is a sword of light,” the man said as he punched Damien to the ground. “It’s poisonous to your kind.”

“Here, let me relieve you of the pain,” the man said as he wrenched out the spear.

He watched evilly as Damien bled out.

“Hmm,” the man said thoughtfully. “I must’ve missed your vital organs. I believe I should rectify that.”

He prepared to stab down at Damien’s head, but all of a sudden he was blasted back by red-black energy. He looked up to see a beautiful young woman with long crimson hair. Rias Gremory.

“You will not kill my servant!” Rias said sternly. “Otherwise, I will have to kill you.”

“I’d recognize the red hair anywhere,” the man said as he picked up his fedora. “You’re Rias Gremory, aren’t you?”

“That is correct,” Rias said as she crossed her arms.

“I can honestly say that I’m surprised,” the man said as he put his hat back on. “This weakling is your slave?”

“Not the word I use,” Rias said bluntly.

“Of course,” the man smirked. “Do you want my advice?”

“Why not,” Rias shrugged.

“Don’t leave your ‘servants’ unattended,” the man said, insincerely. “My people might come across him and mistake him for a stray. You know what happens then.”

“Leave and hope we don’t meet again,” Rias said, stiffly.

He smirked again before flapping once and vanishing. Just like with Irisa, all he left behind was a black feather.

As soon as he had left, Rias knelt next to Damien and picked him up. The last thing he remembered was the wind rushing past his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, if you enjoyed it, please do leave a kudos, subscribe for updates, and leave a comment if you have a question. preferably one that isn't intentionally rude.


	6. Part 2: First Day of ORC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien officially begins working for Rias as he pretty much has no choice in the matter. He ends up getting gender-swapped and has to get used to life as a lady now among accepting that he is a Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any inaccuracies for Fem-Damien, concerning a lady's personality and whatnot, that I may need to fix, please do let me know.

Part 2

Episode 6: First Day of ORC

As Damien woke, he slowly opened his eyes. When he did, he thought he could see a pair of naked breasts just an inch away from his hand. One of the nipples was close enough to his pinky finger that he could flick it if he wanted to. Frowning, he shifted his gaze upward. Who he saw made him widen his eyes and drop his jaw. Rias Gremory herself was asleep in his bed, and to make matters better or worse… she was completely naked! Wait… this wasn’t his bed. This bed was way too comfy and in a much better condition. That’s when he looked around at the room and noticed a privacy wall thing, a vanity mirror, and other things he didn’t have back at his apartment.

_ I’ve got to be dreaming, _ Damien thought to himself.

Rias rolled over in her sleep and ended up taking the entire sheet for herself. With a sigh, he got to his feet and headed toward the window. Suddenly, he had second thoughts. He didn’t think it’d be a great idea to risk being seen through Rias’s bedroom window. He decided to get out as quietly and quickly as he could, but as soon as he reached the vanity mirror, he halted. He was completely naked as well, but that isn’t what attracted his attention. He had no stab wounds, and not even scars to indicate where he’d been stabbed the previous night.

“Good morning, Damien,” yawned a feminine voice behind him. Instinctively, he grabbed the nearest cloth and covered his privates with it.

Damien frantically searched for his clothes but had no luck. They seemed to have vanished entirely.

“We threw away your clothing,” Rias said as if reading his mind.

“What?!” Damien exclaimed. “Why?!”

“They were stained with blood,” Rias replied as she sat up. Damien couldn’t help but watch as her breasts bounced.

“Well, what the hell am I supposed to wear?!” Damien demanded.

“Get on your knees!” Rias ordered calmly but sternly. Her voice seemed to echo, and Damien felt a searing pain in the back of his mind which caused him to fall to his knees.

“You do not talk to me in that fashion,” Rias said, seriously as she stood. “Servants should know better than to talk back to their superiors.”

Damien just stared at her incredulously and confusedly.

“However,” Rias said in a softer tone. “You aren’t accustomed to our ways, yet. So, I can’t stay angry.”

Damien didn’t respond again, but he did glare at her as she pulled on some discarded panties.

“How’s your stomach?” Rias asked, conversationally.

Damien didn’t respond immediately, because he didn’t trust her at all.

“In perfect condition,” Damien said, eventually.

“The power level you have hastened your recovery,” Rias revealed as she strapped on her bra. “It only took a night to heal you.”

Damien stayed quiet, for two reasons. One, he was still a bit confused as to why they were naked in bed all night. Two, he knew that he had never had powers his whole life. However, his heightened senses as well as enhanced strength and speed were evidence to the contrary. So, he only had one question.

“I know you’re wondering why we were both unclothed,” Rias said as she buttoned a shirt on. “Well, that’s easy to answer. I jump-started your regenerative capabilities by sharing some of my power with you. That’s only possible with skin on skin contact, you see.”

Damien just nodded not really caring, because he had a much more pressing issue.

“What the hell did you do to me?!” Damien exploded as she shimmied into a skirt. “And what the hell are you?!”

“My name is Rias Gremory,” Rias said as she sat on the bed and cupped his chin. “And I’m a Devil.”

“I’m also your mistress,” Rias whispered in Damien’s ear. Damien did NOT like the sound of that.

“I’m not fond of the name ‘Damien’,” Rias said as she stood up. “So, until I think of a better name for you… I’ll just call you ‘servant’.”

Rias finally let Damien get up and dress, and once he did she walked him over to the front of the university building. However, she didn’t let him go inside as of yet.

“I’ll summon you later, servant,” Rias said, not caring that others were listening. “Until then, go to your classes and get good grades.”

Feeling very embarrassed, he hurried to class as fast as he could without running.

**Four years ago, on the road…**

Once again, they were in the Impala. Pretty much right after they left Purgatory, Slade had received a call from HQ. According to their bosses, they had received some info from their allies at the Vatican. Apparently, sixty or so demons were running around in the world completely under the radar. However, the Vatican doubted it so they had elected to request confirmation from Presidio.

Presidio had always considered the Vatican to be incompetent, so they jumped at the chance to prove the zealots wrong. The most consistent name-dropped was a man by the name of Leland Townsand. According to one of the church’s Assessors… he was one of the sixty-six demons. An Assessor is a sort of paranormal investigator that determines if a criminal is possessed or a psychopath. Depending on their findings, the subject could be convicted or exorcised. Though, in a world that doesn’t believe demons are among us… the subject ends up convicted anyway. In any case, the closest agents to New York were Agents Slade Wilson and Damien Hyoudou.

“I hope this mission ends without us having to kill anyone,” Damien said bitterly.

Naturally, he was still recovering from killing Dolls and knocking Wynonna out. He couldn’t get the guy off his mind, because the guy had spared his life. He even seemed friendly, but Damien still had to kill him. He was starting to think that Dolls was right. Presidio was nothing but a bunch of killers with a license. However, he had sworn an oath to Presidio. He wasn’t one to break oaths either. So, he had no choice but to follow all orders and protocols… even if he hated himself for it.

“Killing someone is never easy,” Slade replied after a minute or two. “Especially if they’re a good person. Unfortunately, with a job like ours… we have to see the world in black and white. Not shades of grey. There are monsters to be put down and humans to save. That’s it. Tell that to yourself on repeat, and then you’ll believe it.”

“Do you?” Damien asked, raising an eyebrow.

Slade didn’t reply, because he had no helpful answer. Frankly, he didn’t believe the company line either. However, a job was a job. Had to be done. No arguments. No questions asked.

Suspecting Slade’s nonanswer to mean that Slade didn’t believe that crap, Damien looked out the window. Cars passed them along with wheat and cornfields. It was quite monotonous… just like his job. True, he had been in more action than most people his age. However, he still had to do the same shit over and over again. Investigate, kill monsters, follow orders, etc.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and allowed the Impala’s vibrations to lull him to sleep.

**In the present, after school…**

Damien had just stepped out of the school building when he saw Kiba Yuuto walking in his direction. Damien raised an eyebrow since he had no clue as to why Kiba would be heading his way. However, he didn’t care and just began heading home. However, Kiba hurried to catch up to him. Not that hard to do so, really. Damien didn’t feel like running home.

“What do you want, chopstick?” Damien asked as Kiba walked next to him.

“Rias has summoned you,” Kiba said, and Damien halted in his tracks. Kiba knew, and yet he acted as if it was natural.

“Tell her that I’m not interested in being anyone’s pet,” Damien said coldly as he turned toward Kiba.

“That’s not how she sees you or any of her servants,” Kiba said. “In fact, we all are allowed to maintain our independence. For the most part, at least. In everything else devil related… that’s another matter.”

“You do know that I kill supernatural monsters for a living,” Damien said, bluntly. “So, I think it’d be smarter to let me go. Otherwise…”

“We may be supernatural, but we’re not monsters,” Kiba said, a little offended.

“Not all of us,” Kiba amended.

“Still not convinced to play along with this bullshit game,” Damien said as he turned away.

“You’re new to the status of 'Devil,'” Kiba said to Damien’s back. “At least let her explain why she turned you into one of us.”

Damien halted again, and as much as he hated it… he had to go with Kiba. He needed to know what he was, and why he didn’t feel any different from when he was human. With an irritated sigh, he turned around and walked back to Kiba.

**Four years ago, in New York…**

The impala came to a stop outside of the local Catholic Church, and they were greeted by two priests. One of them was a bald African American with greying facial hair and the other was caucasian.

“Hello, Agents,” said the caucasian priest. “Welcome to our church.”

“Monsignor Korecki,” said Slade, as they exited the car. “I would say it’s great to see you again, but that’s a lie. Frankly, I’d rather break your nose.”

“Feeling’s mutual,” said the caucasian priest, now called Monsignor Korecki.

“Gentlemen,” said the African American priest. “Not on holy ground, please.”

Both of the men looked at the African American before they reluctantly nodded their agreement.

“No love lost between you two, then?” Damien asked, raising an eyebrow, as the agents followed the priests.

Slade didn’t respond, however, so Damien elected to survey his surroundings. As expected, the church was the oldest building in the city. From what he knew, of course. The church was surrounded by more modern towers with a shit ton of man-sized windows. To the side of the church were several kids playing on a playground under the supervision of some nuns.

Eventually, they reached an office akin to a principal’s. However, this one had more religious memorabilia. Completely expected considering their location, however. The Monsignor sat in his chair and had the two agents sit in the chairs opposite his desk while the African American priest stood by the Monsignor’s side.

“So,” said Slade, emotionlessly. “Who are we expected to work with?”

“Wait, we’re working with someone else?” Damien asked, confusedly. “Why aren’t we doing this ourselves?”

“The church has a psychological desire to feel needed,” Slade replied, insultingly, as he glared at Monsignor. “So, we have to work with one of their underlings on a mission like this.”

“How is ensuring you have God’s protection unnecessary?” Monsignor asked, smiling coldly. “Do you really think you’re better than an infallible deity, a deity so good that evil can’t touch those that believe in him?”

“Gentlemen,” said the African American priest again. “Please, remain professional.”

“I normally don’t agree with church people,” Damien spoke up. “But I’m with chrome dome. Let’s do the job, and then we can be out of each other’s hair faster than a nun can make a sex tape.”

Both of the priests looked at Damien, disapprovingly, but they swallowed their religious pride.

“You are to work with Assessor David Acosta and his team,” Monsignor Kerecki revealed. “Father Amara will escort you out. I have to update the Vatican.”

Slade rolled his eye but didn’t say anything as he and Damien followed the African American priest, aka Father Amara, to the church’s main entrance.

“You can find them at these coordinates,” Father Amara said when they reached the front door. He held out a piece of paper with a street address on it, which Slade accepted. 

Slade didn’t say anything as he headed straight for the impala. Damien made to follow him, but Father Amara grabbed his shoulder.

“I can see that something is bothering you,” Father Amara said. “Something happened that you regret. It’s all there in your eyes.”

“If you’d like to confess your sins,” Father Amara said. “You can always come back here.”

Damien wrenched his shoulder from the priest’s grasp and headed for the impala. As he entered the passenger’s seat, Slade gave him a knowing look. Damien figured that meant Monsignor Kerecki did the same thing to him a while ago, but he didn’t really care at the moment.

**In the present, with Kiba and Damien…**

They eventually arrived at the ORC, but Damien didn’t stop to admire the building. Partially, because he didn’t care about its appearance. Partially, because he was focused on getting some answers.

As they entered the building, Damien noticed the white-haired girl and Akeno standing nearby. The former looked emotionless while the other had a smile on her face. Her eyes were also closed, which Damien figured was the norm for her. Akeno licked her lips which made Damien walk faster, and he could’ve sworn that Akeno giggled at his reaction. He wasn’t sure, though.

“Mistress,” Kiba knocked on the living room door. “He’s here.”

“Come in,” Rias’s voice said.

As they entered the room, Damien looked around. On the floor was a mystical circle, which pretty much confirmed that some Devils, if not all, could perform magic. There was a blackboard with what looked like a combo of magic and math, which Damien didn’t really like. He genuinely preferred separating the mundane from the supernatural. Sitting behind a desk was Rias Gremory herself.

“Welcome back to the ORC, servant,” Rias said. “Would you like to take a seat?”

Damien felt an urge to channel Drax the Destroyer, but he suppressed it. Right now wasn’t the time for bad cheesy humor. Besides, he wasn’t really in the mood for it.

Damien reluctantly sat down, but he could tell from her tone that it wasn’t really an offer. It was a command.

“You can leave us,” Rias said to Kiba. “I can handle it from here. You go and do whatever it is you do for fun.”

“Of course, mistress,” Kiba bowed before exiting.

Rias returned her attention to Damien but didn’t say anything. Instead, she just sat there staring unblinkingly.

“Well, ask away, servant,” Rias said, eventually. “I know you have a lot of questions.”

“Why would you want a monster-killer like me to be in the same vicinity as your people?” Damien asked, bluntly. “I could kill you right now without breaking a sweat.”

“Devils are NOT monsters,” Rias said as she pulled out a huge book. “True, we have a bad reputation. However, the only reason we are called monsters is that humans fear what they don’t understand. Fear brings hate, hate brings anger, and anger brings violence. I have to admit that there have been a few bad eggs among our people, but most of us want the same things as humans.”

“Really? Like what?” Damien asked, skeptically.

“Love, peace, and to continue existing,” Rias replied. “Each of us had that a long long time ago, but that was ruined after a war between the three species.”

“The humans, Devils, and Angels all fought in a three-way war,” Rias continued as she showed Damien an image filling two whole pages in the book. “Each side lost a lot of people, but our species and the angels were depleted to the point humanity dominated the world. Now, we’re outnumbered so we have to maintain our secrecy.”

“What began the war?” Damien asked, intrigued.

“Same thing as the Christian bible, really,” Rias said. “But less biased. God and the original Devil himself had a spat concerning humanity. Unfortunately, their disagreement became physical. Eventually, it became global. Humans took note and sided with the angels and God because we looked hideous back then. To them, at least. In the end, Angels and Devils were depleted and the original Devil died. The Devils had to seal themselves in Hell while Angels isolated themselves in Heaven.”

“Then what’s with all the monster attacks?” Damien asked. “Why did organizations like Presidio form?”

“For a while,” Rias said thoughtfully. “There were rogue devils, angels, and other monstrosities. King Arthur managed to restore order, more or less. However, sometime after that the vampires and other aberrations took their chance to rule in the shadows.”

“What about the guy with black wings?” Damien asked. “What’s he?”

“He’s a Fallen Angel,” Rias said. “Inspired by the original Devil to fight angels and humans. Of course, that was hundreds of years after the Devil died.”

“Unfortunately,” Rias added, frowning. “Fallen Angels hate Devils far more than they should, considering we’re all the children of the Morningstar.”

“You may think we’re the ones doing all the possessing,” Rias continued. “However, we just make deals with humans. As is what the original Devil was known for during the later years of the war. It’s the angels that possess humans. Either by entering their bodies or by enslaving them.”

“Which is what happened to this girl,” Rias said as she gave Damien Yuuma’s file.

Damien looked at the contents and gritted his teeth. She was not the girl she said she was, but she clearly wasn’t the villain either. At least, not in the end.

“Why don’t people remember Yuuma or Irisa?” Damien asked as a thought struck him.

“I honestly have no clue,” Rias admitted. “No human seems able to remember our presence unless they had a connection to the supernatural at a very young age.”

“Fallen Angels can alter things, though,” Rias continued, thoughtfully. “To serve their goals, of course, but they can’t change humanity’s natural aversion to the supernatural. So, things end up returning to exactly how they originally were within a couple of years.”

As Damien absorbed that information, he had another thought. One he didn’t realize should’ve been the first question.

“Why did Irisa try to kill me?” Damien asked confusedly.

“Apparently you have a sacred gear,” Rias replied.

Damien frowned because that phrase seemed vaguely familiar. His eyes widened as he remembered Irisa had mentioned it. However, it went more than that. He could’ve sworn he heard about it back in Presidio.

“Are Sacred Gears the devil version of an Imperial Arms?” Damien asked, slowly.

Rias widened her eyes upon hearing that and then smiled widely.

“Actually, yes,” Rias grinned, pleased with Damien. “But stronger. In fact, Imperial Arms were created by an emperor that feared Sacred Gears and thought his empire would be destroyed by them.”

“Of course,” Rias snorted. “His Imperial Arms were the weapons that actually destroyed his empire, but that was several centuries after he passed on. Quite ironic, if you think about it.”

Rias looked at Damien and could see that he no longer had the same level of mistrust or hate in his eyes. Well, he looked like he was ready to give her a chance. She had to take that opportunity.

“I know you don’t trust me, Damien,” Rias said, seriously. “However, I promise that if you serve me faithfully, I’ll help you get your revenge. Both on Irisa and the one responsible for your mother’s murder.”

Damien whipped his head up and looked her in the eyes. He could see no tricks or deception. Only honesty. Right now, Damien was nowhere close to getting his revenge. He knew he had no choice but to accept, and he knew that she knew he knew it.

“Fine,” Damien said, reluctantly.

“Good,” Rias smiled. “Now clean up this room, but first put on the outfit that is in the top drawer of my desk. You are not allowed to leave until the room is spotless either.”

Damien narrowed his eyes, but he ended up heading toward her desk. He opened the drawer and paled. It was a french maid costume that was designed to show off the breasts of the woman wearing it. He looked up with wide eyes and saw that she wasn’t kidding. Doing this was a test to show his readiness to serve. He gulped, but undressed and put on the humiliating outfit.

_ I’m so glad Slade isn’t here, _ Damien thought as he went to work cleaning the room.  _ He’d never let me forget this. Though, this woman will probably keep reminding me of this for as long as possible. _

**Four years ago, at 1214 E 34th St. Brooklyn NY 11210…**

They parallel parked the car at the side of the street but didn’t exit the car as Slade held up the piece of paper and looked up at the building. It was made of red brick, had windows with green three-panel oriel windows, and green double doors for the main entrance.

_ What a dump, _ Damien thought as they exited the car and headed for the door.

Slade knocked and rang the doorbell once while Damien looked around as they waited. He noted that this area had a few people walking along the sidewalks, but not many. He guessed that this street didn’t get many hikers, and probably was too out of the way for people who walk to and from work. As soon as the front door opened, Damien looked forward again and saw an African American man with facial hair.

“Hello,” said the man. “How can I help you?”

“Are you David Acosta?” Slade asked, cautiously.

“I am,” the man replied.

“Then we can help each other,” Slade said. “I am Slade Wilson, and this is my partner. Damien Hyoudou. We’re Presidio Agents.”

Reluctantly, David Acosta allowed them to enter the building. Damien figured he was just as fond of Presidio as Slade was Monsignor Kerecki.

David Acosta led them into the main room where there was a “murder board” with 66 symbols connected. Some of the symbols had names or addresses written above them, and there were newspaper clippings connected to some of the symbols as well.

“This is Ben,” David Acosta said, gesturing toward an Indian American who was in the process of setting up some computers. “He’s my tech expert. The third member of my team is probably at home with her family right now.”

“Who are these guys?” Ben asked, glancing at the agents.

“They are… paranormal investigators,” David replied slowly. While he wasn’t lying, he still had to keep the truth from his friend. Presidio was a secret organization, after all.

“They don’t look like Assessors,” Ben said, raising an eyebrow.

Slade narrowed an eye but didn’t say anything. He knew Ben wasn’t intentionally being insulting.

“That’s because they’re not,” David explained. “They are freelance… sort of. I’m sorry Ben, but I can’t explain any further.”

“I trust you,” Ben shrugged. “So, I’ll take your word for it. Just be careful what you tell Kristen.”

David nodded his agreement before he pulled a file out of a cabinet and headed toward the agents.

“This is the man I’m going to need you to investigate,” David Acosta said, as the agents looked through the folder’s contents.

“He’s a psychologist?” Damien asked, raising an eyebrow. “How’d a demon become one?”

“Through manipulation and murder,” David replied. “Unfortunately, I have no proof. The church refuses to believe he’s a demon until there is definitive evidence. Until then, I can’t touch him unless I want to end up imprisoned.”

“Well, kid,” Slade said, turning to his partner. “I’d say it’s about time for you to see a shrink, don’t you?”

Damien widened his eyes upon hearing that because he hated shrinks. They had constantly tried to get him to open up back before he joined Presidio. Naturally, Damien stayed as silent as a statue each time he was at an appointment.

**Back in the present, that afternoon…**

After cleaning up the room, Damien was finally allowed to get back in his own clothes. Naturally, he bolted out of the ORC and kept running until he arrived at a bridge that stood over a fairly calm river. As he leaned against the bridge’s railing, he thought about his life up until this point. He realized that even though he may have to deal with a fair amount of humiliation for who knows how long, he did make the right choice in signing up with Rias’s people. 

With a sigh, he decided to head into town and try out that pizza place. He was hungry, after all.

As he walked along the sidewalks, he could hear and see clearer just as he could the previous two days. Fortunately, he was no longer as terrified about it. In fact, he figured he could use it to his advantage. Without letting the world know of his sudden enhances, of course.

Eventually, he arrived at Angelo’s IX and could smell the delicious pizza. His mouth salivated just thinking about trying some. He entered and a waiter escorted him to a table where he requested the buffet.

He tried out all of the pizzas. He was disappointed by their spaghetti pizza. He genuinely preferred Alfano's spaghetti pizza. The sausage pizza was made better thanks to the dough used to make the pizza crust. The pepperoni pizza was… wrong. Most of the pepperoni was under the cheese. Still tasted more or less the same, though. The cheese was phenomenal. The Macaroni & Cheese pizza was by far his favorite there.

Completely satisfied, he paid for the meal and left the building. He intended to go back at some point, but not yet. After looking at his watch, he decided it was time to return home. However, his phone rang just as he turned in the direction of his filthy apartment.

“Hello?” Damien answered, uncertainly.

_ “Report to the ORC immediately, servant,” _ said Rias before she promptly hung up.

_ Ugh, _ Damien thought, annoyed. Despite his feelings on being summoned, he turned around and headed back toward the ORC.

**Four years ago, in Leland Townsend’s office…**

Damien sat on the couch across the supposed demon and regarded him. Leland Townsend didn’t seem to be anything other than human, but he did encounter human-looking demons before. So, he couldn’t trust his eyes. He had to judge the man based on his actions.

“So, Mr. Amell,” the psychiatrist said, slowly. “What exactly is troubling you?”

“I’m fine,” Damien lied.

“I can see it in your eyes,” Leland said, cockily. “You did something you regret. I promise you that if you tell me about it, I’ll do everything in my power to help you move on.”

Damien stared at the man intensely to see if there was any hint of evil in his eyes, but he couldn’t find it. Which meant that either he wasn’t a demon or he was very good at hiding his true self. He had to tell him something, and he was one-hundred percent certain that Leland would know if he was lying or not. So, he elected to tell only part of the truth.

“My job has me do certain things I am not proud of,” Damien said, slowly.

“What kind of things?” Dr. Townsend asked, curiously.

“Horrible things,” Damien said, looking into Leland’s eyes. “Most of my targets are horrible people, but there are a few that are good. Yet they still get targeted by my bosses.”

“Interesting,” Leland said, interestedly. “So, what did you recently do that has given you such regret?”

“I had to kill a good man,” Damien answered. “He was a cop, but my bosses didn’t care. I had to either kill him, or I cause a town to become defenseless.”

“I can see your problem,” Leland said, putting down his notepad. “You liked the guy and found it difficult to kill him. Yet you still did because it was your job.”

“That’s just it,” Damien said, looking away. “It was the easiest kill I’ve ever made. I felt absolutely nothing when I killed him. Not like the others which I killed in self-defense during a moment of panic.”

“Ah,” Leland smiled. “That’s what you truly regret. You regret that you have no regrets. You fear that you’re losing your humanity, don’t you?”

Damien looked back at Leland but didn’t respond. However, that was confirmation enough.

“I have some advice that may help,” Leland said. “You need to embrace it. Accept it. You need to admit to yourself that you’re not human. To do so, just start killing more and more people. Maybe when you’re done, you’ll figure out who you really are.”

Damien could finally see Leland for what he was. A psychopath. True, his demonic status was still unconfirmed, but he didn’t care. Leland Townsend had to be dealt with, by any means necessary. Just, not today.

**With Slade…**

Slade sat in the Impala listening to the radio with his eye closed as he waited for his partner to return. After a few minutes, the passenger side door opened and closed. He opened his eye and looked at Damien who had a dark look in his eyes.

“So, what’d you find out, kid?” Slade asked, turning the ignition.

“I don’t know if Leland Townsend is a demon or not,” Damien said, coldly. “But he is a psychopath. He’s the same as a demon in my book. I wanted to put a bullet in his brain right there, but I didn’t.”

“Good,” Slade said, gruffly, as the Impala exited the parking lot. “Dealing with Townsend isn’t our mission. David Acosta is the one who must deal with him one day. All we can do is monitor and investigate him.”

_ Speaking of monitoring, _ Slade thought as he drove them down the street toward the nearest hotel.  _ “David’s tech guy may be of use to me. _

Damien looked outside the window unable to keep Leland’s evil advice out of his mind. Each time he saw a person out there, he suddenly imagined them dead on the ground with his hands covered in their blood. If Leland was indeed a demon… then his most dangerous ability was the power of suggestion.

**Back in the present…**

As soon as Damien returned to the ORC, he found them back in the room he had recently cleaned. Everyone was there this time. Kiba leaned against a wall, Koneko sat on the edge of a chair, Akeno stood with her hands clasped next to her waist, and Rias stood in front of a brand new circle on the floor.

“So, why did you summon me?” Damien asked as he crossed his arms.

“Normally, we’d have you do the fliers first. However, we decided to forgo that. Honestly, we don’t have many more left. What fliers we do have, need to be saved to replenish the lot. For tonight, we’re sending you to make your first deal with a human,” Rias replied. “Kiba has two requests, but he can only do one tonight.”

Damien didn’t say anything in response, but at a gesture from Rias, he headed over to her. Rias grabbed Damien’s right hand and a symbol appeared on it. Like a tattoo, but not.

“This tool allows you to utilize the magic diagram, that mystical circle,” Rias explained. “To teleport to the summoner.”

Damien just stared down at his palm.

“Akeno, are you ready?” Rias asked, glancing at her friend.

“Of course, Rias,” Akeno replied.

“Servant, stand in the middle of the diagram,” Rias instructed, and Damien immediately moved to do so.

_ This power, _ Damien thought as he felt tiny vibrations course from the mystical circle through his body.  _ It’s quite indescribable. _

“Stand absolutely still, servant,” Rias ordered. “As this is your first time teleporting, the diagram needs a clear sense of you. Otherwise, you may end up in multiple places at once.”

Damien gulped and stayed as still as a statue.

“Blink once if you remember what you need to do,” Rias commanded. Damien blinked, and Rias nodded at Akeno. Suddenly, a red glow emanated from the floor and Damien vanished. An observer, if there was one, would note similarities to the shimmer ability from the original Charmed series.

**Four years ago, at the hotel…**

Damien woke up in his hotel room to find that his partner had already left. There was also a note on the dining table right next to Damien’s Deagle and FBI badge. However, Damien decided to shower and dress before reading the note.

Once he was ready for the day, he read the note and sighed. Apparently, Slade wanted him to work alongside David on a case today. Slade didn’t say what he was going to do, but Damien had a pretty good idea. Nonetheless, Slade was as much his boss as he was his partner.

Just as he opened his hotel door, he saw a cab pull up. Damien already knew who it was here for, so he headed straight for it.

“Where am I to take you?” the cabbie asked as Damien got into the backseat.

“1214 E 34th St. Brooklyn NY 11210,” Damien replied as he buckled in.

“That’ll be twenty-four bucks,” the cabbie said. “Upfront.”

Damien didn’t figure there was any point in arguing, so he complied. Not a minute later, the taxi drove onto the street.

“So, how long ya stayin’ in the big apple?” the cabbie asked.

“Until the job is finished,” Damien replied, vaguely.

“Uh-huh,” the cabbie said, uncaringly. “What’s your profession? You a spook?”

“A what?” Damien asked, confusedly.

“Ya know,” the driver specified. “A fed. Government guy.”

“Something like that,” Damien said, cryptically.

“Ya know,” the cab said, conversationally. “My granddaddy was a spook. Durin’ World War II. He worked…”

The cab driver’s voice faded as Damien tuned him out. He really didn’t care about the driver’s family history. All he cared about was getting the job done and out of New York.

Eventually, they arrived at David’s place and the cabbie pulled to a stop. Pretty instantaneously, Damien exited the taxi and headed straight for the front door. However, before he could knock, the door opened and David Acosta stood there with a black leather jacket on.

“Agent Hyoudou,” David said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to assist you in whatever case you have today,” Damien said.

David Acosta didn’t look too thrilled, but he figured he’d find a use for Damien. So, he shrugged as he closed the front door behind him.

“Okay then,” David agreed. “However, you do as I say. Otherwise, I’m benching you.”

“Your city,” Damien shrugged.

David took that as an indication of compliance before he gestured for Damien to follow him.

**In the present…**

Damien looked around and scratched his head, confusedly. He could’ve sworn that there was nothing under his feet. However, that was impossible as he was definitely standing on something. He could hear the sound of sloshing and a little splashing. He frowned because it sounded like the noise was coming from below him. He looked down and widened his eyes. He was standing over a pool about several stories up. With his enhanced eyes, he could see people swimming. Suddenly, physics seemed to realize he was just floating there. That naturally meant he began falling.

He grasped for anything to hang on, but could only find air. At least, until he felt something in his hands. Of course, he grasped it tightly. However, he also heard a scream of immense pain. He looked up and widened his eyes. He had accidentally grabbed a woman’s hair. Fortunately, there was a ledge nearby so he grabbed that before he could accidentally pull her off her balcony. 

“Sorry about that,” Damien said, nervously, as he pulled himself up. “I didn’t intend to yank your hair.”

“Some devil you are,” the woman said angrily as she grasped her head tightly.

If she was trying to keep the pain suppressed, that wasn’t going to work. Damien sped into the kitchen, grabbed a bag full of ice cubes, and sped back. As soon as the woman saw the bag of ice, she snatched it out of his hands and placed it on her head.

Damien figured it’d be best if he stayed quiet. Especially, since he knew she wasn’t in a mood to talk to him at the moment. Understandable, considering the situation. With a sigh, Damien figured he may as well inform Rias about this little crisis. However, before he could call Rias, the woman placed the bag of ice down and looked at him.

“Why were you falling?” the woman asked. She was still angry, but she figured she may as well give him a chance to explain.

“I honestly don’t know,” Damien replied. “I just appeared there. I think the portal was misdirected by a few feet or so.”

“I guess I can’t stay angry, then,” the woman sighed, seemingly disappointed.

“So, why did you summon us?” Damien asked.

“Today was supposed to be my date night,” the woman replied. “However, my boyfriend canceled at the last minute. He’s been doing that a lot lately, so I’m afraid that he’s cheating on me.”

“You summoned a devil to act as a private investigator?” Damien asked, confusedly.

The woman nodded which made her wince again, and then she put the ice bag back on her head.

“Why didn’t you hire a P.I, then?” Damien asked, a little annoyed.

“My boyfriend is a cop,” the woman answered. “He knows how to avoid private dicks.”

_ Ah fuckberries, _ Damien thought as he scratched the back of his head.  _ I hate this type of work. I’m shit at following people, but maybe these new abilities of mine will enhance my stalking skills. _

**At a Middle-class home, four years ago…**

They stepped out of David’s car and headed up toward the front door of an average looking house. Suddenly, the door opened and a brunette woman greeted them warmly. Well, she greeted David warmly. She didn’t know what to make of Damien, of course.

“Who’s your friend, David?” the woman asked as they entered the house.

“This is Agent Hyoudou,” David replied. “And he’s a reluctant ally for this case.”

“Who do you work for, agent?” the woman asked, skeptically.

“The FBI,” Damien replied, producing his badge.

“Hmm,” the woman said, clearly not believing him. “Well, I’m Kristen Bouchard. The psychologist member of David’s team.”

“So, how’s the family?” David asked.

“The girls are fine,” Kristen replied. “My mother is a colossal pain, as usual.”

“That’s nice to know and all,” David said, with a small smile. “But I was actually talking about the family here.”

“Oh,” Kristen said, disappointedly. “Well, the parents are fine. It’s the daughter that has me worried.”

Instead of explaining, she escorted them through the house until they came across the daughter’s room.

Damien widened his eyes. There were brilliantly done paintings on the walls, and they all depicted horrible things. Death, rape, famine, etc. One of them had a devil’s trap on it. Specifically, a trap that was cracked right down the middle. It also had an image of smoky beings flying out of the center. There was a line of text in the bottom right corner.

“The sixty-six are freed,” David Acosta read. “The end is nigh.”

“How old is the daughter?” Damien asked, slowly.

“About five-years-old,” Kristen replied.

“Then there is indeed something wrong with the girl,” Damien said as he pulled out a glass vial. “Five-year-olds can barely write much less draw expert-level pictures. So, a painting is way beyond their capabilities.”

“How can you be sure it was the kid that drew this?” David asked, uncertainly.

Damien just stared at him as if he was an idiot. He then looked toward Kristen who sighed.

“Because the parents, if they had drawn this, would never place these paintings in their young girl’s room,” Kristen said, while Damien walked out of the room.

David mentally face-palmed, because he realized how obvious that was now he heard it.

**Now…**

Damien stood on a roof across from where the lady’s boyfriend’s apartment was located and watched intensely. Everything seemed to be normal and the sounds of cars driving around and prostitutes calling out to all genders were as present as usual.

_ Why didn’t she just go check on the guy herself? _ Damien thought as he knelt next to the ledge.  _ This really doesn’t seem to be anything more than a- _

His train of thought screeched to a halt as he saw the man, he assumed to be her boyfriend, get into a car and drive off. Damien followed the car as quickly and quietly as he could. Ever since becoming a devil he had become surprisingly light on his feet. Of course, he had only just noticed that. He was able to keep the car in his sight, and the last rooftop he landed on stood across a ramshackle building.

_ There’s something not right about that place, _ Damien thought as he narrowed his eyes.  _ There’s a… non-human presence surrounding it. _

The man exited his car and walked inside the building with a briefcase in hand. Damien leaped to the other building and hung onto the wall as he closed his eyes. He used his supernaturally enhanced hearing to home in on the inside of the building until he located the only logical place the man could be heading. Damien slid a window open and climbed inside. Laying on a bed was a long black leather coat which Damien immediately grabbed. It had a red silk lining and a hood. Once it was on he pulled the hood up to hide his face. To his pleasant surprise, he vanished from sight. He looked at himself and smirked.

_ Sweet, _ Damien thought before he quietly walked through the building. He came to a stop just before the lady’s boyfriend could bump into him. Damien made sure to stay quiet and behind the man as he followed him into a room. Sitting at a desk sat a very attractive woman with long black hair, and yet she seemed impossibly tall for a woman. That made Damien raise an eyebrow.

“I assume you have what we requested,” the woman said to the man.

“Y-yes ma’am,” the man said, nervously.

The woman tapped a finger on her desk and the man quickly rushed to place the briefcase on the desk. The woman opened it and grinned hugely.

“Yes!” the woman said. “We now have the money to open up a casino!!!”

Damien blinked his eyes because he was not expecting that at all.

“Girls!” the woman called and a lot more women burst into the room. They were all attractive but of different shapes and sizes. “Take this man for his reward, and make it fabulous!!!”

Damien suddenly grabbed the man and pulled his hood down. All the women gasped upon him appearing to come out of nowhere.

“My my,” said the headwoman. “That’s a neat trick.”

“Not a trick, sweetheart,” Damien said dryly.

“Oh, I know that sweetie,” the woman rolled her eyes. “I made that coat, after all.”

Damien’s eyes slightly widened in surprise, but he hid it well.

“You’re not human, are you?” Damien guessed.

“Half-human, actually,” the woman replied. “In fact, all of us are. Except for him. He’s human.”

“What’s the other half?” Damien asked, narrowing his eyes. He didn’t notice, but he was also tightening his grip on the man’s arm.

“Various,” the woman replied. “I, for one, am part yokai.”

Damien slightly relaxed, because Yokais were generally the nicest of the supernatural monsters. However, some could pretend to be your friend and then kill you later if it suits them.

“What’s your business with the human?” Damien asked, bluntly.

“Ladies,” the woman said as she stood up. “I think it’s time to show him what we do.”

Suddenly, all of the women rushed Damien and the man. The last thing he saw before nothingness was one of the women leaning in to kiss his lips.

When Damien woke up, he found himself in a very nice bed. Confused as to where he was, he got up and headed for the nearest window. As he did so, he could feel two weights on his chest and air caressing his nether regions. He looked out and saw the city of Tokyo. That’s when his memories returned. He rushed toward the door but halted upon seeing a naked female in a full-body mirror. He was completely alone, so how could there be a naked female with him? He raised his right hand, and the woman raised her right hand. He raised a leg, and she did the same. He gulped as he looked down to see if his theory was correct. He saw two firm b-cup breasts and then looked back up into the mirror. Unable to contain it, he screamed loud enough that it could be heard across the city.

**With Slade and Ben, four years ago…**

Slade and Ben sat in a van and looked at the monitors they had set up in Leland’s office. Naturally, they had to disguise themselves as tech support so to install the hidden cameras.

“And we’re up,” Ben said once the monitors showed the hidden cameras’ live footage. “Now we can just sit and watch the show. See what he does, and if he says or does something illegal…”

“We do nothing,” Slade replied, bluntly. “Just need proof he’s a demon.”

“What kind of proof?” Ben asked, skeptically.

“Human-form demons tend to have a hazy aura around them on cameras,” Slade replied. “In my experience, anyway.”

“What do you mean by hazy?” Ben asked, confusedly.

“Hard to see except for those that know how to look for it,” Slade said without looking away from the screen. “It varies from demon to demon. For some, it’s a slight warp in the image. Kinda like those funhouse mirrors. For others, it’s a slight static or a very thin outline of the person on camera. The stronger the demon, the less obvious the aura is.”

“What about ones that don’t have an aura?” Ben asked, curiously.

“Then they’re the most dangerous demon even if they’re not the strongest,” Slade replied.

“Then you can’t be sure they’re demons at all,” Ben smirked.

Slade didn’t bother with a response, because Ben was right. It was always a 50-50 chance with those high tier demons. That’s why playing the role of executioner is never wise when dealing with these demons. Presidio kills monsters. Not humans. If a Presidio agent ends up killing a human, they are punished severely.

**Back in the present…**

Damien frantically looked for clothes, but couldn’t find anything. So, he kicked the door open and headed straight toward where he could hear voices. Eventually, he arrived at the kitchen area and glared at all the women there. He didn’t even register the new girl due to his rage.

“Change. Me. Back,” Damien said slowly barely able to contain his rage.

“Are you sure, darling?” the headwoman asked as she placed some plates onto the table. “You look absolutely ravishing. I think being a woman suits you.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Damien gritted his teeth.

“Well, it’ll wear off in about two days,” the headwoman said as she sat down. “So, until then, why don’t you join us. That way, we can explain everything in a more civilized manner.”

Even though he was buck naked, Damien sat down at the spot saved for him; albeit reluctantly, and crossed his arms.

“My name’s Millie,” the woman extended an arm. “And my unique ability is shapeshifting. Anything I touch can change shape, but it only works for the people that want to change.”

“Looks like you’re a woman at heart,” teased one of the women. Damien glared at them long enough to make them look away.

“I thought you were a magic item crafter,” Damien said, still pissed.

“Oh, that’s a skill anyone can have,” the headwoman, now known as Millie, dismissed. “Even you, if you want to. Of course, only a very few can truly claim the skill as their own. We are the best crafters in the supernatural community.”

“What are their unique skills?” Damien gestured with his head.

“Oh, that’s not for me to tell,” Millie said. “Though, I suppose it’s harmless information. For the most part, anyway.”

The woman who teased Damien cleared her throat, and he regarded her coldly.

“My ability is that I can read a person’s soul like a book,” she said nervously. “Sort of like mind-reading, but I only focus on the desires of those I read. I don’t invade past that. And unless I get permission, I will never use my ability on anyone. So, it’s fortunate that anyone who comes to us means I already have permission. Oral consent is nice, though.”

“I can alter the mood of anyone I touch,” another woman offered. “I only do it in matters of emergency or to help others feel better. When people come to us, I help them adjust to the transition much easier.”

“The rest of them don’t have abilities relevant to our gender-bending,” Millie spoke up as she took a sip of her water.

“Is it a hobby, or a job?” Damien asked, slightly curious.

“It’s a bit of both, honey,” Millie replied. “Unfortunately, it doesn’t pay the bills. You see, that’s why we needed that money for the casino.”

“So, that was money in the briefcase,” Damien said. “What was that reward you gave the human?”

“Say hi, Chihiro,” Millie said.

One of the women raised a hand and waved, and Damien widened his eyes. He didn’t even notice her earlier, so he was genuinely surprised to see that he had become a she.

“What about your girlfriend?” Damien asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I bet she thinks I’m being unfaithful,” Chihiro said, sadly.

“In a way, you kind of are,” Damien said dryly.

“Only to myself,” Chihiro countered. “I always knew what I was inside, but I hid it for the sake of my family. Their pride wouldn’t accept me for who I am, so they tried to squash it. I had no choice but to let them think they won. However, my father recently passed away so I took half of my inheritance, and searched everywhere to find someone to help me transition.”

“Why didn’t you talk to her about it?” Damien asked.

“She was raised with just as strict a family like mine,” Chihiro frowned, sadly. “I’m afraid she wouldn’t react well. Especially, because her mind was molded by the traditional ways far more successfully.”

“You’ll never know until you try,” Damien said, kindly. He was surprised by the empathy he was feeling. Normally, he wouldn’t care about the guy… uh… gal’s feelings while angry and just complete the mission. He looked toward Millie and saw that she was grinning.

“Looks like you are truly a woman,” Millie said, happily. “You’re starting to get a woman’s way of thinking, and your emotions are getting stronger as well.”

“Where are my clothes?” Damien asked, angrily.

Millie didn’t respond immediately, and that made Damien even more irritated.

“Kiyoko,” Millie said, calmly.

One of the women stood up and summoned a box from a pocket dimension before handing it to him.

“Your clothes are in there,” Millie explained. “However, you should know that they won’t open until you decide 100%  _ who _ you are. If you decide you’re a man, the box will give you the same clothes back. If you decide you’re a woman, then the box will give you clothes altered to fit a woman. If you decide you’re both, then the box will give you an item that will allow you to swap genders at will. Your clothes will also be able to morph between masculine and feminine as well. Every variation will include a version of that coat you used earlier.”

Damien tried to open the box, but it wouldn’t budge. Angrily and confused, he looked up at Millie.

“Guess that means you haven’t decided who your true self is,” Millie said. “So, in the meantime, you can use the folded clothes on the table next to the main exit.”

Irritatedly, Damien picked up the box and headed for the exit. To his surprise, Chihiro walked with him. Fortunately, she stayed quiet as Damien was NOT in the mood for conversation.

**David’s place, four years ago…**

It had been about a week since Damien and Slade started helping David’s team with their cases alongside spying on Leland. Occasionally, they encountered actual possessed humans. However, most of them were just psychopaths. Frankly, Damien was itching for a fight. Leland’s words still echoed in his mind, and the more he ignored the growing impulses to start butchering people… the stronger they became. He was afraid that he was going to lose control of himself, but he managed this far. So, he hoped he’ll be able to maintain his current success.

Unfortunately, Kristen had kept her eyes on him from the moment she met him. So, she was bound to notice Damien’s constant internal struggle. Damien didn’t want to have to tell her about himself, because not many could handle or believe the things his job requires.

Right now, Damien and Kristen were in the process of placing names on David’s murder board.

“You alright?” Kristen asked as Damien accidentally crushed glass of water in one hand as he looked at a file of a serial killer.

“I’m fine,” Damien lied as he cleaned up the water and broken glass. “I’m just going stir crazy. I need to take a break from this paperwork.”

“Your hand is bleeding,” Kristen said, as she grabbed his right wrist. “Let me patch you up.”

“I said I’m fine!” Damien snapped, unintentionally, as he wrenched his hand free.

Realizing what he did, he bolted out of the door as he wrapped a Presidio brand bandage on his hand. Frowning, Kristen tailed Damien out of concern for his welfare and because she had only seen such a wild look once before. In Orson LeRoux. The first psychopath she put away with David Acosta’s help.

**In the present, at the client’s apartment…**

Damien was now dressed in red yoga pants, a training bra, socks, and running shoes. He didn’t have to run back to the client’s apartment this time, because Chihiro was kind enough to drive them back. Right now, Damien stood against the wall as Chihiro mentally prepared herself for confronting her girlfriend.

“You ready yet?” Damien asked, impatiently.

“This is the toughest thing I’ve ever had to do,” Chihiro said, flustered. “Just be patient.”

“Right,” Damien said, standing straight. “I’m going to give her the head’s up. Besides, she probably won’t believe you’re her boyfriend-turned-girlfriend unless I do.”

As Chihiro turned to look at Damien, she noticed he had vanished. Kinda like Batman and Catwoman in the Nolan Trilogy.

Damien landed on his client’s balcony and tossed a towel at the woman who had fallen asleep on the couch as she waited. The woman jerked awake and looked around wildly until she saw Damien and frowned.

“Waking up the person you’re going to rob is never a good idea,” the client said, raising an eyebrow.

“Good thing I’m not a thief,” Damien said as he walked toward her.

“Then why are you here?” the client asked, confusedly.

“To give you my report,” Damien replied just as the door opened. “Your boyfriend wasn’t cheating on you.”

The client blinked twice upon that and then narrowed her eyes.

“Tell your colleague not to expect any more summons from me,” the client said bitterly.

“That’s the thing, lady,” Damien said as he scratched his head. “I’m the same person that accidentally yanked on your hair.”

The client widened her eyes and dropped her jaw in shock. Suddenly, she burst out into a fit of laughter. She didn’t seem to be able to stop, and so Damien sat down to wait. As he did so, he looked toward a hallway and saw Chihiro hesitating.

“You done?” Damien asked.

“Yeah, sorry,” the client said, wiping laugh tears from her eyes. “I just found the idea that you suddenly swapped genders to be hilarious. It must be commonplace for devils, huh.”

“Actually, no,” Damien shook his head. “This was done to me by the same people who your boyfriend was meeting.”

“What was he up to?” the client asked, worriedly.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Damien suggested as he headed for the balcony to give them some privacy.

As he waited, he tried to open the box again. However, it still wouldn’t budge. Frustrated, he placed the box on a glass table and just leaned on the balcony. He couldn’t help but go over what Millie had said to him. He had always been certain that he was a dude, but now that he wasn’t… he was honestly enjoying it a little. He didn’t know why, but he definitely felt a little free-er than normal. It was as if he didn’t have to worry so much about the past, and could actually look toward the future. However, he also knew he wouldn’t be able to honor the oath he made without the physical strength being a man gave him. He looked deep inside himself and felt… like he was both. Both female and male. Neither one nor the other. Suddenly, a symbol on the box glowed and it popped open. Relieved, Damien hurried into a room with more privacy and got dressed in his clothes. No, scratch that. Right now, he was a she. So, they’re  _ her _ clothes. The box had lost its magic, but it still had an intriguing design, so Damien felt she should keep it for now. As for the other clothing… eh, what the hell. She’ll keep those too.

“Oh my,” said both Chihiro and the client as Damien returned to them. Damien now wore the magical clothes, her new leather coat, and had a ring on her right-hand middle finger. Damien had also found a hairband and put her hair into a ponytail.

“So, was my service satisfactory?” Damien asked as she looked straight at the client.

“Yes,” the client said, smiling. “Yes, you were.”

“Good,” Damien said, relieved.

“This is going to be awkward,” the client said, uncomfortably.

“How so?” Damien asked, confusedly.

“According to Kiba, devils seal deals by kissing their clients,” the client said, turning red in the face. Chihiro didn’t look thrilled at that… at all. However, at least it was just a snog and not sexual intercourse.

Damien pulled on the collar of her shirt feeling hot as her cheeks went red as well.

“Just get it over with, you two,” Chihiro said, standing up. “I need to use the toilet anyway.”

Damien and the client shifted uncomfortably until the client stood up, grabbed Damien, and kissed her on the mouth. Hard. Eventually, Damien kissed her back. Damien didn’t know why, but she was starting to feel warm in her nether region.

Fortunately, the client broke away which allowed Damien to get control of herself. They didn’t speak after that, and Damien immediately pulled out her phone. Upon doing so, she cringed. Millie had put her number in it, but that didn’t matter at the moment. Damien immediately dialed Rias’s number and waited.

**Four years ago, with Slade…**

Slade walked along the streets as he tailed Leland Townsend. However, once Leland turned a corner… Slade seemed to have lost him. The psychologist appeared to have just disappeared as Slade couldn’t see him anywhere.

“Why are you following me?” asked a voice behind him.

Slade slowly turned around to see Leland staring up at him angrily and with a slightly insane look in his eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Slade replied, bluntly.

“You must be an expert liar,” Leland sneered. “Because I would’ve believed you except for the fact I know you’ve been monitoring me in my office.”

Slade narrowed his eye as he stared at the man but didn’t say anything.

“Oh, I know,” Leland said, gleefully. “You were hired by that saintly prick David Acosta to keep tabs on me. Either that or… you work for Presidio. Yes, that explains the murderous look in your eye.”

Once again, Slade kept quiet.

“My surprise patient from last week was your partner, wasn’t he?” Leland inquired, knowingly. “Well, I’ll make you a promise. If you keep following and watching me, your partner will die.”

Slade glared at Leland who smirked victoriously before he walked away from Slade whistling a cheerful tune. Reluctantly, Slade walked in the other direction. Besides, he had all the info he needed. Leland knew of Presidio, which meant only one thing. Leland was a demon.

**With Damien, at the ORC…**

Damien looked around her new room at the ORC. Apparently, they had prepared one for her before she had become a devil. Either that or they always have another room ready for a new devil. The room was pretty average, but it was definitely a vast improvement over the shithole she used to live in. After she placed her new box down in the corner, she decided to go out for a stroll. As she headed for the main entrance, she noticed Rias talking to Akeno. They both ceased their conversation and stared at Damien. Rias was clearly holding in laughter, but Akeno was grinning sadistically.

_ Ugh, _ Damien thought as she reached the door.  _ In what way am I becoming a woman amusing? I may be one now, but I don’t understand them at all. _

Feeling a little hungry, Damien elected to go back to Angelo’s IX pizzeria. Though, this time she was going to have the pasta and some salad.

**In an alley, four years ago…**

Damien leaned against an alley wall and breathed deeply until he heard a scream. His eyes opened quickly and he bolted in the direction of the scream. Eventually, he came across a mugging in progress. A couple was being beaten as their riches were getting stolen.

“Hey!” Damien shouted angrily. “Why don’t you take on someone your own size?!”

The group of thugs turned toward him and grinned evilly. Two of them pulled out their knives and charged him while the rest pulled out guns.

Damien kicked one thug in the crotch and blocked the second thug. He redirected the second thug’s knife toward his throat. He didn’t even hesitate as the thug’s neck began gushing blood. The first thug swiped at him, but Damien grabbed his arm and bent it the wrong way at the elbow. The remaining thugs fired, but Damien swung the disabled thug into the way of the bullets. The remaining thugs stupidly kept firing until they were out.

Damien picked up a nearby pipe and charged them. It was all a blur, but eventually… all the thugs were dead and the pipe was dripping with their blood.

Once he realized what he did, he dropped the pipe and backed away.

“What have I done?” Damien asked shakily as he stared at corpses.

He heard a gasp behind him and turned to see Kristen standing not too far away with her hands over her mouth.

“Damien?” questioned a male voice.

Damien looked toward the couple and widened his eyes in shock. Issei was here and staring at him with fear. Damien didn’t say anything as he ran away from them. He didn’t stop running until he was in a different alley and just sat against the wall.

**Back in the present, with Damien…**

Damien felt satisfied because that was one of the better meals she has ever had. Once again, she didn’t feel like running. So, she walked. She could actually enjoy the night. When she was a man, she had seen threats in any shadow. She could never just relax, but now she could. She was so lost in gazing at the beauty of the stars that she didn’t even notice a figure in the sky silently following her.

After she had made some progress away from the populated area and further into darkness, she heard something speeding toward her. She dodged to the left just as a glowing spear made of light shot past her. She whirled around and glared into the air.

“Show yourself, ya big chicken!!” Damien challenged.

In response, a busty raven-haired woman lightly landed on the ground with her black feathered wings extended. She reminded Damien of Irisa, which only pissed her off further.

“You’re not what DounaShiiku described,” the woman said, raising an eyebrow. “Yet, I can sense the same thing he did.”

“You so afraid of us that you swapped genders?” the woman smirked.

“Yep,” Damien said, dryly. “You’re a chicken.”

“What?” the woman asked, shocked at the response.

“The only way to explain why you came with that stupid reason for my current state is if your brain was the size of a pea,” Damien continued, ignoring her. “No, wait. I meant a nucleus.”

“Why you…” the woman said, shakily, as she summoned another spear of light.

“Too slow!” Damien exclaimed as she punched the fallen angel in the face. The fallen angel was taken off guard at the sudden move, and so was knocked backward by the force behind Damien’s punch.

“That is the only hit you’ll ever make on me,” the fallen angel snarled as she righted herself in the air.

“Now die!!!” she screamed as she flew toward Damien at impossible speeds.

Damien felt a burning sensation in her chest, and so she instinctively opened her mouth to cough. However, a red flame blasted out of her mouth and right at the fallen angel.

Damien watched, shocked, as the fallen angel rolled in the ground to rid herself of the crimson fire. Once the fire had dissipated, the fallen angel pushed herself to her feet. The first thing Damien noticed was that the flames had incinerated her clothes, and the second thing she noticed was that there weren’t any burn marks on the fallen angel’s body.

“The next time we meet,” the fallen angel said angrily as she flapped once. “I’ll take my time to kill you. It will be the most agonizing pain you will ever feel.”

At that, the fallen angel promptly flew off, dropping two singed feathers.

Damien was still confused as to how she did that, but right now she had to get back to her new apartment at the ORC. She also needed to inform Rias of this development. So, with that in mind, she ran as fast as her supernaturally enhanced legs could go.


	7. Part 2: Mission of Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem-Damien is sent undercover at a stripper bar(joint?) and has some really bad luck. Meets a couple of new female friends who help him/her get over her recent bad luck.

Part 2

Episode 7: Mission of Importance

As soon as Damien arrived at the ORC, she rushed to the study/living room where she found Rias doing paperwork. Rias looked up irritatedly and opened her mouth to chide Damien, but stopped upon seeing Damien’s expression.

“What is it?” Rias asked, worriedly.

“I just encountered another fallen angel,” Damien replied. “And that’s not the only thing that happened.”

Rias put her pen down and gave Damien her undivided attention as she listened to everything that happened on the way back from Angelo’s IX.

When Damien finished telling her story, Rias stared at her silently and thoughtfully. Rias remembered what Constantine told her about Damien being the Red Dragon Emperor. While she wanted to explain the crimson flames to her, she knew John was right. Damien had to figure this out on her own. It wouldn’t be easy, but she’d be all the stronger for it.

“This isn’t good,” Rias said, finally. “Three Fallen Angels showing up in the same year, and all after you? Whatever they’re planning, they must be afraid that you’re going to stop it.”

“If Irisa had never attacked me or used and killed Yuuma,” Damien said, angrily. “I would not know of them and no reason to stop them. However, I’m now going to do more than stop them. I’m going to kill them slowly and painfully.”

Rias raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Damien had never seemed to be the vicious kind of person, but right now… Damien was exactly that. All rage and hate, and that was the opposite of good. She knew she had to get Damien away from this line of thinking because revenge quests never end well. Unfortunately, she knew she wasn’t going to stop this course no matter what. So, she had to help her. Unfortunately, she had no clue how to do so.

“Go to bed, servant,” Rias ordered, calmly. “Tomorrow is a new day, and you’ll probably have a new contract to fill. So, focus on that. I’ll focus on determining how to take down these Fallen Angels.”

Damien knew better than to refuse a command, but first, she headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once done, she did her best to dry her hair, wrapped a towel around herself for decency, and then took her clothes to her room. Every member of the ORC had a hamper to prevent accidental clothing mash-ups.

Once in her room, she got dressed in an Ekouaer Sleepwear for Women set of satin pajamas. Damien had to borrow Rias’s as she’s always nude when asleep. Damien, however, wasn’t comfortable being in just her boxers as she slept just yet. She didn’t have anything to cover her breasts, after all.

As Damien lay in bed, she thought about the day's events until she fell asleep wondering how Rias would look like a man.

**Four years ago, in an alley…**

Damien was so shaken by his recent act of murder that he didn’t even notice as two pairs of feet came to a stop next to him.

“Damien,” said Issei’s voice.

Damien didn’t respond as he couldn’t face his brother. Issei saw him commit monstrous acts of murder, so he should’ve run in the opposite direction. Instead, he found Damien in this random alley.

“Bro, look at me,” Issei said as he knelt.

Reluctantly, Damien looked up and saw that Issei was now concerned instead of frightened.

“What happened to you, man?” Issei said, worriedly. “The last time I saw you, you were having a rough time. However, you weren’t like this…”

“I’m a monster, Issei,” Damien said, bitterly, as he looked away. “You should stay away.”

“Nah, man,” Issei countered. “We’re brothers, and brothers look after each other.”

“Damien,” said Kristen Bouchard’s voice. “We need to have a serious conversation about what you just did.”

“Chill, lady,” Issei said, irritatedly. “Can’t you see that he’s a wreck? He clearly hates himself for doing this.”

“That’s why I haven’t called the cops, yet,” Kristen said, bluntly. “I still have to psycho-analyze him no matter what I end up doing.”

“Let’s go,” Damien said, using the wall to stand up. “Sooner we get this over with, the better.”

“You sure, bro?” Issei asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Damien said with a weak smile. “Cya round, bro.”

At that, he walked away from the alley alongside Kristen Bouchard. Issei frowned after him, but he had left his fiance alone. So, he had to get back to her before any more thugs assaulted her.

**The Present, in the morning…**

Damien woke up, stretched, and put on her bathrobe before heading to the ladies’ bathroom. However, upon arriving she saw that Akeno was already in there and completely naked. Her face went scarlet and she quickly whirled around.

“Oh, good morning, Damien,” said Akeno. “You intending to shower?”

“You can go first,” Damien said quickly. “I can wait.”

“Nonsense,” Akeno said as she pulled Damien in by her bathrobe.

Damien tried to resist, but she knew that it was fruitless as Akeno was older than her as far as being a devil was concerned. That meant she was stronger than Damien as well.

“We’re both women,” Akeno said, turning Damien around. “So, there’s nothing wrong with helping each other shower.”

“But that’s too intimate for people uninvolved,” Damien said, quickly. She really wanted to shower alone.

“A woman can’t stay shy,” Akeno said, sternly and huskily at the same time. “A woman has to use their assets to their advantage, and you are one of us… currently.”

“Yeah, but I could become a guy at any minute,” Damien tried.

“Maybe in appearance,” Akeno allowed. “However, not in soul. In your soul, you are neither male nor female. Which means there’s nothing wrong with showing yourself to either gender and nothing wrong with anyone showing themselves to you.”

“You’re not gonna take no for an answer, are you?” Damien asked, bitterly.

“Nope,” Akeno smiled. “Because your discomfort is arousing me… sort of. It’s not torture, but it’s close enough.”

Nothing more was said as Akeno removed Damien’s bathrobe and pulled her into the shower. It was all Damien could do to keep herself from touching herself as being this close to Akeno, and being rubbed by her was making her horny. Once Akeno had finished with Damien, she prompted Damien to wash her body as well. As if on autopilot, she did exactly that. Of course, she lingered on the ass, tits, and pussy longer than necessary. However, Akeno didn’t protest. In fact, she seemed to encourage it.

“Really Akeno?” said Rias’s voice on the other side of the shower curtain. “Already seducing Damien?”

That brought Damien to reality and she quickly covered herself as Rias pulled the shower curtain back. She couldn’t even look at Rias, and so settled with staring at a spot on the floor.

“I didn’t realize you were up, Rias,” Akeno smiled. “If I had, I would’ve let you make the first move.”

“Funny,” Rias glared. “Now, dry off and get dressed. Sona wants to meet with us.”

“Of course, Rias,” Akeno said, stepping out of the shower tub. 

As Akeno dried herself, Rias grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Damien.

“Sorry about Akeno,” Rias said. “She’s like a lioness stalking an antelope. Once she has her sights on something, she goes for it with all she’s got. However, she was being tame today. Normally, she’d tie you up and tease you for hours and hours.

“Shall I inform Sona that you’ll be a little late?” Akeno asked, now fully dressed.

“Yes,” Rias said, as she brushed Damien’s hair. “I’m going to settle Damien down and make her feel better.

“She’s all horny and ready for you to feast on,” Akeno smirked before running out the door.

Rias just growled but didn’t say anything as she knew Akeno was just torturing her for fun.

“How do I…” Damien trailed off, as she put the bathrobe back on.

Rias looked at Damien inquisitively before she smiled knowingly. 

“Follow me,” Rias said, kindly. “I have something for you.”

Confused, Damien followed Rias until they arrived at Rias’s room. Damien was nervous as she hadn’t been in Rias’s room before. True, he’s been in several women’s rooms. However, he didn’t live with any of them. Not even Yuuma who he had become boyfriend-girlfriend with.

“I was going to wait for a while until you were comfortable enough,” Rias said, as she picked up a grocery bag. “However, I have a feeling you’ll need these now. I know how uncomfortable it is being unable to find release. So, I got these for you.”

Curious, Damien accepted the grocery bag and looked in. She widened her eyes as her face went red. There sex toys in there. A strap-on, a normal dildo, a vibrator, a vibrating dildo, the works.

Damien looked up at Rias and then down at the toys and then back to Rias. She couldn’t say a word. She was completely speechless. Rias gently squeezed her shoulder once before heading away.

That made Damien remember she was horny as hell and so she ran off to her room, tossed off her bathrobe, and jumped onto the bed to work on getting herself to climax. She elected not to use her new sex toys and just started using her hands and fingers.

**Four years ago, with Damien and Kristen…**

Damien sat down at the dining table with a cup of coffee in his hands. He doesn’t really drink coffee, but it’s something to help steady his hands. Eventually, Kristen sat down across from him with a cup of coffee, a pen, and a notepad.

“Tell me why you killed those people,” Kristen said, calmly.

“I can’t tell you the full truth because most of it is completely classified,” Damien said, slowly. “Hell, you wouldn’t believe it even if I could.”

“So, tell me what you can,” Kristen said. “Anything that you figure to be safe.”

Damien looked away for a few minutes before he sighed and began explaining everything that he could. Once he was done, Kristen lowered her pen and grabbed his hand.

“Don’t blame yourself, Damien,” Kristen said, kindly. “Leland is a psychopath and has a silver tongue. He’s the type of man that preys on the vulnerable, and based on what you said… you were the ideal victim. You resisted as long as you could, so be proud of that. You have to tell your partner.”

As soon as she said that, they heard someone clear their throat. Slowly, they looked up to see Slade Wilson with his arms crossed.

“Tell me what?” Slade asked, gruffly.

Damien looked up guiltily and prepared himself to tell him everything that he told Kristen.

**The present, forty minutes later…**

Fully relieved of all horniness and fully clothed, Damien exited her room wearing a pair of black leggings with a skirt, running shoes, a white t-shirt with a v-neck, and the special long coat that was gifted to her by the transgender group a day ago. Damien also had her hair in a ponytail. She didn’t bother with make-up, however. Primarily because she didn’t know how, and didn’t feel right doing so yet.

Damien looked around, instinctively, and literally jumped out of shock from seeing the Koneko standing there.

“How long were you standing there?” Damien asked, uncertainly, as she forced her heartbeat to settle.

“Long enough,” Koneko said, emotionlessly. “Rias sent me to get you.”

“Why?” Damien asked, cautiously.

Instead of replying, Koneko turned around and walked off. Damien sighed and followed after her knowing that ignoring Rias was never a good idea. Well, she had no experience in the punishments of doing so. However, it made sense that they would be pretty bad.

When they arrived in Rias’s office/living room, they saw that only Rias and Akeno were in the room. Kiba was nowhere to be found. The two busty beauties didn’t look very happy either. However, Damien had a sense it wasn’t concerning her or Koneko.

“Koneko, Damien,” Rias said, calmly. “Glad you could join us. Now have a seat.”

Damien and Koneko immediately sat and waited patiently. The former had a cautious expression, while the latter was as blank as a whiteboard.

“Akeno, if you please,” Rias said, sitting down at her desk.

“Sona, one of the other Devils in Kuoh City, has informed us of a personal request from Lady Leviathan,” Akeno said. “They want to send two female servants of each house undercover at a strip joint.”

Damien gulped already knowing who Rias was sending besides Koneko. However, she didn’t speak up. Partially, because she was trained by Presidio to listen to the entire briefing before speaking up. Partially, because she was nervous.

“However,” Akeno continued. “Each team has different missions. You two will be there to locate a rogue Devil. Sona’s servants will be doing something else entirely. You may ask for their help if you feel it necessary, but only up to a certain point. Any questions?”

Koneko, naturally, stayed quiet. Damien, however, felt she had to speak up. So, she swallowed her nervousness and breathed deeply.

“Are we to assume that the rogue Devil is one of the strippers?” Damien asked. “Or are we to focus our attention on the customers?”

“The customers,” Akeno replied. “That’s all we know for sure.”

“Okay,” Damien nodded. “What do we do if we locate the rogue Devil? Tail it back to its place of residence or report back instead?”

“That is up to you,” Rias spoke up. “However, if you do the former… stay out of sight and remain upwind. If it finds out you are following it, then it will attack. You are not to engage it at all. Doing so without the full peerage is suicide. Understood?”

“Yes, mistress,” Damien said, automatically. She still hated calling her that. She hated being subservient, but she had no choice but to put up with it.

“Okay,” Akeno said. “Koneko, you can go ahead and get ready. Rias and I will see to it that Damien is fully prepared.”

Koneko didn’t say anything, as usual, but she nodded once before leaving the room.

“I bet you’re very nervous about the mission, aren’t you?” Akeno smiled, teasingly. “Your first time as a stripper, and you’re going to have a lot of fans with that body.”

“Akeno, stop teasing her,” Rias sighed, exhaustedly. “Just get her ready. I have some paperwork to do.”

“Of course, Rias,” Akeno acquiesced. “If you will follow me.”

With that, she left the room with Damien close behind. Not a word was said as Damien steeled herself for the role she had to play. Of course, her train of thought halted constantly as she watched Akeno’s ass shake side to side.

**Four years ago, the next day…**

Damien walked along the sidewalks to clear his head. After he told Slade everything that had recently happened and what had been going on with him, his partner benched him from the mission. Slade didn’t blame him for the human deaths, but he wasn’t going to let him off scot-free. As it was a demon that got into his head and forced him to kill those people… Damien was going to be mercifully punished by Presidio. Slade promised that he’d make sure of it.

Unfortunately, Damien still felt immense guilt and regretted what he did. Fortunately, he no longer had the urge to kill someone and he was more or less back to his normal self.

“Okay, wiseguy,” said a feminine voice from across the street to his left. “You’re getting put away for the night.”

Damien looked over to the scene curiously and saw an attractive woman slamming a drunk against the hood of her car. The woman proceeded to cuff the man.

“What’d I do, offisher?” slurred a drunken man.

“Slapped my ass, for starters,” the woman pushed him into the backseat of her car.

She was so focused on the drunk she didn’t seem to notice a man with a knife behind her. Without thinking, Damien rushed across the street and slid over cars that were in the way. When he got to the other side, he tackled the would-be assailant.

The woman quickly whirled around and pulled out her Glock-18, but relaxed when she saw Damien’s badge and the discarded knife.

“Thanks for your help, Agent,” the woman said, holstering her sidearm. “But I didn’t really need it.”

“Course you didn’t,” Damien said as he yanked the man to his feet and slapped a pair of cuffs on him. “But I did it anyway.”

“Have I seen you around the station before?” the woman asked, slowly.

“Maybe,” shrugged Damien. “I did help bring in a lot of nutjobs the past week.”

“You want a drink?” the woman asked. “Ya know, as a thank you for helping keep the peace.”

“Why not?” Damien accepted her offer as he pushed the man into her car.

“I’ll meet you at the NoMad Bar,” the woman said as she got into the driver’s seat. “In the afternoon after I’m off.”

“Can’t wait,” Damien said as he waved her bye before he walked off.

He did his best to hide the slight chub he got when he talked to her. He was very attracted to her, but he knew nothing would ever come out of it. Nothing could. It was better that way.

**The present, in the evening…**

Damien and Koneko looked up at the stripper joint and noticed that a fair amount of cars were parked in front. There were a couple of bouncers at the front door admitting or denying potential customers. However, they weren’t going in that direction. They had already been hired as they had gone an hour earlier to audition. All they had to do afterward was get the proper clothing.

Unfortunately, for Damien, that meant she had to get a slutty pirate costume. She also had eye patches to cover her nipples as this establishment was merciful enough to have first-time strippers maintain some privacy… even though everything else was going to be shown. With the obvious exclusion of her vagina as all strippers here kept their thongs on.

Koneko, however, looked at home in her slutty kitty outfit… even if a bit nervous. Damien was surprised at that because Koneko never shows emotions. Damien didn’t know why a slutty cat outfit would make her nervous, but she figured Koneko would explain later on. Okay, that’s a lie. Damien just didn’t want to pry. It wasn’t her business.

“Well, here we go,” Damien sighed, more for her benefit than Koneko. “Better get this over with.”

And so, they headed straight for the employee entrance which led into the stripper’s dressing room… which was filled with attractive women in slutty outfits. Some of them weren’t even wearing a thing as they were in the process of getting painted on.

As Koneko was already dressed in her outfit, she didn’t have to wait to strut her stuff on the stage. Which was fortunate, as the announcer shouted her stripper name which was Chobi. The translation for that is “small”… which Damien figured was a bit on the nose.

“Hey, honey,” said one of the strippers. “You new here?”

“Yeah,” Damien nodded.

“Well, then,” the stripper said, smiling wickedly. “I believe it’s time for your initiation.”

“My what?” Damien asked, confusedly. She looked around and noticed that the other strippers were looking right at her.

“Hands off, Maya,” said a stern voice from behind Damien. “This freshie is my bitch.”

Suddenly, Damien felt a sting on her ass as someone slapped her on her left cheek. That, of course, made her stifle a cry as she didn’t want anyone here to think she enjoyed or was susceptible to pain.

Damien looked at the one who slapped her ass and saw Tsubaki. She had another girl with her who was busty and had long white hair.

“Okay, Okami,” stripper number one, now named Maya, said as she raised her hands placatingly. “I got it.”

“Sorry about that,” Tsubaki whispered, genuinely. “These ladies are like a pack of piranhas. They would’ve spanked you into submission, and then you would’ve ended up going home with each of them every night as their lesbian slave.”

Damien gulped and nodded that she understood. Tsubaki smiled once before pulling her in for a kiss and massaging her ass cheek.

“Though, I’ve still claimed you as mine,” Tsubaki smirked. “Whenever you’re in this form, you’re my obedient pet, okay?”

Damien didn’t know what to say and kept silent. Tsubaki took that as a yes and pulled her to a chair where she began taking Damien’s clothes off. That shook Damien out of her daze, and she immediately finished the job as her breasts had already been revealed to the room. Before she could dress up as the slutty pirate, Tsubaki got to work on applying make-up and used magic to make Damien’s hair have a seductive aura. Something that will make any man do what she wants. Fortunately, Tsubaki knew enough about gender magic that she made this specific enchantment exclusive to Damien’s female form.

_ “Next up is another new girl by the name of Captain Doragon!” _ shouted the announcer. That meant it was Damien’s turn to dance like a slut.

Tsubaki gave Damien a light slap on her ass which prompted her to hurry up and walk out to the stage in her extremely short skirt, high heels, short button-down shirt with enough buttons to show off her cleavage, a tricorn, and a skull & crossbones thong.

Damien inhaled once as she steeled herself and then submitted herself to the male audience which cheered and wolf-whistled. The music immediately changed to the pirates of the Caribbean theme song.

**Four years ago, in the afternoon…**

Damien walked into the NoMad bar and looked around. He saw some unconscious men and women at tables with unfinished mugs of beer, college kids arguing at the pool table, and a few experienced cops with “the look”. Eventually, he saw the woman at a booth with her hair down. She hadn’t ordered a drink yet, but she was reading.

With a deep breath, he headed over and sat down across from her.

“Hello again, Detective…” Damien trailed off.

“Mira Byrd,” the woman said, putting down her book, as she looked at him. “And hello to you too. What’s your name?”

“Damien Hyoudou,” Damien replied. “Before you ask, I was adopted.”

“Ah,” Byrd replied. “How’d you become an agent at such a young age?” 

“It’s a long story,” Damien replied, looking away. “You wouldn’t believe most of it. Besides, it’s classified. If I tell you, I'd have to kill you.”

Byrd burst out laughing until she saw his serious expression and sobered up.

“You’re not kidding,” Byrd said, realizing.

“I wish I was,” Damien said, bitterly. “There’s so much I wish I could say, but I can’t for various reasons.”

“Well, why don’t we change the topic,” Byrd said. “You can start.”

“What do you know of a Doctor Leland Townsend?” Damien asked, slowly.

“I never met him,” Byrd frowned. “I know he’s undone a lot of what a friend of mine did, so many convicts have been set free. I’m not thrilled about that, but there’s nothing that says he’s not allowed to do it. Not against the law, after all. Why do you ask?”

“No reason?” Damien sighed. “So, what kind of things do you like to do when you’re not working.”

“Read, watch tv, the usual,” Byrd shrugged as she leaned back. “What about you?”

“I dunno,” Damien groaned exhaustedly. “I’m always working.”

“Well,” Byrd said, sympathetically. “Maybe you can start with a few drinks?”

“Why not?” Damien said. “It would be rude to reject such an offer.”

“Yes, it would,” Byrd agreed, pleased.

They resumed talking as they drank, and they occasionally laughed at ridiculous stories they told each other. Eventually, they were too drunk to drive and so Damien did the chivalrous thing and offered to walk Byrd home.

At some point, they found themselves in her bed and with their clothes discarded. As Damien pistoned into her, she kissed him hungrily, and his hands fondled her breasts. Eventually, they both tensed up and orgasmed into unconsciousness.

The next morning, Damien woke up to find Byrd laying next to him with her eyes open. If Damien hadn't seen what he had these past few years, he would’ve jolted from the shock and surprise.

“You talk in your sleep, you know that?” Byrd asked, amused.

“What did I say?” Damien tensed.

“Something about ‘going to hell’,” Byrd said, worriedly. “What happened to make you think you’re hellbound?”

“It’s classified,” Damien grunted.

“Damn,” Byrd sighed, disappointedly. “Well, I hope you find a way to get past this self-hate of yours. Quite frankly, self-hate is not sexy… which clashes with you.”

“You think I’m sexy?” Damien asked, raising an eyebrow, as he looked at her.

“Not as much as I am,” Byrd smirked. “But you have some allure, yes.”

“Especially, down here,” Byrd continued as she grabbed his shaft which grew erect at her touch.

She slowly slid down and engulfed it in her mouth before she swung around and placed her coochie above his face and promptly sat down on him. To breathe, he had no choice but to eat her out.

**The present, a minute or two later…**

Damien had just finished her sexy dance and walked over to an eighteen-year-old kid that had two ladies on each side. Both of them wore long coats, but Damien could tell they were wearing nothing else under the coat. The male, however, wore a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, sagging jeans, untied running shoes, and had a golden chain around his neck.

“Heya, handsome,” Damien said, immersed in the role of a stripper. “Wanna go somewhere private?”

“Nah, bitch,” the kid said, rudely. “Why don’t you shake your stuff right here. Alternatively, you and my girls here can go have a fun time elsewhere.”

“Guess I’ll dance here,” Damien said as she immediately began a lapdance.

Across the room, Koneko had taken a customer into a private booth. Tsubaki and her white-haired friend were busy with two other customers. Both were older men and they had hungry eyes. One of them even tried to touch Tsubaki’s ass.

Suddenly, Damien’s attention was brought back to her customer as the two ladies ripped off her eyepatch bra. She was so shocked that she couldn’t do anything, and that allowed the kid to grab and pull her nipples. He wasn’t gentle about it either, but Damien didn’t fight back. In fact, she let it happen for two reasons. One, she didn’t want to get in trouble for harming a customer. The second one was… well, the pain aroused her.

“Enough,” Damien said, getting back to her senses. “You may look, but you’re not allowed to touch.”

“Bitch, I own this joint,” the kid snorted. “That means I own your tight ass. That means I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

Damien widened her eyes, shocked, and stumbled backward. She looked around for any help but realized that she was on her own.

“In fact,” the kid said, standing up. “I’m gonna take you home and make you into one of my pets. Get her girls.”

The two girls suddenly grabbed Damien and pulled her behind them as the kid led them through a side exit.

The girls were surprisingly strong, so even Damien’s supernaturally enhanced strength wasn’t enough to help her fight back. The kid led them to a car by the street, which was very busy, where Damien was forced to show off her breasts to all passersby.

“You know what to do,” the kid said, getting into the backseat.

One of the girls let go of Damien while the other pinned Damien’s arms behind her. Damien had no choice but to watch as the girl opened the trunk, pulled out a bag, and removed various items. A ball gag, a collar, some sort of restraint for the arms, and a dog tail butt plug. About thirty seconds later, Damien was wearing all that and forced into the backseat with the arrogant jackass. One of the girls got in the backseat with Damien while the other got behind the wheel.

**In the evening, four years ago…**

Damien woke and stared at the ceiling as he raised his right hand. He couldn’t get the memory of him killing those criminals out of his mind. He hated himself for it, but Byrd was right. Self-hate is a hindrance. It weakens you. Damien needed to be strong. Strong enough to hunt down the monster that killed his mom and get his revenge. With that in mind, he sat up and swung his legs off the bed. Once he was dressed, he lifted the sheets so that it’d cover her completely and left a note for her on the bedside table.

As Damien exited Byrd’s house, he received a text alert. He looked down to see a message from Presidio. He was now on suspension and was to return to base for a debriefing and a psych eval.

_ Fuck, _ Damien thought as he put his phone away and began walking down the sidewalk.

He was so deep in thought about what he was going to do if he got fired from Presidio that he didn’t realize how far he had gone. Suddenly, he saw a large shape sneak out of a building and head right for an orphanage. Damien narrowed his eyes and pulled out his Deagle, and hurried after the shape. Once he got close enough, he widened his eyes. It was a huge bipedal goat.

_ A goat demon? _ Damien thought, shocked, as he pulled out his phone.  _ Has to be. How else do you explain a bipedal goat? Slade will know what to do. _

He quickly took a picture of the goat demon but didn’t realize that he had left the flash on. The minotaur whirled around and balled its fists upon seeing Damien. It charged at him with a murderous expression.

“Oh shit!” Damien exclaimed as he fired his Deagle at the goat demon with his right hand while sending the image to Slade with his left.

Unfortunately, the bullets didn’t even phase the goat demon and so Damien ended up getting knocked to the ground. Damien lost his grip on the Deagle but had to focus on evading the goat demon’s stomp. Damien tried standing up but was kicked by the goat demon in the face. As Damien lay dazed and bleeding from his face, the goat demon stared down at him.

“You will not achieve your destiny, son of Sparda,” the goat demon said with finality. “However, you will get to see the new world that I, Baphomet, will bring about.”

The goat demon, now named Baphomet, stomped down on Damien’s right leg and ribs. Damien cried out in immense pain as his leg bones and ribs broke. As Baphomet walked back toward the orphanage, Damien began coughing out blood.

**A minute ago, with Mira Byrd…**

Detective Mira Byrd woke upon hearing the sound of her bedroom door closing. She looked around and noticed that Damien wasn’t in the bed anymore. She reached over to turn on the bedside lamp and saw a note on top of the pillow Damien had used. Once the light was on, she read the note and widened her eyes upon reading the contents.

_ Mira, _

_ I enjoyed our time together, no matter how brief, but I have to leave you now. It’s safer for you if I do. You’re a good woman, and the world needs you more than it needs me. You make me want to be better, but I can’t be the man you deserve. I have to be something I hate to fight the war I’m fighting. Goodbye and live a long life. _

_ Sincerely, _ _   
_ _ Agent Damien Hyoudou _

She immediately got out of bed and dropped the note as she began getting dressed. She needed to find him before he left. She didn’t know why, but she cared for him immensely. Normally, she’d interrogate her feelings and try to determine why and how she came to feel them. All she knew was that her feelings were sparked in the bar.

Detective Byrd rushed out her bedroom door and looked around wildly. Suddenly, she heard loud gunshots coming from near an orphanage. Of course, she couldn’t really see it from her home. However, she knew where it was because she had a case involving the orphanage early in her career. Also, she had walked past it more times than not during her college days.

Mira ran through the streets with her gun out until she found Damien on the ground with blood streaming from his mouth.

“Damien!” Mira exclaimed as she rushed to his side.

She checked him for any bullet wounds but didn’t find any on his person, which meant that his wounds were internal.

She immediately pulled out her phone and dialed 911. As she let the call ring, she checked his phone and saw that the screen had been crushed. It looked like someone had bashed it with a rock or dropped an anvil on it.

_ “Hello, what is the emergency?” _ asked a feminine voice.

“This is Detective Mira Byrd,” Mira replied, calmly. “There’s an Agent Damien Hyoudou down. He’s bleeding out of his mouth, has a broken leg, and a possible concussion.”

_ “Where are you ma’am?” _ the voice asked.

“I am just outside of the Sisters of Mercy Home for Children Orphanage,” Mira replied, looking up.

_ “What street?” _ the voice inquired.

“273 Willoughby Avenue,” Mira replied.

_ “EMS will be with you shortly,” _ the woman said.  _ “Just do what you can to maintain his life.” _

At that, the call ended and all Mira could do was wipe the blood from his mouth and turn him onto his side so he wouldn’t drown in his own blood. While she suspected that his lungs were punctured by his ribs, she didn’t know how else she could keep him living. She is not very great at the medical aspect of saving lives. That’s why she became a cop, after all.

**The present, with Damien…**

Damien was now in a warehouse full of other women. Some of which were allowed to wander to their hearts’ content because they had submitted to the asshole’s will. They were completely naked and had brands on their right breast and left ass cheek. These women helped with dominating the ones yet to surrender. Either by submerging them in a case of water for an extensive period of time, starving them, giving them to very horny animals to be fucked, or just the usual bondage torture. Damien was fortunate to be subjected to the latter.

“Okay, slut,” said one of the alpha pets. “You ready to serve our glorious master until the day you die, or do we have to hurt you some more?”

_ Eat a dick, _ Damien thought. She would’ve said that as well, but couldn’t due to a ring gag stuck in her mouth.

The dominatrix pet proceeded to raise the level of electricity being sent to Damien’s breasts and clitoris. She also thwacked Damien with a riding crop hard enough to leave welts.

“How’s the latest cunt faring?” asked the familiar voice of the asshole as he walked up with two girls on leashes. They didn’t even act like humans. They acted like dogs. Both had their tongues lulling out of their mouths and looked around. Occasionally, they sniffed at each other’s butts. They also had a glazed look in their eyes.

“This bitch won’t give up,” the dominatrix pet said, unhappily. “It’s as if she doesn’t believe that serving you is the greatest honor a slut like her could have.”

“Really?” the jerkwad said, raising an eyebrow, as he stared at Damien. “Interesting.”

Suddenly, the image changed and Damien was back at the stripper joint. She was completely naked and had the two girls right next to her. She also had the asshole kid on top of her. She felt off. As if something was inside her.

“Damien,” said a figure kneeling. “Are you alright?”

Damien focused on the figure, confusedly, until she recognized Tsubaki.

“How’d I get here?” Damien asked, still confused. “And why is something filling me?”

“You were abducted on the way home,” Tsubaki said as she pushed the jackass off Damien.

That’s when Damien realized he had stuck his dick inside of her. She frowned upon feeling something ooze out of her. There was only one thing that could be, but she couldn’t think about that at the moment.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Tsubaki asked, worriedly, as she helped Damien to her feet. Naturally, Damien wobbled as she stood up.

“I was in some sort of warehouse surrounded by loads of other women,” Damien frowned. “Some were being tortured in various ways, myself among them, but there were others that were doing the torturing.”

“This asshole was their master in every way,” Damien said, loathingly, as she looked down at the deceased teen. She proceeded to spit on the man while Tsubaki covered her with a towel.

“Come on,” Tsubaki said, kindly. “Let’s get back to our flat.”

Damien halted immediately and looked at Tsubaki weirdly.

“We don’t have a place together,” Damien said, confused. “So, why did you say ‘our flat’? For that matter, when do you say ‘flat’? That’s a British thing. Not Japanese.”

Tsubaki’s smile vanished as she stared at Damien before she facepalmed and then grumbled to herself.

“Shit,” she cursed. “I really should watch my lingo.”

“I am not your girlfriend, Tsubaki,” Tsubaki said as her form flickered into that of a man in a strange outfit. Damien couldn’t tell if it was a form of Egyptian or Mongolian in nature. “I am Felix Faust. The strongest sorcerer in the world.”

“What do you want with me?” Damien asked, narrowing her eyes. “Information? If so, then I ain’t tellin’ you shit.”

“We shall see about that,” Felix Faust smirked.

Suddenly, he blasted a bolt of energy out of a mystical circle which hit Damien in the face. She still hadn’t recovered enough and was unable to dodge the blast.

When she woke up a third time, she found herself in a cathedral with someone in front of her. It was Baphomet.

“And now, you may deflower the slut,” said the priest.

Damien didn’t have enough time to react and was lifted into the air before being placed on a bed with her hands shackled to the posts. Baphomet immediately leaped on her and began fucking her with his monster goat cock.

“No!” Damien shouted, knowing this wasn’t real. “Stop this!”

“I will if you tell me what I want to know,” Felix Faust’s voice said through Baphomet’s mouth.

“Never!” Damien shouted defiantly.

And so, Baphomet continued pounding away at her cunt. He even began licking, sucking, pulling, nipping, and pinching at her bouncing boobs. Damien did her best to resist the pleasure she was feeling from this fucking. She never had sex as a woman, so it was naturally very overwhelming for her.

Suddenly, the entire church set ablaze and Baphomet bleated in fear before running off. Damien saw huge green glowing eyes in the smoke before the flames whooshed over her.

Suddenly, she was back in the stripper joint. This time, she was at the booth where she had met the douchebag. It was right after her eyepatch bra had been ripped off, and instead of him yanking on her nipples, he had his index fingers’ nails stabbed in her breasts.

_ This is the guy, _ Damien thought as she fainted.

The man frowned, unhappily, but sighed as a couple of strippers came to get Damien out of there.

“Real shame,” said girl number one.

“Yeah,” said girl number two in a southern drawl. “She was real purty. Would’a loved to have her body as my own. After fuckin’ her o’course.”

“Ah well,” the guy said, uncaringly. “You win some, you lose some. We’ll get new food soon enough.”

At that, they got up from their booth and headed for the exit. Unknown to them, Koneko watched as they left. She needed to check on Damien first, but then she would tail those three.

**Later, with Damien…**

Damien woke up to find herself in a room with Tsubaki alone. Nobody else was there. Tsubaki was in the process of typing on a laptop.

“Hello, Damien,” Tsubaki said, worriedly. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Damien said, grumpily. “My breasts are in extreme pain.”

“That’s because you were injected by some sort of hallucinogenic toxin designed to force the victim into submission,” Tsubaki explained. “However, this strand of the toxin is unusually strong. Almost as if it was enhanced by a very powerful sorcerer.”

“Like Felix Faust?” Damien asked, uncertainly.

“Where did you hear that name?” Tsubaki asked, worriedly.

“I sort of met him in my waking nightmare,” Damien asked, pushing herself into a sitting position. “He wanted info from me.”

“Well, he hasn’t been seen in Japan for years,” Tsubaki said thoughtfully. “I’ll be sure to inform Sona and Rias. You need to rest.”

“But I have a mission to do,” Damien protested. “I have to find that rogue devil!”

“You did find him,” Tsubaki said, consolingly, as she caressed Damien’s cheek. “Koneko is already following him. So, there’s nothing more you need to do. Okay?”

Damien didn’t like it, but she didn’t protest any further. She was still aching and wasn’t sure if she could even stand at the moment. Besides, she liked the feeling of getting caressed.

“Why are you so into me?” Damien asked, frowning. “We hardly know each other.”

Tsubaki looked away for a few seconds as she typed, and then looked back at Damien.

“You saved my life once,” Tsubaki revealed, softly. “Three years ago. You tried to save my sister as well, but…”

“You’re sister?” Damien asked confused.

“My full name is Tsubaki Nishimura,” Tsubaki replied.

Damien widened her eyes with immense surprise. He couldn’t speak at all. Of all of the women he saved, he was reunited with Tsubaki? He almost didn’t believe it, and yet he could sense she was being truthful.

Tsubaki smiled at his reaction before she bent down and kissed Damien as only a lover could.

**Four years ago, with Damien…**

Damien slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital room. It was what you would expect. Clean ceilings, walls, floors, a couple of chairs by the door, etc. He looked around and saw Detective Byrd sound asleep in a chair right next to his bed. He looked down at himself and saw his leg in a cast and raised off the bed, and felt some major pain in his chest area.

_ What happened? _ Damien thought, confusedly.  _ How did I get here? _

Before he could think more on the matter, a nurse walked in and saw him awake. She quickly hurried to check on him before she left.

A little later, the nurse returned with a doctor.

“How are you feeling, Agent Hyoudou?” the doctor asked, as she picked up his clipboard.

“Hurts to breathe,” Damien admitted.

“I’m not surprised,” the doctor replied, sitting down. “You had a couple of broken ribs that had pierced your lungs. We had to perform immediate surgery to fix that problem, as you can guess. However, to properly heal, I advise you to avoid any strenuous activity and to stay in bed resting.”

“When can I be released?” Damien asked.

“When I judge you fit enough to,” the doctor said, standing up. “Now get back to sleep.”

“One more question,” Damien asked, as the doctor headed for the door.

“How long was I here?” Damien inquired as the doctor stopped.

“A couple of weeks,” the doctor answered. “We had to put you into a chemically induced coma. Your girlfriend visited every day.”

_ Girlfriend? _ Damien thought, confusedly.

He then looked at Mira and realized who the doctor was referring to. Seeing her cute sleeping face brought back the memory of what happened to him. First his sexual encounter with the detective and then encountering the goat demon. Baphomet! That was his name!

_ I hope Slade found and killed that fucker, _ Damien thought as he drifted off to sleep again.  _ Actually, no. I hope he just knocked him out. I want to kill him… somehow… someday. _

**The Present, the next day…**

It had been about a day since Damien had fallen victim to the rogue devil’s toxin, and she still hadn’t recovered fully from it. So, her only job for the ORC was to pass out fliers and recuperate. When she wasn’t passing out fliers, she had to focus on college. It was her last day as a woman, according to Millie’s prediction, so she wanted to make the best of it. Focus on getting used to the female form. Damien even considered walking around completely naked during the day! However, she wasn’t going to do that. She didn’t want to get arrested for public indecency, after all. So, she figured she’d just go to a bar and see if she can pick up some ladies or guys. Maybe both. Of course, there’d be no going to their place as she didn’t want to risk becoming a man in the middle of the night and scare them the next morning.

Right now, Damien was busy picking out what to wear. This time, she figured she’d leave her favorite coat behind. Not as if she’s going to need to hide from anyone. Also, she wanted to just relax today. As it was a fairly sunny and warm day, she elected to go with camo jogging shorts, a training bra, and running shoes. Naturally, she kept her hair in a ponytail.

“I did say ‘take it easy’,” said Rias’s voice from the doorway. “You know that, right?”

“Yes, I know,” Damien said, picking up her backpack. “However, I can’t just sit around. I was trained to force my body to recover through activity.”

“Well, be careful Damien,” Rias said, sternly yet kindly.

“I don’t remember you ever using my name before,” Damien said, widening her eyes. “Why did you decide to stop calling me ‘servant’?”

“That’s just our version of hazing,” Rias smirked. “Besides, you did a very good job last night. So, consider this a reward. The first of many. Of course, you’ll still have to call me mistress regardless of where we are.”

“Considering what I had to go through the past couple of days,” Damien said, dryly. “Calling you ‘mistress’ is easy.”

“Oh, Tsubaki left this for you,” Rias said as if just remembering something.

She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Damien.

“Tsubaki said you’d know what it means,” Rias said as Damien accepted the envelope. “She also left her number on it.”

Rias didn’t look thrilled at the latter, but she didn’t remark at it. Instead, she just left Damien alone.

Damien looked at the phone number and added it to her contacts. Once she opened the envelope, she looked inside and widened her eyes. She shakily pulled out the item and stared speechless at the ancient Omamari. She had only seen one like it once before, and that was three years ago.

She quickly put it away before she left for the day. She was nowhere near ready to attach herself to anyone. Besides, Tsubaki kinda scared her when she kissed Damien the previous night. One moment, Tsubaki claimed her as a submissive slave. And then later, she was completely loving. It was as if she was an entirely different woman.

**Later, with Damien…**

Damien came to a stop next to a tree and leaned on it as she caught her breath. She ached all over. That toxin clearly did more than make her see things and try to sap her of her willpower. However, she couldn’t just stop.

“You okay?” asked another couple of ladies as they too came to a stop. 

“I’m fine,” Damien panted, waving dismissively. “Just need to catch my breath.”

“You don’t look too hot,” said one of the women.

“My body’s just trying to recover from an ordeal,” Damien revealed. “I was told to take it easy, but that’s not how I was raised. I was raised to force physical health to happen by being active.”

“There is more than one way to be active, ya know,” said the second woman. “Besides running yourself ragged, that is.”

“And what is that, pray tell?” Damien asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Come with us,” the first woman said as they looked at each other. “We’ll show you.”

_ Ah, what the hell, _ Damien thought.  _ I don’t have anything to do anyway. I’ve already delivered all the fliers and did my homework. _

Damien nodded her agreement, and she followed the two ladies to their car which was in a nearby parking lot. Unknown to both of them, two figures watched them as they walked. One had glasses on, and the other was drooling as he watched the three women’s asses move.

**A few minutes later…**

The three women stepped out of the car and Damien widened her eyes upon seeing the Spa. She had no idea this was where the two ladies were taking her, but she figured “what the hell? May as well give it a go.” So, she followed the two ladies inside where they signed in and headed for one of the baths. Still nervous, Damien removed her clothes and followed the ladies into the bathing area. Of course, it was really a huge hot tub that can be used as a bath if you were so inclined.

“So,” said the first woman, as she settled under the water. “What’s your name?”

“Daisy,” Damien lied as the second woman submerged herself as well.

She slightly widened her eyes in surprise, as she didn’t expect to know what to call herself in this form so quickly. She has always been called Damien and was still called Damien by the peerage so she didn’t bother thinking of a woman’s name.

“That come with a last name, Daisy?” asked the second woman as she shifted slightly.

“Hallstrom,” Damien replied. “Daisy Hallstrom.”

“Well Daisy Hallstrom,” said the first woman. “Where are you from? You’re not Japanese, even though you speak it fluently.”

“I traveled a lot, but I hail from Lawrence Kansas,” Damien replied, as she stretched.

The women watched as Damien’s breasts moved, and Damien could tell that the women were already aroused as their nipples hardened. Damien was in a similar state.

“So,” the second woman said. “Who wants to play some truth or dare?”

“This isn’t a slumber party, Maiko,” sighed the first woman.

“So? What else have we got to do, Himari?” the second woman, called Maiko, asked challengingly.

“Why not?” Damien shrugged, kinda hoping they’d get to do sexual dares.

“Fine,” sighed the first woman, now named Himari.

“Okay, Daisy,” Maiko said, excitedly. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Daisy replied. She wanted the sexual tension to get stronger before she selected “Dare”.

“How many people have you slept with?” Maiko asked.

“Maiko!” exclaimed Himari, with a shocked expression.

“It’s fine,” Damien said to Himari.

“I’ve honestly lost track of all the people I’ve fucked,” Damien said, turning to Maiko. “Though, most of them were women.”

“Now it’s your turn, Himari” Damien said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Himari sighed.

“What is your most embarrassing memory?” Damien asked.

Himari’s face went red as Maiko snickered.

“I… uh,” Himari said, nervously. “I… uh… I was once caught naked after school by the track team.”

“Wow,” Damien said, impressed. “An exhibitionist, and a brave one at that.”

“That was her first bisexual orgy,” Maiko chortled. “and the only orgy. It was also how we met?”

Himari just lowered her head as she couldn’t stare at either of them.

“C’mon,” Maiko said, impatiently. “Be uncomfortable later. It’s my turn!”

“Truth or dare?” Himari asked, quietly.

“Dare,” Maiko smirked.

“I dare you to moo like a cow,” Himari said.

Maiko didn’t look thrilled at that, but she complied nonetheless.

“Truth or dare,” Maiko said to Damien.

“Truth,” Damien said again.

“Do you imagine yourself walking around nude in public places?” Maiko asked.

“Yes,” Damien said, going red in the face. “But only recently.”

“I think I found you a girlfriend, Himari,” Maiko joked.

“Shut up!” Himari said, punching Maiko’s arm. However, she seemed to have recovered from the awkwardness she felt earlier.

“Truth or dare,” Damien said to Himari.

“Truth,” Himari said a second time.

“Have you ever wanted to have intercourse with a family member?” Damien asked.

“No,” Himari replied, automatically.

“Of course, this slut keeps trying to manipulate me into fucking my brothers,” Himari added, giving a sideways glare at Maiko.

“Guilty!” Maiko said, unapologetically.

“Truth or dare,” Himari said, angrily.

“Dare,” Maiko grinned, wickedly.

“I dare you to take a picture of yourself naked and send it to all of your suiters,” Himari grinned, equally wicked.

“So, everyone at work?” Maiko asked. “Why not? Should be interesting to see how they react the next day.”

Damien merely raised an eyebrow as Maiko took several pictures in various sexy poses. However, she only sent one image to all of her male colleagues.

“Truth or dare,” Maiko said to Damien.

“Dare,” Damien said, finally.

“I dare you to finger Himari’s bushy pussy,” Maiko said, evilly.

Himari looked alarmed and moved to get out, but Damien quickly grabbed her when he reached her.

“Relax,” Damien said as he pulled her back down. “It’s all part of the game. Besides, what happens in the Spa stays in the Spa.”

Reluctantly, Himari spread her legs and repositioned herself so her pussy was easier to finger. Damien immediately began tracing her pussy lips, occasionally rubbing against her clitoris, and then stuck a finger in. Himari moaned involuntarily, and Damien proceeded to finger her faster. The louder Himari moaned, the faster Damien fingered.

Eventually, Damien moved back much to Himari’s dismay.

“No, don’t stop!” Himari begged as she subconsciously moved her pussy to follow Damien’s finger to a point. She had forgotten any pretense of being straight at that moment.

As Damien settled back in her spot, she heard some sort of sneeze come from above them. She frowned and looked up. With her enhanced sight, she could see two pairs of eyes staring at them from a vent.

_ Shit, _ Damien thought, bitterly.  _ It better not be the pervy duo. If it is, then the lessons I gave them clearly went forgotten. _

Suddenly, Maiko was on top of Damien and sucking on her breasts as she fingered Damien’s cunt.

“Oh my god,” Damien moaned, blissfully.

“That’s what you get for stopping before I reached the climax, bitch,” Himari said from her spot.

However, Damien wasn’t even paying attention. She had her eyes closed as she was enjoying everything Maiko was doing.

To both Damien and Himari’s surprise, Maiko moved her mouth up and kissed Damien’s lips. She even snuck a tongue past Damien’s teeth, and Damien kissed her back. Maiko proceeded to go under the water, and suddenly Damien felt a mouth kissing her pussy lips followed by her clit getting nipped and then a tongue tracing her pussy lips. Damien enjoyed all of that, but none of it was compared to the feeling of both a finger and a tongue entering her cunt.

“Oh yes!” Damien moaned loudly. “That’s it! Don’t stop!”

At some point, Himari’s bushy pussy had positioned itself right above Damien’s face. A second later, Himari was sitting on Damien’s face and forcing Damien to eat her out. Pretty soon, the only thing any of them were uttering were animalistic moans of pleasure.

Suddenly, two figures fell from above them and right into the hot tub. All the women ceased their lesbian threesome and glared at the newcomers. Damien was the one that glared the hardest. It was indeed the pervy duo, and both of them had their hard-ons out. They had clearly tried to start jacking off in the vent which loosened it enough for them to fall.

“Fucking perverts!” Himari and Maiko shouted angrily as they prepared to stomp on their balls.

“Hold on,” Damien said, thoughtfully. “I have the best way to punish them.”

“And what way is that?” The enraged women demanded.

“It’s simple, really,” Damien grinned. “These boys become your slaves in every way imaginable.”

“You know what?” Maiko grinned, evilly. “I can totally see them buck-ass nude with collars and a cock-cage on.”

“Isn’t that too drastic?” Himari asked, uncertainly.

“Considering all the women they have spied on,” Damien said, dryly. “I’d say it’s not drastic enough.”

“With that, the two women agreed. However, they were still horny so they decided to tie the perverts up and cover their eyes. Pretty soon, they were back to their sexual intercourse.

**Four years ago…**

Damien woke up again to find that he was alone this time. He saw a few figures through the window shades which had been drawn. One was bigger than the other, but he couldn’t focus on that. Right now, Damien felt like he was being watched. He looked around until he heard the sound of a lighter closing shut.

“Who’s there?” Damien asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Who I am is unimportant,” said a voice. “What I can offer you, however, isn’t.”

“And what’s that?” Damien asked, curiously yet still wary.

“I heard about what you did from the significant other of your adopted brother, Issei Hyoudou,” said the voice. “I can make sure that goes away and that you can get higher in rank.”

“It wasn’t reported to anybody,” Damien said, nervously. “So, there are no documents to destroy.”

“It was reported to your friends in Presidio,” the voice replied. “And I know people there. They have informed me that they have decided to fire you. Of course, they won’t kill you as what you did was caused by a demon. You’ll just become a normal civilian.”

“So, I don’t care,” Damien said. “That won’t stop me from continuing my quest.”

“Actually, it will,” the voice countered. “They will maintain a watchful eye on you, because of all you know. Of course, the other reason is obvious. You’re on a quest for vengeance, and they know you won’t stop until you get it. So, you really have only one choice. Accept my help and I can make it go away.”

“Who are you?” Damien asked.

“I’m a friend or an enemy,” the voice replied evasively. “Trust me that you don’t want me as an enemy. I’ll contact you in two days. Give me your decision by then.”

Damien didn’t say anything as the voice’s owner left the hospital room, and for a second, he thought he saw a strange mark on the figure’s right bicep.

**Back in the present, with Damien…**

Damien arrived back at the ORC just in time to see the peerage preparing for a mission. That spa outing and the lesbian threesome she had actually helped with her healing process. After they had climaxed, Damien had given the pervy duo two choices. Be stripped naked and left outside where the police could arrest them for public indecency, or become Maiko and Himari’s slaves. The pervy duo immediately selected the latter, and so with that settled everyone went their separate ways. They did exchange numbers, though. Both in case any of them needed a friend or just a booty call.

“What’s going on?” Damien asked before realization struck her.

“You’re going to take down the rogue devil, aren’t you?” Damien asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Yes,” Rias replied, walking up with a box in hand. “And I can see you’re fully recovered. That means you can come along.”

“However, you’re going to need this,” Rias said, handing the box to Damien. “Once you’re dressed, open it.”

Damien accepted the box and hurried to her room where she put on her customized long coat over casual clothes. Specifically, tight jeans, a white button-down shirt, and a vest designed to cover only the belly.

Once she was fully clothed, she opened the box and found a Deagle similar to her old one. However, it was pure black in color. She picked it up and it slightly morphed to fit her hand. She put it in the holster she used to use for her old one and then strapped the shoulder holster on under her coat.

“Let’s go people,” Rias said, as Damien joined up with them in the living room. “We have a rogue devil to eradicate.”

Without another word, Rias opened a mystical portal and the entire peerage walked through it. Once on the other side, Damien looked around. They had appeared outside of a warehouse in what looked like an abandoned neighborhood.

“Koneko, Kiba,” Rias said, using her command voice. “You’re up.”

Kiba pulled out a sword and ran alongside Koneko who had a fist raised. Koneko punched down the door as easy as punching a hole in any paper mache construction, and Kiba charged past her with his sword prepared to swipe any ne'er do well. This is what he just did, and he stood there as two headless bodies fell to the ground with blood gushing out of the stump.

Damien widened her eyes as she couldn’t believe what she saw. Kiba was fast! Yes, Devils were extremely fast. However, Kiba moved so fast that he was very nearly a blur even to her supernaturally enhanced eyes. She was also amazed at Koneko’s strength. She had never seen anything like it before. Not even when she had accidentally wounded that would-be-rapist right after she became a Devil.

“Kiba is my Knight,” Rias explained as if reading Damien’s mind. “I placed the knight piece into him. That piece enhances one specific attribute that the Devil already possesses. As you can see, his best attribute is his speed.”

“Koneko is my Rook,” Rias continued. “The Rook piece enhances the durability and strength of whichever Devil has it.”

Nothing more was said as the peerage entered the warehouse. Damien paled upon seeing the same equipment she had seen in that hallucination. There were still women in the torture devices as well.

“I thought this wasn’t real,” Damien whispered, terrified.

“What do you mean?” Rias asked, confusedly.

“I saw this exact layout in that hallucination,” Damien replied.

Rias looked forward and clenched her teeth as she fully took in the warehouse’s interior. She didn’t have to say a word as Kiba sped around freeing the women and Akeno wiped their minds free of this hell they had been through.

“Well, well, well,” said a familiar voice that attracted Damien’s attention. “If it isn’t the slut that escaped me. You should be dead by now, but I can see how you were able to escape the hallucination. You ain’t some normal skank. You’re a Devil.”

“You dare poison my servant!” Rias shouted angrily, as she looked up at a walkway above. “You dare abduct and enslave these women! For that, I will ruin you!”

“Shut the fuck up, bitch,” the rogue devil said, annoyed. “I ain’t some lowly devil that you can eradicate.”

“As you can see,” the rogue devil said, cockily. “I have an army of sluts at my command, and each of them thrives on pleasing me in any way I desire. Right now, I desire one thing. You either submit to me or dead so I can give your body to one of my wives.”

At that, the slave army charged the Gremory Peerage. Kiba took down five per second, Koneko punched and kicked any that got near her, Akeno rose into the sky and got blasted by lightning. For a split second, Akeno was completely naked and Damien could see every curve. Then the second was over, and she was covered in a priestess outfit. She began blasting slaves with her lightning. Rias and Damien, however, just stood by.

“Akeno is my queen,” Rias explained. “That makes her the strongest piece beside me. All of her attributes are enhanced. Also, as you can see, she’s really into S&M.”

Damien could only nod as Akeno licked her fingers erotically and moaned as she zapped several slaves at once. Oddly enough, the slaves seemed to be unending.

That’s when Damien saw a couple of women not attacking. They were the women that were with the rogue devil at the stripper joint. They were controlling some sort of machinery. Damien immediately put on her hood and vanished from sight.

She ran through the warehouse, dodging everybody until she reached the women and sucker-punched one of them. The other woman looked around wildly until she saw an ebony-colored Deagle aimed right at her face. She looked up to see Damien with an enraged expression.

“Dayum, girl,” said the woman. “You’re sexy when you’re pissed. Can’t wait until that’s my body.”

“You’re a skinwalker, aren’t you,” Damien asked, narrowing his eyes.

“You know my species?!” the woman asked, shocked. “I ain’t never met anyone that knows my kind.”

“I used to work for Presidio,” Damien said, bluntly. “I encountered your kind once. Down in Idaho.”

“Idaho?” the woman asked confusedly. “But that was some dude that… son of a bitch. You’re a gender-bender.”

“Yeah,” Damien admitted. “New skill though, and frankly… I can see why you Skinwalkers like to change so much. This form makes me feel things I’ve never felt like a man.”

“Right, well pain’s the same no matter what gender you are,” the woman said.

“What?” Damien asked before she realized that she forgot about the other woman. “Oh, son of a bi-”

Suddenly, the first woman tackled her to the ground and she lost her grip on the ebony Deagle. The second woman picked up a knife and knelt over Damien with bloodlust.

“You killed my family, bitch,” the skinwalker said, angrily. “And now I’m gonna get the revenge I’m owed.”

She stabbed down, but Damien redirected the knife into the first woman’s neck. That forced the first woman to release Damien, which allowed her to punch the skinwalker in the face and push the first woman of her.

When Damien got to her feet, the other two did as well. The other two charged and Damien charged them as well.

The skinwalker punched at Damien’s face while the second woman delivered a spinning kick. Damien blocked the punch and grabbed the second woman’s leg. Damien proceeded to throw the first woman into the wall and headbutt the skinwalker. Damien followed up with a kick to the skinwalker’s crotch.

As the skinwalker fell to her knees, Damien walked around her and snapped her neck. As the first woman got to her feet, Damien stomped on the side of her leg. The first woman gave a bloodcurdling scream as she collapsed due to a snapped leg. Damien walked to her Deagle and picked it up before firing into the first woman’s head, effectively shutting her up. She fired into the skinwalker’s heart and head for good measure before she put his hood back up and ran back to her peerage.

She saw the rogue Devil leaping right at Rias who had looked over to check on Kiba for a second. Without thinking, Damien ran to stand between Rias and the rogue Devil and removed her hood. Damien’s reappearance allowed Rias to notice the danger. However, it was too late and Damien was stabbed by the rogue Devil’s bone swords that had extended out of his hands. Think Deadpool aka Barakapool in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Just like that.

Damien screamed in pain while Rias launched a blast of red-black magical energy at the rogue Devil disintegrating him on the spot. Rias quickly caught Damien as she began falling. As Damien’s vision faded into unconsciousness, she once again saw a flicker of crimson hair.


	8. Part 2: Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien meets Anne-Marie Flynn(replaces Asia Argento), gets wounded by Freed sellzen, and encounters Xenovia Quarta in the flashbacks. Damien also encounters Maiko and Himari again but as a man this time around. One of which will become extremely important to the story.

Part 2

Episode 8: Change

It had been a couple of days since the rogue Devil was defeated. Once again, Damien had to be healed by Rias through skin-on-skin contact. However, at some point during the night, Damien had reverted to his male form which was an odd sight for Rias to see.

Right now, Damien sat in the park as he went over the past few days. He couldn’t imagine him feeling those feelings anymore. He pretty much acted like him being a woman was a really weird wet dream. However, his Peerage and Sona’s Peerage knew the truth.

Tsubaki had visited the day after Damien was healed by Rias and then walked away briskly upon seeing that Damien was still asleep. Rias and Akeno did their best to coax Damien into accepting that he had changed into a woman and that he had chosen to be both genders. Unfortunately, their attempts always failed as Damien was too stubborn.

Suddenly, the sound of someone falling jerked Damien out of his mind. He looked around to see a young woman with brunette hair and wearing a nun outfit on the ground. He immediately walked over to check on her.

“Are you alright?” Damien asked, concernedly.

“I’m fine,” the woman replied in an Australian accent. “I think I might’ve twisted my bloody ankle, though.”

Damien looked down and raised an eyebrow at her high heels. Definitely not the type of footwear for walking around in this park. The ground is too damn uneven.

“Allow me,” Damien said as he gently picked up the foot.

The woman looked like she was going to object but then relaxed as Damien began massaging her ankle.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” the woman asked, content.

“My mother,” Damien replied. “She was horrid on heels, but wore them for official ceremonies.”

“You should get a job doing that,” the woman said as she pulled her ankle away.

“Nah,” Damien said, offering her a hand. “I’d have to be a foot fetishist to do that for a profession.”

“I suppose that would explain why there are no jobs out there for massaging ankles,” the woman said, amused, as she accepted Damien’s hand.

Once she was back on her feet, she tested her foot and smiled. It was as if she had never sprained her ankle.

“Thank you very much, mister…” the woman said, gratefully.

“Hyodo,” Damien replied. “Damien Hyodo.”

“Well, thank you, Damien,” the woman smiled. “I am Sister Anne-Marie Flynn.”

“You new around here?” Damien asked, curiously.

“Yes,” Anne-Marie replied. “I just came from a convent in Mexico. You wouldn’t happen to know where the church is, would you?”

“Sorry, no,” Damien shook his head. “I have only been here for a few months, and I’m not the religious type.”

“Completely understandable,” Anne-Marie nodded. “Well, until we meet again, Damien.”

She proceeded to walk away, but Damien had a feeling he wouldn’t see her again if he left her now.

“Allow me to tag along,” Damien said, hurrying up. “There are some unsavory characters in Kuoh. I wouldn’t want them to take advantage of you.”

“I can handle myself,” Anne-Marie said, raising an eyebrow. “But suit yourself.”

She didn’t know why, but she was genuinely pleased Damien had decided to act as her bodyguard. So, she internally smiled at Damien as she glanced at him.

They walked in silence until they came across a playground where a group of boys was kicking a smaller boy and yelling obscenities.

“Hey!” Anne-Marie shouted, angrily. “Leave him alone!”

_ Oh dear, _ Damien thought dryly upon seeing the bullies.  _ It’s the goon squad. _

The goon squad looked like they were ready to beat on Anne-Marie, but upon seeing Damien behind her… they paled. They quickly ran off. Of course, Anne-Marie thought that the boys were afraid of her association with God.

“At least those boys know where they’re headed,” Anne-Marie said, calmly, as she knelt next to the bullied kid.

“Are you okay?” Anne-Marie asked, kindly.

“I hurt all over,” cried the boy.

“Allow me to help you with that,” Anne-Marie smiled as she raised out a hand.

Golden light emanated from her hand and all of the boy’s cuts and bruises vanished as if he had never been beaten. Once the light had vanished, the boy looked at himself and then her before running away in fear.

“May God look after this young boy,” Anne-Marie prayed calmly before she stood. Damien winced badly as soon as she prayed, and he didn’t know why. All he knew was that it felt like he was being stabbed in his brain by a really sharp needle.

Damien and Anne-Marie continued roaming the town until they got close enough to the Church that Damien felt she’d be safe from anybody dangerous.

“Thank you for being my guide,” Anne-Marie said, turning to Damien.

“You’re welcome, Anne-Marie,” Damien replied.

Nothing more was said as Anne-Marie bowed her head once before walking up the steps. As Damien regarded the church, he felt his hairs prick up. As if danger was nearby. With a slight shudder, he walked away from the building. The further from the church he got, the safer he felt. That made sense, considering he was a Devil and all churches are holy land.

**Four years ago, at the hospital…**

Damien swung his feet off the bed and stood up. Each time he breathed it hurt, but nowhere near as bad as it had after his surgery. Outside the room was Slade, and on the table next to him were his clothes and badge. His Deagle, however, was not among his stuff. He figured they’d return it to him right before he exits the building, however.

Once dressed, he exited the hospital room to find that some other people had arrived. David, Byrd, and Kristen Bouchard were there.

“How are you feeling?” Kristen asked, concernedly.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Damien said, dismissively. “I’ve survived worse.”

“Liar,” Slade snorted.

“What?” Damien asked.

“You and I both know you haven’t been nearly as badly injured like this,” Slade said, bluntly.

“Fine,” Damien relented.

“If you ever need to talk,” Kristen said, handing him her business card. “Call me.”

“And call me if you encounter any more of the 66 demons,” David added as he handed both of them his number.

Damien half-expected Byrd to give him her number as well, but she didn’t. She just stood there staring at him. Slade raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything. David just chuckled already guessing what went down between Mira and Damien.

“Something happen between the two of you?” Kristen asked, curiously, noticing Byrd’s silent stare as well.

“May I have a word with Agent Hyodo in private, please?” Mira asked emotionlessly.

Slade rolled his eyes but complied along with the other two. Pretty soon, Damien and Mira were alone together. However, it didn’t seem to be private enough for her as she pulled him into the room he had just vacated.

“What the hell is the meaning of this?!” Mira demanded, thrusting the note he left for her at him.

Damien looked between her and the note before he sighed.

“Mira,” Damien said, looking away. “What I said to you in the note was the truth. I can’t let myself feel emotions right now. Any emotions.”

“Was this because I said you should find some way to get past your self-hate?” Mira asked, realizing she was the cause.

“In part, yes,” Damien said. “But, to do what I do… I have to be unaffected. That way, the job gets done.”

“That’s selfish,” Mira said, irked. “And cowardly. You aren’t suppressing your emotions, which isn’t a great thing to do anyway. However, what you’re doing is worse. You’re hiding from them. You fear how you’d react. You need to accept the emotions, and if you have to, use them to your advantage. Every cop does that. We have seen and done shit we aren’t proud of, but we learn to work with our emotions.”

Damien didn’t respond, but he looked at her as his emotional wall chipped a little more. He couldn’t say anything, because he knew that if he did… he’d succumb to his feelings. He genuinely liked her, and that is what prompted him to hide his emotions.

“Damien,” Mira said, seeing the anguish in his eyes. “Spit it out.”

“I can’t…” Damien said, finally. “I can’t let myself feel.”

“Yes, you said that,” Mira said dryly. “But beyond the cold logic… what’s the real reason?”

“I won’t survive if I lose another person that I…” Damien trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. However, Mira already knew what went unsaid.

“Damien,” Mira said, softly. “You can’t run from your feelings forever, and pushing people away isn’t healthy.”

“When you’re ready,” Mira said as she handed him her number. “I’ll be there.”

With that said, Mira left Damien alone to his thoughts and feelings. Electing to feel the only rage, Damien punched a wall. However, he wasn’t the only one affected by this as Mira’s face had streaks of tears running down her cheeks.

**In the present, in Rias’s office…**

Rias was very unhappy about the report Damien just made, but she wasn’t mad at him. In fact, she wasn’t surprised considering the amount of Fallen Angels that had shown themselves lately. Nonetheless, she needed Damien to be aware of the danger the woman he met poses.

“You are not to see that nun ever again, Damien,” Rias said sternly.

“Why?” Damien asked, confusedly. “Because I’m a Devil and she’s of the Church?”

“Precisely,” Rias explained. “You see, the church she belongs to has attacked us in the past. Not with nuns, true, but with exorcists. They have a reluctant alliance with your old occupation.”

“Well, what if she comes up to me?” Damien asked, slowly.

“Reject her,” Rias said sternly. “Walk away from her. That is the safest course for you.”

Damien knew better than to reject Rias’s order, so he nodded his compliance which seemed to make Rias relax a little. Pretty much after that, Rias dismissed Damien. With nothing else to do, Damien elected to head to the campus. See if Saya was ready for a rematch. However, before he could make it to the door Kiba stopped him.

“What?” Damien asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Mistress Rias told me it was time for you to train,” Kiba explained.

With a sigh, Damien followed Kiba until they arrived in what looked like a giant grassy plain. It’s a similar spell to the one that created the place where Ichigo reprised his status as soul reaper in Bleach. Suffice it to say, Damien was impressed as he had never come across such a spell before.

“You have your weapon?” Kiba asked as he walked to a table with swords on top.

“Yeah,” Damien replied as he pulled out his black Deagle. “I’m thinking of calling him, Ebony.”

Kiba raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as he didn’t care one way or another. He was a sword guy, after all.

“Good,” Kiba said as he held up a magazine clip that glowed with a supernatural aura. “Try these out on those targets over there.”

Kiba tossed the clip to Damien who immediately placed it into his Deagle. After checking to see if there was a shell in the chamber, he decocked the hammer. He looked to the right and saw something akin to a duck-hunting shooting range that carnivals tend to use. However, this time they involved humans and random supernatural beings.

Damien cocked Ebony and aimed it at the targets. Suddenly, the targets began to move. Damien fired three times at three targets, but the blasts missed the targets entirely. Damien looked down at Ebony and then at the targets in confusion, and then turned his attention to Kiba.

“The hell was that?” Damien asked.

“That clip is designed to use your own power as ammo,” Kiba explained. “Well, it supercharges the bullets you fire. Makes the bullets deadlier.”

“Uh-huh,” Damien said, still confused. “That still doesn’t explain shit. I always hit my targets, even when they’re moving. So, what the hell was that?”

“The clip is also used to help gauge the stability of the power the shooter has,” Kiba explained. “You missed the targets because your power is unstable.”

“I don’t feel unstable,” Damien said, slowly.

“You wouldn’t,” Kiba agreed. “However, new Devils always have unstable power. The weaker the Devil is, the faster the power stabilizes. As the bullets you fired missed entirely, your power is still as unstable as it was on day one. That means you are going to be incredibly strong one day, but until then… you have to train nonstop.”

“And how do I do that?” Damien asked, dryly.

“You meditate,” Kiba replied.

“So, what?” Damien asked, incredulously. “Devils are freaking Jedis now?”

“Hardly,” Kiba snorted. “Meditation is just the fastest technique to stabilize your power. Unfortunately, meditation is the only technique you can use. The longer your power is unstable, the more likely you’ll explode.”

Damien didn’t speak as he absorbed that info and swapped out the magazines again. He headed to Kiba and handed him the magazine before he holstered Ebony.

“Let’s go get it over with,” Damien said, irked.

He hated meditating, but if that was the only way to survive and stabilize his power… he had no choice in the matter. Kiba nodded his agreement and led Damien to another area where there were meditation mats. Once they were sitting down cross-legged and facing each other, they both closed their eyes and breathed deeply. 

**Four years ago, at Presidio…**

Damien sat in a chair outside of one of the meeting rooms where all agents are briefed on their missions. However, today was going to be his first and probably the last debriefing. While he had nothing to do physically in preparation, he had to ready himself mentally and psychologically. He needed to be ready for any questions they may ask. Damien knew this was going to be more of an interrogation than a debriefing, but considering the circumstances… the interrogation was going to be treated as a debriefing. Quite confusing, frankly.

“They’re ready for you,” said the secretary.

“Thanks, Janice,” Damien said, as he used his crutches to help him stand.

“It’s Jeannie,” the secretary said, irked. “Get it right.”

“Are you new?” Damien asked, finally getting a good look at her.

“Where have you been for the last few months?” Jeannie asked, dryly. “Under a rock?”

“In the field,” Damien shook his head. “I haven’t been to HQ since I graduated from Presidio Academy.”

“Oh,” Jeannie said, feeling dumb. “So, you only ever met my predecessor, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Damien nodded. “She had the same hair like you, more or less. Probably why I thought you were her at first.”

“Probably,” Jeannie agreed as Damien slowly turned to the meeting room’s door.

“You’re prettier than her,” Damien added as he slightly turned back to her and winked.

The secretary didn’t respond except to blush slightly as Damien was the only one to compliment her appearance. In a non-sexual fashion, that is.

Damien entered the room and made his way to a seat while his bosses stared at him. Damien frowned internally upon seeing that Slade wasn’t there. This might not end well after all.

“Agent Damien Hyodo,” said a man with a bushy mustache. “Report everything you have done these past few months while in the field alongside Agent Wilson.”

Damien’s eye slightly twitched, because he doubted he could remember every single detail. However, he knew he had no choice. As he sat down, he thought back to his first field op.

**In the present, at Kuoh University…**

Damien sat down in the first class of the day and saw Aika looking at him strangely.

“What?” Damien asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know,” Aika frowned, uncertainly. “You seem different somehow.”

Damien didn’t really know how to respond to that, and fortunately, he didn’t have to as the bell rang. As soon as the bell quieted, the teacher began lecturing them on why Japan had stayed feudal for a longer time than the other countries. That lecture included the reason why Japan had extreme hate for foreigners at the time. Naturally, everyone pretty much spaced out and some even fell asleep.

Damien may hate that he was turned into a Devil, but he had to admit that he enjoyed the perks. He could now do things he normally would’ve considered impossible, and that is what enhanced his belief that he’d get revenge for his mother. Unfortunately, Damien had no way of knowing when he’d finally get it. For all he knew, it would be seven to one hundred years later.

Today school ended at noon, for whatever reason, and so Damien elected to head home and focus on meditating. However, on the way to the ORC, he saw the pervy duo sitting on a bench eating what looked like dog treats. Curious, Damien headed over to them. The pervy duo’s appearances had changed drastically. They both now wore collars, short shorts, t-shirts that barely reached their belly buttons, and were barefoot. Motohama even had gotten rid of his glasses. They jumped a little upon noticing Damien.

“Hey, dude,” Matsuda said, casually.

“What are you eating?” Damien asked, looking down at the bag they held between them.

“Dog treats,” Matsuda said as if it was normal.

Damien blinked twice rapidly as he tried to comprehend why they would be eating those. However, his answers arrived in the form of the women he met yesterday before he returned to male status.

“Hello, slaves,” Maiko and Himari said with an overly thrilled tone. “Are you ready for your first official day serving us?”

“Yes, mistresses,” the pervy duo said immediately. Damien widened his eyes at how eager they were in their response. He was also surprised at how excited Himari was because she seemed to be the more conservative of the two women when he last saw her.

“Who’s he?” Maiko asked, looking at Damien in lust.

“That’s Damien,” Matsuda offered. “He tried teaching us not to be perverts. As you can guess, our perversion wouldn’t be stopped. At least, not until you squashed it with your-”

“Shut up,” Maiko ordered, irked.

Matsuda just looked down and chewed on a dog biscuit.

“You know,” Himari said, slowly. “He does remind me of a new friend that we met the other day, Maiko.”

“Yeah,” Maiko said, finally seeing it. “Yeah, he looks a bit like Daisy. Don’t you agree, Maiko?”

_ Shit, _ Damien thought, beginning to panic, as he stepped back involuntarily.

“Well, ladies,” Damien lied, quickly and badly. “I happen to be late for a date with my… cat. Gotta go.”

Before they could speak, Damien hurried away as quickly as he could without making it look like he was trying to get away from them.

“Damien’s totally lying,” Maiko frowned.

“Yep,” Himari agreed.

“He’s connected to Daisy, somehow,” Maiko continued.

“Yep,” Himari repeated.

“We’re going to find out how,” Maiko decided. “And then we’ll blackmail him into submitting to us.”

“We could just seduce him,” Himari countered, uncomfortable with the idea of blackmailing anyone.

“Fine,” Maiko sighed. “We’ll try your way as Plan A.”

“Good,” Himari said, somewhat relieved.

“Slaves,” Maiko said, turning to the once pervy duo. “Let’s go.”

Maiko and Himari proceeded to clip leashes onto their collars and pulled the duo behind them. The duo didn’t even care that other students stared at them strangely while they ate dog treats as they followed their mistresses.

**In the past, four years ago…**

Damien sat in a comfy chair at a house that had been given to him by Presidio the day he graduated. However, he had never even seen it, much less used it as he had been on the road with Slade the entire time. Now that he had been fired from the agency, he had nothing to do. He knew for a fact that he had gotten off lucky, but he couldn’t help but think about the man who offered him a favor.

The man acted as if he knew everything about Damien, which was annoying, but Damien couldn’t help but shake the feeling that he was right. Damien wasn’t going to take the favor, though. Taking favors offered by mysterious strangers isn’t exactly the smartest action to take.

As Damien drank a can of Summit Diet Coke, he turned on the tv. He randomly flicked through channels before he switched to Netflix. There, he found a show he had never known existed. Supernatural. Curious, he played the pilot episode. He paid so much attention to the show that he didn’t realize he had watched a full season by the time the sun had begun to set. He immediately added it to his list before he stood up and headed to the kitchen. He had just realized that he hadn’t eaten since this morning, and he was quite hungry.

After eating some supper, Damien headed out for a run. As he ran, he looked around for people spying on him or signs of a monster. Of course, this town was so close to Presidio HQ that a monster would have to be stupid to stay here. So, the only real threat to Damien was Presidio.

Even though his eyes were looking around, his mind had wandered so much that he didn’t realize when he accidentally crashed into another jogger which caused them to fall.

“Ow,” Damien grunted as he massaged his head while sitting up.

“You alright?” Damien asked upon seeing a busty woman in jogging shorts and a jogging bra. She had short spiky blue hair with a green-dyed fringe.

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” the woman glared.

“Sorry,” Damien apologized, sheepishly, as he stood up. “I was so deep in thought I sort of lost track of the world around me.”

He held a hand out to her, but she promptly slapped it away and stood up on her own. She immediately resumed her run, and Damien knew he had to find out more about this woman. She was incredibly beautiful, and frankly… she looked fun. He then audibly groaned as he realized he was starting to sound like Dean Winchester.

“Awesome,” Damien grumbled before he sighed again at using Dean’s catchphrase.

He also resumed his run, but this time elected to keep his mind on the here and now and not on recent history. Of course, this time he couldn’t get that woman out of his mind. Specifically, her assets.

**In the present…**

Damien sat in his room as he calmed himself. He hadn’t expected to encounter those women again as male Damien, and he definitely didn’t expect them to notice physical similarities to Daisy who happened to be his female form’s name. He sat down on his bed and looked at the box Millie had given him. That box had been a gift during the job that changed his life a second time. Not only was he a Devil, but he now had the ability to change his gender whenever he felt like it. From what Rias had told him, this ability is the rarest in existence. 

However, it was also the most dangerous. Swapping genders too much would end up blending the personalities of his male and female form. So much so, that the gender changes would happen randomly. That’s why Rias had forbidden Damien from changing genders too quickly too often. Of course, Damien wasn’t really interested in changing back. Of course, he had forgotten the happiness he felt like a woman so that reinforced his desire to remain male.

Suddenly, Damien’s train of thought derailed when somebody knocked on his door. With a sigh, he headed over to see who it was. It was Kiba.

“More training?” Damien asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Kiba shook his head. “Rias has a new job for you.”

With a sigh, Damien followed Kiba to Rias’s living room/office. He saw that neither Akeno nor Koneko were there. Damien guessed gathering them all to send them on jobs was only a form of celebration of new Devils.

“Boys,” Rias said, without looking up from her desk. “Why don’t you have a seat? I’ll be with you in a moment.”

The two boys automatically sat across each other but didn’t say anything as they waited patiently. Eventually, Rias got up from her desk with a small book item in her hand.

“Damien,” Rias said, seriously, as she handed the item to him. “I have updated your passport, so you can now go outside the country for jobs. I also added a small enchantment for your picture to alter as needed.”

There was no need to ask for clarification as Damien knew she was talking about his ability to swap genders. However, he was still confused as to how this pertained to today’s job.

“Thanks,” Damien said, confusedly, as he accepted the passport. “But how is this relevant to the job?”

Rias didn’t respond immediately as she headed for the window partially clenching her fists. Damien could hear her breathing deeply for about a minute before she headed for the comfy chair and sat down.

“The Devil King has ordered me to send you to Greece,” Rias said, uncomfortably.

Damien didn’t see what the problem was, and he’d always wanted to visit Greece thanks to his fascination with Greek Mythology.

“Are you sure?” Kiba paled.

Rias nodded confirmation and Kiba leaned forward and placed his face in his hands. Damien was now starting to get worried. If both Kiba and Rias were afraid…

“Why does Greece terrify you two, so much?” Damien asked, seriously.

“Because it’s Pagan territory,” Rias replied, bitterly. “We are Devils, and so we are monotheists. That makes us natural enemies. Unfortunately, the stronger a supernatural being is… the stronger it is.”

“Oh,” Damien said, simply.

He knew from his research and various history classes that the Greek and Roman religions were practically extinguished by Monotheism. That’s why so many people were Christians, Catholics, Protestants, etc. nowadays. While the pagan religions go relatively unmentioned in the modern-day except for Buddhism which is a religion focused on pacifism.

“Wait, I thought your history book said the Devils and Angels were here since the beginning?” Damien asked confusedly.

“Well, the original Devils and Angels were,” Rias explained. “However, our younger generation Devils… not so much. To stand a chance against pagan gods… we’d need to share the power of one of the original Devils and Angels. Well, the Angels specifically. We don’t have access to that power, so we’re like gnats compared to them.”

“Shit,” Damien remarked. “That must make me a speck of dust then.”

“Why does the Devil King want Damien in Greece?” Kiba spoke up, finally. “Especially, considering the not-so-friendly relations we have with the pagans.”

“He didn’t say,” Rias gritted her teeth.

With a sigh, Rias stood up and prepared the mystical portal designed for long-range teleportation. While she did that, Kiba left the room and Damien just sat down to try meditating again. When Damien opened his eyes again, he saw Kiba enter the room with a sword strapped to his back and another sword in his hand.

“Here,” Kiba said, handing Damien the weapon. “Just in case.”

Damien was not stupid enough to say no, so he accepted the blade and stood up to strap it on. Not long later, Rias got to her feet and both men stepped into the circle to be enveloped by crimson light.

**Four years ago, on day two of normalcy…**

Damien stepped out of his house and straightened his duster and brown fedora before he stepped into the stirrups of his horse. Fortunately, his house was in a part of America where people were allowed to ride horses for travel.

His horse galloped on the trail designed for horses as he looked around at the town. He didn’t really have anywhere to go, but he didn’t care. He just felt like riding his horse. He loved horses, but he never really had the time to ride or go near them while he was in Presidio. When they came to a stop at a crossroads so he could decide which direction to go, he noticed a beagle puppy chasing a rabbit across the road. He also saw a car driving down the road, and noticed that it was unable to see the puppy.

Without thinking, Damien dismounted and ran toward the puppy. It was so focused on the rabbit that it didn’t see anything, which was both good and bad. Bad, because it ignored the incoming car. Good, because Damien had managed to grab it just before the car ran over it. The car looked at him confusedly before it smiled happily and licked his chin before trying to nibble on his hand.

“Ow,” Damien chuckled. “Stop it.”

“You saved him!” panted a familiar voice as some running footsteps came to a stop next to him. “I can’t ever repay you for this.”

Damien looked at the woman as he scritched the puppy’s chin and recognized her. It was mainly the hair that he recognized as she now wore a hoodie and baggy sweatpants.

“Considering our bad first meeting,” Damien said. “I think you have nothing to repay.”

The woman recognized him as well and allowed a small smile before she held out her hands for the puppy. Once she had him, she held the beagle to her bosom in a way that indicated she was afraid he'd escape.

“I see you’re a horse person,” the woman remarked, looking at the mare that stood eating grass by the side of the road.

“Yeah,” Damien nodded.

“I guess that makes two of us,” the woman said slightly pleased. “I’m Xenovia Quarta.”

“Damien Hyodo,” Damien said as he lifted his fedora a centimeter before placing it back down.

“Hyodo…” Xenovia said, slowly, as if recognizing the name. “You’re not related to Issei, are you?”

“I’m adopted,” Damien said, cautiously. “How do you know him?”

“I used to go to elementary school with him,” Xenovia replied.

“So did I,” Damien said, flashing back to the last day he had seen his mom. He had met a blue-haired girl that day but didn’t think anything of it.

“I know you!” they exclaimed in unison.

“Well, it was nice seeing you again, Damien,” Xenovia smiled, warmly. “I have to take Lou back home for some punishment.”

“I’m kinda surprised you’re not taking me home for punishment for last night,” Damien joked… which was a bad move as she stared at him almost darkly.

“Trust me, Damien,” Xenovia said, calmly. “I’m not that girl anymore. Whatever Issei may have told you… is no longer accurate to who I am.”

“I’m sorry,” Damien said, quickly. “I was only making a joke, and I didn’t realize it was a sore subject for you.”

“When was the last time you talked with Issei?” Xenovia asked, still unhappily.

“Maybe a week ago?” Damien said, thoughtfully. “In New York. It wasn’t for long, though.”

“Hmm,” Xenovia said, skeptically. “He didn’t mention that when I talked to him on the phone yesterday.”

“He saw me do something… less than awesome,” Damien admitted, reluctantly. “And probably didn’t want to talk about it.”

“I guess I’m not the only one with a secret one would rather forget,” Xenovia said, slowly.

She stood there for a minute or so as she thought about how Damien can make mentioning her dark past as a dominatrix right. She then realized there was a simple answer. Seduce the guy so he’d do anything to please her. Of course, she had no interest in kink anymore. So, if any sexual intercourse were to happen… it’d be vanilla and the positions in the Kama Sutra.

“Meet me later today,” Xenovia said, as she scritched behind her beagle’s ears. “At the local tavern and bring your horse. I’ll be bringing mine.”

“Sure thing, Xenovia,” Damien said, as he backed toward his horse. He waved her off before he hurried to his horse and mounted again. He turned the horse around and rode back to his house.

Once home, he brushed his horse and led it into a stable where it immediately began drinking from a water trough. He headed back inside, hung his duster and hat up, and headed into the kitchen for a bottle of water before going to watch more Supernatural.

**In the present…**

Damien and Kiba looked around and saw they had arrived in a restroom with no urinals. Damien recognized it as a ladies' bathroom thanks to when he had been a woman, and he immediately grabbed Kiba’s arm to drag them out.

Fortunately, nobody was nearby and so they went unnoticed as they hurriedly exited the restroom. Kiba looked at Damien confusedly until he saw the stick figure for a woman on the door. They proceeded to walk around searching for whatever reason Damien was there.

Eventually, several people walked up to them unhappily. Kiba grasped the hilt of his invisible sword while Damien prepared to clench his fists.

“What are you doing here?!” demanded a man, angrily.

“We don’t want your kind here!” another spat.

“You Japs don’t belong here!” a woman said, disgustedly. “Now, go back to your pathetic shitstain of a continent.”

Kiba bared his teeth angrily, but Damien held up a hand to stop him.

“I’m not Japanese,” Damien said, bluntly. “And my friend here is just minding his business. So, I suggest you all do the same.”

“Or what?” challenged a man.

“Or I’ll let him chop you to pieces,” Damien said, darkly.

“Get them!” shouted a woman.

Suddenly, they swarmed Damien and Kiba who was forced to go on the defensive. Knowing he could beat them without his sword, Kiba elected to follow Damien’s lead and punched at the nearest attacker. While he wasn’t the greatest at hand-to-hand combat, he was fast enough it hardly mattered.

Eventually, Damien and Kiba stood victorious over the unconscious forms of their attackers. However, their adrenaline-heightened sense of victory faded when they heard a whistle.

“Well done, Ddraig,” said a chipper voice. “Well done indeed.”

Confusedly, they turned to look at the speaker and saw a short blonde kid wearing a vest over a white button-down shirt and had jeans on. While Kiba was confused as to who the kid was talking to, Damien vaguely recognized the name but he didn’t understand why hence his confusion.

“Oh, you haven’t fully awakened yet,” the kid realized. “Well, I’m not really surprised. After all, you did say that the next time I saw you would be when you first met me and that you would still be very new.”

Kiba and Damien blinked twice even more confused than before.

“Who the hell are you?!” Damien and Kiba exclaimed in unison.

“Meliodas the dragon sin of Wrath,” the kid said with an exaggerated bow. “And I have been waiting for thousands of years to meet you again, old friend.”

“Follow me,” the kid called Meliodas said, cheerily. “I’ll explain everything soon.”

Not knowing what else to do, Kiba and Damien shrugged and followed Meliodas to wherever he was headed.

**Four years ago, at Damien’s house…**

Damien looked at himself in his full body mirror and smirked. He wore a brown leather jacket, a flannel shirt, blue jeans, and his cowboy boots. He exited his house, donned his fedora, and mounted his horse. With a “yah!” Damien galloped down the road as he was going to be a few seconds late since he had lost track of the time while watching Supernatural.

When he arrived, he slowed his horse to a halt and dismounted. He rubbed his horse’s side as he tied the reins to the hitching post, and leaned against the tavern as he waited for Xenovia to show up.

Eventually, she arrived atop a black stallion. Damien didn’t say anything as he looked her over. She wore a v-neck t-shirt that had the collar low enough to show some cleavage, a skort, and some heeled boots. Damien logically assumed the skort was to help her look sexy but keep some dignity instead of flashing everyone her underwear as she rode her horse. When Xenovia walked up to him, he noticed she had applied some makeup and eyeshadow as well.

Once they were inside and seated at a booth, they regarded each other without saying a thing. Occasionally, she would blink twice rapidly as she took a sip of free water that was given to them. Damien found it a little sexy, but didn’t remark on it and elected to look over the menu instead.

“What are you gonna have?” Damien asked. “Burger? Steak?”

“I’m not that hungry,” Xenovia lied. “So, why don’t you choose and we can share?”

Damien raised an unseen eyebrow, knowing that she was deceiving him. With an internal sigh, Damien selected the burger for himself and the most expensive food he could find for Xenovia.

Once their food had been ordered, Xenovia said she was going to go play pool while she waited for their food. Damien didn’t really have any better ideas, so he decided to go with her and watch. Xenovia got a few balls in the nets before she missed a shot and another player took over. Each time Xenovia played, she did so in a way that was so sexy it should’ve been illegal. Damien knew she was trying to get a rise out of him. Probably in more than one way, and frankly… she was succeeding. Damien, of course, kept his face emotionless to not reveal his reactions to her seduction attempts.

After a while, Damien noticed that food had been brought to their booth and nodded toward it. Xenovia nodded once before she launched the cue ball one last time. All of the players, and Damien, watched as the ball knocked the other balls into the nets in one ricochet. Damien stared wide-eyed as Xenovia accepted her winnings with a smirk and sashayed back to the booth. He shook his head, shocked, and followed her.

As they ate, they talked about the usual topics. Naturally, Xenovia was empathetic to Damien’s pain concerning his mother’s death. The only topic Xenovia didn’t press on was what Damien had been doing since she last saw him several years ago.

Once they finished eating, Damien left a few dollars on the table and paid before he followed her outside. He noticed that she stood next to her horse brushing it gently with her right hand.

“Pretty horse,” Damien said, approvingly, as he looked over the horse. “That’s the kind of horse one would take to battle.”

“Not as frequently as warhorses, though,” Xenovia countered as they mounted their horses.

“Can’t argue that,” Damien concurred, which earned him a victorious smirk from Xenovia.

“Let’s ride,” Xenovia said as she gently kicked her heels into the horse’s sides.

Damien followed suit, and pretty soon he was chasing Xenovia through the town trying to overtake her. Unfortunately, her horse was way too fast and stayed just ahead of his. Damien smirked upon noticing some flat ground as she turned to the right. Damien quickly headed down that path and had to occasionally jump over some fallen trees and bushes. However, this path was proven the right one as he came out ahead of Xenovia. That resulted in her throwing something at his head. He grabbed it and saw that it was a water balloon.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked behind him to which she shrugged in false confusion. With a sigh, he threw the water balloon away and focused on the race. At some point, they had to halt as the gates for the railroads were down and the lights were flashing.

“Nice riding,” Damien remarked as Xenovia came to a halt next to him.

“You cheated, asshole!” Xenovia said, insincerely angry, as she slapped his arm.

“You have the better horse,” Damien countered. “That left me no option. Besides, it was tactical. The slower the horse, the more tactical you have to think.”

“I doubt you were a soldier these past few years,” Xenovia said, rolling her eyes. “Not muscular enough.”

“Ouch,” Damien replied, dryly. “That hurts so much.”

“Shut up,” Xenovia chuckled.

“Let’s just ride at a normal pace on the way back,” Damien said, rubbing the neck of his horse. “I’m not certain the ol’ girl can handle another race.”

“Okay,” Xenovia agreed. “That allows us more time to talk about the stuff you didn’t want to say.”

Damien groaned at her stubbornness but didn’t bother commenting on it. He knew she wouldn’t back down. He could tell because of how she carried herself. Like a woman that was used to getting her way, and enjoying the challenge of working at it too.

They both dismounted and began walking with their horses following behind. They weren’t going to walk the entire way home, of course. Just long enough to give their horses’ backs some rest.

As they walked, Xenovia grilled Damien about what he had been up to. She did stop upon noticing he had gone silent, but she had decided to think of a way to make him tell her. She may not do kink anymore, but she still enjoyed the thrill of getting men to submit to her. Eventually, an evil grin grew on her features. Damien noticed that and gulped because he knew that whatever she was thinking wasn’t going to be great.

“How about this,” Xenovia said. “You tell me about that shit you claim to be classified and I’ll tell you about all the kinky shit I’ve done. Every time either of us refuses, we have to take an article of clothing off.”

Damien panicked at that because he knew she wanted to forget her kinky life. The mere fact she was willing to tell him about it, meant she was definitely going to win one way or another. Either she gets to see him naked, or she gets him to reveal his dangerous and bloody past. If he told her, he’d end up imprisoned for life if he was lucky. If he didn’t, he may end up getting arrested for public nudity. This was definitely a no-win scenario.

“I’ll go first,” Xenovia offered. “I once wore cuffs and a blindfold and fucked an entire football team.”

Damien widened his eyes at that because he didn’t think gang-bangs happened outside of porn.

“Now you,” Xenovia said, looking at him. “Spill the beans or strip. Your choice.”

Before Damien could respond, something hit him in the side of the head and he went down. However, he was still conscious enough to see several hazy figures swarm Xenovia and take her into a van. Damien saw the side of the van, but could barely read it before he fell unconscious.

**In the present…**

Eventually, they arrived at a small rundown shack on top of a hill. The shack was called  _ The Boar Hat. _ Considering how clean Meliodas looked, this was a surprise to them. However, they also became alarmed. He was definitely not what he seemed, but for all they knew… he was leading them into a trap.

Kiba and Damien nodded in agreement to fight, should it be necessary, and entered the piece-of-shit building. Upon entering they saw rotting wooden chairs and tables, a dusty old bar, and several bottles of alcohol on a shelf.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” Meliodas offered, stopping at a set of stairs. “I’ll be with you in a minute.”

“On what?” Damien asked, dryly, as he raised an eyebrow at the termite ridden stools and chairs.

“Huh,” Meliodas blinked as if just noticing their poor condition. “I forgot they were decaying.”

Damien and Kiba blinked twice at the stupidity of how that sounded, and yet Damien knew he wasn’t lying.

“Well, I suppose you’ll just have to stand,” Meliodas said, simply, before he headed up the stairs.

“He’s a weirdo,” Kiba remarked.

“You’re telling me,” Damien said, shaking his head.

“Kinda hot, though,” Damien admitted, slightly going red in the face.

“Dude!” Kiba exclaimed, aghast. “He’s an underage kid!”

“No, he’s not,” Damien countered. “Everything he’s said is true which means he’s just a dwarf with eternal youth!”

“Right,” Kiba snorted, disbelievingly, as he turned away from Damien. “As if you could tell.”

“I can,” Damien said, bluntly. “It’s just a sense I have. Especially when he called me Ddraig. I could recognize that name, but I don’t know why.”

Kiba didn’t say anything as he headed out of the shack, because he wasn’t thrilled about his friend's apparent pedophilia. Damien, on the other hand, just kicked a rotting stool in frustration. Of course, that resulted in various bugs falling on his foot and the floor. While Damien busied himself with ridding himself of creepy crawlies, he failed to notice as Meliodas returned with an ancient tome in his hands.

“Hawk!” Meliodas called as he wiped the dust off the counter. “Snacktime!”

Damien looked up as Meliodas placed the tome down, but his attention swapped to a fat pig with an earring as it galloped into the room. Damien looked back at Meliodas, thinking nothing of it.

“So, what’s with the crusty old book?” Damien asked, curiously.

“Wasn’t crusty when you gave it to me,” Meliodas replied as he opened it to a page.

Damien looked down at the page and widened. It was a photo of him in a long red coat and a greatsword in his right hand. It was forged to have a metallic skull and some ribs at the hilt, and two metallic bones for a handguard. He also had a wedding ring on one hand, and next to him was an old flame with brunette hair in a ponytail. She also had a wedding ring on.

“Are you saying that I’m going to go into the past in my future?” Damien asked, confusedly.

“Yep,” Meliodas said, cheerily. “You and your wife… well, one of them.”

_ Them?! _ Damien thought surprised and a little bit shocked. He was so focused on the photo and what the future holds for him, that he didn’t even notice that Kiba had just appeared at his side.

“So… you really are thousands of years old?” Kiba asked, uncertainly, as he looked up at Meliodas.

“Uh-huh,” Meliodas nodded. “Me and my girlfriend.”

“Your girlfriend?” Kiba asked, not really sure what to say.

“Yeah,” Meliodas said. “Elizabeth. Damien met her a few days or so ago.”

Damien finally processed what he had been told and what the image showed, and so he caught the word  _ Elizabeth _ . That was the name of the woman who he saved from being raped and then got saved in return.

“She told you about me, didn’t she?” Damien stated more than asked.

“And that’s why I suggested to your Devil King that he send you to Greece,” Meliodas confirmed. “I wanted to see you again, old buddy. Though, I supposed from your point of view the proper term is ' _ weirdo.' _ ”

Damien and Kiba snorted at that because that was indeed what they first viewed him as. Hell, they still considered him a weirdo. However, they didn’t really consider him an enemy anymore.

“Besides,” Meliodas said, suddenly serious. “I need your help, Ddraig.”

“Hold on a minute,” Damien said, no longer amused. “What is with this  _ Ddraig _ shit? Why do you insist on calling me that?”

“Why?” Meliodas asked. “Because that’s who you are.”

“No, I’m not!” Damien said, sternly. “My name is Damien Hyodo!”

“I know,” Meliodas said, stunning them. “That’s one of your names. Your other is Dante, and the third one is Ddraig. That’s what you told me last time, anyway.”

“Dante?” Damien asked slowly.

The name actually appealed to him, so if he had to give up his name as Rias was going to change it anyway… maybe she’d allow him the name of Dante? Damien shook his head clear of the thoughts and stared at the little man.

“Why did I call myself Ddraig?” Damien asked.

“Because you’re the Red Dragon Emperor,” Meliodas replied simply.

Kiba widened his eyes and stared in shock at Damien, but he fully believed Meliodas. It made sense. Damien’s immense power, the power still being unstable, and all the fallen angels going after him?

Damien looked between them both and then grunted and looked away. Once again, he had no clue what anyone was talking about. He was definitely going to ask Rias about it.

“Let’s get to business,” Kiba said, changing the topic. “How can Damien help you?”

Meliodas immediately went into what he needed from Damien, and his plan to complete the task. Apparently, it involved an ancient witch that had just woken up from a curse she put on herself. Now, there were several citizens dead with their organs, blood, and life-force drained. She, according to Meliodas, was the cause of that.

**With Damien, four years ago…**

Damien woke up with a start as he felt something nuzzling him. He looked up to see his horse’s nose touching him worriedly. He stroked the horse’s snout once before he climbed to his feet. He looked around and noticed that neither Xenovia nor her horse was there. That’s when he remembered her being abducted. He immediately mounted his horse as he looked through his mind. He had to know if he saw anything that would lead him to them.

He didn’t so he immediately returned to the tavern, as that was the last place they had been. He figured that whoever had grabbed her had seen her at the Tavern. As soon as he arrived, he dismounted and stormed inside with a furious expression.

All of the customers and staff looked at him shocked, but he ignored them as he scanned their faces. His face zeroed in on a lone man drinking at the bar, who quickly turned away from Damien.

Damien walked over to him, ignoring the nearest staff member who told him to stop.

“You,” Damien said, angrily. “You were with that group who my lady friend beat during a game of pool tonight.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the man replied quickly.

However, Damien heard the fear and recognition in his face.

“Really?” Damien asked, sarcastically as he grabbed a nearby fork.

“How about now?!” Damien shouted as he stabbed the tines into the man’s hand.

The man screamed in pain as he looked down at his hand with shock.

“Tell me what I want to know,” Damien snarled as he twisted the fork.

“Alright, I’ll talk!” the man cried out. “Just stop this!”

“I will if you confess everything!” Damien growled as he pulled on the fork.

“Your bitch humiliated us!” the man sobbed. “And so, everyone but me set out to follow you.”

“Where would they take her?!” demanded Damien.

“The local slaughterhouse!” the man said, and Damien removed his hand from the fork.

Damien turned to walk away, but upon hearing rapid steps, he turned and punched the man in the face. The man dropped a knife as he clutched at his nose and stumbled back. Damien grabbed him and threw him against the wall where he rammed his head before falling.

“Stay down,” Damien advised, darkly. “And if you warn your buddies… I’ll be back.”

“Don’t bother with the cops,” Damien said to the staff and customers who had dialed 911. “They can’t touch me, so don’t waste your minutes.”

Reluctantly, they put their phones down and he stepped outside. As he did, he saw Xenovia’s horse sniffing around slightly panicked. He calmed himself down enough for him to get the horse to relax a bit as well. He slowly and calmly walked toward it, and the horsewhipped its head up to stare at him.

“Let’s go save Xenovia,” Damien said to the horse as he caressed it’s side soothingly.

The horse seemed to understand him and didn’t react in any way as Damien stepped into the stirrup and mounted. He whistled to his horse, who immediately headed for him. Knowing his horse would follow to the best of its ability, he urged the horse into a gallop.

**In the present, on a fishing boat…**

Damien stood on a boat in his female form, Daisy Hallstrom, as she kept her eye peeled on the looming island. Meliodas had told Damien that the ancient witch had extreme hate for men. So, their best bet was to send Daisy to the island where she can kill the witch unhindered. Of course, Meliodas promised that he and Kiba would appear to help should she absolutely need it.

Damien, now Daisy, was very worried that their plan would fail and that she wouldn’t receive the back-up she was promised. After all, a lot of Daisy’s jobs had really shitty luck. Of course, she knew she’d be successful in the end. However, she also knew not to rely on the two guys. She fully expected that she’d be completely on her own.

As the boat slid against the dock, Daisy stepped off to see two women in partially transparent ancient greek dresses.

“Greetings, sister,” said the woman on the right, happily. “And welcome to Aeaea.”

“Hello,” Daisy greeted in return, as she looked at them cautiously.

“Follow us, sister,” said the woman on the left, as the ladies turned around. “Our Mother is waiting for you.”

_ These two must say that to all the girls, _ Daisy thought dryly as she followed the women. She kept her guard up as they passed several freely roaming animals and women hard at work. Some of the women didn’t even wear clothes as they worked. Naturally, Daisy looked away as she felt her nipples harden upon seeing the wiggling of the breasts.

Daisy looked ahead and saw a huge tent surrounded by working ladies. All with weapons. Some had firearms, some had swords, and some even had frying pans. Daisy blinked twice at that before shaking her head. She followed her escorts into the tent, which had an interior akin to the interiors of the harry potter tents but bigger. On what looked like a throne of skeletons, sat an extremely attractive elderly lady. She had long silver hair, wore a light blue transparent dress that was held up by a single strap on the right shoulder, and had a crown made of what looked like bones. She also had a sapphire necklace around her throat.

“Leave us,” the witch said and the two women nodded respectfully once before they left.

The witch then stood up and walked up to Daisy who could help but notice how the witch’s breasts swayed when she walked.

“So,” the witch said as she looked up and down Daisy’s figure appreciatively. “What brings you here, daughter?”

“Curiosity,” Daisy said, half-truthfully.

“What is it that you’re curious about?” the witch asked as she ran her fingers through Daisy’s white locks of hair.

“I’m curious about you,” Daisy admitted with a slight shudder of enjoyment. “And upon seeing you… I’m curious how you’ve stayed this hot?”

“As are all women who look upon me,” the witch smirked, knowingly as she pulled Daisy close and dug her fingers into Daisy’s ass cheeks. “And yet, I suspect that’s not all you’re curious about.”

Suddenly, Daisy’s eyes flashed emerald and temporarily turned reptilian. The witch released Daisy and backstepped.

“What are you?!” the witch demanded.

Daisy stared at the witch nervously as she thought the witch had figured out she wasn’t human.

“What kind of creature are you?! Why do you have reptilian eyes?!” the witch demanded.

Now, Daisy was confused. However, that’s when she remembered Meliodas telling her that she was the Red Dragon Emperor. Though in this form, the title would be Red Dragon Empress.

“Apparently,” Daisy said, slowly. “I’m the Red Dragon Emperor.”

“Ddraig,” the witch breathed, instinctively kneeling. “Can it be really you? The one I’ve saved myself for all these millennia?”

“It’s just what I was told,” Daisy replied, uncertainly. “I don’t know whether or not it’s true. However, it would probably explain how you see me with reptilian eyes… I didn’t even know I had.”

“There is only one way to determine your identity,” the witch said, immediately standing up.

“And how’s that?” Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m going to reach into your soul,” the witch replied as her hand glowed with emerald energy.

“Into my wha-” Daisy began before the witch cut her off by stabbing her hand into Daisy’s chest. Daisy felt incredible pain at the invasion. So much pain that she couldn’t even scream, which made her want to scream even more.

**Four years, ago with Damien…**

Damien rode hard and fast and kept his eyes on the road intently. He made some lefts, some rights, and jumped over a few fences for shortcuts. Eventually, he arrived at the local slaughterhouse and slowed down. He dismounted and instructed Xenovia’s horse to stay in the one spot hidden from view. He did the same with his horse as it slowed to a stop and panted heavily. Of course, Damien rubbed it gently on its side in a calming fashion until he was sure his horse was okay.

Damien peered around the sign and saw some windows lit up from interior lights. Twice, he saw shadows move against it. He also saw barbed wires on the fences and cameras at the front gate. Irritated, he knew he’d have to climb the fence. So, he ran as fast and as stealthily as he could. As soon as he reached the jacket, he threw his coat onto the fence and climbed over. He retrieved his coat and ran for the building.

As soon as he got close enough, he stayed low and roadie ran until he found a ladder. Once he was on the roof, he looked around for a way inside. He eventually found a door, but it was locked. Fortunately, he always kept his lock pick set on him and was inside in about thirty seconds.

Damien pulled out his Deagle and moved around until he heard voices, and then followed them.

“No, we shouldn’t kill her,” said a woman’s voice. “That’s too extreme a punishment for humiliating you, Charles.”

“I don’t think so,” another woman said.

“O’course you’d say that, Mary,” the first woman said, irked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” the second woman asked, offended.

“Ladies,” said a male voice. “Calm down. Let’s not fight amongst ourselves while we have a guest.”

“That slut ain’t no guest,” scoffed the women in unison.

“I think I’ll take her,” a second male voice spoke up.

There was silence for a while until the others made exclamations of confusion.

“Well, we are living near Presidio,” said the second male voice. “And we have a Presidio agent in this town. This lady is close to him, so there’s only one logical punishment.”

“I’d rather keep her around as a sex slave,” said the first woman. “Udders like those…. Mmmm-Mmm.”

“Same, but survival necessitates this,” reasoned the second male voice.

“I suppose,” sighed the first woman with evident disappointment.

Damien came to a stop and looked around a corner to see an open doorway. He quietly snuck forward and looked inside. Xenovia was bound to a table with most of her clothes torn from her body. She had a gag in her mouth, but her confused rage was shown as she glared at the people around her.

Both Damien and Xenovia widened their eyes in surprise as one of the men suddenly began to morph. He shortened in height as his hips widened, and his chest began to bulge. Eventually, he was an exact duplicate of Xenovia.

“Oh, you naughty slut,” smirked Fake-Xenovia. “All those things you’ve done… I am really regretting giving you the mercy that death provides now. Unfortunately, it has to be done. Of course… we can have our way with you first.”

Xenovia struggled as the people stepped closer to her with hungry and lustful expressions.

“Hey!” exclaimed a voice behind Damien.

_ Fuck, _ Damien thought as he turned to see a third woman. She recognized him immediately and her fingernails extended as she walked toward him murderously. Damien had no choice but to whip out his Deagle and fire a shot into her head.

The people inside halted and looked toward the door.

“Oh shit,” said Fake-Xenovia. “I knew one of us should’ve taken him instead of just leaving him there. Kill him!”

Damien tightened the grip on his Deagle and revealed himself, firing three shots. Each bullet went into the foreheads of each person that advanced.

“Let her go,” Damien said darkly as he aimed the Deagle at Fake-Xenovia.

“Sorry, I can’t do that,” Fake-Xenovia said, insincerely. “After all, it would attract too much attention. Only one of us is leaving alive, and it won’t be her.”

“No, it won’t,” Damien said, as he prepared to tighten the trigger. However, he eventually lowered the Deagle as he couldn’t bring himself to kill Fake-Xenovia. He knew she wasn’t the real Xenovia, but she had her face. The same face he liked seeing. The same face he hadn’t seen in years. The one last tie to his past that he hadn’t already burned with murder.

“I knew taking this form would ensure my survival,” Fake-Xenovia sneered as she sashayed forward.

“I can’t kill you,” Damien admitted as she reached Damien.

“But that doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you,” Damien added as he bashed her in the head with the but of his gun.

As she stumbled, Damien fired a shot at the padlock holding the chains tight around Xenovia. He had no more time for anything else as Fake-Xenovia grabbed him and threw him into the wall. She grabbed the Deagle and wrenched it from his hands before hitting him in the back of his knee.

“I’m going to enjoy disemboweling you, bastard,” Fake-Xenovia said, insanely, as her nails extended.

“Why don’t you take on someone your own size?” asked Xenovia as she punched her evil twin away from Damien.

“I was going to kill you anyway, slut,” Fake-Xenovia glared as she recovered herself. “Now, I’ll take the time to enjoy it.”

“Likewise,” Xenovia sneered as she ran at Fake-Xenovia.

As Damien watched them fight, he couldn’t help but imagine both of them in his bed as they have a threesome. Of course, he knew that one was a shapeshifting monster and one was real. However, it was still hot as hell.

**In the present, on Aeaea…**

Daisy gasped with relief as the witch withdrew her hand and stared at Daisy with tear-brimmed eyes. She quickly grabbed Daisy and attacked her mouth with a kiss. Daisy didn’t know why, but she immediately returned the kiss and rubbed her hands across the witch’s body.

“I was afraid I’d never meet you,” the witch said, huskily, as she stopped kissing Daisy. However, she refrained from ceasing physical contact and kept her forehead pressed against Daisy’s. “I’m so happy that my patience lasted this long.”

“You’re one hell of a kisser,” Daisy breathed, quite aroused. “I almost came just from the kiss.”

The witch smiled happily and suddenly picked Daisy up and took her into another room. Suddenly, Daisy was thrown onto a bed and her clothes were magicked off her. Daisy froze, unsure what to do as the witch let her dress fall and crawled up to her.

“If only you were a man,” the witch said as she summoned a metal phallic device in her right hand. “Then, I’d give you my virginity and be your slut. As it is, I will have to take yours and make you the submissive in the relationship.”

Daisy had no idea if her female form still had its hyman or not. Maiko definitely did. However, Daisy was afraid of what the witch would find out.

“Wait,” Daisy blurted, trying to forestall the metallic dildo inevitable invasion. “We don’t even know each other’s names.”

“I forgot my manners,” the witch said, a little annoyed. “I am Circe. Daughter of Helios, and terror to mankind itself. I’m also the originator of feminism as it’s called in this day and age.”

“D-d-daisy H-h-Hallstrom,” Daisy replied, with a slight stammer.

Circe smiled and plunged the dildo into Daisy’s cunt mercilessly. She instinctively tried to close her legs as she felt immense pain, but shackles suddenly appeared on her hands and legs and tied her down. All Daisy could do was accept the dildo’s onslaught and Circe’s mouth as she began sucking Daisy’s right nipple.

Daisy had lost track of time as she was fully engrossed in the sexual pleasure she felt. However, she returned to her senses when it abruptly stopped. She looked up, unhappily, as she saw Circe putting her dress back on.

“Hey!” Daisy exclaimed. “I haven’t climaxed yet, and why are you leaving me here?!”

Circe glanced at Daisy once and the dildo suddenly crammed itself in her mouth. Daisy couldn’t do a thing as a silk scarf wrapped around her face and tied itself. Now the dildo had effectively shut her up. Circe immediately left the room. Before the door flaps closed, Daisy heard the telltale sounds of fighting.

_ Jesus fucking christ, _ Daisy thought angrily before she physically winced at the pain she received from it.

_ Goddammit! _ Daisy shouted in her head which gave her more intense pain.

Knowing that any more blasphemy would only reward her with more pain, Daisy resigned herself to her fate of being Circe’s submissive slave. Of course, whoever it was that wins the battle may be friend or foe. Circe or her back-up. She feared that whoever it was that came to her rescue would see her in such a position and be unable to contain themselves. Suddenly, Circe was back in the room with an urgent expression.

“I’m sorry, dearest Ddraig,” Circe apologized as she caressed Daisy’s cheek. “But I must take this body of yours. If I don’t, I will not survive tonight.”

She bent down and kissed Daisy on the forehead, but didn’t do anything more for a second.

“I know you came here to kill me, my love,” Circe said, forgivingly. “And that’s why I will make sure your death is instant and that you will be rewarded with a wonderful afterlife.”

She immediately removed the silk scarf and metal dildo. Daisy was helpless to do anything as Circe suddenly clamped her lips down on Daisy’s mouth. Daisy could feel herself emptying as something else filled her up.

Suddenly, Circe was wrenched from Daisy and thrown onto the floor. Daisy weakly watched as she saw Meliodas standing with a short sword aimed at Circe’s throat.

“Meliodas,” Circe hissed.

“You’re going to pay for what you did to Merlin,” Meliodas growled. “However, I will not be your executioner.”

Suddenly, Daisy heard a metallic clang and saw Kiba with a sword as he hacked away at the shackles holding her down. Once she was free, Kiba helped Daisy to her feet.

“It’s time, Ddraig,” Meliodas said while Daisy stared at Circe.

Daisy didn’t say anything as Circe looked up at her, hopefully. She merely walked over to her and knelt by her side.

“I have to admit that I enjoyed our time together, Circe,” Daisy said as she caressed Circe’s cheeks. “However, I cannot be with you. After all the horrible things you’ve done… you’re not worthy of me.”

Circe’s eyes immediately began dripping tears before Daisy grabbed her by the throat and squeezed with all her might. Eventually, Circe’s body relaxed as death took her. While Daisy stood, she looked away unhappily as Circe's body began rotting at an extremely fast-paced. She didn’t even notice that her clothes had been magicked back on her along with Circe’s necklace which flickered once with Circe’s face. 

**At the slaughterhouse, four years ago…**

Fake-Xenovia clawed at Xenovia, but the woman blocked the attack and punched her in the stomach. Xenovia proceeded to grab her hair and yank her into a wall. Fake-Xenovia kicks out at Xenovia’s knee. However, Xenovia hurries out of the way which would allow Fake-Xenovia to stand freely. Seeing Damien, she comes up with a plan to get Xenovia killed and then kill him herself.

Fake-Xenovia charged at Xenovia and allowed the human to dodge and grab her by the shirt. She used her claws to cut herself free and then swung a leg at Xenovia. However, Xenovia ducked and rolled out of the way. As expected, Fake-Xenovia’s pants got stuck on a meathook. Once she had cut herself free of her pants, she jumped and double kicked Xenovia. This time, Xenovia stayed still and caught Fake-Xenovia’s feet and slammed her to the ground.

Fake-Xenovia swiped at Xenovia’s hands and intentionally cut through her shows, but made certain to make it seem accidental. Now she was completely naked, so all that had to happen next was to get Xenovia’s lingerie off as well. Xenovia ran at her, and Fake-Xenovia whirled to the side. As she did so, she cut the straps of Xenovia’s plain white bra. Enraged, Xenovia feinted a charge and punched Fake-Xenovia to the floor. Fake-Xenovia quickly stood up and slashed upwards cutting the front of the bra and plain white panties off. Xenovia shook with embarrassed rage and tackled Fake-Xenovia. As they rolled, she retracted her nails until they were normal again.

Damien hurried into the room and aimed his Deagle as the two Xenovia’s stood up facing one another. Damien waved his Deagle from Xenovia to Xenovia. They looked at him and split up. Both of them covered themselves for any sense of dignity to remain.

“Which of you is the real Xenovia?!” demanded Damien urgently.

“I’m Xenovia!” they shouted in unison.

“No you’re not!” they shouted in unison again as they looked at each other.

“Yes I am!” they shouted again in unison.

“Tell me something only Xenovia and I both know,” Damien suggested.

“You cheated in our race,” Fake-Xenovia said, victoriously.

“Anyone could guess that,” Xenovia countered. “Plus, you have the advantage. Memory-thief!”

“Only a skinwalker would know that a skinwalker has the memories of the one they turn into,” Fake-Xenovia said, angrily. “So, that must mean she’s the skinwalker!”

“What the hell’s a skinwalker?!” Xenovia exclaimed, confused.

“Don’t lie!” Fake-Xenovia said.

“She doesn’t know of the supernatural,” Damien said, aiming at Fake-Xenovia. “So, she wouldn’t call them by name.”

“It’s just a word that came to my head,” Fake-Xenovia tried.

“Too specific a word,” Xenovia scoffed. “I would’ve used Mystique as what she does is exactly what you do… but less creepy.”

“What the f-” Fake-Xenovia said confused as to what  _ Mystique _ was. However, she stopped herself as the memory of sitting in Issei’s house watching X-Men flashed through her mind.

“Oh, fuck,” Fake-Xenovia said, realizing she fucked up.

Damien fired and the bullet went into her forehead. As Fake-Xenovia fell, Damien hurried to Xenovia.

“Are you okay?” Damien asked as he holstered his Deagle, concernedly.

However, Xenovia didn’t respond as she was finally allowing herself to feel the fear she had. She shook uncontrollably and collapsed.

“Come on,” Damien said, kindly. “Let’s get you clothed and then home.”

Xenovia didn’t want to move, but she forced herself to stand and walked back to the room she had been bound in. Once she had dressed, she walked with Damien to the exit. There was no need to take the sneaky way out, so they exited through the main gate. He whistled for the horses, and they hurried up. Once they were both mounted on Xenovia’s horse, they rode.

“Don’t take me home,” Xenovia said, having recovered enough to talk. “Not yet. I need answers, and if I go home… I will probably head indoors and curl up in the safety of my bed.”

Damien nodded, but he was heading home anyway. He didn’t even know where she lived. He figured she’d tell him, but she didn’t.

Once they were at his house, they dismounted and headed inside where Damien worked on some relaxing tea. As he waited for Xenovia to recover a bit more, Damien headed out to check on the horses. They were fine as they munched on hay and drank from the water trough. He rubbed their sides in turn before heading back into his house.

“I’m ready,” Xenovia said as Damien sat down across from her. “I’m ready to hear everything.”

With a sigh, Damien did exactly that. He left no detail untold, and she was both terrified and intrigued by his world. However, upon finding out he had killed some humans in such a brutal fashion… she looked at him as damaged. Damaged, and yet trying to mend.

“Why did you tell me now?” Xenovia asked after a while. “Why couldn’t you prepare me for those monstrous fuckheads?”

“If I did, I’d have to kill you,” Damien replied. “However, becoming a victim of the supernatural yourself… that gave me the only permission I needed. Sort of a loophole.”

“Well, that’s stupid,” Xenovia said, bitterly.

“Presidio’s secondary objective is ensuring that people remain ignorant,” Damien sighed. “Unfortunately, there are some humans that can’t handle the knowledge of the supernatural. They would riot, and people would get harmed. So, it’s best to keep everyone unlearned and only allow inaccuracies to be told to the populace.”

Nothing more was said for a while as Xenovia sipped on her tea and Damien went about cleaning dishes he hadn’t gotten to yet.

Eventually, Xenovia walked into the kitchen and placed her hand on his shoulder. Damien looked at her as he dried his hands, and saw a need in her eyes. A specific need. A sexual need.

“We can’t,” Damien said, gently stepping away. “You’re too vulnerable right now. I’d be taking advantage.”

“You’re as damaged as I am,” Xenovia countered.

“Maybe,” Damien replied. “But it still wouldn’t be right.”

Xenovia didn’t say anything, but instead walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“You are a good man, Damien,” Xenovia said looking up at him. “Damaged, but good. I can see that, but I don’t care if I’m vulnerable right now. I need one last good memory of you.”

“What do you mean?” Damien asked, confusedly.

“I’m going to leave,” Xenovia revealed. “I can’t stay here anymore. I need to get as far away from your people as possible, and I need to go somewhere I feel safe. The last surviving memory I’d have of you is soured by the experience I had with the skinwalkers.”

“I understand,” Damien said, genuinely.

With a pleased smile, she pulled him down until their lips met. About a few seconds later, they were both bumping into things as they removed their clothes while they made their way upstairs to his bed. By the time they reached his room, Xenovia was completely naked and Damien was just in his boxers. She pushed him into his room and onto the bed where she knelt and pulled off his underwear.

She immediately engulfed his dick with her mouth and bobbed up and down a few times, before she climbed on top of him and allowed his flesh rod to enter cunt. She moaned as she began hopping up and down, and moaned harder as Damien grabbed her breasts to squeeze them. She leaned forward a little to let him suck on her nipples before she laid down on top of him and kissed him hard. At some point, they switched to missionary, then doggy style, then missionary again, and finally returned to cowgirl style. 

They resumed in that position until Damien felt her pussy walls clench on his dick, and he tensed up. As they looked at each other in the eyes, they both knew what was about to happen. She nodded once, and he released a payload of jizz inside while she released a geyser. She fell against the bed and snuggled up to him before they both passed out. They were both exhausted from the day’s events, so it’s expected that neither of them would stay awake long enough for extensive cuddling.


	9. Part 2: Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien is confronted by Maiko and Himari, sees Anne-Marie again, and falls for both Maiko and Anne-Marie. No flashbacks for this episode. It's purely set in the present.

Part 2

Episode 9: Calm Before the Storm

After Damien killed Circe, she said goodbye to Meliodas and returned home. She didn’t even report to Rias and headed to her room. Kiba was forced to brief Rias on everything that happened, from his point of view. He wasn’t thrilled, but he understood that Daisy needed some time to herself.

As Daisy lay in bed curled up, she didn’t even acknowledge the fact that someone entered and sat down next to her.

“Kiba told me what happened,” Rias said, softly, as she caressed Daisy’s thigh consolingly. “However, I need to hear it from you. That way, I can better understand how to help you feel better.”

When Daisy didn’t respond, Rias stood up and turned Daisy over. Rias gasped upon seeing Daisy’s face slowly paling and the sapphire necklace around her neck glowing.

Rias immediately touched Daisy but jerked her hand back as magical energy sparked. Slowly, Daisy looked toward Rias and sneered evilly.

“Your servant is mine,” Daisy said as her voice echoed another’s. “Now, get out of my way. Or else.”

“I will not relinquish her!!” declared Rias as she clenched her fists. “And you will not survive this day!”

“To kill me,” Circe said, as color slowly began to return. “You’d have to kill Daisy. I don’t think you can do that. I noticed how you looked at her. You love her, don’t you?”

Before Rias could answer, Daisy’s body suddenly blasted back into the wall by some electricity. Rias whirled around to see Akeno standing there and she was pissed. Normally, you’d see her with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Right now… her eyes were furious and her mouth was in a thin line.

“We don’t have much time, Rias,” Akeno said, lowering her hand. “We need Sona.”

“Yes, we do,” Rias nodded, as she looked back at her unconscious servant.

Akeno immediately picked up Daisy, ignoring the sparks that flew off her body, and walked briskly toward the exit. Rias didn’t hesitate and hurried behind her.

**Later, with Daisy…**

Daisy woke up to find that she was completely naked and in a lab of sorts with several women around her. Some were busy writing things down and some were talking. When one of the women looked at her, she rushed to Daisy’s side. However, Daisy could still barely see her. There was something wrong with her eyes as everything was too blurry.

“Daisy?” asked the worried voice of Rias. “How are you feeling?”

“Why is everything hazy?” Daisy asked, confusedly, and a little bit nervously. “And where am I? How did I-”

“Shush,” Rias said, soothingly as she placed a finger on Daisy’s mouth. “You’re at Sona’s Hospital for the Supernatural. Akeno carried you to the Honors house, and sona teleported us all here. As for why you’re partially blind… that’s an unfortunate side effect.”

“Side effect?!” Daisy exclaimed. “Of what?!”

“That bitch you killed had begun taking over your body,” Rias explained, kindly. “She used a sapphire necklace to do so. Sona had to destroy the necklace while it was on you, and then connect your eyes to a mystical containment vessel with a couple of needles.”

“How long until my vision is back?” Daisy asked, bitterly.

“I don’t know,” Rias replied, honestly. “She said it could be a year, two years, or even tomorrow. The blindness’s duration has always been random.”

“So, am I supposed to have a seeing eye dog now?” Daisy asked, incredulously.

“No,” Rias smiled as she placed something onto Daisy’s face. “You get to wear some experimental glasses. These should increase your eyesight’s healing.”

Daisy looked around and could see things clearly again, but instantly regretted it upon seeing herself in the mirror. They were comically large and made her look ridiculous.

“I’d rather have the seeing eye dog,” Daisy remarked, dryly.

Rias merely snorted before she stood back up and headed to some nearby women to converse. Daisy looked around some more and saw that she was restrained to the table and that her groin area had been wrapped with gauze. She was confused as to why, but she figured she’d ask Rias the uncomfortably awkward question later.

**Later…**

Daisy had finally returned home after being released from Sona’s hospital, and Rias explained that they had restored Daisy’s hyman. Probably, because they didn’t want Daisy to remember her female form’s first time being deflowered at the hand of Circe. In any case, Rias wanted Daisy to rest. However, she felt like going out and about. So, Daisy asked for a mission. Any mission. She didn’t care what. Reluctantly, Rias acquiesced and sent Daisy to the train station. Apparently, there were supernatural monsters that were planning some destruction that night. Daisy was to stop them by any means necessary.

Right now, Daisy stood waiting surrounded by people as she kept an eye out for anything supernatural. However, nothing seemed to show itself. So, when the train came she stepped aboard. She could feel some eyes on her as she found a place to stand, but she didn’t bother checking who it was. It wasn’t setting off her “danger sense” so it was probably nothing.

As the train began to move, Daisy could feel a hand accidentally brush against her leg. She ignored it as she thought it was accidental. She kept her senses on looking and listening for the supernatural. It was hard to do considering she was still more or less new to living as a Devil. However, she was getting better… albeit slowly. She could vaguely smell the slight scent of coagulated blood.

Suddenly, her focus was interrupted as she felt a hand caressing her right ass cheek. She clenched her hand on the handle above and the bar right next to her but didn’t do anything else. She sorely wanted to punch the pervert fondling her ass in the face but knew she may inadvertently kill the fucker. She had to avoid human deaths as much as possible. Otherwise, Presidio might send some agents to Kuoh. Also, Rias would undoubtedly punish her for doing so.

So, Daisy had to allow the sleazeball to continue molesting her. That got harder to do as he reached around and grabbed her left breast with his other hand. She had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning as he rubbed a finger over her hardening nipple. Eventually, he began to lift up her light blue v-neck t-shirt and pulled her breast out of the bra cup. His actions were sending tingling sensations to her crotch, which was getting warm, so she subconsciously rubbed her legs together.

The man stopped caressing her ass cheek and moved his hand around to the front to rub on her crotch. Daisy let out a small gasp and tried to move away from his hand. However, she accidentally pressed her ass into the man’s crotch and felt his hard-on through the fabric. Said hard-on happened to get harder so she tried to move away from it. Unfortunately, she couldn’t as the molester was rubbing her pussy lips through her jeans and keeping her against his erection.

“Please…” painted Daisy with arousal in her voice. “Stop…”

Unfortunately, the fuckball didn’t stop. In fact, he unbuttoned and unzipped the front of her pants and slid his hand into her panties. Daisy struggled which only made it worse when he rubbed a finger on her lower lips. Daisy stopped struggling and just let the guy rub her cunt.

The guy suddenly stuck a finger in between her lips and began moving it in and out, in and out. Daisy surrendered to the pleasure and rested against the man who withdrew his fingers from her snatch. Daisy didn’t expect him to stick his fingers, wet with her juices, into her mouth. However, she didn’t care anymore and immediately sucked her juices off.

 _So, that’s what I taste like,_ Daisy thought, rolling her eyes up. _Lady jizz is so much sweeter than man jizz. Semen is too damn salty for my liking._

Suddenly, the man began to turn her around and forced her to her knees. She blinked as she noticed that her face was right next to his stiff rod which he had taken out. With no warning, he brought her face to the head and she could feel the pre-cum as it wiped on her lips like lip gloss or lipstick. Feeling aroused and entranced by the dick in front of her, she opened her mouth and swallowed the cock whole.

As she bobbed up and down on his stiff member, she failed to notice as two more guys closed in. She did notice when they had pressed her hands on their hard cocks, however. Immediately, she began jacking them off without stopping the blowjob she was giving. The guy she was sucking stopped her and pushed her head to the guy at her right. Daisy just sucked as the molester knelt and pushed her jeans and panties down.

Before she knew it, they pulled her up and into the air and spread her legs wide. Suddenly, she felt intense pain as the molester’s cock penetrated her in one plunge. As he pistoned inside her, she felt the pain slowly transform into pleasure. Once again, she surrendered to the feeling and allowed them to remove the rest of her clothes. Fortunately, they were too focused on fucking her that they didn’t notice she was armed.

One of the other two plunged his dick into her ass while the third man held up a phone. He was undoubtedly recording the scene. If Damien had her full senses, she would’ve grabbed at it and beat these bastards up. As it was, Damien was too horny to think of anything but the pleasure she felt. The molester lowered himself to the ground and the man in her ass followed suit. However, he stayed on his feet. The man recording walked around and placed his dick in her face. She willingly opened her mouth and allowed him to skull fuck her. The molester grabbed both of her breasts and massaged them, occasionally moving his head up to suck and nip them.

At some point, all three men began pistoning into her vigorously until they filled up all of her holes. Damien had no choice to swallow what went into her mouth. However, it was too much and so the semen exploded out of her mouth as her cunt and ass overflowed with cum. So much so that it oozed down to the floor even before the men removed their cocks. Daisy rolled her eyes up into her head and collapsed unconscious. As she lay there, the men took several pictures after writing crude words on her. At that time, the train stopped and the men turned to leave once they zipped themselves back up. However, they decided to take all of her clothes. They did decide to leave her coat, however. Of course, they figured she wouldn’t be able to easily hide her body because the coat didn’t have buttons or zippers to close it up.

**A couple of hours later…**

Daisy woke up and looked around. She felt sticky in her ass and cunt and felt around. When she looked at her hand, she widened her eyes upon seeing semen on her fingers. Unfortunately, the scent of coagulated blood caught her attention and prompted her to forget that there was jizz inside her body. She looked around and narrowed her eyes on three figures with hoodies on. In fact, they seemed to be staring right at her.

As soon as she stood, they charged at her inhumanely fast. Fortunately, Daisy was incredibly fast as well. She punched the nearest one, dodged the second one, and blocked the third. The first one swiped at her with a taloned hand, but she kicked him in the midsection. That resulted in the razor-sharp nails slicing into her leg. At least, she didn’t get slashed in the stomach. Stomach wounds are very lethal. Especially if you can’t get medical help in time.

Daisy elbowed the second one and pushed the third one back. The first one leaped at her, knocking her to the ground, and Daisy could see two sharp pointed fangs.

 _Vampires!_ Daisy realized. Now that she knew what they were, she had to get to Ebony. While she may be a supernatural being, she was still alive. That meant she would inevitably get exhausted. Vampires, on the other hand, never tired.

She kneed the first vampire in the nuts, and fortunately, that worked. While Vampires were technically dead, they did feel pain. Especially in the groin area. Daisy rolled the bloodsucker off her and rolled backward. As she did so, she kicked both of the second vampire’s knees. As she stood, the second vampire fell with broken legs.

The third vampire jumped to the roof and swing-kicked her into the door behind Daisy. The door nearly fell due to Daisy’s impact, but fortunately, it held. Daisy spun around and allowed the third vampire to crash through the door. Its hood fell down as it scrambled away from sunlight, and Daisy saw that it was a she. She happened to have very sexy red eyes. The she-vamp slashed at Daisy with a clawed hand. However, Daisy grabbed her arm and held her to the door’s exit. Close enough to the sun rays that the she-vamp would incinerate should Daisy push.

“What are you three leeches up to?!” Daisy demanded as she lightly pushed the she-vamp into the light. The she-vamp instantly began to glow as her body was thinking of combusting.

“We were headed to Hokkaido!” the leech screamed, terrified.

“Why?!” Daisy demanded.

Before the she-vamp could respond, a pole speared itself in the she-vamp’s stomach. The force of the impact ripped the she-vamp from Daisy’s grasp and right into the ultraviolet rays. As the she-vamp burst into flames, Daisy turned around to see the male vampires on their feet again.

“We’re going to enjoy draining you, devil,” sneered the first vampire.

“I’d like to see you try,” Daisy replied as she brought up her fists.

The two vampires ran at her, but she rolled between them, grabbed Ebony, and fired into their skulls. While silver bullets do hurt them, it really just slows them down. So, Daisy had to repeatedly fire until they were close enough to the doorway. She spartan-kicked one into the light and grabbed the other. With a sigh, she realized the vamp wouldn’t be able to speak for longer than she could wait. She pushed him into the sunlight and turned away. She ignored the smell of burnt meat as she returned to her coat. Suddenly, she heard the sound of ripping metal above her. She looked up and saw a huge ugly stone face snarling at her. She quickly fired a round into its nose. As the creature focused on trying to get the bullet out of its nostril, Daisy grabbed her coat and ran out the open door. Unfortunately, this was the bullet train. That meant she would likely get badly hurt if she jumped off. So, she could only hope that she had the demonic wings shown in that historical tome Rias showed her.

She put her coat on and then climbed to the top of the train where the huge stone monster was waiting for her. It grabbed at her, but she ducked under it and jumped. As she fell uncontrollably through the air, she closed her eyes and imagined her with wings. Suddenly, two red dragon wings popped from her back and flapped once. She widened her eyes and grinned stupidly and flapped a few more times to get higher in the air. She kept her wings extended and glided as smoothly as swimming. She repeated the process, and successfully stayed airborne. She immediately remembered what she had to do. Besides, she had no idea how to take down that… gargoyle.

**In the morning…**

Daisy’s wings had been in use for about an hour by the time she arrived in the skies of Kuoh. They ached so much that she had to land and quickly. Unfortunately, the only place she could find was surrounded by people considering it had become daytime. Knowing she had no choice, she flew down toward a garbage truck and landed in the filth. She folded her wings in to let them rest and pulled up the hood becoming invisible before jumping out.

As soon as she was on the ground again, she immediately ran in the direction of the ORC. Unfortunately, she ran right into the path of the gargoyle she had escaped earlier.

 _How the hell did it get here faster than me?!_ Daisy thought, incredulously, as she spun out of the way.

“Say hello to the veterans,” said a nearby woman to her two children.

 _And why doesn’t anyone else see the gargoyle?_ Daisy thought, confusedly, before she continued her way to the ORC. However, the gargoyle suddenly whipped its head in her direction and roared. It flapped its wings once, and impossibly, it shot up into the air. Daisy leaped forward a split second before the gargoyle landed. Unfortunately, she was too slow to stand up and was yanked into the air. That caused her hood to fall down which revealed her to the world.

She was so focused on trying to escape the gargoyle that she didn’t notice Maiko and Himari with their slaves watching from nearby. All four had wide eyes and slacked-jaws.

Suddenly, the gargoyle shattered when a combined blast of redd-ish black and lightning struck it. Daisy fell right into the arms of Akeno who flew and came to a stop under her.

“My,” Akeno said, looking at the crude words all over Daisy’s mostly nude body. “You had quite the busy night, didn’t you, little slut?”

Daisy felt her cheeks go red and looked away out of embarrassment. Akeno just chuckled as she was more amused than disappointed. She proceeded to fly Daisy home while Rias cast a spell to make all humans forget what they just saw.

**In the present, with Daisy…**

Once Daisy had cleaned up, she lay down in her room unwilling to talk to anybody. She even dared to refuse Rias entry to her room. Daisy suspected she’d get punished later for that, but she just couldn’t care at the moment. The mere fact she allowed those men to gangbang her wouldn’t leave her mind. The more she thought about it, the more aroused she became. Eventually, she couldn’t stand it anymore and grabbed one of the dildos Rias got for her two days ago.

She vigorously pumped it inside as she imagined herself getting fucked by both men and women nonstop. In her mind, she was in a gymnasium receiving cocks in all of her holes with a hungry smile. Now and then, the men fucking her would swap to a woman with a strap-on or just a woman to give Daisy a pussy to lick.

Eventually, she climaxed so hard she barely kept her scream of pleasure in control. Afterward, she just collapsed against her bed glistening with sweat until she fell asleep.

After she woke, she looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. She hadn’t managed to completely clean the crude words from her person. She knew she needed help, so she sighed and headed to find either Rias or Akeno. Of course, she elected to put on one of her silk robes, first.

Rias was in the middle of a meeting with Sona, so she ended up looking for Akeno. Eventually, she found Akeno in the dining area with Tsubaki.

“Rias isn’t pleased with you for denying her entry to your room, Damien,” Akeno spoke up without turning to look at Daisy. “She’s going to punish you big time, and you are NOT going to like it when she does.”

“I’ll handle it,” Tsubaki offered, grinning wickedly, as she looked Daisy over. “Besides, Our Mistresses are busy discussing why a Gargoyle was here in Japan instead of the U.K.”

“I’ll talk to Rias about your offer,” Akeno said, enjoying the thought.

Once Daisy was sure they’d finished talking, Daisy cleared her throat as she came to a stop behind Akeno.

“I could use your help, Akeno,” Daisy said uncomfortably.

“Those words wouldn’t completely come off, would they?” Akeno surmised as she took a sip of her drink.

“No,” Daisy admitted, looking away.

Akeno put her water glass down and stood up to look at Daisy. Daisy instantly felt nervous due to the way Akeno was looking at her.

“Take off your robe and lay on the table with your tits skyward, slut,” Akeno ordered in a tone indicating this was non-negotiable.

Daisy complied, very slowly, and then suddenly Akeno grabbed her legs and tied them to her hands. She pulled out a phone and took several pictures before she proceeded to spank Daisy’s mound. Each time Akeno’s hand hit the naked pussy in front of her, Daisy exclaimed in pain. However, the pain eventually turned to pleasure. When Akeno noticed that Daisy was starting to get wet, she stopped and took another picture.

“Okay, I’m done,” Akeno said, sitting down. “Those words are all gone now.”

“Will you let me-” began Daisy before Tsubaki clamped a hand over her mouth and pinched a nipple.

“I think I’ll leave you like this for the time being,” Akeno replied as she and Tsubaki stood up.

As they left, both ladies slapped Daisy on the ass cheeks hard once. Daisy, now alone and frustrated, could only lay there in that vulnerable position. At some point, Daisy lost track of time and began to think that she would never be released from this position. However, her hope began to surge when she saw someone enter the room with the corner of her eye. Of course, her hope for freedom quickly dissipated when she saw it was Tsubaki. Tsubaki had an excited expression and something in her right hand.

“Okay, little pet,” Tsubaki said as she came to a stop next to Daisy. “You’re coming with me to the lesbian sex club in town. Rias agreed to let me punish you tonight.”

Daisy knew better than to refuse Tsubaki considering the position she was in, and well… Rias would be pissed if Daisy tried. With a sigh of reluctance and relief, she put her arms and legs into a more comfortable position as Tsubaki untied them. Suddenly, Tsubaki placed a collar on her neck, and Daisy widened her eyes in shock upon hearing the sound of a locking sound.

“Off the table and on all floors,” Tsubaki ordered.

Unhappily, Daisy did as she was told. The next thing she knew, Tsubaki pulled on a leash that Daisy didn’t notice before. However, Daisy figured that the leash had already been clipped to the collar. That was the only thing that made sense, after all. Feeling humiliated, Daisy crawled after Tsubaki.

**In the present, the next day…**

After getting punished at the lesbian sex club for most of the day, Daisy was returned home with her ass and tits covered in welts. She also had a foxtail dildo locked inside her ass. The one final appearance alteration was a clamp on each of her nipples and clitoris with a chain that connected them. Once Rias thanked Tsubaki and took the leash connected to Daisy’s collar, Rias used her magic to unlock the padlocks keeping the foxtail dildo and collar on. Daisy was so exhausted that she collapsed as Rias removed the fox-tail dildo from her ass.

When she woke again, Daisy had once again returned to her male form of Damien, and just in time too. Rias stood in the open doorway now that Damien’s door had been taken down. Probably as part of the punishment for refusing Rias entry.

“Get dressed, servant,” Rias ordered. “I have a job for you.”

Rias didn’t wait for a response and left Damien alone. With a sigh, he stood up and put on a white-blue button-down shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of combat boots. He also put on his long coat. On his right hand, as always, sat the ring which allows him to swap genders. He didn’t feel like turning into a woman again for a while, so he took it off and placed it inside the fancy box Millie gave him. Said box was now a jewelry box thanks to the ladies of the ORC.

He inhaled once before he headed for where he knew Rias to be. Of course, he grabbed the sword Kiba gave him first. He had just finished strapping the scabbard to his belt when he entered Rias’s office. None of the other ORC members were there, except for Rias, so he figured they were already out on jobs of their own again.

“Sit down, servant,” Rias said, without looking up.

Once again, Damien sat and waited patiently. As he waited, he couldn’t help but stare at Rias’s breasts which slightly wiggled as she wrote vigorously on her paperwork. He groaned as he realized he still had a lewd mind after the gangbang on the bullet train and the domination at the lesbian sex club.

Finally, Rias stopped working and headed over to him.

“Today, we have a new top priority job,” Rias said, unhappily.

“What kind of job?” Damien frowned.

“You have to save a serial rapist from execution,” Rias growled, angrily.

Damien knew she wasn’t angry at him, but he still felt uncomfortable.

“I know it isn’t my place to ask-” Damien began before Rias looked up at him sharply. However, she just sighed and massaged her temples.

“I don’t know why, servant,” Rias sighed, exhaustedly. “I asked the Devil King that question, but he refused to answer me. Me!”

Damien was confused why she was so pissed at this, considering the guy was a King. However, he wisely kept that to himself.

“Ugh,” Rias said, disgustedly. “Just rescue the fucker as quick as possible and return here, okay?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Damien replied, respectfully.

Rias let herself smile a little bit, but didn’t react in any other way. With a flick of her fingers, the mystical circle on the wall glowed until a crimson surface rippled. Damien didn’t waste a second and headed through the portal shimmering away upon contact with the energy puddle.

**On the other side…**

Damien gagged as he looked around. He could see various images of rape victims framed on the wall. Some of them were even little girls. Damien snarled but didn’t do anything else as he had a job to do.

He wandered through the house until he found something even worse than the rape photos… if that was possible. There was a pile of bloody corpses and standing over them with a bloody butcher's knife was a man with light grey hair wearing a long coat. The man looked over his shoulder and stared insanely at Damien.

“Well, what have we here?” the murderer cackled as he turned around. “A lone Devil, by the smell.”

“How the hell can you smell anything over this stench?” Damien asked, revolted yet still sarcastically.

“Nothing smells worse to me than Devil blood, douchebag,” the murderer replied as he stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. “Now, tell me something. Are you ready to join your idiotic summoners in glorious death?”

“Considering the job was to save a serial rapist's life,” Damien replied, dryly, as he crossed his arms. “I should thank you for killing them because now the job is pointless.”

“You’re welcome,” the murderer cackled gleefully as he bowed exaggeratedly. “Now, you gonna answer my question or not?”

“Oh, sure,” Damien said as he pretended to think about it.

“I’m waiting,” the murderer said, impatiently.

“Here’s my answer,” Damien replied as he whipped out Ebony and fired several shots into the guy's chest. He walked to the downed psycho and fired some more.

As he turned to leave, he suddenly felt something stab him in his back.

“I may be craaazy!” the murderer said, cockily. “But I’m not an idiot. I am of course wearing body armor under this fabulous coat.”

He prepared to stab again, but the door suddenly slammed open and Anne-Marie walked in with a shocked and disgusted expression.

“What the fuck are you doing in here, bitch?!” screamed the psycho. “You should be maintaining the warding, for fuck’s sake! For that matter, how’d this devil-dick get through it?!”

Anne-Marie stared at Damien, shocked, as he had been kind to her when she last saw him. Damien didn’t deny that he was a Devil, but he looked like he wanted to.

“Answer me, slut!!!” the psycho screamed again.

Before Anne-Marie could speak, Damien elbowed the man and whirled around to punch his face. Unfortunately, the murderer dodged to blow and stabbed Damien in the stomach.

“Don’t worry devil-boy,” the psycho said. “I’ll be sure to send your masters to purgatory with you.”

“Don’t hurt him!” Anne-Marie shouted. “He’s a good person, you bloody wanker!”

The psycho looked between her and Damien and frowned angrily. The psycho stomped toward her and pushed her against the wall. She kneed him in the crotch, but he tightened his hold on her.

“Did you two fuck?!” demanded the murderer. “Is that why you’re defending this unholy freak?!”

“No!” Anne-Marie said. “It’s because he’s a good man!”

“He’s no man,” the psycho shrieked as he tore the front of her robes off. “He’s a devil! A spawn of satan! An unholy beast! Something that deserves to die a thousand deaths!

Anne-Marie tried to break free, but he held her against the wall as he cut her bra off. He immediately stabbed the knife into the wall next to her head and pinched a nipple… hard. Anne-Marie screamed painfully and then shrieked as he pulled her nipple hard enough he may end up actually ripping it off.

The scream prompted Damien to move, and he rolled over to push himself up. Unsteadily he got to his feet and drew his sword.

“Let her go,” Damien snarled, weakly. “Let her go right fucking now!!!”

“Oh, the hellspawn is still breathing?” the psycho asked before he grinned evilly. “Then watch this!”

He grabbed the knife and prepared to stab it up through her panties. Damien charged as fast as he could, but the psycho threw the knife into Damien’s heart. Damien halted but didn’t let that stop him. He was a Devil now. Normal weapons would hurt him, but they wouldn’t kill him. He pulled the knife from his chest and threw it to the floor.

“Is that… the best you got?” Damien panted.

Groaning, the psycho bashed Anne-Marie’s head to the wall, rendering her dazed, and pulled out a handle. Upon a press of a button, a blade made entirely of light extended.

“I hate that you made me use this,” the psycho growled. “It makes my battles too fast and not bloody enough.”

He charged at Damien intending to behead his opponent while Damien moved his sword up to block. Suddenly, two figures appeared. Kiba and Koneko. Kiba blocked the attack with his sword while Koneko socked him in the jaw.

“Suck it,” Koneko said, emotionlessly, as the psycho crashed into the wall.

“How you hanging, pal?” Kiba asked, without taking his eyes off the bastard.

“Who’s hanging?” Damien joked. “I’m standing with my feet, see?”

Kiba smirked while Koneko just stared at Damien as if he was dumb. Damien looked at Anne-Marie and made a step toward her, but stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked back to see Rias with Akeno right behind and to her right.

“You can’t help her, Damien,” Rias said, understandingly. “She’s a member of the church, and that makes her the enemy.”

“She tried to help me even when she found out I was a Devil,” Damien countered. “I have to try. I owe her that.”

“I’m sorry,” Rias said, genuinely. “But there’s nothing we can do. Besides, in your condition… you’re no good to her.”

Damien tried to object, but before he knew it… they were back at the ORC. Damien tried to be furious, but he had lost too much blood and so was too weak to do anything. Well, he could collapse… which is exactly what he did that second.

**The next day…**

Damien woke up to find himself in his room and saw that Rias was asleep to his left. As usual, she was naked under the sheets. However, after the past several days… he was no longer alarmed by her nude sleeping habits. In fact, he rather enjoyed it this time. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to restrain himself from rubbing her left breast’s nipple.

He got out of bed to get dressed and did his best to not wake her up. Once he was certain she was still asleep, he dressed in casual clothes. Minus the long coat which was sent off to Millie’s to be repaired. At least, that’s what today’s bedside morning note told him. He pulled the sheet higher up to cover Rias before he left his room.

Damien passed by the living room where he saw Koneko staring at the fireplace eating a bag of chips. With a shrug, he continued his way to the exit where he saw Kiba sharpening his sword.

“Kiba,” Damien greeted.

“Damien,” Kiba returned as Damien exited the building.

Damien stopped and inhaled once before he looked at the sky and grimaced. There were grey clouds all over the place. That meant, he was going to end up getting wet today. Not the fun kind of wet either. Steeling himself, he headed to the road that would lead him into town. He was a little hungry and decided to give Angelo’s IX Pizzaria’s breakfast choices a try. As he walked, he didn’t even notice as Maiko and Himari watched him from behind a couple of trees.

As Damien trekked through the city, he thought about what his life had become. However, his thoughts were mostly on Anne-Marie and his failure to help her. He knew Rias didn’t trust her, but he also knew that she hated the church immensely. That hate no doubt extended to Anne. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly, as he neared Angelo’s IX, he was tackled into an alley and knocked out. When he woke up, he found that he was bound to a chair in a dark room and there was a lamp shining right in his face. He also noticed that he was completely naked.

“So, Damien,” said the familiar voice of Maiko as a figure showed herself. “I have some questions for you, and you WILL answer them.”

“Yeah,” Damien replied, sarcastically. “That’s gonna happen.”

“I always get what I want,” Maiko said, cockily as she walked up to Damien. “You WILL tell me what I want to know.”

“Sorry, crazy lady,” Damien said, dryly. “If you think I’m going to tell you anything after you tackle me, knock me out, and then bring me to who knows where just to strip me naked and tie me up… then you’re shit out of luck.”

Maiko growled once before she reached down and grasped his balls tightly.

“I will put on the pressure until they pop,” Maiko said bluntly, as she squeezed hard.

Damien grunted in pain but didn’t react otherwise. Maiko snarled and pulled on them instead. Damien lurched a bit as he exclaimed from the new testicular pain. He’d been struck by a riding crop in his crotch before and even been squeezed down there once. However, he never felt the intense pain of his balls getting yanked. Damien still didn’t talk, and Maiko let go of his balls.

Damien watched as she headed to a table he hadn’t noticed before and returned with a cattle prod.

“Tell me what I-” Maiko began before someone hurried into the room from behind Damien.

“I thought we talked about this, Maiko!” said the chiding voice of Himari. “We aren’t to torture him.”

“I like torturing people,” Maiko said, bluntly. “Gets me horny.”

“You didn’t even ask him the question,” Himari accused.

“No,” Maiko admitted.

“Just go have fun with your slave,” Himari sighed, disappointedly.

Maiko rolled her eyes but complied. However, she touched Damien with the cattle prod once before she put it on the table.

“I’m sorry about her,” Himari apologized as she turned the lights on. “She’s just being so… ugh. Lately, I can’t stand being in the same room as her.”

“I wonder why,” Damien remarked, sarcastically, as Himari turned the lamp off and turned toward him.

“So, you going to release me?” Damien asked, raising an eyebrow. “Or do you see something you like?”

Himari didn’t answer as she just stared at him before she pulled up a chair and sat down.

“You’re not human,” Himari stated.

“What?” Damien asked, shocked.

“You’re not human,” Himari repeated. “That’s why Maiko is acting this way. She’s in heat and she selected you to be her mate.”

Damien blinked twice in utter confusion.

“See, she’s incapable of mating with humans,” Himari continued. “Her biology is incompatible with human biology.”

Damien had no idea why Himari was saying this. Of course, there was only one logical explanation. She knew he was a supernatural being, but Damien couldn’t see how she could know. It’s not as if he had a tail.

“What makes you think I’m not human?” Damien asked, playing along.

“I can see the aura of every supernatural creature in existence,” Himari explained. “I am also incapable of hearing the minds of all supernatural beings.”

“As I can’t hear your thoughts,” Himari continued. “That means you’re not human. As for your aura… well, I recognized it.”

Damien just stared at her again.

“I do admit that it took me a while to understand that I can see auras,” Himari said, leaning back. “So, I didn’t outright recognize you when we last saw each other.”

Damien could tell she was telling the truth, and he was beginning to get worried.

“You and Daisy have the same aura,” Himari finished. “That means you and she are the same people.”

“That’s preposterous!” Damien tried. “I’m a guy! I don’t have lady parts!”

“I thought that too,” Himari said, standing up. “At first.”

“However,” Himari continued as she sat down again with something in her hand. “I found this last night as you slept next to your hot busty girlfriend.”

As she opened her hand, Damien widened his eyes upon seeing his gender-bending ring. He didn’t even care that she broke into the ORC and searched through his things. He cared that she now knew about his unique ability to change between genders. An ability he still couldn’t accept at the moment.

“With this ring,” Himari stated. “You can change genders at will.”

Damien knew he had no choice but to reveal the truth, so he nodded confirmation.

“What are you and Maiko?” Damien asked, no longer pretending to be ignorant.

“I’m a fairy,” Himari revealed. “And Maiko… well, that’s for her to say. I will say this, however. When her species selects a mate… it’s for life. So, you better be ready as you now have another girlfriend whether you like it or not.”

Damien nervously chuckled as he wasn’t certain if he wanted the crazy dominatrix as a girlfriend or not. Yes, she was hot as hell. Yes, she had a very dirty mind. However, the drawback was… she scared him. Plus, she enjoys torturing and enslaving males.

**A minute later…**

After their conversation, Himari freed Damien from the chair and led him to where Maiko had taken his clothes. Naturally, she shredded them after being forced out of the torture room. So, Himari suggested that Damien show Maiko that he could swap genders. Understandably, Damien was reluctant as he didn’t want to experience being a woman again after the last time. However, he realized that Himari was right.

With a sigh, Damien entered Maiko’s room shocking her. As Maiko looked at him hungrily, Damien wasn’t sure if it was "sexual" hunger or "hunger" hunger. He supposed it didn’t matter as he put the ring on and willed himself to morph. Maiko forgot that she was in heat, temporarily, as she widened her eyes and dropped her jaw.

“So,” Maiko said, standing up, as she looked over Damien’s naked female form. “You turn into this sexpot, Damien?”

“Yeah,” Damien, now Daisy, replied. She was even more nervous about Maiko now that she was a woman, but Maiko didn’t seem very inclined to torture women. So, she was hopeful that Maiko would be a little more humane this time.

“You will be a wonderful mate,” Maiko grinned as she quickly walked the short distance to Daisy.

Suddenly, Maiko pulled her into a kiss and refused to let go when Daisy struggled. Reluctantly, Daisy melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Maiko. After ten minutes of snogging, Maiko pulled back and grabbed Daisy’s hair angrily.

“You lied to me about who you are,” Maiko growled as she pulled Daisy to the bed and forced her to bend over her lap.

“So, I’m going to spank you until you’re red,” Maiko stated as she raised a hand.

Fortunately, Himari chose that moment to enter. At a stern look from Himari, Maiko faltered but didn’t lower her hand.

“You need to forgive her, Maiko,” Himari said, seriously, as she crossed her arms. “Yes, she lied to us about who and what she was. However, if you could swap genders wouldn’t you lie when a couple of strangers asked your name?”

“I have to put the point across that I need to be able to trust her,” Maiko said, bluntly. “Spanking her is the only way to ensure that she won’t lie to me again.”

Himari sighed as she rubbed her temples. Daisy figured they had had similar conversations before.

“You can’t dominate someone just because you want them,” Himari tried. “You have to let them gravitate toward you willingly. Do you really think she’ll do that so soon after you tortured her male self?”

Maiko widened her eyes realizing that Himari was right, and slowly lowered her hand while releasing her hold on Daisy with the other. Daisy sent Himari a grateful look and Himari nodded in return.

“You two need to go on a date,” Himari decided. “Get to know each other better, and all that. That way, you can earn trust the proper way.”

“It may take a month,” Daisy said, slowly. “It took me a month to fall for my previous girlfriend.”

Daisy looked away from them at their stares. Maiko looked unhappy and confused while Himari was just worried. Himari nodded to Maiko and they left the room to give Daisy some space for now. Besides, Himari needed to talk to Maiko alone at the moment.

“I can’t wait that long,” Maiko said, grumpily. “I’m in heat and I need to be fucked. I want Damien to fuck me hard and fill me up.”

“As appealing as that may sound for you,” Himari reasoned, kindly. “You need to give Daisy some time to open up to you. Let trust develop as you warm up to each other. If you want her as your mate, you need to force yourself to control your biological need.”

Maiko nodded in reluctant agreement before she headed back into her room to converse with Daisy.

**At Kuoh University’s Campus…**

Daisy had returned to the form of Damien after making a pit stop at home to change from the lady clothes he had borrowed from Himari. He didn’t bother explaining where he had gone to Rias, but she was in a meeting anyway. This time, he wore his favorite long coat along with Ebony and a Fedora. He left the sword behind, however. Too conspicuous for a date.

As he stepped out of the ORC his eyes once again looked over Maiko. She had switched to a black sundress with blood-red thigh-high stockings, black four-inch heels, and had a ruby necklace around her neck. Her face had red lipstick, black eyeshadow on her eyelids, and a slight blush on her cheeks. Her hair was down but had a few braids in it.

“So what is that style?” Maiko asked, raising an eyebrow. “Indiana Jones Meets Matrix.”

“What?” Damien asked, defensively. “Those are two of my top favorite movie franchises, so why should I not wear an outfit inspired by them?”

Maiko snorted. Not derisively, but in amusement. She may have teased him about his outfit, but she thought he made it look cool.

“Shall we?” Damien asked, holding up an arm.

“Let’s,” Maiko smiled as she looped her arm through his.

They were so focused on their date that they didn’t notice Akeno and Tsubaki watching angrily from the right side window on the ground floor. Tsubaki was angry at the woman for taking her man. Akeno was both jealous of the woman and angry that Damien had kept her a secret. That made Akeno wonder what else Damien was keeping from her and Rias.

“Shall we follow them?” Tsubaki asked.

“No,” Akeno said, thoughtfully. “Damien’s a devil now, so he’ll sense us. That doesn’t mean we can’t watch him from an enchanted mirror, however.”

Tsubaki sighed, but couldn’t argue the logic.

**Later, with Damien and Maiko…**

Damien sat down at a table outside of an Atsu Atsu RiCarica restaurant with their food. Always the gentleman on dates, he had offered to fetch the food himself. Of course, Maiko agreed with him as she wanted to stare at his ass as he walked.

“Not exactly Michelin,” Maiko teased.

“Well, this is just a first date,” Damien reasoned, missing the humorous tone. “I’m not going for romance. I’d rather us get to know each other a bit better.”

“It’s still pretty expensive,” Maiko countered, as she picked up sushi with chopsticks. “Which is an ideal aspect of romancing someone.”

Damien raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as he tried and failed to use chopsticks to eat some Raman. Naturally, Maiko laughed upon seeing him fumble.

“You’re not very good with those, I see,” Maiko smiled. “So, why don’t you use the fork?”

“I’m trying to be respectful to your culture,” Damien said, partially defensive.

“I may have been born in Japan, Damian,” Maiko revealed. “But, I’m just as American as you. Lived there most of my life, after all.”

“So, I give you permission to use the fork,” Maiko said, grabbing a fork herself. “Besides, it’s really the thought that counts.”

“In my experience,” Damien frowned, as he placed his chopsticks down. “Ladies generally don’t believe in ‘thought that counts’. Well, not enough to be happy with someone trying.”

“I know,” Maiko agreed, as she speared a beet with her fork. “Empire Strikes Back ruined that with the infamous line of ‘Do or do not. There is no try.’ Really disappointing, in my opinion.”

As they ate, their conversation went all over the place. Maiko asked him about his family, which he didn’t want to answer. It was the same deal for Maiko and talking about her family. By the end of dinner, Damien had actually begun to enjoy Maiko’s presence. Maiko felt a genuine attraction to him beyond sexual desire as well. Unfortunately, Maiko could also tell that something was holding him back. Keeping him from fully opening up to her.

“What happened, Damien?” Maiko asked, prodding, as they walked along the sidewalk. “Why won’t you completely open up to me?”

“It’s personal,” Damien replied, no longer smiling.

“Is it about your previous girlfriend?” Maiko surmised.

“Just drop it, okay?” Damien asked, a little too loudly.

Maiko widened her eyes as she didn’t expect that from a guy who seemed so cheery a minute ago. Whatever it was must’ve hurt him badly. So much he couldn’t talk about it yet. Maiko decided that Himari was right. She had to let this develop naturally.

“Okay,” Maiko said, simply.

Damien nodded his thanks, but nothing more was said as they walked.

Eventually, they came to a crossroads and stopped walking. Partially, because Anne-Marie stood in the light from the streetlamp. Partially, because there was a carnival nearby. It reminded Damien of when he took Yuuma to the carnival, and that hurt him badly.

“Who’s she?” Maiko asked, looking at Anne-Marie who had widened her eyes upon seeing Damien. “My hair is standing on end and I heard her heartbeat beginning to speed up as soon as she saw you.”

“She’s Sister Anne-Marie,” Damien replied, looking at the nun.

“You want to talk to her, don’t you?” Maiko guessed as she read his expression.

“She tried to save my life the previous night,” Damien replied. “I owe her an explanation, at least.”

 _A slave of the church tried to save a supernatural being like Damien?_ Maiko thought, incredulously, as Damien headed to Anne-Marie after gently squeezing her hand. _That’s not possible… is it?_

“Hello, Anne-Marie,” Damien said, softly.

“Hello, Damien?” Anne-Marie said just as softly.

“I-” Damien began.

“You don’t have to say a word, Damien,” Anne-Marie said, kindly. “You’re not the first Devil I’ve been friends with. Of course, back then I wasn’t employed by the church.”

“What’s going to happen to you for trying to help me?” Damien asked, worriedly.

“That doesn’t matter,” Anne-Marie lied, convincingly. “What matters is that I’m here to see you one last time.”

 _One last time?!_ Damien thought, even more worried. _What does that mean?_

“However, I can see that your girlfriend doesn’t like me much,” Anne-Marie said, looking past Damien at Maiko. “That’s one hell of an evil eye.”

“Maiko,” Damien called, turning to her. “Come on over. I want you to meet a friend.”

Reluctantly, Maiko walked over until she was right next to Damien. Immediately, she grabbed Damien’s hand and squeezed it a tad tighter than necessary.

“Blimey, you’re a Lycan!” Anne-Marie exclaimed. “No wonder you hate me so much!”

“No,” Maiko corrected, unkindly. “That’s why I don’t trust you. I hate you because I don’t want my mate to be attached to any of the church’s sluts.”

“Nothing’s official,” Damien said, hurriedly, as Anne-Marie raised an eyebrow at him. “We’re taking it slow.”

“Well, I’m leaving tonight anyway,” Anne-Marie said, curtly. “There’s no chance of us being together. Besides, as much as we hate it… we’re on opposite sides.”

“I wish you well, Anne-Marie,” Damien said genuinely as he and Maiko turned to leave.

They didn’t make it much further than ten steps when Anne-Marie hurried up to them.

“I want my last memory of us to be a good one,” Anne-Marie said. “Not one full of loathing for another lady.”

Maiko growled once but didn’t say anything. Anne-Marie was Damien’s friend, and Maiko knew that if she wanted Damien to want her… she had to make some sacrifices. Like allowing him to make his own bad choices, such as being friends and hanging out with Anne-Marie. Especially, since she was rude to the nun just a few seconds ago.

“I’m currently on a date, Anne-Marie,” Damien said, apologetically. “So-”

“You can have fun with her,” Maiko spoke up, suddenly. “She’s leaving soon, and you probably won’t get to see her again. So, if you really want to… you can give her a memory to cherish.”

Damien widened his eyes at how selfless she was being because he knew Maiko was itching to slash Anne-Marie’s throat. He thought she cared more about herself than him back at her apartment, and then again when she was rude to Anne-Marie. However, here she was sacrificing her date just to let a lady she didn’t like have a great last night with Damien for him.

“Are you sure that you’re okay with that?” Damien asked, uncertainly.

“Whatever makes you happy…” Maiko said, genuinely and yet uncomfortably. “Makes me happy. If spending some time with Anne-Marie makes you happy, then do it.”

“Wow,” Anne-Marie said, shocked. “I didn’t expect a Lycan to allow another lady to be around what’s hers. You’re being quite mature, Maiko.”

Maiko just grunted and looked away.

“As I crashed the party, so to speak,” Anne-Marie said, changing the topic. “I apologize for that and humbly request that you stay. I don’t want to completely ruin your date night.”

Maiko grunted, but she nodded her agreement. Anne-Marie smiled and looked toward the nearby carnival.

“I wonder how much these guys will scam us,” Anne-Marie said, thoughtfully and excitedly. “Shall we find out?”

**A little later, at the carnival…**

Maiko lagged as she watched Damien have fun with Anne-Marie. She had to admit that Anne-Marie wasn’t like what she had been taught about church sluts. However, the mere fact Damien liked her in any way made her naturally cautious around the nun. For all she knew, the nun had Damien under a spell of sorts.

Eventually, the trio came to an odd carnival game that had people shooting at carnies. Curious, Damien stepped forward to see what it was about. Apparently, the goal was to shoot the targets behind the carnies without hurting them. Nobody was hitting their marks as they were focused on not hurting someone.

“I can do this,” Damien said, thoughtfully, as he looked around the target range.

“Are you sure?” Anne-Marie asked, uncertainly. “I mean carnies do make things impossible to beat. That’s how they make their money.”

“No no no!” exclaimed a carny as he rushed over to them. “You’re not allowed at this one.”

Damien snorted as he recognized the man from last time.

“Why?” Damien challenged. “Because I’ll actually beat your rigged game?”

“They’re not rigged,” the carny said, defensively. “You’re just too good, and it’s unfair to everyone else.”

Maiko growled because she could hear his heart beating with fear and anger. The carny looked at her nervously and then back at Damien. Damien just crossed his arms and stared at the man. Maiko took a step forward and the man immediately cowered.

“I suggest you stop being a deceptive asshole,” Damien said, dryly. “Cause, quite frankly… it’s annoying. If you don’t, I’ll let my friend pop your balls.”

The man paled before he turned tail and ran. Damien and Maiko snorted in unison as they smiled in amusement. Anne-Marie just looked worried for Damien’s psyche.

“Let’s do this,” Damien decided as he picked up a BB bolt action rifle.

The ladies watched as he prepared to fire. However, what he fired at wasn’t over a carny’s shoulder. It was the ceiling of the tent. Maiko zoomed in on the BB as it made contact with a metal bar. The BB bounced around the place like a pinball until it hit a target in the head. The other participants looked at Damien shocked, but not nearly as shocked as the carnies.

Damien smirked as he lowered the BB rifle.

“How did you do that?!” exclaimed a French tourist.

“Ever play pool?” Damien asked him.

“Yes,” the French tourist replied. “But I’m not very good at it.”

“You good at geometry?” Damien asked, thoughtfully.

“Quite good, yes,” the French tourist nodded.

“Well, in order to be successful in pool you need to use geometry,” Damien explained. “Imagine the paths it’ll take if you hit the sides of the table at a certain angle. Use the same concept when you want to ricochet your bullet... well, bb pellet in this case.”

The French tourist considered this for a few seconds before he looked around, picked a target, and fired. Like Damien, he got the BB ball to ricochet. Unlike Damien, he missed his target again.

“Don’t worry,” Damien assured the tourist. “It took me years to master the ricochet and I’m crap at geometry. You’ll get the hang of it, I promise.”

The tourist smiled a thank you but put the rifle down. As the tourist headed for another tent, Damien turned to the ladies.

“Impressive,” Anne-Marie said, amazed. “I’ve never seen anyone shoot like that before.”

Maiko didn’t say anything, but she did growl lustfully as she took a step forward. Fortunately, she stopped herself before she went too far.

“Where shall we go next?” Damien asked as they exited the target tent.

Both of the girls looked toward the bar tent that had a karaoke stand. For the first time, they grinned at each other. Of course, Maiko wanted to see what Anne-Marie was like when she got drunk and she wanted to hear Damien sing. Anne-Marie just wanted to have fun singing alongside Damien.

“No,” Damien said, realizing their plan. “No. No. I don’t sing.”

“Don’t care,” the ladies said, in unison, as they grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the karaoke tent/bar. Damien could only grumble.

**Sometime later…**

Maiko had succeeded in getting Anne-Marie drunk but had yet to get Damien to sing karaoke. So, she pushed Damien onto the stage while she continued giving Anne-Marie alcohol, as she wanted the nun to remain uninhibited. Damien did NOT want to do this, but Maiko promised that something awesome would happen if he did. He was curious, and he could tell from her tone that she was horny. Damien knew better than to deny a horny lady, so he resolved himself as he waited for a song to be chosen.

As soon as the song began, so did Damien… even though he hated this song.

Even though I like you,  
it's like you're not interested in me   
I prepared myself so many times to have my heart broken   
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Because there are many much cuter girls all around me  
You wouldn't notice this plain flower   
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

While casually listening to the cafeteria music,  
I start tapping my feet to the beat   
without even realizing it   
I can't stop, how I'm feeling   
Come on come on come on come on, baby   
tell me my fortune!

Love Fortune Cookie!  
The future ain't that bad   
Hey! Hey! Hey!

You gotta show your smile to get some of that luck  
Heart-shaped Fortune Cookie   
Let's start making our luck better   
Hey! Hey! Hey!   
Hey! Hey! Hey!   
Life isn't all that bad   
A surprising miracle will come in a surprising way   
I feel like we'll be able to love each other somewhere, somehow

*Song fades in the background*

As Damien sang very badly, Maiko watched Anne-Marie who was clearly beginning to get aroused. Maiko could even see Anne-Marie shifting her legs and failing to keep her hands from inching to her crotch.

“You want him, don’t you?” Maiko whispered in Anne-Marie’s ear. “Partially because of his crappy singing, and partially because you fell for him the moment you saw him.”

Anne-Marie couldn’t deny it, but she refused to voice it. She was still sober enough for that.

“Here,” Maiko said, handing her a glass of wine. “This’ll make you feel better.”

Anne-Marie quickly downed the wine and felt herself finally becoming fully drunk.

“You want his hard cock buried in your cunt, don’t you?” Maiko whispered in her ear as she rubbed Anne-Marie’s arm.

“Yes,” Anne-Marie nodded.

“Then show him,” Maiko prodded. “Show him that you want him.”

“How?” Anne-Marie asked, clearly having forgotten the proper method considering how long since the last time she shagged.

“Strip,” Maiko said simply. “And masturbate. Cum for him right here in this bar.”

Normally, if Anne-Marie was sober, she would refuse and question Maiko’s sanity. However, as it is, she was without her inhibitions. So, she slowly did a striptease not caring if anyone saw her.

*Song returns to normal volume*

I want to confess to you  
but I have no confidence in myself   
Because I can just imagine your reaction   
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

"A girl with a good personality would be nice" is what all the boys say  
But looks are an advantage   
The ones that always get first place in popularity contests are cute girls   
Please! Please! Please! Oh, baby!   
Look at me!

Love Fortune Cookie,  
let's start breaking out of that shell   
Hey! Hey! Hey!   
Not even God knows what will happen next   
Sad Fortune Cookie,   
no need to be so negative   
Hey! Hey! Hey!   
Hey! Hey! Hey!   
The world is full of love   
It makes you forget all the sad things   
I believe that tomorrow is another day

Come on come on come on come on, baby  
Tell me my fortune!

Love Fortune Cookie  
The future ain't that bad   
Hey! Hey! Hey!   
You gotta show your smile to get some of that luck   
Heart-shaped Fortune Cookie   
let's start making our luck better   
Hey! Hey! Hey!   
Hey! Hey! Hey!   
Life ain't all that bad   
A surprising miracle will come in a surprising way   
I feel like we'll be able to love each other somewhere, somehow

*Song ends*

As Damien finishes his song, he finally noticed that Anne-Marie had gotten completely naked and was vigorously finger-banging herself and massaging her breasts with the occasional nipple twist, pinch, and pull. As the crowd both booed and clapped their applause at his performance, Damien saw Anne-Marie wriggle around as she rolled her eyes into the back of her head from her evident climax. Behind Anne-Marie sat Maiko who was gently rubbing her own pussy, and had hurriedly put something away.

Damien got down off the stage and took the longer route to his ladies because he didn’t want people to see Anne-Marie in the state she was in. Once he was certain that people had stopped paying attention to him, thanks to another person getting on the karaoke stage, he made a beeline for them.

“What did you do?” Damien asked, Maiko, as he grabbed Anne-Marie’s clothes which had been discarded on the floor.

“I just suggested to her that she should show you her true feelings,” Maiko shrugged, innocently and casually. “Now you know she wants you.”

“You are so manipulative,” Damien sighed.

“I’m a dominatrix, my love,” Maiko smirked. “It’s what I do. Well, one of the things I do.”

Damien just rolled his eyes as he did his best to cover Anne-Marie who hadn’t stopped masturbating for him.

“Come on,” Damien said, urgently yet kindly. “Let’s get you decent again.”

Instead of getting dressed, Anne-Marie walked up to Damien and pulled him down for a kiss as she moved a hand to his pant’s zipper.

“Anne-Marie,” Damien said, catching her hand. “You are bound to the church. If they find out you-”

“I was excommunicated,” Anne-Marie revealed, drunkenly. “Before you met me, and it was my punishment for trying to save a convicted killer who had been possessed.”

“So, I am free to fuck to my heart’s content,” Anne-Marie continued. “Should I desire it… and I do desire it. Even though we barely know each other, I desire you.”

Damien looked into her drunken eyes and saw honesty, and then looked at Maiko with a _“What are you up to?”_ look. Maiko just shrugged as she drained her glass of wine.

“Let’s go somewhere a bit more private, first,” Damien advised with a grunt as Anne-Marie rubbed his dick through his pants.

“Fine,” Anne-Marie said, giving in.

She proceeded to put on her nun’s robes but left everything else off as she intended to strip down again anyway.

**Two minutes later, at a tent full of storage crates…**

Anne-Marie removed her nun robes quickly and attacked Damien with a fierce snog. Her hands moved around quickly as she rushed to get his clothes off. Damien did what he could to help her while Maiko watched them. For some reason, Maiko seemed to want to make him fuck another woman. At the moment, Damien didn’t care why. All that mattered to him right now was fucking Anne-Marie.

As soon as his clothes were off, he pushed Anne-Marie to the ground and practically leaped on top of her. He didn’t wait as he rammed his cock into her snatch, which made her cry out in pleasure. He covered her mouth as he proceeded to piston his dick in and out of her. Occasionally, he moved his face toward her breasts and to suck on the nipples after licking around them.

Anne-Marie ripped his hand from her mouth and brought his mouth to her lips. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the pleasure of kissing. Damien still didn’t understand how kissing caused sexual pleasure for women, but he wasn’t going to question it. It was a relatively small thing to be confused about, after all.

Anne-Marie rolled them until she was on top and she began gyrating her hips on Damien’s dick. As her B-cup breasts bounced, Damien moved his hands up to touch them. Anne-Marie moved her own hands up to pin them there for a few seconds as she got him to massage and fondle her boobs. Damien and Anne-Marie were so focused on pleasuring each other that they didn’t notice when Maiko pulled out her phone to record them fucking.

Eventually, they both orgasmed and had to kiss each other to keep from screaming from the intense pleasure. Once their orgasmic shudders ceased, they lay down next to each other and cuddled for a few minutes.

**In the morning…**

Damien and Anne-Marie woke up to find that the tent they were in had vanished and that they were in public view. Hell, several passersby glanced at them for a second. Anne-Marie’s nipples immediately became erect upon noticing her naked form was being looked at by strangers. However, she quickly grabbed her clothes and got dressed while Damien did the same. Maiko had fallen asleep next to a tree and had just woken up.

“We need to go,” Damien said, pointedly as he slipped his coat on. “It wouldn’t be ideal for us to get arrested.”

Maiko and Anne-Marie nodded their agreement and quickly followed Damien as he led them away from this area. Eventually, they reached a playground. The same playground Damien had been to alongside Anne-Marie.

“Do you regret last night?” Damien asked, after a while of sitting with her.

Anne-Marie stayed silent for about three minutes before she looked up at Damien and kissed him. That was her only answer, and the only one she needed to give. They sat there for another couple of minutes before Anne-Marie sighed and stood up.

“It’s time for me to go,” Anne-Marie said sadly as she hugged Damien. “I’ll cherish this moment and last night for as long as I live.”

“Likewise,” Damien replied as he returned the embrace.

With a sad smile, Anne-Marie let go. Suddenly, a black feather fell in front of his eyes. He instinctively pulled out Ebony and leaped away just as Irisa showed up in the same slutty outfit as last time.

“Hello again, Damien,” Irisa sneered. “I have to say I’m impressed at your resilience. Most guys I kill… usually stay dead.”

“Irisa,” snarled Damien as he cocked Ebony and aimed at the evil bitch.

“You have a new gun, I see,” Irisa replied as she put her hand behind her back.

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” Damien said coldly.

“Well, how about a trade,” Irisa offered, insincerely. “You allow me to take this unholy slut…”

“And I return your previous firearm,” Irisa finished as she held out her hand.

Damien raised his eyes upon recognizing his weapon but kept the aim on the fallen angel.

“What do you say?” Irisa asked, impatiently.

Instead of answering, Damien fired three times. Irisa immediately blocked the bullets with her wings. However, blood-splattered as feathers flew off. Angrily, she fired three bullets from Damien’s former Deagle as soon as she revealed herself again.

Damien managed to dodge two of them, but the third hit him in the foot and he fell to the ground.

“I was going to kill you anyway,” Irisa said as she aimed at Damien’s head.

“You bitch!” roared a feral voice.

Damien, Anne-Marie, and Irisa looked up to see Maiko growing bigger, her clothes beginning to rip, and her figure disfiguring as her bones snapped. Everyone widened their eyes as they realized what was happening. Maiko was transforming into her lycanthrope form. When she was done, She launched at Irisa with murder in her eyes. Irisa calmly raised the Deagle toward the Lycan and fired.

Damien popped out his dragon-esque wings and flew into the path of the bullet. Anne-Marie screamed in anguish and Maiko roared even more ferociously. However, the Lycan ignored Irisa and chose to catch and hold Damien’s bleeding and dying form. The bullet had pierced a lung.

“No,” Damien coughed, weakly, as Maiko bounded away from Irisa. “Have to save Anne-Marie.”

As Maiko couldn’t speak in her lycanthrope form, all she could do was glance down worriedly and yet more lovingly than she ever expected to. Even though he was dying, he still wanted to help the excommunicated nun. Maiko promised herself that she’d help him when he got better, but first… she needed to save his life. That meant visiting the ORC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damien falling for Anne-Marie takes place at the carnival, and Damien had already fallen for Maiko after the lesbian threesome at the spa. He just didn't know it at the time and refuses to accept it due to still recovering from Yuuma's betrayal and death. The reason Fem-Damien/Daisy keeps falling victim to anything sexual is that he/she still hadn't become used to having a woman's body. Sex is basically a drug at the moment. not addictive, but if it's there it's irresistible. That will become less so the more Damien becomes Daisy aka his female form.


	10. Part 2: Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Rias get into a physical deadly fight over Maiko before Constantine returns. A squad is assembled to take on Irisa/Raynare and save the world. Maiko and Rias become a little more friendly/accepting of each other as the episode goes on. Captain Jack Sparrow, Mr. Gibbs, and other pirates make guest appearances. Damien becomes powerful enough to defeat Irisa/Raynare but only manages to do so after a major sacrifice. Only two flashbacks for this episode and they set up for a flashback story arc in season 2.

Part 2

Episode 10: Sacrifice

Damien woke up to find that Xenovia had already left, and with a sigh got to his feet. Once again, he was alone. Not really knowing what else to do, he dressed for a morning jog.

When he returned home, he took a shower and headed to his living room to watch some more Supernatural. Unlike the day before, he had nothing to look forward to. So, he just binge-watched the best show he had ever seen. At the end of the day, he had some supper before going to bed. The next day was the same. The day after that was a repeat. On and on this cycle went until December 5th when he finally got to the final episode of season 11. He had switched to other shows for a little bit of a change, but eventually returned once Star Trek: The Next Generation got too boring for him.

 _I don’t see why you guys want her dead so much, Winchesters,_ Damien thought as he just sat there. _Amara is hot and has an obvious crush on you Dean. True, she’s the darkness which is destruction. However, the fact she’s immortal has to give her more incentive for accepting her as your romantic partner than not. If I was you D-_

His train of thought derailed when he heard a creaking sound behind him. His instincts told him he was in danger, so he jumped out of his chair and rolled toward the fireplace. As soon as he grabbed the poker, he spun and stabbed upward. He widened his eyes upon seeing a Presidio soldier there with a rifle aimed at him.

As the soldier dropped, Damien grabbed the rifle and extinguished the fireplace.

 _“Whiskey,”_ said a voice through the soldier’s walkie-talkie. _“This is Bravo. Report. Is Ex-Agent Hyodo neutralized?”_

Damien headed for the nearest window and peered outside. Several soldiers were waiting there. Most of them had their rifles trained on every possible exit. Only one of them had his weapon down. Suddenly, Damien saw a muzzle flash and ducked. A bullet whizzed over his head. That’s when the firefight began.

Damien fired out of the window killing a few. Unfortunately, the slide clicked empty. Damien cursed as he rushed to check the dead soldier for ammo. Unfortunately, he had no time as some soldiers burst through his front door. Damien grabbed the soldier’s 9mm sidearm and fired. Three soldiers went down before the rest went behind cover. Damien fired through the wall killing another soldier which prompted the others to rush into the living room.

Damien ran at them, firing as he moved, and killed a few. He rammed one soldier into the wall and fired into his stomach. He turned and fired two shots into another soldier before putting the third bullet between his eyes. Damien grabbed a few clips of ammo and put them in his pocket. He exchanged mags and cocked the 9mm sidearm before he grabbed a rifle and hurried to the doorway.

“Surrender Agent Hyodo!” shouted a familiar feminine voice. “And we might kill you quickly!”

“Fuck you!” Damien shouted back as he fired the rifle blindly. He smirked as several cries of pain rang through the air.

Damien put the 9mm into the back of his pants once he was certain the barrel had cooled enough and then ran out of his house. He stepped onto the railing and launched himself into the air. Time seemed to slow down for him as he fired shot after shot into Presidio soldiers. When he landed, he rolled to his feet and fired again. Once the rifle clicked empty again he threw it at a soldier as he pulled out the 9mm sidearm. One of the few remaining soldiers charged at him, but Damien flipped him onto the ground and fired into his head. He whipped his sidearm up to fire again but noticed that the soldiers who remained had their rifles trained on him.

“Impressive, Hyodo,” said the feminine voice again. “Impressive. I’ve heard the stories about how you killed a vampire lord with a pencil. A fucking pencil. However, I’ve never believed them… and I still don’t. If those stories had any modicum of truth… we wouldn’t have you cornered.”

“Yeah,” Damien said, calculatingly. “Except for one thing.”

“What’s that?” the voice asked, uncaringly.

“I know your weakness,” Damien said as he whirled around and kissed a soldier behind him. The others looked at each other, uncertainly, but kept their rifles trained on him.

“You love me too much to kill me, Xenovia,” Damien said as he looked into the busty blue-haired beauty’s eyes.

“How did you know it was me?” Xenovia asked, shocked.

“I’ve suspected you were Presidio the second time we met,” Damien replied, bluntly. “The way you fought that skinwalker at the slaughterhouse only confirmed it.”

“Shit,” Xenovia said, bitterly.

“So, how about we chalk this up to a bad day and go separate ways?” Damien asked.

“Even if I had the authority to do that…” Xenovia snarled as she stealthily pulled out a knife.

“I wouldn’t!” Xenovia shouted as she stabbed Damien in the side.

That resulted in Damien firing into her stomach several times. The soldiers immediately squeezed their triggers, but Damien was faster and used Xenovia as a human shield

**In the present, with Damien…**

Damien woke up and found himself in a bigger room than his own. He widened his eyes upon recognizing it as Rias’s room. He looked around and saw Maiko sound asleep in a silk slip. He also saw Rias sitting in a chair completely nude staring at them. Frankly, he was more unnerved by that than most of anything else he had seen in his life.

“Why are you involved with a werewolf, servant?” Rias asked, emotionlessly.

“I didn’t know she was a werewolf at first,” Damien replied. “The first time I met her was when I was recuperating after that hallucinogenic poison thing happened. She helped me in a way that was both active and relaxing.”

“That’s not what I asked,” Rias said, bluntly.

“You mean, ‘how long have we been an item?’” Damien asked, uncertainly.

“Yes,” Rias nodded, tersely.

“Well, she chose me as her mate just yesterday,” Damien replied, thoughtfully. “It was only just this morning that I realized I had already fallen for her. The way I jumped in front of that bullet…”

Rias sighed as she massaged her temples. When she stopped, she picked a nearby box up and stood. Damien stared confusedly at it as she placed it on his lap.

“I can see she cares deeply for you,” Rias said, unhappily. “However, I can’t allow one of my servants to be mates with a werewolf.”

Damien widened his eyes as he knew Maiko would be PISSED upon finding that out.

“That is unless she’s willing to make some sacrifices,” Rias finished as she turned away, showing Damien her magnificent asscrack. “Inform her of that, and then open the box. If she wants to be with you, there will be no hesitation in what she will do.”

Rias didn’t say anything further as she grabbed a pile of clothes and left her room. Damien just lay there in the dark, listening to Maiko’s cute exhales. Instead of snoring, she lets out a puff sound. Curiously, Damien opened the box and widened his eyes. He quickly closed the box, and just in time. Maiko chose that moment to wake up and stretch.

“Hey, you,” Maiko smiled, happily, upon seeing that Damien was in full health again.

“Hey, Maiko,” Damien replied before Maiko pulled him into an embrace and pinned his head against her breasts.

“Don’t do that again,” Maiko said sternly as she yanked on Damien’s hair a little. “You almost died, and if you had… I don’t know what I would’ve done. I love you with everything I have, and I can’t lose you.”

As Maiko released her hold on Damien’s hair, she ran her hand on his hair until he sat up and stared away from her.

“What’s the matter?” Maiko asked, worriedly, as she too sat up.

“There’s something I have to tell you,” Damien said, failing at being emotionless. He hated what he was about to tell her, and frankly… he was afraid of how she’d react. Maiko noticed his tone but didn’t say anything. However, she prepared for the worst.

**In the past…**

Damien charged toward the nearest soldier and threw Xenovia’s bloody corpse into him. Damien dropped the 9mm sidearm and picked up the rifle which he fired at the remaining soldiers. Each soldier fell, and by the time all of the Presidio soldiers were dead… Damien was bleeding from his side among other areas where bullets hit him.

“Son of a bitch,” Damien remarked before collapsed.

When he came to, he saw Slade kneeling over him.

“Hey, kid,” Slade said, relieved. “I almost thought you wouldn’t make it.”

Damien quickly bolted up and rolled away from his former partner. He had no idea if Slade was a friend or a foe, so he had no choice but to be cautious.

“Relax,” Slade said, understandingly. “I’m not here to kill you.”

“They were, so why not you?” Damien asked, uncertainly.

“I convinced the bosses to give you a second chance,” Slade replied. “Besides, I really could use your help for this next job.”

Damien didn’t say anything as he did his best to determine if Slade was being truthful or not. However, as Slade had never lied to him in the past, that he knew of, he decided to give Slade the benefit of the doubt.

**In the present, in Rias’s room…**

Damien watched as Maiko punched a hole through a wall and turned her ire on him. Damien knew she wouldn’t go too far with him if she decided to hit him as she stomped his way. However, Maiko just flopped down on the bed next to him and hung her head.

“I should’ve just taken you back to my apartment,” Maiko said miserably. “Because then I wouldn’t have to give you up.”

Damien didn’t say anything for a few minutes and just settled with rubbing her back. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, but didn’t do anything else to indicate her contentment.

“Rias also said that there may be a way you can be with me,” Damien said, slowly.

Maiko perked up at that and stared at him with an annoyed and yet hopeful expression. However, Damien didn’t say anything. Instead, he simply opened the box and turned it to her. Maiko physically paled as she saw a collar designed to keep werewolves from transforming. Think of a modern version of the collar in Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. However, she didn’t shy away from it. Instead, she grabbed it with a shaking hand and put it on. Immediately, the collar tightened itself around her throat so much it appeared to have melded itself to her skin.

Maiko winced as something stabbed into her neck. Damien could hear some sort of liquid enter her bloodstream. When he looked down at her, he saw her looking up at him sadly. Her previously brown eyes were now a light grey that seemed to shine a bit. Damien widened his eyes in realization. That collar was pumping silver into her bloodstream!

“No,” Damien said, aghast. “No!”

Damien stood up to find and confront Rias, but Maiko grabbed his hand. She seemed so frail as his hand easily slipped from her’s when he tugged lightly.

“It’s okay,” Maiko said weakly. “I care more for you than my ability to transform. I did this to prove my loyalty to you. My devotion.”

Damien didn’t say anything as he gently pulled her into an embrace as tears streamed down her face. Damien was pissed the fuck off. He fully intended to get Rias to change her mind about this, but for now… he’d focus on making Maiko feel happier.

**Later, in Rias’s office…**

Damien had taken Maiko to his room where he asked her to stay. As her body was still getting used to its weakened state, she eagerly complied. After making sure she was comfortable in his bed, he headed for Rias’s office where she generally was. He had burst through the door not even caring that there was a meeting going on. Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Rias, and Sona’s Devils jerked their heads in his direction. Damien didn’t utter a word as the message was clear.

“Sona,” Rias said, standing up. If you’ll excuse me for a minute. I need to have a chat with my servant.”

“I understand,” Sona nodded.

Rias headed past Damien and he followed until they were far enough away. Suddenly, Rias slapped him hard with a furious expression.

“You are not allowed to barge into my office and interrupt meetings you’re not invited to!” Rias said, angrily.

“And why wasn’t I invited?!” Damien said, equally as angry. “Because I happen to have a thing for a werewolf?!”

“Yes!” Rias shouted. “That’s why we can’t trust you anymore!!”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Damien said, incredulously. “I joined your little cult because I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. And so far… you’ve only proved one thing to me. That you’re an arrogant, egotistical, bitch with an inferiority complex!”

Rias’s eyes glowed red and she punched Damien with a fist covered in black-ish red energy. Damien went flying through the building until he skidded to a stop outside. Damien winced at the immense pain as he climbed to his feet. He watched as Rias flew at him with a fist reared back. Damien felt the familiar burning sensation and allowed a torrent of crimson flames to blast out of his mouth. Rias forced herself to stop and created an energy barrier around herself.

Suddenly, both of them collapsed to the ground as images flashed through their minds.

Anne-Marie lay bloody on an alter as an aetherial figure oozed into her body. Suddenly, her eyes became dragonesque and her skin started glistening like water. Maiko stood in a black dress and her collar as she wept over a grave with Damien’s name. She also had her wrists slit as the entire world flooded one continent at a time. Images of Anne-Marie standing over the corpses of everyone they knew and loved.

 _“You have failed him, Rias Gremory,”_ Anne-Marie hissed inhumanly. _“And now you will be doomed to live imprisoned as the world you love so much becomes nothing but a chaotic ocean. Then again, maybe I’ll turn you into my plaything. I’ve always enjoyed dominating busty sluts like you.”_

Damien and Rias forgot about their anger entirely and looked at each other with immense fear. Suddenly, a figure walked up to them.

“You two done fighting?” asked the figure. “Good, because we’ve got to talk.”

“You bastard!” Damien shouted, angrily once more, as he stomped toward the figure and socked him in the jaw. “You have a lot of nerve showing your face after the shit you pulled, Constantine!”

“That’s one hell of a right hook, mate,” said John Constantine, as he massaged his chin. “Good thing I’m half-Devil. Otherwise, I would’ve died from the force behind that.”

“What was that we saw?” Rias asked, changing the subject.

“That was a vision of what’s to come if you continue the way you were,” John replied, standing up. “Sorry for sharing that with you, by the way. It was the only way to stop you from killing each other.”

“What can we do to stop it?” Rias asked, still terrified.

“Let’s talk inside, shall we?” John asked, glancing at the sky. “I’d rather not talk in the bloody rain… again.”

At that, all three Devils headed for the ORC building. As soon as they entered, the building instantly began repairing itself.

**Thirty minutes later…**

John had gathered everyone into Rias’s office, even Maiko, and they each chose a place to sit or stand. Damien had no desire to sit with Rias and her peerage after what she did to Maiko, so he stood in the back with Maiko. Of course, Maiko was given a seat by John upon noticing her condition. Rias and her peerage sat on a couch on the left side of the room while the other peerage sat on a second sofa on the opposite side.

“You got our attention, Hellblazer,” Sona said, irked. “What do you want?”

“Onto business, then,” John said as he moved his hands about in a few gestures until a golden web of energy formed.

He thrust out his hands toward the wall behind him and stood off to the side as the images of the possible and terrible future flashed in the spaces between the strands. Similar to Madame Web’s powers from Marvel. Everyone except Damien, Rias, and John gasped upon seeing their possible future.

“Almighty Morningstar,” Tsubaki said, terrified.

“What is your plan, John?” Rias asked.

“A small team needs to go to the island that the sacrifice is to take place,” John explained. “While everyone else needs to head to the church and fight the coalition of bastards there. That way, there won’t be any reinforcements sent to the island.”

The peerages began talking over who should go, but John and Damien stayed silent as they already knew who the first person to volunteer would be.

“I’ll go,” Damien said, resolved.

However, nobody heard him so he pulled out Ebony and fired into the air. That eard him a glare from Rias, but she stayed quiet.

“I’ll go to the island,” John said, stepping forward. “Though, I do not know the way.”

“I’ll guide you there,” John said, stepping to Damien’s side. “And help where I can.”

“Are we really reenacting Fellowship of the Ring right now?” John whispered to Damien, amused. Damien just smirked as he hadn’t seen the similarities until just then.

“By my life or death,” Kiba said, standing up. “I’ll fight by your side.”

“You have my sword,” Kiba said as he came to a stop next to Damien.

“Couldn’t resist, huh?” Damien smirked, quietly.

“Resist what?” Kiba asked, genuinely confused. Damien and Constantine just snorted.

“Suck it,” Koneko said, as she too came to stand by Damien.

“I’ll-” began Maiko as she tried to stand, but failed.

Damien turned toward her and headed to her, worriedly.

“No, Maiko,” Damien said, kindly. “As much as I’d love to have you by my side, I can’t risk your safety. As you are now, you are a liability.”

“I understand,” Maiko said, unhappily, but she didn’t argue. She hated it, but she knew he was right.

John looked at Rias pointedly, but she merely gazed steely at him. Annoyed, he walked to Maiko and said a spell under his breath. Suddenly, the collar loosened itself and came off. Rias visibly seethed and shot to her feet.

“You had no right to remove that!” Rias shouted.

“You may hate werewolves, Rias,” John said, sternly. “But before this is over… she will have a part to play. We need her more than you know. So, get over your bloody prejudice and accept her!”

Rias clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, but didn’t say anything. The mere fact that Maiko was now free of her collar, unlike in the premonition, suggested they may yet survive this because of her. She hated that John was right. She hated that he was always right. 

“Let’s go,” Damien said, as he headed for the exit. He already had his sword strapped to his hip as he had grabbed it from his room when he went to get Maiko.

**At the docks…**

John Constantine held his hands together and chanted something before he tossed an old Mayan gold coin into the ocean. As the group waited for something to happen, the clouds turned grey.

“Nothing’s happening,” Damien said, dryly. “Are you sure you did it right?”

“Piss off, Hyodo,” John grunted, irritated. “You don’t have to gripe at me every bloody time I do a spell.”

“How do you two know each other?” Kiba asked, intrigued.

“It’s… a long story,” Damien replied, vaguely.

Kiba looked at him and John before realization dawned on him. However, he elected to keep his mouth shut as it wasn’t his business. Suddenly, lightning struck the ocean and a whirlpool opened. Everyone, except John, watched in awe as a ship burst out of the ocean and headed right for them. As it slowed down, they could see the black patched sails and a jolly roger flapping in the wind.

Damien’s gaze zeroed in on a man in a tricorn with black hair, a braided beard, a navy blue coat, over a white shirt with some of his chest showing, brown pants, dark brown boots, a cutlass, and two flintlocks tucked into a pink & white sash.

“Well, if it isn’t the Hellblazer!” shouted a man with a cockney accent. “Why are you summoning us this time? Not for another orgy with mermaids, I hope?”

Damien raised an eyebrow at John who shrugged as if it was just a thing that happened.

“We’re looking for passage to an island that can’t be found except by those that know where it is!” John called up.

“Isla de Muerta was lost to the seas, mate,” the man replied. “Never to be seen again.”

“Not that one,” John said, bluntly.

“Oh… the other one!” the man grinned. “I love that one!”

“What one?” Damien asked confusedly.

John opened his mouth to reply but halted when the boarding ramp was extended to them.

“Well, get on board if you’re coming!” the man shouted, impatiently.

Damien sighed and followed John onto the ship. As Damien looked around, he realized that they were on board a pirate vessel from the 1700s. He deduced that from the appearances of the crew. They didn’t look like Navy sailers, for one thing. For another, they were of various races and cultures.

“Mr. Gibbs!” shouted the first pirate. Damien looked over in his direction and saw an interesting compass hanging from his belt.

“Yes, Captain?” said an elderly man with a white beard that had a bit of grey left in it.

“Fine our guests a room where they may stay the nights,” the Captain ordered. “And find Jack. I feel like shooting something.”

“You know that does no good, Captain,” Mr. Gibbs sighed as the Captain headed for the helm.

“It does me!” the Captain countered.

Mr. Gibbs came over to the group and groaned upon seeing Koneko. However, he had been given orders so he gestured for them to follow him into the belly of the ship. Eventually, they came across an empty room that looked like it hadn’t been used in ages.

“I assume you’re in charge of these people?” Mr. Gibbs said to Damien.

“I’d say yes but then Koneko would punch my balls,” Damien replied.

Mr. Gibbs looked down at her who looked blankly at him. He looked back at Damien with a raised eyebrow.

“She’s stronger than she looks,” Damien said.

“Right, well I hope you enjoy your stay aboard the Pearl,” Mr. Gibbs said as he turned around.

Damien turned to the two others as John had stayed on the deck and Kiba nodded. He and Koneko would stay here. Besides, Kiba wasn’t a big fan of pirates. Koneko just didn’t like ships. Damien turned back around and headed for the stairs.

Once he reached the top, he saw that they had already begun moving.

“Mr. Gibbs!” shouted the Captain. Damien turned toward the helm where Mr. Gibbs hurried to. Damien decided to follow suit until John caught his arm.

“I think it’s time we put things behind us, don’t you?” John asked as he stared at the fading image of Japan.

“I’ll never forgive you for what you did,” Damien said, coldly, as he wrenched his arm free.

He resumed his trek to the helm where Mr. Gibbs had gone. When he arrived near the wheel, he stopped and leaned against a railing. Mr. Gibbs and the Captain were glaring at each other.

“Domestic troubles?” Damien asked.

“Of course not,” the captain said turning toward Damien.

“So, you’re the strumpet that made Hellblazer attempt a drowning,” the captain smirked, looking Damien up and down.

“Oh, please,” Damien snorted, derisively. “If he tried to kill himself, then it’s because he realized he’s a rotten bastard.”

“Hmm,” the captain said, clearly not buying it. “Well, how do you like me ship?”

“It’s a very pretty ship,” Damien said, glad for the change in topic. “Not a big fan of how many chances for splinters it has, though.”

“What’s your name?” the captain asked.

“Damien Hyodo,” Damien replied. “And I was adopted.”

“Well, Damien,” the captain said as he tossed a compass to him. “Why don’t you tell me what you want most?”

Damien raised an eyebrow but flipped open the compass. He was confused as it didn’t seem capable of pointing north.

“That compass lets me discover whatever I want, wherever it is,” the captain explained. “So, it should do the same for you.”

Damien watched the compass as it switched between where they came from and somewhere forward. The captain came to see where the compass was leading Damien before he frowned.

“You can’t decide what you want most, can you?” the captain asked as Damien returned the compass to him.

“Guess not,” Damien said.

“Well, I have captain-y things to do,” the captain said as he put the compass back on his belt. “Enjoy your trip.”

Damien didn’t say anything as the captain headed away. The only other person at the helm was Mr. Gibbs and he was focused on keeping an eye on the weather.

**Back in Kuoh…**

Rias was less than thrilled by the past few days’ events. Not only did Damien get wounded by that rogue exorcist, but he openly defied her orders and spent an entire night with that nun. Not only that, but he became attached to a filthy mutt! She wanted the bitch to be weakened so she could control what the bitch does or doesn’t do. Unfortunately, Constantine freed her from the collar. However, all of that paled in comparison to the insults Damien gave her.

With a sigh, Rias turned to Maiko who was sitting nearby as she slowly returned to her former strength. Now that Damien was gone, Rias figured she could take the opportunity to ensure that Maiko would leave as soon as this battle was over.

“When the coming battle has ended,” Rias said, sternly. “You are to leave Kuoh and never to return. Damien is my servant and is under my protection. You are a danger to him, and I will not allow him to get hurt again.”

Maiko looked up at Rias and felt a twinge of irritation. As the silver in her veins slowly vanished, her powers and wolf-ish personality returned at a similar pace. Instead of the submissive weakling, she was once again becoming the dominant warrior. However, she was still submissive enough to keep her mouth shut instead of saying what she wanted to.

“Why do you hate my people so much?” Maiko asked instead, looking into her eyes. “Or is it that you just hate me because I chose him as my mate?”

Rias didn’t respond immediately as she looked out the window. She searched for any signals from her familiar who was spying on the church, but couldn’t find anything.

“About a hundred years ago,” Rias slowly said. “I had another servant. Not as strong as Damien, mind you, but still quite powerful. Powerful enough to attract the Alpha of a werewolf pack.”

“The alpha killed your servant rather than let you keep them apart?” Maiko asked.

“No,” Rias said, shaking her head. “In fact, I had thought werewolves to be just like Devils. Misunderstood and whatnot. I was wrong. That was proved to me later down the week. My servant, the Alpha’s mate, hurried to help them in a fight against the vampires. Unfortunately, she died. The Alpha blamed me and attacked us, so I had no choice but to flee to Japan where he couldn’t follow.”

“That explains why you don’t trust my kind,” Maiko frowned. “But why do you stare at me with such seething hate?”

“Because…” Rias said, looking back at Maiko, her eyes tearing up. “That servant was your mother.”

Maiko widened her eyes as her heart skipped a beat. Now it all made sense. Rias didn’t actually hate Maiko. She hated what Maiko represented. Her failure. 

**On the Black Pearl…**

Damien saw something in the distance and frowned. A different pirate had replaced Mr. Gibbs at the ship’s wheel, and so Damien pretty much ignored him. Damien zoomed his gaze in on the image and widened his eyes.

“Why is that ship covered in moss and barnacles?” Damien asked, confusedly. The pirate, however, paled upon recognizing the description.

“Ship ho!” shouted a pirate in the crow’s nest.

Down on the deck, Constantine looked toward the ship and cast a spell to see what danger the ship possessed. Constantine grimaced as he deactivated the spell while the captain hurried out of his cabin.

“Oh, bugger,” the captain said as he too recognized the ship.

“We always knew this day would come, captain,” said Mr. Gibbs, grimacing, coming to a stop behind him. “What are your orders?”

“Man the canons,” the captain replied, quietly.

“Man the canons, you filthy swine!” Mr. Gibbs shouted. “And prepare for battle!”

“What can I do to help?” Damien asked, coming to a stop next to the captain.

The captain turned around and gave his charismatic smile before he headed to the helm. Not really knowing what else to do, followed the pirate captain.

“Alright, you smelly gits!” the captain shouted as he stood on the railing in front of the wheel. “This is going to be a battle for the ages! Immortal pirates against immortal fish people! We will show no quarter!”

“What if this is a tactic to keep anyone away from the island,” Constantine asked.

Jack merely smiled at the Hellblazer before he returned his gaze to his crew.

“Well, what are you looking at me for?!” the captain shouted. “Keep your eyes on the Dutchman!”

The captain stood down and headed toward Damien with a crazy plan whirling through his mind.

“While we’re in the midst of a battle against Jones and his ilk,” the captain said, excitedly. “You’re gonna slip away and head to the island.”

“And how are we going to manage that?” Damien asked, incredulously. “Fire me out of a cannon?!”

“What is your opinion on sea turtles, mate?” the captain asked, seriously.

Damien just blinked at him, utterly baffled. This guy was either nuts, stupid, or both. There’s no way sea turtles could get him to the island in time to save Anne-Marie.

**Back at the ORC…**

Maiko had gone up to Rias and embraced her for two reasons. To show that she forgave her for failing her mother, and to hide her own tears. They stayed like that for a while, then stepped away from each other after a minute had passed. As Maiko looked into Rias’s eyes, she saw that the Devil no longer had hate in her gaze. Instead, she had accepted a willingness to get to know her. Maiko suddenly had the image of Rias bare naked crawling all fours as she walked her like one would a dog. She quickly shook her head until the image had vanished. At that moment, a crimson flare exploded in the sky near the church.

“It’s time,” Rias stated.

However, before they left Rias touched Maiko with a small orb of black-ish red energy on the tip of her index finger. Maiko spasmed in pain as she could feel the liquid silver burning away until it was completely gone. She also felt that her lycanthrope powers and personality were back to full strength. She looked at Rias and smirked, ferociously, before they both headed to meet up with their allies.

**Meanwhile, with Damien…**

Damien stood on a rowboat alongside the captain and John as he waited for the captain’s sea turtles to show up. He still didn’t understand how sea turtles would be of any use at all. However, he knew that the pirate had lived for around a thousand years and so must know infinitely more than Damien.

Eventually, two green heads poked out of the surface and stared at them, curiously. The captain immediately began talking to the sea turtles as Constantine wrapped a couple of ropes around himself and Damien. Before he knew it, the turtles clamped down on the ropes and swam them away from the Pearl.

“Save the girl, mate,” the captain smirked as he proceeded to jump into the ocean. “And I’ll see you at the end of this!”

Damien watched as the pirate jumped into the ocean and swam impossibly fast to his ship. Damien turned his gaze to the front and noticed that they had already neared the Dutchman. Damien felt as if he was being watched. Damien looked around until he saw a man with an octopus head and a crab claw in place of his left hand stared furiously at him.

“Oh, shit,” Damien said as the chimera barked an order to his crew. Several cannon balls exploded from the barnacled canons. Fortunately, they were too small and fast to get hit. However, both Constantine and Damien ducked low into the rowboat just in case.

Eventually, they arrived at an island that was covered in a grey fog and littered with skeletons. As they got out of the rowboat, they looked around.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Damien said as he stepped over a rib cage.

Constantine didn’t reply as he focused on locating where the altar was. Eventually, two blades pressed against their necks.

“You have one chance to explain your reason for invading our land!” a feminine voice stated, commandingly, as Damien felt something wrap around his arm.

“We’re here to stop the end of the world,” Damien replied, truthfully. “At least, that’s the plan.”

Eventually, the blades left their necks and Damien looked down to see a glowing gold rope being unwrapped. He looked up to see two beautiful women, but only one of them attracted his gaze. She wore the same outfit from the first Wonder Woman film and happened to look like Gal Gadot.

“I do apologize for our less-than-friendly greeting,” the woman said as she placed the golden rope on her right hip. “Our island was invaded by not-so-friendly monsters, men, and even women about fifty years ago.”

“This is Themyscira, isn’t it?” Constantine asked as he peered closely at the women. “And you’re the Amazonian women that live here.”

“You know a lot about us for a man,” said a woman with browner skin and hair, narrowing her eyes.

“Artemis,” the caucasian woman said, sternly. “We need their help. So, please keep your prejudice in check.”

“Question,” Damien said, confusedly. “What’s her deal with men? Was she and someone close to her raped a while ago, or…”

“We were raised to hate and be distrustful of all men,” the caucasian replied. “Some of us follow it with fanatical devotion, while others like me… are willing to give any man we meet the benefit of the doubt.”

“Well, I guess we better not fail,” Damien decided. “Let’s go kill a crazy angel, Constantine.”

“We’re coming with you,” the caucasian stated, as Damien took a step forward. “This island was and is our home. Plus we have to avenge our sisters and mothers.”

Damien just shrugged as the Amazonians took the lead. The Caucasian woman seemed to keep her eyes on Damien for a few seconds longer than necessary. However, Damien wasn’t sure why or if she actually did.

**Meanwhile, outside the church…**

Rias, Akeno, Maiko, and Sona’s peerage stood looking at the church. There were a lot more people there than there had been in years. Maiko snarled as she could smell death down there.

“Akeno,” Rias said, commandingly. “You and I will take to the skies and be the aerial support. Maiko, you lead the ground assault.”

Maiko nodded as she took off the silky bathrobe revealing herself to be completely naked. The male and female Devils that didn’t know her widened their eyes in shocked confusion. Suddenly, Maiko began to transform which made them gasp surprised. Once Maiko had fully transformed, she let out a loud bellowing howl. Several similar howls could be heard elsewhere as more werewolves responded.

Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki took to the sky while the rest of Sona’s peerage whipped out their weapons and waited patiently and nervously. Suddenly, several werewolves bounded past them toward the church below. The werewolves came into contact with various vampires and enslaved werewolves while Maiko watched as the commander always does.

Suddenly, a figure with black wings and appeared with a spear of light in his hand.

“You made a grave mistake coming here, Devils!” Dounashiiko shouted, murderously.

“We shall see about that,” Rias stated as she blasted black-ish red energy at him.

Naturally, the fallen angel dodged the blast. Unfortunately, for him, that gave Maiko an opening which she took advantage of. She leaped at the fallen angel and clamped her jaws on one of his wings before breaking it in half. The fallen angel screamed in immense pain as they fell back toward the ground.

“You filthy insect!” screamed the fallen angel as he stabbed the spear of light into Maiko’s side. That allowed him to roll away from her as she stumbled back to pull the spear out.

“You will burn for this!!!” shouted the fallen angel before a blast of lightning struck him. The fallen angel twitched as his scorched body crumpled to the ground. Maiko looked up to see Akeno licking a finger with evident arousal.

Maiko turned toward the battle below and checked to see if her forces were winning. It seemed that they weren’t as they were being swarmed with various beatles. She watched with horror as the beatles left the werewolves as nothing but juicy bones. Enraged, she roared. However, her instincts told her she couldn’t fight them.

Fortunately, none of the ground forces had to as their aerial support blasted the bugs to smithereens. Unfortunately, they seemed to be infinite as more and more appeared. Some even made it past the blasts. With a sigh, Sona pushed her glasses further up on the bridge of her nose and snapped a finger. A wide wall of fire appeared in their path. That seemed to have stopped them, but only for a few seconds as the bugs popped out of the ground and progressed towards the ground forces.

“Scarabs,” Sona realized, grimly. “They eat everything living and nothing can stop them. You can only run away. Unfortunately, we can’t retreat. That will only put the city in danger.”

Rias growled while Akeno blasted lightning after lightning down at the scarabs. She could only hope that Damien was having better luck with his half of the mission.

**Meanwhile, with the Pearl…**

As the Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman neared, the captain drew his cutlass and grabbed hold of the rigging. As soon as they were parallel, he shouted and the Pearl’s cannons fired. However, the Dutchman also fired. Naturally, some managed to get out of the way in time to be unscathed. As the captain got to his feet, he squawked upon seeing the Dutchman’s captain in front of him.

“I’ve been waiting thousands of years for this, sparrow!” the fishy pirate snarled as he clamped his crab hand around the captain’s throat.

“Well, you’re just gonna have to wait a little bit longer!” the captain, called Sparrow, replied before he fired a flintlock into the fish pirate’s foot.

“Gah!” the fish pirate cried out as he instinctively let go of Sparrow’s neck and fell as he raised his foot. He did have another leg but had a crab leg instead of a foot. Essentially, he was a fishy cliche peg-leg pirate captain.

“If you want my head, Jones,” Sparrow said as he grabbed his cutlass from the deck. “You’re gonna have to fight me for it, mate.”

“So be it!” the fish pirate, named Jones, snarled as he got to his feet and drew his own cutlass. That cutlass happened to be the same one that he had stabbed into Will Turner thousands of years ago.

Davy Jones and Captain Jack advanced toward each other and slashed. The impact of their swords made their hands ache a little, but they were used to it thanks to a thousand or so years of experience.

“How are you even alive?” Sparrow asked as he parried a stab from Jones.

“The goddess Tiamat brought me back so I could ensure her return and get my revenge on you!” Davy Jones replied as he deflected a swipe from Sparrow and followed with a hilt bash.

“Well, I’ve got a goddess at my back too,” Sparrow smirked before he slapped Davy’s cutlass away with the flat of his blade and slashed at Jones.

Davy Jones cried out in pain as a few of his beard tentacles flew off. He looked back at Jack slowly before he roared angrily causing his remaining tentacles to spasm about. Just like last time, Sparrow screamed and ran away with Jones following close behind. Jones followed Sparrow to the dutchman, but lost track of him after one of Sparrow’s men got in the way.

Jones killed him and looked around for Sparrow, unable to find him. Suddenly, a figure rammed into Jones and he fell to the deck. He looked up to see a short woman with short white hair.

“Suck it,” the woman said as she punched a fist into her palm.

“You’ll receive no mercy from me!” Jones spat as he climbed to his fishy feet.

He stepped toward her intent on decapitating her. However, his strike was intercepted by another blade as a figure got in the way.

“What?!” Jones exclaimed upon seeing a blonde main with a one-handed broadsword. He had never seen anyone as fast as him or as strong as her before. Frankly, he was getting even angrier.

“I won’t let you harm a hair on her chinny chin chin,” Kiba said, sternly, before he smirked at his crappy wit.

“I’m not a pig,” Koneko said, blankly.

Jones roared as he slashed at Kiba who parried the blow with impossible speed. Kiba decided to go on the offense, and Jones barely had time to block or deflect attacks. Angrily, he realized he had only one course of action. He pretended to block but instead swiped. Kiba had to dodge out of the way and used his speed to land behind Jones. As he stabbed Jones through the back, Jones smirked. As he’s immortal, he knew he wouldn’t really be harmed. Jones grabbed Kiba’s sword and bent the blade.

“Did you forget?” Jones sneered. “I’m immortal.”

He slashed behind him several times until he could kick Kiba into the stairs at the helm. Koneko ran at him, but he dodged and grabbed her with his claw arm before dragging her to the captain’s cabin and slamming her to the deck.

“Let her go!” Kiba shouted, angrily, as he tried and failed to get up.

Davy Jones looked between Kiba and Koneko as the two stared at each other for a second.

“Oh ho!” Davy said, in realization. It gave him flashbacks to when he had stabbed Will Turner and then got killed a little later.

“What fortuitous circumstance be this?” Jones asked as he looked between each of them. “I once felt love. It was for a beautiful sea Goddess named Calypso, and then she betrayed me! I sacrificed everything for her! Including my life! And then she gives Sparrow, of all people, immortality!”

“Love is a weakness,” Jones said to them as he stalked toward Kiba. “Allow me to relieve you of it.”

“No!” Koneko screamed, in anguish as Jones prepared to stab Kiba through the heart.

**On Themyscira…**

Damien, John, and the two Amazonian women came to a stop on a hilltop as they could see a growing storm cloud above where the altar should be. Suddenly, Damien's gender-bending ring pulsed and he looked down at it with wide eyes.

 _No…_ Damien thought unnerved at what the message the ring was trying to send. The ring clearly wanted Damien to morph into Daisy for the battle, but Damien was still too terrified of what could happen should he do so.

Damien was so focused on the bad stuff that may happen to his female form that he hadn’t noticed the pulse had attracted the others’ attention as well.

“Is that what I think it is?” Constantine asked, curiously, as he peered at the ring.

“It’s just a ring,” Damien tried, jolted out of his thoughts.

“That’s no ordinary ring,” the caucasian said, thoughtfully. “It emanates a Godly aura. I just don’t recognize its signature.”

“Whichever deity the ring had belonged to,” John reasoned, sternly, as he looked into Damien’s eyes. “It’s yours now. Godly artifacts aren’t just given. They search out those destined for them and refuse to work until they find them. This ring pulsed, because it wants to help you in the battle to come. Ignoring any godly item’s prods never end well.”

Damien groaned because his instincts were telling him that John was right. However, his instincts were at war with his feelings. His feelings told him swapping genders was a bad move as he had been subjected to many horrid things every time. However, that’s when he realized that those “bad” things weren’t bad at all. Well, one of them was… actually make that two. However, even those were nothing compared to all that shit he had to go through as a human. His human life was so chock full of bad luck that it ended with him getting shot by an evil sexy fallen angel.

With a sigh, he stepped away from his allies and decided he was no longer going to run from this. At that moment, the ring suddenly sank into his flesh and he burned all over. In his mind, he saw a big red dragon and a scaly green serpent phase into a red dragon with both red and green scales. Damien let out a scream as crimson flames and emerald mystical energy exploded from him and swirled around his person.

“Holy Hera,” the caucasian Amazonian said, amazed at the site.

“His power is increasing,” John said as he looked through a stone with a crystal lens. “And it’s modifying itself to the power of the ring. In fact, it’s combining forces.”

When the flames and emerald energy subsided, Damien was no longer Damien. He had become Daisy, but the entire outfit had changed as well. Into a green strapless dress that hugged her curves tightly and showed off her cleavage without being near pornographic. Of course, the long coat was still there… even though the colors clashed with the dress. The Amazonian women had never seen such a power before and became slack-jawed. Constantine, on the other hand, grimaced.

“Of all the items it had to be,” John muttered. “It had to be Loki’s ring.”

“This power…” Daisy said as she looked at her hands. “It’s incredible!”

“Don’t get cocky, Luv,” John said, sternly. “And don’t forget who you are, either. The world doesn’t need the trickster God of Norse Mythology running around.”

Daisy felt slightly irritated at John’s nerve to command her and considered killing him right then and there. That made her frown as she had never been arrogant or egotistical enough to think like that. That’s when she widened her eyes in the realization that the power boost had altered her in ways she’d never would’ve guessed. She breathed in and out deeply as she forced her personality to return to what it always was.

“Let’s go,” Daisy said calmly as she clenched her fists while staring at the altar. “We have a sacrifice to stop.”

At that, all of them ran as fast as they could. Of course, Daisy had to take off her sexy high heel boots to do so. However, she didn’t care as she was focused on the mission.

**At the altar…**

Irisa aka Raynare stood over the sacrificial altar as Anne-Marie was stripped of her nun robes by Freed Sellzen aka the psychotic exorcist. Raynare had put an enchantment on her which kept her in a trance state because she knew of the woman’s past. How dangerous she truly was, and so was NOT willing to risk Anne-Marie trying to escape. As Freed lowered her naked body to the altar, Irisa looked up to see a busty woman in a green dress with long flowing white hair. Irisa’s eyes slightly widened upon seeing the long coat that Damien had on him last she saw him. Behind her was the Hellblazer and two surviving Amazonians that didn’t submit to Irisa’s will.

“I’m giving you one chance, Irisa,” Daisy said darkly as she pulled out Ebony. “Hand Anne-Marie to us alive and unharmed.”

“Even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t,” Irisa said, coldly. “This ritual must be completed as it’s the last time the planets will be aligned for a million years.”

Daisy didn’t hesitate and fired Ebony. Not at Irisa, but Freed Sellzen. Naturally, he deflected the bullet with his butcher’s knife. That was exactly what Daisy hoped for because the bullet’s trajectory was right at the hand holding the sacrificial dagger.

“Gah!” Irisa exclaimed as the dagger flew from her hand.

“Kill them!” Irisa shouted, angrily.

That’s when all hell broke loose. The Amazonian women pulled out their blades and charged at their traitorous sisters. All of which wore collars indicating their subservience. Constantine picked up the closest sword he could find and blocked a strike meant for Daisy.

“You want some of this too, Hellblazer?!” Freed asked, psychotically, as he dropped his butcher’s knife to replace it with his sword of light.

Daisy extended her red dragon wings and flew right at Irisa with her sword. Irisa blocked the strike with her own sword of light. They both snarled as they pressed on each other’s blades.

Daisy and Irisa flew through the air slashing each other, blocking, parrying and feinting. Daisy’s wing muscles were beginning to tire, so she knew she didn’t have long until she literally fell. Irisa kicked her back with her right foot, and Daisy halted herself in the air as she extended her wings widely. She didn’t waste any time as she flew at Irisa with her sword held back.

As soon as she reached the fallen angel, she swung fully intending to decapitate Irisa. Unfortunately, Irisa’s sword of light blocked the attack and cut through Daisy’s blade. Irisa sneered victoriously as she grabbed Daisy by the throat and skewered her with the sword of light.

“Give Yuuma my regards, Ddraig,” Irisa whispered into Daisy’s ear before throwing her to the ground below.

All of the fighters halted as soon as they heard a loud thud. They all looked to a newly formed crater and saw Daisy prone on the ground with her wings limp and life fading from her eyes as remnants of the sword of light stayed within her.

“As expected,” Irisa said, victoriously, as she floated down. “I remain the victor. Now, the ritual shall commence as planned.”

As soon as she landed, she called the sacrificial dagger to her hand and raised it high. Constantine tried to stop her, but Sellzen disarmed him and grabbed him in a headlock. The two amazonian women had already been beaten and forced to their knees by the enslaved Amazonians.

“I call upon you, Tiamat!” Irisa called. “Goddess of the Salt sea and primordial chaos! I summon you back to the realm of mortals so that you may fulfill your destiny!”

She stabbed down into Anne-Marie’s chest just as the enchantment wore off. Weakly, Anne-Marie looked to her right and saw the prone form of Daisy. She didn’t know why or how, but she knew she was Damien. She also knew he was alive.

**In the spirit realm…**

Daisy woke up with a start and looked around. She was completely naked and unharmed, which was odd, but she didn’t care about that at the moment. What called to her attention was that she was surrounded by ghostly figures that seemed to both be looking at her and away from her.

“Where am I?” Daisy asked, confusedly. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” asked a familiar male voice.

Daisy turned around to see Damien, her male self and widened her eyes.

“How is this possible?” Daisy asked, even more confused. “We’re literally the same person, so why are we separate?”

“I’m not Damien,” said Damien. “I’m your father.”

Daisy blinked twice and opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t say a word.

“I am so proud of you, my daughter,” the man said. “You have done so many things as a human that I could only dream of. Unfortunately, you let your thirst for vengeance cloud yourself to what’s in front of you. You let all the chances for personal happiness pass you by.”

“Am I dead?” Daisy asked as the memories began to surface.

“Yes and no,” the man said, uncertainly. “Your soul is here, yes, but your body is fighting to live. It might also be Loki’s ring that’s keeping you from fully passing on.”

“Who are you?” Daisy asked, curiously, and desperately. She had never known her father and had never been told anything about him, so she needed answers to questions she never knew she had.

“I’m your father, Daisy,” the man said as he grabbed her shoulder. “That’s all you need to know. That and I love you so much.”

 _“Damien,”_ said the familiar but faint voice of Anne-Marie. _“Wake up.”_

“Looks like you’re needed,” Daisy’s father said, with tears of sadness and joy. “Go save the world.”

“I’m not ready to go back,” Daisy shook her head. “I just met you for the first time.”

“I know,” her father said as he pulled her in close. “We’ll see each other again, but I hope not for a long long time.”

He then pushed her away and she reached out for him until there was nothing but blackness. When she could see again, she was back on Themyscira, and lightning blasted everywhere as the sounds of fighting could be heard.

She got to her feet and gasped upon seeing that Anne-Marie’s appearance had become exactly as depicted in John’s premonition.

“You can not hope to beat me, mortal,” hissed Tiamat out of Anne-Marie’s mouth as she batted aside a fireball.

“Maybe not,” Constantine said as he used a spell to create a mystical line which he tethered to himself. He proceeded to tether it around her as well. “But you’re not having her!”

Daisy watched as Anne-Marie’s essence seemed to be getting transferred to John. Anne-Marie’s body glistened less while John’s eyes slowly became reptilian.

Not willing to lose anybody else, Daisy used what remained of her sword to cut through the mystical line. Tiamat blinked her eyes as if confused, and for a second the reptilian eyes had gone.

“John!” Anne-Marie said with her own voice.

Suddenly, Anne-Marie was gone again and Tiamat was back.

“Thank you so much, Ddraig,” Tiamat said, looking at Daisy. “But I won’t spare your life as a reward.”

Tiamat back swatted Daisy hard enough to send her flying over the island until she came to a stop. Unsteadily, Daisy got to her feet and made to fly back to the fight. However, she stopped upon seeing drawings on a stone wall. One had a woman beating down several warriors, another had a woman wrapped by a rope which led to a woman that looked surprisingly like Daisy. Another had a figure with dragon wings standing over the corpse of a figure with feathered wings.

Daisy immediately extended her wings and flew back to the fight. John had the right idea but used the wrong method. She landed next to the caucasian Amazonian and blocked a strike meant for her. Daisy punched the subjugated amazonian in the face before she grabbed the caucasian woman’s rope.

“I need to borrow this,” Daisy said before she flew back to where Tiamat was and spartan kicked her as she landed.

The chaos goddess grabbed her leg, spun her around, and threw her at John knocking them both to the ground.

“Surrender, and I’ll make your deaths quick,” Tiamat hissed, arrogantly.

Daisy refrained from answering. Instead, she pulled out the golden rope and prepared to throw it. Realizing what Daisy was planning, Constantine performed a spell just as Daisy threw a loop toward Tiamat. Tiamat grabbed the rope to yank them to her, but instead, the rope immediately took on a life of its own and snaked over her until it had wrapped around her waist trapping her arms to her sides.

“Remember who you are!” Daisy shouted.

“I know who I am!” Tiamat shouted back. “I am Tiamat! The goddess of the salt sea and primordial chaos!”

“That’s not who you are!” Daisy shouted, angrily, as she walked forward. “You are Anne-Marie! An excommunicated nun that fell for me!”

“No!” Tiamat shrieked. “I am Tiamat the… the…”

“We fucked at a carnival the previous night!” Daisy continued, as she coiled the rope while walking.

Constantine widened his eyes upon hearing that but didn’t remark on it. This plan of Daisy’s seemed to be working, so he couldn’t complain.

“We woke up the next day after the carnival left,” Daisy said, as she got within a foot of Tiamat. “Everyone stared at us, and you were both turned on and afraid enough to dress quickly.”

Tiamat’s reptilian eyes seemed to flicker as the goddess’s hold on Anne-Marie began to weaken.

“You are one of the women that I love,” Daisy said as she seamlessly morphed back to her male form.

Tiamat could do nothing as Damien attacked her mouth with a kiss. At first, Tiamat tried to push him away but eventually, she pressed against him.

“Kill me,” Anne-Marie said as tears streamed out of her eyes. “I can’t maintain control for long. Kill me now, or she will kill you and then flood the world.”

Damien knew she was right and teared up as well before he grabbed her neck and snapped it like a twig.

“I love you,” Damien said, falling to his knees. “I love you.”

He just knelt there cradling Anne-Marie’s corpse as the oceans calmed. Damien screamed in immense pain and anguish. The woman he had come to save was now dead and by his own hand.

**Meanwhile, on the Dutchman…**

Davy Jones was stopped from stabbing Kiba when he felt something hit his side followed by a gunshot.

“I won’t let you kill either of them, Jones,” Jack Sparrow said, angrily, as he lowered his flintlock.

“You can’t stop me,” Davy sneered, looking at Sparrow. “Not while Tiamat is here.”

“Look around, mate,” Sparrow said, bluntly. “The Hellblazer and his friend defeated your Tiamat. The world won’t be flooding today.”

“You still can’t kill an immortal,” Davy said, victoriously.

“I can’t, but she can,” Sparrow said, stepping aside.

Jones gasped upon seeing the goddess Calypso wearing a beautiful fancy ancient greek dress. However, her beauty was marred by the rage on her face.

“Calypso,” Jones said, which resulted in Calypso clenching her fist.

As soon as she did that, Jones began to suffocate.

“You don’t get to utter my name!” Calypso snarled. “Not after the way you betrayed me!”

“You… you…” Davy Jones gasped.

“You told the Brethren Court how to bind me to human form!” Calypso continued as she reached into his chest and pulled out his heart.

“You broke my heart!” Calypso said, with a flicker of sadness that was immediately replaced by rage. “Now, I will crush yours!”

She immediately clenched her hand, and Davy Jones’s heart popped spraying inky blood everywhere. Naturally, Calypso wasn’t splattered.

**On Themyscira, with Damien…**

Damien sat there not caring about anything as tears streamed down his face.

“You ruined everything!” the voice of Irisa shrieked full of rage.

Damien’s grief was quickly replaced by a monstrous rage of his own as he launched toward the fallen angel. She swung her sword at him, but Damien grabbed the blade and punched her in the face. He proceeded to grab her by the straps of her slutty outfit and flew them into the air at breakneck speeds. Once he reached a certain height, he let go and punched her down to the ground below. He didn’t stop there as he summoned a devastating flame attack from deep inside him. He flew down at her and blasted out a torrent of crimson flames. He didn’t let up until he had landed. By then, Irisa’s skin was charred and her clothes had been burned away.

“I’m going to make you pay for all you’ve done,” Damien said, shaking with rage. “But first…”

He walked down to her and ripped her wings off. He couldn’t help the satisfied sneer as he watched Irisa scream in immense pain as blood gushed from where her wings had been. He immediately grabbed Irisa by the neck and dragged her out of the crater and to the remaining Amazonian. Some of the subjugated ones had died in the battle, and he immediately grabbed a collar from one and slapped it around Irisa’s neck.

“You really going to enslave her?” the caucasian woman asked, worriedly.

“Until I feel it’s time to lop the bitch’s head off, yes,” Damien replied, coldly.

“Good,” the caucasian said, as she looked at the charred fallen angel. “Just… don’t lose yourself to it. Stay the man that I saw as you stopped Tiamat. The hero.”

Suddenly, Irisa slipped free of Damien’s grasp and grabbed the caucasian woman around the neck with a burnt hand.

“I will be nobody’s slave!” Irisa shouted as she stole her blade.

Damien didn’t hesitate and fired a round from Ebony into Irisa’s head. Nobody noticed, but Freed Sellzen chose that moment to slip away. He would plague Damien’s life another time, but not just yet.

“You killed her,” the caucasian woman said, shocked. “I thought…”

“There are things more important than revenge,” Damien replied as he holstered his sidearm.

The woman smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, which shocked all of them. Damien didn’t know what to do, so he allowed it to happen. When she pulled away, he stayed like that for a minute as he processed what just happened.

“Why did you just kiss me?” Damien asked, confusedly.

“Why?” the woman laughed. “Because I am going back with you.”

“Huh?” Damien asked, even more confused.

“I like you, but only as a friend,” the woman shrugged. “Besides, I felt a sort of attraction when we first looked at each other in the eyes. I know you felt it too. That’s the thing with compatible Gods. There’s always a magnetic attraction. I mean, how else would Hera and Zeus have decided to mate even though they were brother and sister?”

Damien was still confused, but he learned not to argue with women once they made their minds up. He was going to figure out why she kissed him if she viewed him as a friend. Especially, with that speech concerning their magnetic attraction.

“Farewell, Princess Diana,” said Artemis as she bowed, respectfully. “May the Gods look over you.”

“And you, sister,” Diana smiled as the two Amazonians embraced.

As the women said their goodbyes, Damien headed for Anne-Marie’s body and picked it up. Without another word, Damien led the way to where they hoped they’d be retrieved by the Pearl. Naturally, Damien would have to fly everyone over there once they got to the shore. However, for now, they were content with just walking.

**Later, at home…**

Damien, Kiba, Koneko, and John stepped off the boarding ramp and waved their goodbyes to the Pearl. Princess Diana was originally going to stick with Damien for a while, and see how his world operates. However, Calypso had ordered her to go to Greece and deal with some unrest that began after Circe’s assassination. Princess Diana was to stay there as Greece's guardian for as long as it takes, so that meant there was little chance she would reunite with Damien for a long time.

Damien didn’t hesitate as he extended his wings and flew into the air toward the ORC. Kiba and Koneko followed suit while John headed off in a different direction. He wanted to say goodbye to Anne-Marie one last time, but he knew he wasn’t welcome in Kuoh right now.

When Damien landed, Maiko was the first to see him and ran to his side. Shortly after, Tsubaki followed suit. Rias had gotten over her rage at Damien insulting her, but she still planned on punishing him. However, as she looked at his expression… she saw he’d been punished enough.

“What’s the matter, dearest?” Maiko asked, concerned, as Damien lowered Anne-Marie’s naked corpse to the ground.

He didn’t answer as he took off his coat and covered Anne-Marie, so she could have a sense of modesty in death. Maiko smelled his sadness and rage and reached out for him. However, he stepped away and just started walking.

Rias headed over to Anne-Marie’s corpse and looked at Kiba and Koneko who chose that moment to land.

“What happened on that island?” Rias asked, sternly but kindly. “Why is Damien in this mood?”

“We weren’t there,” Kiba said, looking down at Anne-Marie. “However, from what one of the natives told us… he managed to get her to regain control of her body. However, he had to kill her to stop some goddess called Tiamat. After that, he burnt the fallen angel to a crisp and ripped her wings off. He even managed to kill her… which was apparently the merciful action to take.”

“What does that mean?” Rias asked, worried for Damien. Kiba didn’t reply and just stood there alongside Koneko.

“Is there anything you can do for her?” Maiko asked, suddenly.

Rias looked at her for a second and then down at Anne-Marie before she pulled out a red chess piece. A Bishop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably won't see Princess Diana/Wonder Woman again. I just figured she'd make a nice cameo/guest character for this episode. Daisy reverted back to Damien because I figured it'd make more sense of Damien/Daisy wanted to get Anne-Marie back in control of her body. I mean, Anne-Marie fell for Damien and not Daisy. Stay watchful for season 2. don't know when I'll get to work on it, but I'm not done with this universe yet. to quote Star-Lord, "I have a plan." Just not a complete one. not yet.


End file.
